Vigilance
by Darian Guardias
Summary: Naruto's Apartment was demolished, burned to the ground after returning from wave. Whats our favourite fox bearer, his foxy sister, and friends to do? Read and Find out. On hold until the holidays due to finals from college
1. Prologue

Bear in mind that I don't have a beta reader and I am looking for one, secondly I do not own Naruto or its subsidiaries. However characters created by me, I do own to a degree. Feel free to leave some constructive criticism. THIS is my first multi chapter fanfic.

Prologue:

Amidst the dead and the dying, cheers could be heard throughout Konoha as their strongest shinobi. The fourth Hokage, Arashi Kazama stood atop the legendary toad summon, Gamabunta. As the depth of night continued to give rise to the elements swirling in the chaotic battle. Each equal in their own strength. Their adversary the Kyuubi no kitsune, the nine tailed demon fox. Arashi stood glaring at the fox with the undying fierce gaze of determination.

"Kyuubi I'm only going to ask you this once, leave now or suffer a fate worse than death." He yelled from atop Gamabunta's head. The Kyuubi smirked with maliciousness that could send the very devil himself cowering into a corner.

"Not until every last building, every last scap of this village and those who reside in it are dead foolish mortal. I will have my revenge." the fox growled out, its own eyes showing its truly deadly killing intent. Arashi couldn't help but wonder what the fox meant by revenge, but was forced to put it aside as the toad lord jumped back from gnashing teeth and razor sharp claws. Arashi sighed exasperatedly finding that if the battle took too long, even he would be exhausted. Closing his eyes for a moment he prepared himself for what would transpire.

"You give me no choice, it would seem no matter how much I try you will not even reason with me, not even to tell me why you are attacking. Very well then." he stated as he began to go through a series of seals. He glanced at the cave behind him and looked down sadly. 'Forgive me son.' "Kinjutsu: Dead Soul Entrapment." with the final seal the very air grew calm before dropping in temperature. A ghostly hand reached through his body before grabbing the Kyuubi by its throat. "I am a man of my word and I will never go against it." with that he nodded at the very god of death beside him. He managed to go through a few more seals. The demon fox itself glared for a moment before feeling immeasurable pain from the hand around its throat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HUMAN?" the demon screamed out as its body began to fade.

"I'm stopping your vengeance here and now. I cannot let you harm anymore than you already have. You had your chance Kyuubi, I will die but you won't, you will be sealed within my son only to die when he does." with that the Kyuubi for a moment paled. He could see the very truth in the eyes of that mortal.

"What is your name human?"

"Arashi Kazama. Protector and Hokage of Konoha."

"Damn you... Kazama... keeping me from dying as well... you are truly a strong man... though I wonder why you would order someone to kill my mate."

"You know you damned idiot if you bothered to come to me, we both could have avoided this fate. Who said I ordered your mate killed?"

"A snake in human skin..."

"Orochimaru... Kyuubi, if what you say is true, then protect my son."

"Like I have a choice. I will meet you in hell human." with that the god of death finished ripping the soul of the greatest of demons from its body before being placed inside a small baby. Its growl and intent echoing for moments before the wails of the child could be heard. Gamabunta sighed before feeling its corporeal form disapate. A tear sliding down its wounded face in its last moments. It smiled for a moment setting his greatest friend upon the entrance of the cave before finally disapating into smoke.

"Arashi... it would seem the seal is finished. As a friend do you have any last words for us?"

"I hope that my son Naruto will be seen as a hero for he keeps the very demon that attacked us locked away. Sarutobi, it would also seem that Orochimaru is behind the Kyuubi's attack, that was the last few words of that fox, and lastly, even in my hope, though it might fail and my son is attacked by the very village, open this scroll and follow its directions. Thank you all my friends, I wish I could stay longer but my time is growing shorter. I shall always watch over you all." with that his soul was finally pulled out before he fell at peace with himself, the scroll hanging loosely in his hands. His golden hair losing its lifelike luster as his deep blue eyes closed. A sense of peace could be felt but it was only overcast by the tears that fell silently from cheeks of those around him. Sarutobi bowed his head in respect before taking the scroll and placing it under his armor. Behind them the wails of a newborn child could be heard. Sarutobi looked over at the child before blinking as three whisker marks appeared on the childs cheeks. He smiled warmly as he looked over at those who truly knew what sacrifices were made.

"Sarutobi-sensei. What is this boy's name?" A middle aged man stated. He had red streaks running from his cheeks down to his jaw, his forhead protector, while oddly shaped like a pair of horned plates had the symbol for oil, only to be dwarved in its strange appearence by his white unruly and long hair. His white and red strange robes dancing at the wind as they blew about in the small cave.

"Jaraiya, that boy is Naruto Kazama. A hero tonight, and hopefully for the rest of his life." the old battle clad ninja stated.

"I see. If I may sensei. Seeing as my student has many enemies it would be wise until the child can defend himself properly to give him a different last name."

"Yosh... He is brimming with youthful exuberance, like that of a maelstrom." another man stated. His voice teetering on edge of a battle yell. Even stranger than his words were the looks of this strange Ninja. He wore a green Spandex suit, with a midnight black bowlcut, and even stranger, some of the hairiest eyebrows know to grace any living thing.

"For the first time Gai, you weren't loud and came up with a good last name. Uzumaki would do rather well. Wouldn't you think?" A silver haired ANBU stated behind a wolf mask. He had a orange book in his hand but it was not open, it was closed in deep rememberance of his sensei who died only minutes ago saving the village. "Of course this doesn't count."

"What do you mean, douesn't my youthfulness inspire you all more?" the bellowing beheamoth of a man state with mock pain upon his face.

"You say something?" this in turn caused the beheamoth to bellow even more before the loud sound of skulls being cracked together caused the noise to stop. A pair of hands appeared from behind the two 'rivals' knocked the heads of the men together before a womanly sigh was heard.

"Sarutobi-sensei I will handle the wounded, after that I'm leaving for a few years, and don't try and keep up with me." a busty woman stated as she flung her blond hair over her shoulder. She tickled the little baby boy for a moment before heading out into the carnage wrapped field to handle those who are and were wounded. The older warrior shook his head for a moment wondering if his strongest student would ever stay within the village, though he doubted it. After all why would she since she lost not only her family, but her lover, and best friend in the wars. He began to ponder the set of events that led up to where they were and couldn't help but blame himself for having a kind heart. After all it was he that ultimately let Orochimaru go, even after the atrocities that the man had commited only to have that same person who was once his brightest pupil go and seek revenge. He took the child from his wisest student before proceding to the council.

Amongst the circular table stood members of the council of Konoha. They comprised mostly of elderly clan leaders, save a few that were younger. Aside from those also stood man of the head merchants as well as a few diplomats. Sarutobi who was the third Hokage just sighed. His retirement didn't last long enough due to the eents of the Kyuubi, even after two weeks they had calculated that they lost fifty percent of their military strength. As Hokage he was the leader of that villages military, whereas the council themselves handled the civilian aspect. The topic of debate was Naruto.

"In all honesty we should kill the boy to ensure that the Kyuubi never escapes. We have lost hundreds of lives of civilians to that demon and just as many shinobi, even our strongest shinobi Arashi was lost to that demon." an elderly man stated as he pointed at Naruto.

"So you would condemn the very son of our strongest shinobi to death for something he holds at bay? If you really consider Arashi to be our strongest Shinobi then you are doubting his strength and judgement in sealing aawy the demon." Sarutobi replied.

"I will not accept that demon as the son of Kazama. I myself think the boy should die, but seeing as we are divided as we are then we should just send the thing away."

"ENOUGH! You all are trying my patience. Arashi wanted this boy to be viewn as a hero, yet you all are denying that man his last wishes. Have you no honor, scratch that you have proven to me that you do not. As Hokage I've decided that this boy should at least have a decent chance at living and making a name not only for himself but friends as well. Henceforth anyone who speaks of the kyuubi and his sealment to those born from here on out or as young enough to not understand the situation will be deamed s class criminals. I will personally execute them. Secondly for the time being I will leave Naruto's name as Uzumaki until he is able to defend himself from his fathers enemies. Now if you will this meeting is adjourned." he stated with a calm but decisive voice born from only the greatest of leaders. The council at that point had no choice but to instate the law, after all they could not openly fight the leader of the military nor would they at that point. There was no one else qualified to take the hokage position for awhile at least so they hung their heads low in defeat, though a majority of them swore that they would still see the Kazama heir as nothing more than a demon.

Nearly three years later the same child that was the jailor of the Kyuubi was running, not of joy, not for fun, but for pure and instinctual fear. He wanted to see what everyone was celebrating, he wanted to take part in that celebration yet the townsfolk as well as the ninja there had other plans. The boys body was unnaturally thin, mostly due from eating scraps he had found in the trash, his clothing now torn and tattered were billowing on his small frame. The orphanage that he had grown in for a year and a half had kicked him out, most forcibly after a scuttle against some of the other children there. He was merely holding his blanket and suckling upon his finger as a few children, barely older than him began to push Naruto around. He didn't fight back at first, only to cover his body from the blows however the moment he found a chance, which he instinctually took he kicked one of the boys in the stomach, the orphanage mother saw the fight and even suggested to the other kids to pick on the boy, but the moment she saw Naruto kick the other boy, she imediately stopped the fight and paddled Naruto's bared bottom with a plank of wood before yelling at him to get out. He didn't have much time to grab his clothes so instead he ran with what he had. Since then hes lived off the streets. Now he would run yet again avoiding broken bottles, rocks, and other things but there is only so much that a severely malnurished and sleepless child could do to run and in turn he found himself surrounded by the crowd. As they surrounded him he could only do what most children would do and that would be to beg and appologize. He didn't know if he did anything wrong but he would at least try to make things right.

"W...what did I do wrong? If I did somting wrong I'm sowwy." he said in between tears. To those that had a true heart they would certainly feel sympathy for the child, however in a town filled with Ninja who were tained to kill without emotion, his luck would have him granted no mercy, nor sympathy and such the townsfolk began to yell at the boy even more.

"Enough whinning demon, we won't fall for your tricks." One of the mob stated. "Yeah, lets end the demons life all together." another shouted. "KILL THE DEMON!" an elderly woman stated, and soon that began to be the mantra of the crowd and as such they began to take busted bottles, larger rocks, and many more things to start hitting, pelting, and whipping upon the three year old. As inatimate objects, and limbs crashed against flesh, Naruto's cries of pain resounded over the crowd, causing them to become excited and beat upon the boy some more. As blows rang down upon the child he began to feel his consciousness slip before being painfully brought back to being awake. His stomach was flaring in pain as he looked through his swollen eyes to see a long katana blade pressing into his gut. Imediately the ninja in front of him smirked pulling it out before slamming the blade back in repeatedly causing more and more of Naruto's blood to spill upon the ground, along with what rotten half digested food. The boy screamed one last time as he felt the painful peirces before skin fell away causing his shredded insides to plop out onto his hands. Imediately his mind blanked before he grew still. Those in the crowd gasped seeing the boy like that but smirked, they knew such a person could not after all survive such wounds, What they hadn't counted on was a squad of jounin as well as ANBU showing up with the Hokage miliseconds later.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sarutobi yelled over the crowd. He looked through them all before gasping as he saw a few ninja try to flee, covered in blood. "Capture them. If anyone else runs, I will personally kill you myself." he yelled once more. He followed the trail of blood before gasping. "Ibiki, Anko, get him to the hospitol now." he yelled after running to the boy. He felt the childs pulse wondering how such a child could even survive such wounding. "The rest of you Jounin and ANBU gather up those here, I want them locked up NOW!" the elderly man was enraged. He imediately walked right up to the ninja who were covered in the childs blood as he tightened his body, sending off the natural terror that resides within every human beings instincts. The ninja froze up imediately paralyzed. "As for you and your group, Wolf. Take them directly to holding cell thirteen and string them up. They will be among the first to be interogated by Ibiki, Anko, and myself." The crowd gasped, normally one would be afraid if sent to either Anko or Ibiki, but to have the Hokage, and the other two work on them, they cowered at such a thought as they were lead away bound by chakra shackles.

Meanwhile, Anko held the bloody and torn body of Naruto close to her body as she sprinted through the streets and roof of the town. Ibiki had ran ahead of her for a moment to keep an eye out for other Ninja who would take advantage of the nearly dead boy's critical condition. She could feel the boys heartbeat though it was barely beating. Holding the child close yet delicate enough not to cause any more damage to the boy, she couldn't help but wonder how long the child could survive. As they ran into the emergency room nurses and doctors alike gasped, but saw the tuft of blond hair and whiskers before ignoring the rants and threats of Ibiki. She growled menacingly as they ignored and refused to treat the 'demon'. As Ibiki's voice grew louder she clutched the boy tightly to her. After all it wasn't long ago that she was in the same position as the boy, though her wounds were minor compared to his, but she knew of the lonliness that the boy was going through as well as the hate of the crowd.

"I am ashamed that you who swore and oath to heal any injuries and save as many lives as possible would ignore a child who is barely holding on by a thread. I will make sure that you all will be visited by me in the nearby future." Ibiki yelled out. It wasn't long after that an elderly male doctor came out of another wing of the hospitol to see what the ruckus was about before gasping at the amount of blood that was on the hospitols white floor. He followed it to Anko then to what was in her arms.

"Come with me." he stated inbetween gasps as he felt the boys throat for a pulse. He imediately led them into an operating room a minute from the entrance walking distance, however he himself had ran with the others. He swiftly slid his glasses up onto his face before helping Anko set the child down upon the operating table. The nurses around him nodded. "Don't worry, they are true to the nature of medics and medic nin. I must say this boy is very lucky to be alive at this point, if it were any lesser person they would have died on the spot." he stated as he examined the kid. Hammering out seals as fast as he could he built up a blue glow to his hands and arms before slowly slipping the mounds of flesh and organs back into their respective places, he then gasped. "How the hell can he be alive? The majority of his organs are peirced, including his liver, kidneys, stomach, lungs, heart, yet it still beats." he was staring directly at a medical imposibility, yet it was still happening before his very eyes. He began to swiftly work on those organs only to find them working with him. "What the devil, this chakra... its trying to restore his organs?" he wondered if the Kyuubi itself was trying to keep the child alive and couldn't help but wonder as he managed to get the internal organs that needed to be kept in perfect condition alive. After a few hours the organs themselves were fully regenerated and as far as he could tell in working order, though after devouring several soldier pills he could feel their after effects. On top of which blood was no longer gushing out of the broken skin as it had been before, now it was merely dripping as would any wound. "It would seem even then that that chakra has its limitations." he stated as he noticed that the chakra which had helped waned before going out. He swiftly began to stitch up the skin the old fashioned way to hold in in place while he too recharged his own chakra. The medic nins, and nurses working on other wounds, namely the skeletal structure which was still shattered from the beating. As hours passed he felt confident enough to state that the child was going to live, though his condition was still very dangerous. "Ive done all that I can for the boy for the moment. You two should also get your wounds checked out."

"No need to Doc. We aren't wounded, and all that blood came from the boy." Ibiki stated as he was put in a slightly better mood. "Though I'm still pissed off with the rest of the staff. We were shouting for a good five minutes yet none of them wanted to help the boy."

"A travesty, if Tsunade were here I can gaurantee you that she would have flogged them all against the monument for ignoring the first principal of being doctors, nurses, and medic nin. All that blood came from the boy? This has turned out to be a very difficult evening indeed." he stated before falling into a chair beside the bed of the bandaged up child. "In all truth, I wish I could have done more, but even then I'm at my limit, I barely have enough chakra to stay alive, yet alone work on the boy. The same is also for the nurses."

"You did your best, now all we can do is hope for the brat." Anko stated. Her face wasn't one of her menacing smirks, her black iris' showed no hatred or anger towards the doctor. What truly shown on her body was the blood of the boy and extreme worry. Rather ironic considering she enjoys the sight of blood. Her purple hair random in its pattern was drenched in crimson giving her the look of a battle crazed spirit but she still stood by the bed watching the boy carefully. "Ibiki, I can't wait to 'work' on those assholes that did this to a child." she stated quite clearly, her old self returning as she would be delighted in torturing those who had harmed them.

"You both and I will have our chance as soon as Naruto is awake. Doctor can you please summarize the extent of the injuries done to Naruto? I need an official report." Sarutobi stated. His face though normally kind, showed the impasse of deadliness. His arms were folded accross his chest. Behind him were the elite of the ANBU, those who would dare not go against the Hokage and respected the old man.

"When I first viewed his wounds, he had several punctures in his lungs, heart, diaphram, stomach, large intestine, small intesting, bladder, kindeys, liver, and appendix. Eighty percent of his skeletal structure was either broken or shattered. His organs were also out of place and body barely holding together by the membranes. His eyes were swollen shut due to blunt force trauma caused by smashed cheek and skull bones. He suffered a severe concussion. All in all the child should be dead by the wounds themselves. Yet as you can see hes alive." the doctor took a breath. As he was stating it he was also reading off the medical chart. "If you think that is strange enough that a child can still have a heartbeat with brain damage and damage to the heart as severe as it was, then your not going to beleive this. While working on his organs hoping by kami's sake that the boy would continue to have a will to live, chakra began to help me, especially from the boy and I can only guess his tenant by regenerating the tissue." he stated on a second page.

"Doctor Yashiru, I'm going to state the quite clearly. Should Naruto pull through and live, his only doctor aside from Tsunade, will be you. Thus meaning any physicals and later emergencies are to be held by you. The information on his regenerative state will be kept off the public record. Sorry to cause you to go through twice the paperwork and all."

"Heh, not a problem. Though from what I heard from Ibiki here, you have a very valid reason for ordering this. If we didn't need those doctors, nurses, and medic nin, I would personally have them flogged, tortured, and beaten to near death for ignoring the first rule of being in the medical field." he stated clearly which caused the Hokage to raise and eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Hokage-sama when Anko and myself arrived here, for about five minutes none and I do mean none of those aside from Yashiru and his entourage of trainees ignored the attempt to get this boy medical attention. If I weren't loud enough doctor Yashiru would not have noticed." Ibiki stated as he washed off the dried blood from his arms, hands, and chest. He took the change of clothes from the ANBU before going behind a curtain and changing. The other clothes were placed in a hazmat bin for disposal. After all those had been saturated in blood. Anko nodded before asking a nurse where a good shower was. Granted she loved blood, she herself found this to be unnaceptable. She wanted blood from those she would torture, not those who she would save and thus she was guided to a shower. She did feel a cold wave of anger fall in the room but knew who it was for.

"Wolf, I want you to set up a rotation of ANBU here. I only want those who are loyal and trusting enough to watch over the boy in case some moron decided to attempt again. Yashiru inform me of when Naruto wakes up, which I hope is soon." he stated before disapearing in a plume of smoke. The hokage couldn't help but feel even more hurt. This was his village and he would die to protect it, yet that same village and its denizens were harming a boy. He looked at the names of the Shinobi as well as the pictures. He even looked at the photos of what happened after Naruto, yet he couldn't help but feel rage for those who did this to an innocent child, even more so feel pity for Naruto. For the first time in awhile he prayed to Kami that Naruto would make it.

A few days later the nurses walking around doing their rounds were surprised to say the least. They had felt a chakra spike that easily rivalled a kage, if not higher. They went to where it was and found the battered and beaten boy amidst a torrent of red and blue chakra as it began to burn away the bandages. The boys limbs which were splinted and still tender enough to be broken again were clenched tight as the thin muscle or lack there of rippled for a moment. In another instant it had died down but the chaos of it was still there. The ANBU who was on guard gasped trying to catch his breath. He stood up weakly before the nurse grabbed ahold of him and lifted him slightly. In a blink of an eye the Hokage, along with several ANBU as well as Doctor Yashiru himself were in the room staring at the ANBU and the damage.

"Report." was the one word that came out of the Hokage's mouth. The good doctor on the other hand was examining the wounds, rather the lack thereof. Normally stitches would leave behind scars but in Naruto's case there were none.

"Hokage-sama. I was watching the entrances and exits of the room carefully when I heard the boy rustle. Next thing I know I was pinned against the wall as chakra began to litterally erupt from him. I've never felt something so powerful, not even against the Kyuubi." the masked guard stated weakly. Just as the Hokage was about to ask, he too was interupted.

"Hokage-sama. Naruto's wounds, there completely gone. No scarring, no swelling, nothing. His eyes are in a rem state which suggest that he is merely asleep and out of his coma." he stated as he pulled the eyelids up. He was even more surprised when he felt the boys hands come up to knock away his fingertips. "Hes awake sir." as he felt the boys eyes look sleepily up at him. Naruto yelped for a moment, well the best that he could considering his tongue, throught, and neck were parched. He backed up away from the doctor shivvering in fear. Sarutobi on the other hand calmed for a moment before pulling the doctor gently away and gave the boy a warm smile.

"Naruto do you know where you are?" he asked. The boy shook his head from side to side. "Your in the hospitol. You had me worried this past few days." After hearing this Naruto looked on in wonder. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. Ibiki and Anko here brought you to the hospitol." he stated as he pointed to the two. "Doctor Yashiru here and the staff directly under him had healed you." he stated pointing to the doctor. The boys eyes followed his finger as he pointed. After a few moments he bowed his head silently thanking them as he rubbed his neck. The hokage smiled for a moment at the little wonder before fetching a glass of water. He handed it to Naruto who swiftly downed it before gesturing for another. The old man chuckled and obliged. "Naruto I need to see your stomach, do you think you can let me?" the boy pulled his gown up causing a few female ANBU to blush underneath thier masks along with several nurses. The hokage just chuckled as he focused a bit of chakra into his hand and touched the seal. He smiled to himself glad that the seal was intact, even though days ago that same seal was shredded and torn about due to the flesh. "All done, you can lower your hospitol gown now." the boy quickly did so as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um old man... can we speak in private, aside from those who saved me. Its kinda secret." Naruto stated. His voice was less raspy and a bit more audible compared to the 'eep', his finger was pointing at his stomach. The hokage nodded swiftly before turning around to everyone there.

"Wolf, Ibiki, Anko, and Doctor Yashiru please stay, the rest of you please go outside." the ederly man stated quite clearly. As those who were told what to do imediately followed the orders. The Hokage went through a few seals before finishing causing the walls to glow for a moment before returning to normal. "A nifty silence jutsu. That way no one can hear what is said in this room." Naruto nodded before relaxing a bit.

"Is Kitsu-ni-chan alright?" he asked while rubbing his stomach gently.

"Wha... who?" Sarutobi stammered.

"Kitsu-chan, the lady who lives inside me, shes got fox ears, nine tails, red fur, long red hair, beutiful red eyes, and is really nice to me. She made me promise not to tell anyone about her than those who saved me earlier."

"Kyuubi? You actually speak with him?" Sarutobi asked, sweating nervously.

"Kyuubi is just her title, and its a her. She says shes truly sorry for what she did a few years ago." Naruto stated with a big grin.

"Eh... okay I want you to tell us what went on if you can." Naruto nodded as he took a deep breath ..

_As the sounds of the crowd began to dim, his vision blurred before growing dark. He was wondering if this was what it was like if one dies. As he opened his eyes he found himself in front of a large tunnel, with red and blue pipes running around throughout the roof of the tunnel. He could feel water rushing around him. He continued to look around before wading through the puddles. He couldn't feel the aches or pains that were registered only minutes earlier. Yet throughout it all he could feel as if the tunnel was growing less lively if one could call it that. He began to wonder where he was and wonder why he wasn't hurt as well as where he was at._

_ "Come this way kid. I won't hurt you but you must hurry." a voice that bellowed echoed within his mind and around the tunnel. He couldn't help but follow it, especially since he wanted answers. After wading through the hip deep water he found his way back onto dry land only to appear before a large set of iron grates. The center only being held by a thin peice of paper with strange lettering. He couldn't read it, given the fact that he couldn't read at all. He looked at the peice of paper and struggled to grab it yet the voice again appeared, bellowing out from the cage._

_ "DO NOT PULL THAT OFF!" it screamed at him. He stopped reaching for it, pulling his hand back instinctively. He looked inside the cage only to behold a set of bloodshot red eyes. He shivvered for a moment as he shrank back._

_ "Do not worry kid. I won't hurt you, as one of my kind, I give my word, therefor I must keep it. I wish we could have met under better circumstances however seing as your here not by your own will and given whats happening to you right now, I can barely keep you alive."_

_ "Am I in heaven or hell?" Naruto asked as he tried to discern where he was. "How come I don't feel any pain right now, not that I'm complaining."_

_ "Your not in hell or heaven. We are inside the seal which I must say is the one thing that is keeping you alive. As for pain, your body itself is in pain but your mind isn't registering it. I however am and I must say you should be thankful for that..." the eyes stated._

_ "Why did they attack me? I only wanted to see the festival... I even said I was sowwy." he asked._

_ "I know kid. Its not your fault. You should never blame yourself... its... its my fault." it stated, its eyes seemed sad._

_ "Aww... don't cwy." he said as he reached out while taking a few steps. Even as much as he cried, he hated it when others cried. It only felt natural that he would only want to comfort the person who was crying._

_ "Normally kid, I would not be doing this. Please stay there for a moment, you don't want to come within this cage. Its not like you could because that peice of paper that keeps me here, keeps you there." the voice stated. It closed its eyes for a moment. Within a moment a shimmer could be seen from below the eyes. Naruto blinked for a moment as a woman, well half a woman shown before him. Her tanned face shown gently as he peered closer. Long flowing red hair fell from her shoulders and down a crimson red fur over the more feminine parts of her body. Behind her nine beutiful red tails swished back and forth with white tips. He blinked again as a pair of red silk looking fox ears shimmered and appeared upon her head. She smiled as her whiskers on her cheeks twitched. Opening her eyes he couldn't help but be amazed as they shown a bright shade of red upon white. He didn't help the blush that shew on his face. She arched an eyebrow at him._

_ "Are you an angel?"_

_ "Far from it kid. Give me a moment." she stated, her voice warm and gentle. Slowly she walked through the grate and the seal. "This is only my consciousness so it won't harm you more than you can harm me. "Again I'm no angel and I've no right to be for what I've done."_

_ "But to me you are, your beutiful, you haven't hurt me, you have been nice and you look like an Angel. Whats your name?"_

_ "Kitsu. Though you humans often call me Kyuubi, the nine tailed Kitsune. That is my title, but its not who I am." she said as she ruffled the boys hair for a moment._

_ "Kitsu-chan, your the demon that slew the villagers and was killed by Yondaime?" he stammered out._

_ "Yes I am, sadly."_

_ "You can't be, your too nice and too pretty."_

_ "But I am kid and I regret doing what I've done."_

_ "You can't be because Yondaime killed the Kyuubi and your not her. Your lying." he said putting on a face that can only be considered a look of constipation, though for him it was more like a pout._

_ "Oh but I am. The Yondaime couldn't kill me, so he sealed me inside you. You see, if I were to die in that battle, though I doubt I would have, I would be reborn ten years from that day. Yondaime knew this and hence he placed me inside you." she stated as she knelt down. "And for what I've directly or indirectly caused harm to you for I am really sorry. Its all my fault but I promise you I won't let you die." she stated as she shed another tear. Naruto lifted a hand up and wiped away her tear before hugging her._

_ "Don't appologize. I'm sure you had your reason but your being so nice to me, I can't be angry at you Kitsu-ni-chan." he warmly said in his childlike exuberance before hugging her. She embraced his hug for a moment wondering if that same kid was an angel._

_ "I may not be an angel but to me you are kid."_

_ "I'm no angel. The villagers call me a demon and a monster." he said as he cried upon her. She pulled him away and looked him in the eyes, a scowl upon her face. He continued to cry gently._

_ "Kit your not a demon nor are you a monster, but to me your an angel because you know what I am and yet you are kind to me." she stated as she pressed her thumb under his eyes to wipe away his tears. "So don't cry okay. In any case don't hate them for their ignorance. Even I am ignorant and in that case had caused this whole issue. They are just foolish and ignorant. That is what those villagers are, well those who hurt you both mentally and physically. Your lucky kid because not only do I worry about you but a few people do as well." she stated._

_ "Whats going on?"_

_ "An old man. With a bamboo white hat."_

_ "You mean the Hokage?"_

_ "Hes one of them but hes not here. Another old man, hes healing you. I have an idea that is another old man. Hes treating your wounds with my help." she winked at him._

_ "How?"_

_ "I'm using my power to keep your body alive, your heart beating, your lungs breathing though its taxxing. On top of that I'm also using that same power to help him put everything back in place. Though the extent of this is rather taxxing even for me. Um kit you might want to go ahead and sleep. I promise I will keep watch over you, and apparently so does the Hokage." she stated warmly. Naruto nodded before nuzzling her. His eyes closed warmly and soon sleep gently came upon him, his avatar disapeared from the mindscape. She couldn't help but smile warmly before her own form disapeared back into the cage. She would keep her promise even if it meant killing herself._

_ A day later or so he figured in his mind he awoke to find Kitsu sitting against he larger form. She imediately smiled before walking over to him. She was happy he was still there despite how taxxing it was to keep him alive. Though thankfully she was as she said she would, do anything to keep him alive and thus, she went further while the doctors couldn't It had taken her awhile to gather her strength, but was good nonetheless to heal his minor injuries including the ones to his skeleton and brain. Taking extra care with his mind to not taint it she managed to keep him healthy but she too had her limits and it had shown on the great beast behind her. Instead of a burning red that it usually was, it was faded. Any lesser demon would have imediately died from the amount of chakra she had used._

_ "Good morning kit." she stated ruffling his hair a little bit._

_ "Morning Kitsu-ni-chan." he replied with a big fox grin. She smiled a bit more brighter before hugging him. "Um kitsu-ni-chan. Do you know who my parents are?" he asked. He wondered ever since he had the consciousness to form those thoughts. She gasped inwardly but appeared startled. She furrowed her brow in deep thought for a moment knowing the childs father but not the mother. Even in her enraged state she could discern scents and she very well couldn't smell the Yondaime's scent on any of the females she had mercilessly killed._

_ "To a degree yes... but I don't know who your mother is, though I have a guess from your fathers expression that she died, giving birth to you." she said sadly._

_ "Oh... what about my dad?"_

_ "He sadly... no longer lives. He died while fighting me... I'm so sorry." she said turning away from him expecting him to yell, to scream, to punch her, anything for the pain she had caused that boy alone. What she got, was her legs hugged and his soft child voice._

_ "You already said you were sowwy... and I accepted your appology. I never go back on my word Kitsu-ni-chan. You did what you did because you had to or had a reason for doing it. Just like you said I can't hate the villagers for doing what they did to me, but that also means I can't hate you either. Your one of the few people who is nice to me and to me that means your my family." he said as he placed a hand over his heart. She reached down and hugged him. He felt she was his family, even after her own was murdered she never thought even sealed away that she could have another family but here she was accepted as he had put it, his sister._

_ "Thank you kit. I'm so very thankful to my little angel that you consider me your sister. I promise I will be the best sister you can have, well in the form that I'm in." she frowned a little bit. "Oh but I do know this about your parents. They loved you very much and probably are watching over you in heaven. So don't worry okay. Just like you said you won't go back on your word, I won't go back on mine. I promise with all my heart little brother I will do whatever I can to keep you safe and healthy." she said warmly._

_ "Thank you kitsu-ni-chan. I have another question... why did you attack the village?"_

_ "I too once had a mate, more so what you humans call a husband, and I had many children. As I was out gathering food for them a man wearing your village's symbol came and attacked my mate who was asleep and killed my kit's. He said he was only doing what he was ordered to... that snake. He lied to me. The Yondaime told that he would never order such a thing and I could see it in his eyes. I later learned while in you that that snake had abandoned the village before he even ventured near my cave." she said. Her voice echoing the sadness of losing her family and the anger at the man who caused it, but also anger at herself. "So I blindly attacked. The Yondaime tried to reason with me, tried to stop me, and help me but in the end my rage took over and it was only when I was sealed that I could understand him."_

_ "So the snake killed your family. Sister I promise if I get the chance I will right the wrongs he did to you. Though I don't think I can bring your husband or your kids back but I promise if I see that snake bastard I'm gonna beat him black and blue."_

_ "That would be a good color on him, but your not strong enough. He is a ninja and very strong." she said._

_ "Then I'm gonna be a ninja too. I'm even gonna be stronger than the Yondaime and everyone else so I can make sure no one has to suffer in this village again." he said proudly._

_ "That will be a hard promise to keep kit. Everyone dies, even us demons. Its a fact of life, but I do admire your comitment. I can't directly help you, but I can give you a headstart above all the others your age. Though.. it might appear wierd to those watching over your. You gotta promise me that the moment you wake up and can talk again that you only tell those who saved your life that night okay. I'm gonna give you a portion of my power, granted this seal siphons my power into you, I'm gonna enlarge your chakra coils so you can hold more when you need to." she said warmly. "That is if you want me to."_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "Okay then, you might want to ask the Hokage later on to find a way to teach you how to control this power since its rather big even for your age." Naruto nodded. "Anyways you should leave here for a bit and prepare to wake up okay." he nodded again before his avatar disapeared. She too faded back into her body before doing as she said, though on a larger scale she sent barely a hundreth of her own strength into the kids chakra system, forcing it to enlarge._

The hokage could only gasp. He learned quite a bit, even more so that Naruto had calmed the once enraged demon. His mind was steadily wrapping about the situation all too well. He couldn't help but smile at the childs desire to be something so great and for noble reasons though the truth was, he knew not every live could be spared. That was the nature of it all but the kid would do his best to keep people from suffering, suffering from lonliness or suffering like Naruto himself had.

"So she said she was gonna make me stronger, and I trust her. Shes been so nice to me old man, and she says she still very sorry, and that she hates that snake bastard. Ooooh he makes me so angry that I wanna beat on him too." he said shaking his fist. Ibiki and Anko couldn't help but chuckle at the boy, neither could the wolf masked ANBU. The ANBU pondered for a moment before tapping the Hokage upon his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hokage-sama. Not that I don't mind watching Naruto but I wish to withdraw from the ANBU. I feel its about time for me to start teaching Genin just as my sensei had before me." he stated quietly. Anko could only gasp. "What I think I would make a good teacher, or at least I hope." he stated before pulling out his little orange book. Anko growled for a moment before smirking.

"Guess that means me and Ibiki can go then right?" Sarutobi nodded at them before whispering a few words of thanks.

"Yashiru. If you would examine Naruto again and tell me when he can get ready to go. Oh and Naruto how come you weren't at the orphanage?"

"They kicked me out a year and a half ago. A couple of kids were picking on me and hitting me so when I could at least defend myself they old hag there yelled at me and threw me out... um wheres my blankey?" he asked.

"Its being washed and repaired. It was nearly shredded and parts of it were torn up to kind of hold your body parts inside you till we fixxed em. Those had to be thrown away."

"Oh... its okay... Um Old man? Can I become a ninja?"

"Yes, but right now we need to make sure you are in good shape. Back to what you were saying. You were out on the street for a year and a half? How come you didn't let me know?"

"The people at your tower wouldn't let me in. They kept throwing me out so I just stopped and managed to sleep under park benches and find food that was thrown away." he said scratching the back of his head.

"They what? Damn ignorant bafoons." the Hokage stated as he clenched his hands tightly in his palms. "Yashiru could you please bring this kid something to eat, and as much of it as he can. We can see that hes malnurished." he said as he noticed Naruto was indeed skin and bones. The Doctor nodded as he checked Naruto's mouth making sure it would be alright.

"He can eat solids, I'm amazed that your sister is this good at human physiology."

"She says she has to be with everything. Keeps her from getting bored inside me." he grinned at the doctor. Naruto couldn't help but smile brightly. The doctor nodded before leaving heading towards the cafetaria. Minutes later he returned with a cart filled with food. After all he felt that everyone probably was hungry. Naruto looked at the cart then at the doctor. "Real... fresh... food?" he asked, drool dripping down his chin the doctor nodded.

"Help yoursel..." Naruto was a blur litterally digging into the food, shoveling it insanely fast into his mouth. He continued to devour more and more until moments later the cart was litterally picked clean of anything that was edible. Those that were there just gasped and sweat dropped. "My your hungry aren't you?"

"Um... yep. Can I have some more please. That was so very good." what he got was the resounding thud of those present trying to pick themselves up off the ground. The doctor nodded before whispering to Sarutobi.

"He can leave tommorow if he keeps this up, I don't think even the hospitol could afford the food bill, however the one condition I have is that he resides at your place for the next week."

"Don't worry, I will make sure that he does. Besides it would be nice to have a kid in the house again." he chuckled as the doctor nodded before disapearing. The doctor returned a few minutes later this time with a nurse bringing in another cart with her. Naruto managed to polish off the second cart himself before burping and rubbing his still thin stomack. Everyone was eating the food from the second cart pondering how the kid could even put that much food into himself, much less enjoy the taste. To them hospitol food wasn't the best tasting stuff in the world, but to Naruto it was since he hadn't eaten in a long time. "I might have to stock my pantry if he keeps up like this. If only I were an Akimichi..." Sarutobi joked. To everyone elses dismay they shook their head just chuckling. He smiled for a moment as Naruto seemed to gain a little meat upon his bones. The doctor just shook his head, with Naruto it would appear that everything was unpredictable. "Well then. I must get back to the ninth circle of hell... paperwork." he stated. It was after all the bane of every Hokage, doomed to either die in battle or from being crushed by paperwork as the all had reasoned. Soon after that the doctor told Naruto he should rest up because tommorow was going to be a good day. Naruto nodded as he slid back under the covers. Sleep claimed him swiftly. The rest of those who were there nodded as another ANBU wearing a gorilla mask came in. Kakashi, who wore the wolf mask nodded before walking out of the door. Still reading his little orange book.

The next day could be summed up by one word. Maelstrom. That was what it was to those who watched the little three year old. The boy had been shown more kindness in the past two days than he had in three years. To say it was a possitive influence wouldn't do the situation justice. Naruto was bouncing around as happy as he could be. The nurses who were nice to him, though few in number just shook their heads in disbeleif. The boy had gained alot more meat on his bones in his rest, to which Naruto had told Sarutobi that the fox was using the food to restore muscle, though Naruto himself would have to work on it to give it actual strength since it only helped pad his bones. Sarutobi kept smiling even though he knew what had to be done. He wasn't irate at Naruto but more so at the situation. In his robe's chest pocket was the scroll that his successor had written, along with it was a letter that was time and situation sealed. Apparently the seal was set so that it would be unlocked at a certain date, or if the situation arose according to the scroll. He remembered it word for word and what it had entailed.

_**Sarutobi;**_

_** If you are reading this, then there is no doubt in my mind I was forced to go through the sealing. I have started writing this knowing my son was soon to be born, and have most likely come up with two plans. The first obviously was a failure and that was to calm down the Kyuubi. The second which is obvious. I researched the mystical tailed beasts and had found out quite a bit after reading the first report that we were under attack. I have also learned that the nature of foxxes is not to directly assault unless driven to. However that is a moot point now isn't it. In regards to my son, Naruto Kazama. It would seem my last wish for the village to view him as a hero was not granted, but thats to be expected from humanity. The best laid plans never succede as they say. In any case Naruto is either severely wounded or hospitolized. More than likely both, but knowing that he keeps the Kyuubi inside him, I know he will bounce back. Whether he knows it or not is no matter though I would prefer he didn't know until he could understand, thats part of the letter addressed to him, in any case Naruto will be left in the care of both my sensei and his team mate Tsunade. The reason for this is so that he may grow up to be a great ninja, as I have no doubt thats his ambition. The other of course is so that he will be protected, not only from my enemies but the foolish and ignorant villagers who only see him as the demon itself. Oh speaking of which mind you I don't know if its a he or she, I'm not like my sensei and find out. He is to go with them, to train, to grow, and be happy. I know Tsunade will keep Jaraiya in line and help prevent Naruto from how shall I put it, turning into a mini version of Jaraiya. I wish things didn't come to be this way but even then thats the way it is. Tsunade and Jaraiya both know this and thus have sworn that they would uphold their bargain with me. All it took was apparently a good bet against the legendary sucker herself, god she is horrible at gambling, and the mega pervert. He was easy since I taught him the Rasangen as well as a good idea for a book. One that kids could read. In any case thanks again my friend, and I will see you in the afterlife eventually, just make sure its at least a decade after I died. Gives me time to get things set up for you hehe.**_

_**Arashi**_

Sarutobi chuckled as he held up the two minature summoning charms. He was amazed at the complexity of them, after all they were nothing more than a twin pair of marblized chakra with the kanji toad, for one, and slug for the other. He was brought out of his reverie when naruto who was quite litterally bouncing off the wall tackled him into a hug. Kakashi on the other hand just flipped a page in his book before giggling at it.

"Oi Naruto, quit bouncing around already. I know your happy to get ready to go but this is a bit much don't you think?" Ibiki stated as he folded his arms. His dark eyes that had shown rage, anger, and animocity to his 'victims' later on yesterday were now showing an aura of happiness that the boy would bounce back from such things. After all he wasn't the head of the interrogation unit without a good reason. Known as a sadist, and a devil in his own way he was swift, calculating and calm. His clothing had matched his dark eyes, giving him the look of a bear like wraith, as such he was known quite well enough that you never wanted to get on his bad side. His clothing had consisted of a black skin tight shirt, baggy black pants with several pockets and pouches, a pair of fingerless black gloves with metal plates over the top and the knuckles, and a thick leather trench coat. His forhead protector was mounted upon a bandana which covered his scalp, yet those that had seen him without it were horrified at the burns, screw holes, and many other malicious wounds placed upon that very head when he himself was interrogated during the rock and leaf war. He was happy that the boy was showing signs of improvement in both his mood as well as his demeanor. Even Naruto's body had gained a bit more mass to it but as both the doctors and Sarutobi had stated. It was apparent that the Kyuubi was helping to put some meat on the kids bones, and after what he had seen, the boy really needed it. He chuckled for a moment before handing off a package to Naruto. In it were several sets of clothing, he had learned quite a bit from the boy most of all the kids favourite colors were Orange and Blue. The only outfit that could be found that had those was a jump suit that was vastly orange with blue vertical stripes down the sides. As well as several blue shirts with the red Konoha swirl symbol found on chunnin outfits. He chuckled as the boy litterally tackled him in a hug. Ibiki could only smile, though it appeared as a grimmace. Smiling was not his thing at times though. He turned his head to the side as Anko was the next to appear in the room from the doorway. She wore her usual netted shirt, pale orange miniskirt, shin and forearm bands with shiny silver plating. Her forhead protector was the only thing holding up her wild purple hair from falling in her face. Her tanned trench coat managed to keep a considerable bit of her nearly fully revealed body hidden. She was known as a monster and a true sadist. Her pleasures in life were killing, playing with blood, torture, and Dango. That was what the public saw from her, yet those who knew her like Sarutobi, Ibiki, and Kurenai knew that she had a softer side in life. As such she enjoyed the wildlife in the forest and was often at times seen petting, playing, and helping many animals. Though her animal of choice was recently foxxes and as such she smiled before pulling a small kit from underneath her coat for Naruto to see. He squeeled for a moment as the little red kit looked at him. It reflexively sniffed the air for a moment before struggling in Anko's arms. Next thing she knew the fox litterally had lept out of her arms and tackled Naruto, licking his face warmly before baying gently and resting its head upon Naruto's shoulder. Normally foxxes were skiddish of humans, especially recently since they were killed on sight. She had found this one next to what remained of its mother. Anko smiled warmly at the two before whispering what she had found to the Hokage. The hokage himself just smiled and nodded.

"Hey brat you better take good care of her. Shes an orphan like you so you gotta stick together." Anko said with a sickenly sweet smile. Naruto nodded giving a fox grin as he pet the baby fox. "Your lucky, the only reason she didn't attack me was because I'm kinda common to the forest, the animals there treat me like one of their own, however you on the other hand are probably the first human that she's interacted with outside the forest. Normally they don't get this attatched."

"Kitsu-ni-chan says its because shes the like the head mother of all foxxes. She also says that because shes inside me, that I would naturally have a fox scent about me." Naruto stated.

"I shoulda figured, anyways consider her a gift from me okay." she stated scratching the back of her head. She then fell backwards as Naruto had tackled her hugging her warmly. "Geez, a little warning would be nice hehe." she ruffled the kids hair as Sarutobi just smiled. Naruto was truly happy at that moment because there were people who didn't view him as a monster, but as a person.

"Ahh I see the hyperactive, and number one unpredictable patient of mine is at his usual antics. Oh and whats this, whats your name little one?" the doctor stated as he held out a hand for the little fox. Normally a doctor wouldn't have allowed a tame animal into his hospitol, much less a wild one but he could certainly feel that that little kit was something that would help the boy mentally. Naruto was at an impressionable age where everything that he would experience would affect how he would be as an adult. As such he had bent the rules just a tad bit.

"I'm gonna namer her... hmm, how about Mika. Mika Uzumaki." Naruto stated as he hugged the little red bundle of energy. The fox gave Naruto a toothy smile and Naruto returned it, only to keep hugging the fox. Sarutobi just smiled and watched. "Well Hokage-sama. Here are his discharge papers. Just one last thing I need to do. Naruto could you roll your sleeve up a little bit. I need take a sample of blood and I promise it won't hurt okay." the boy shivvered as the doctor told him but knew it had to be done. He did so and prepared for the little needle to enter his arm. He felt something press against the skin but after that nothing. "All done." the doctor stated as he held the vial of crimson with Naruto's name on it. "See no pain." he stated. Naruto had nodded as the hole closed up with a wift of red chakra expelled from it. The doctor just shook his head putting away the bandage. "Well we certainly are a fast healer aren't we. Anyways you be careful Naruto, and I will see you in a few years for your check up." the doctor had stated before waving and leaving the room.

"Naruto shall we go?" Sarutobi had asked. Naruto nodded but his stomach gave a rather large grumble. "I know just the thing for that." with that he led Naruto out of the hospitol and down the street. A few minutes later they were seated at a stand. "Good afternoon Icharuku, a bowl of miso ramen for me and whatever Naruto would like." The old man at the stand smiled at the Hokage, nodding before looking over at Naruto.

"I'm glad your in good health and high spirits kid. I was worried when that crowd was chasing you." the old mans smiled again. "I know just the thing, how about a delux bowl of miso ramen?"

"Okay!" Naruto cheerfully stammered out.

"Naruto, we were able to find and save you thanks to this man and his daughter." Sarutobi stated.

"Thank you old man. You saved me and for that I promise you I won't eat at any other ramen stand." Naruto stated with a bow. The old man just smiled as he went into the kitchen. His daughter was the next to appear, though she stood on a stepstool before looking over at Naruto then the fox.

"Aww shes so cute. Whats her name?"

"Mika Uzumaki. Whats your name?"

"Ayame Icharaku." the raven haired eight year old stated. She smiled before going into the kitchen and coming back with some beef strips which she set before the fox. The fox looked at her for a moment before sniffing the meat. Swiftly she bit down on the beef before devouring it. Giving a soft look in its eyes it tentatively padded up to her before licking the back of her hand in thanks. "Aww so kawaii." Ayame stated petting the fox. A few minutes later Sarutobi and Naruto were eating the ramen, Naruto was more like inhaling it at an unprecidented speed. Imediately the cook just smiled at the boys healthy appetite.

"Old man hokage, can I have some more?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, eat as much as you like." he stated. Naruto got a mischiveous look in his eyes at that. A few minutes later twenty large bowls teetered on the counter beside Naruto. The hokage gulped wondering if the boy was truly a bottomless pit. It was one of the few moments he was glad he was a Kage, the amount of food that Naruto had eaten easily cost a C ranked mission. Tsueche just smiled glad that someone so young enjoyed his cooking.

"Ahh that was soooooooo good." Naruto stated as he rubbed his stomach. Ayame just giggled at the boy as she held the fox in her arms petting it gently. Icharaku just chuckled finding he had now a number one customer. Sarutobi sighed a sigh of releif before handing out a few thousand ryo to the old chef.

"Alright then, thank you for a wonderful mean Icharaku."

"No thank you for bringing such a delightful boy here and for your patronage. Naruto if your ever hungry just come on by okay my number one customer."

"I will old man. That I will. Come on Mika, lets go look at our new home." with that Mika gave Ayame another lick before hopping down and following the boy. As he walked through the streets with the Hokage he could feel the glares on peoples faces, he wanted to run but instead walked closer to the Hokage. The hokage noticed the glares before rubbing the top of the boys head to comfort him. After a few minutes they entered the gates of a rather large mansion. "Wow is this your house?"

"Yes, though for the next week it will be yours. I'm afraid that I have very little room seeing as my clan members are rather numerous however I promise you I will make sure you are in good hands. Two of my favourite students will be showing up soon to take care of you Naruto."

"Are they nice?"

"Yes, they are also some of the strongest and most skilled ninja in the world. There is a white haired man, though he can be a bit odd and obsesive at times, but hes a nice person and his Jutsu and skills are top notch. The woman on the other hand is extremely strong, well insanely strong but shes got a good head on her shoulders and a warm heart." he stated.

"Okay." Naruto stated. He was surprised and hoped the two who would take care of him wouldn't hurt him, though if they did, he was certain that the Hokage would save him. Sarutobi led Naruto into a guest room before setting down his things. Naruto just smiled warmly and looked out the window. "Um old man Hokage, can I go to the park?"

"I don't see why not. Its a good place to make a few friends after all, I myself have to do a few things but I will meet you there later on." he stated. Before he could even blink, Naruto was out the front door and running happily to the park. Mika looked at the Hokage before jumping up on the bed and curling up and onto a pillow before taking a catnap. Naruto on the other hand was just smiling, holding his arms straight out to his sides as he ran, pretending he was flying. A few of the parents there glared at him for a moment, but it didn't phase him at all he quickly slowed down and walked over to the other kids. He could see quite a few boys and girls his age but they all apparently stuck together. He noticed a rather heavyset boy leaning against a tree eatting a bag of chips, beside him was a boy with a small tuft of hair tied back. He looked like he was asleep yet he was talking so he could figure the boy was just relaxing. By the sandpit was another few kids, though they didn't really have anything noticable. On the swings was a platinum blond haired girl wearing a purple shirt with matching shorts. She was casually spinning a flower in her hands humming to herself while listening to the other girls. Behind them was a small pink haired girl casually petting a small puppy, beside the puppy was a rather loud boy which red triangles under his eyes. His hair was an unruly mess. He then spotted another boy or at least thats what Naruto thought since the boy's eyes were hidden behind a pair of circular black sunglasses, the boys face was hidden underneath a very big collared trenchcoat, hiding the boys mouth. In the kids hand was a large beetle. Naruto just smiled nodding to the boys direction. The boy nodded backbut went back to the insect. He walked down the beaten path towards the slide before he barely heard someone crying along with other harsh voices. He followed his ears into the woods a little bit, but could still see the playground in the park when he ran across a bunch of five year old taunting a small girl with Indigo hair.

"What are you gonna do about it Hyuuga? You and your clan are nothing but a bunch of snobs to even tell on eachother. I'm surprised since my dad told me all Hyuuga are strong, yet here you are crying cause we barely pushed you. What a joke." a larger red haired boy said as the girl continued to let tears fall down her face. "You should just leave and go cry to your mommy and leave the bird there. We will take care of it." he said picking up a stick. Naruto looked in the girl's hands and saw a small little blue bird, its wing was bandaged up with some black cloth. He looked once more at the girl and found that she had been missing a strip of cloth from her pants. He watched as the boys went to snatch the bird from the girls grasp but she cried again trying to keep the little wounded bird from their grasp. He knew then what the boys were going to do. They were going to kill the poor winged creature. If that wasn't enough, he gasped as they struck the girl across the face with a fist. Reacting on pure instinct he ran towards the four boys and swung his hand as hard as he could, curling his small fingers into a fist he forced his knuckles forward slamming it into the boy who struck the girl's jaw, sending the kid sprawling onto the ground. Twisting on his right ball of his foot he brought his left foot up sending his heel into the boys side sending the kid sprawling and gasping for air. Naruto swiflty stood in front of the girl, half crouching like four legged animal.

"Leave her alone you asses." Naruto growled. His voice harsh and biting. The boys lept towards him only to find a foot in one of their groins and the other with a upwards backhand into his chin. Naruto acted on reflexxes alone. The boy whose chin was struck got up and picked up a large rock as he ran towards Naruto, wielding it like a large fist. Naruto brought his elbow up into the bicep of the boy causing the arm to go extremely numb with pain. The boy yelped at the pain but found himself dizzy as Naruto rammed his forhead into the nose of the boy. The kid fell back as Naruto fell forward hammering knuckle and open palm into the boys face and chest. The girl could only watch as Naruto had saved not only her but the bird. Naruto stopped punching sure the boy wasn't going to get up as adults soon heard the cheers of kids chanting "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" Hinata could only watch the boys face before a red tint came onto her cheeks. She looked at his sunkissed blond unruly hair, before noticing his peircing blue ocean like eyes. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked, the girl just nodded. "Whats your name? Mine is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be Hokage someday." he said rubbing the back of his head as he gave her a fox grin.

"H..Hyuuga Hinata." she stammered out, her cheek was quite red from the blow causing her jaw to ache. She couldn't help but inwardly smile at Naruto's cute charm. "T..th..thank you Naruto-san." she said barely audible through the pain.

"Is the bird okay?"

"Y..yes... hes got a s..sprained wing."

"You have nice eyes Hinata. Eep I gotta go." with that Naruto waved as the adults began to chase the three year old towards the playset. She could only watch as the four boys mothers picked up their unconscious boys and yell at Naruto. Just as one of the adults began to catch the boy an ANBU showed up stopping them.

"What is going here?" the ANBU asked the adults, while at the same time keeping them from Naruto.

"That 'thing' just beat up these four boys." a large robust woman yelled. The ANBU turned to Naruto who reflexively shrunk back.

"Is this true little one?"

"Damn right it is. Those jerks were picking on Hinata and a little wounded bird. They even hit her." Naruto barked. A look of anger on his face.

"LIAR! My boy is an angel you demon." the large women stated before and ANBU held up a hand silencing her.

"If I were you I would watch what you say madam." the ANBU barked. The portly woman imediately clammed up along with the other adults, as two more ANBU appeared. "Go retrieve Hinata, madam will you and your boys come with us to the Hokage's office. We will straighten this matter out imediately." with that she complied along with the ANBU. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the now waking boys. They then all walked towards the Hokage's office swiftly though most there had the though it was a funeral march. The mothers were sure the demon brat was going to get in trouble. The moment they entered they were seated before the Hokage who had a serious look upon his face. "Hokage-sama. Naruto was involved in a scuffle with four boys. The boys claim they were not doing anything wrong along with their parents. Naruto stated that the four boys were bullying Hinata Hyuuga as well as attempting to harm the little blue bird in her hands."

"Little one, would you tell me what happened in your own words?" the Hokage asked the leader of the four boys. He could see the beating the boy had gotten. The boys eyes were showing signs of a black eye, one was swollen shut, the kids lips and nose were busted as well. He could see scratches and scapes all over the kids torso. He could only ponder how Naruto had easily done this.

"Yes sir. Me and my friends were playing near the trees, when out of no where that idiot attacked us hitting us with sticks and rocks. We didn't even have a chance to run." he spoke with a slure from the wounds.

"He did, sir. I was so scared when he attacked that when he hit me with a rock I hoped he wouldn't kill me."

"Yeah me too."

"See Hokage-sama. That brat should be punished for hurting my little angel and his friends." the rotund woman barked. Sarutobi just held up his hand suggesting he wanted silence. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Naruto flinching wondering if the old man was going to punish him because they boys he beat up had him outnumbered.

"Naruto, would you also tell us what your side of the story is?"

"I was heading towards the slide, when I heard someone crying and some voices in the woods. I ran there and saw Hinata protecting a little blue bird, while those four assholes were bullying her, calling her weak, and other mean things. I saw him pick up a stick and prepare to hit the bird, when that jerk there punched Hinata across the face. Yeah I admit I beat them up but I didn't use sticks and stones to do it. I did it with my own to hands and feet." Naruto stated with a shred of hope.

"Hinata, Hyuuga. Could you tell me what happened?"

"Y..yes Hokage-sama.. I..I was tending to this little bird. He was in pain because his wing was clipped by a rock. He's got a sprain from it s..so I tore a little cloth from my pants and wrapped the wing. Then they showed up and..." she started to sniffle holding her cheek where the boy had hit her. "They hit me... thats when N..Naruto showed up and defended me..." Sarutobi leaned over his desk and looked at her cheek then to the bird. He knew she was a rather bright and bubbly child. To see her stutter made him look at the bullies with a seriousness in his eyes.

"Were there any others there?"

"Yes several kids as a matter of fact with some of the parents. An Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Haruno, Aburame, Inuzuka, and several others. I have already spoken with the kids who witnessed the brawl."

"And their take on it is?"

"They confirm what Hinata stated. They also witnessed the boys throw the rock at the bird sir." An ANBU with a white cat mask stated, holding up a scroll that was the report.

"I see. Could you please get Asuma for me?" the wise old man asked as he pulled out his pipe. Stuffing the end of it with a bit of tobacco he looked at the parents of the bullies, as well as the bullies themselves. Truthfully he had witnessed Naruto through his scrying globe and saw how he fought and defended a stranger, but that was a discussion for later on. Puffing upon his pipe his only son Asuma Sarutobi came in. He was rather proud of his boy, it isn't often that a person was given the rank of secret royal knight for nothing. "Asuma, would you be so kind as to escort Miss Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki home. While your at the Hyuuga compound could you send for Hiashi, that is if he doesn't already know." Sarutobi stated. Asuma just nodded as he stroked his beard his brown eyes had a kindness to them as he looked over at Naruto.

"Alright kids, lets go." they walked in silence for a little while, that was until they got out of the tower. "Good job Naruto, for a kid that doesn't have any ninja training, you showed quite a bit of courage, as well as guts fighting those idiots. I just feel sorry for them when Hiashi gets there." he stated rubbing the top of Naruto's head. He had watched the fight with his father and was quite impressed with the style that Naruto used instinctively. "I do have one question, where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"I'm not sure... I just kinda went on instinct, right when they hit Hinata I got angry because no one, especially not someone as pretty as Hinata deserves that." he cheerfully admitted as he laced his fingers behind his head.

"Hehe. Well I'll be damned. If you did that on instinct, I wonder what you would do with a bit of training." he then turned to Hinata and smiled warmly. "You know Hinata, you and that bird are rather lucky Naruto showed up when he did." he set a hand on top of her head smiling warmly as they proceded towards the main gate of the Hyuuga compound. The two gruff looking Hyuuga arched their eyebrows, before bowing their heads towards Hinata. It was common knowledge to the branch family that protected the main family that Hinata was a one of a kind heiress. Unlike the past heiress, she was extremely nice and giving, showing care towards everyone equally. To the branch family she was quite the opposite of her great grandmother who ran the clan like an iron clad military dictator. Her grandfather was the same way as well, but died early in life due to disease that caused the body to expend chakra too quickly. The old man died when he activated the caged bird seal against a maid who accidentally spilled his tea. Hiashi, the current head of the clan was decently nicer, though that had come from have two people teach him that kindness first will gain you quite a bit of respect, though it often came because of a three way rivalry, one with his twin brother, and the other with his teamate who had died three years ago. The guards then looked at Naruto before straightening up and standing battle ready.

"Welcome home Hinata-sama. Also welcome to the Hyuuga compound Asuma Sarutobi, I'm afraid we can't let 'him' in due to the rules set forth by the council without Hiashi's permission." they stated, an icy tone upon their voices when they regarded Naruto. This of course didn't pass by Asuma nor did it by Naruto or Hinata. Asuma was about to retort, however Naruto just smiled warmly like it was nothing. The younger Sarutobi couldn't help but regard Naruto. Any normal person who had a mother and a father to raise them would have cried, but Naruto held strong.

"Ahh its okay. I'm just helping Beardo here escort Hinata home." Naruto stated.

"Asuma-san it has been awhile hasn't it?" Hiashi stated as the gate opened up. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"The Hokage wishes to see you immediately due to a public incident that involved your daughter, Naruto Uzumaki, and four boys." he replied before pulling out a cigarette. Taking a match he lit it before puffing on it casually. Hiashi looked towards Naruto, raising his eyebrow, then to Hinata who was bowing to him. The moment her face came into view, he saw the bruise. His fist clenched tightly before staring right at the boy. This didn't go unnoticed by the guards who imediately went into the standard Hyuuga family taijutsu stances. "There is no need for Hostility Hiashi-sama. If it wasn't for Naruto here, I'm sure little Hinata would be in worse shape." the smoker stated hoping to diffuse the situation. The guards ignored Asuma as they stalked ever so closer to Naruto. Naruto on the other hand noticed that and began to back away.

"Enough, return to your posts." Hiashi stated, the guards took one step closer towards Naruto, prepared to strike at him, however the moment they heard the head of the clans order, they swiftly returned to their post, yet that didn't stop them from giving the boy another death chilling glare. "Hinata, did that boy do this to you?"

"No father. Naruto-sama was a true gentleman and prevented my attackers from doing any more harm to me." Hinata stated before bowing her head again.

"Well then, I am sorry for the misunderstanding Uzumaki-san. Though I am wondering where your personal guard was at when this happened. No matter, I would invite you in, however at the moment it would seem that the guards need to be reprimanded for moving from their post, on top of which the duty I have with the Hokage. I will go imediately. Oh and Uzumaki-san you have my gratitude." Hiashi stated before bowing to Naruto. Once he stood up he disapeared in a swirl of leaves. Asuma smiled warmly as did Hinata. It was rare for someone of Hiashi's nature and stature to bow to a mere child. The guards on the other hand nodded their head, giving a bitter appology. Naruto just waved it off like it was nothing.

"Hinata, you have a good night okay. Maybe I will see you tommorow at the park?" Naruto stated.

"I would like that Naruto-kun." Hinata stated before giving him a peck on the cheek. Asuma just blinked rapidly as the cigarette fell off his lips. The guards were rather astonished, that being evident as their jaws were indenting the ground out of surprise. Naruto however was awestruck as his eyes opened wide. Hinata bowed before giggling and going inside.

"Well then, lets get you home. I have a feeling that you are a little too lucky for your own good kid. If Hinata did that when Hiashi was standing there, I'm quite sure you would be picking yourself out of that building behind us." Asuma chided teasingly. "Maybe you will see your girlfriend tommorow after all." he added in for extra measure.

"Ahh Hiashi-san. It is good of you to come quickly." Sarutobi had stated clearly with a brief smile.

"I would say it would be a pleasure to be here, however the circumstances are rather different aren't they. What happened?" Hiashi stated as he looked at the four boys and their mothers individually. His gaze then fell upon the boy who was sporting numerous wounds to the torso and face. Hiashi could only arch an eyebrow in surprise that Naruto could even do that to someone whose almost twice his size, and two years older. Let alone four of them.

"These boys here, were to quite bluntly put it, bullying your daughter who was tending to a bird, they injured. I held off on a punishment because I want them to see you first."

"How very kind, yet sadistic of your Hokage-sama." Hiashi stated with the infamous Hyuuga smirk. "However it would appear I could do no more damage to the boys than whats already been done. To think that a three year old had beaten you four so badly." The mothers on the other hand gasped at Hiashi. He was known for brutally beating his enemies into nothing but bloody paste, his words had truly chilled them to the bone. "Seeing as I was in a good mood until this happened, I will only state that they should be prohibited from going to any park for three years, as well want a written appology sent to my daughter." Sarutobi shook his head for a moment, even then that would be a harsh punishment since almost all the playgrounds were at parks all over Konoha. "I will state this, if I so much as see you boys insult my clan, or my daughter. I won't be so leniant then." with that Hiashi bowed his head. Sarutobi smiled for a moment.

"Oh and ladies, if you seek retribution against Naruto, you would do well to know that I will reinstate the punishment for breaking another rule which you did at the park." with that he waved them out the door. The ladies bowed quite low before grabbing their boys by the ears and leading them home, both angry and grateful they weren't punished even more by the two men. "Hiashi I presume you got a good look at the boys wounds?"

"Yes, and as I had stated before, I'm shocked. What did he do use a crowbar?"

"He did it with his own two hands and fists. The style he used, is reminiscent of an ancient style of martial arts devoted to debilitating blows to the muscles and joints. As much as I dislike to compare him to the Kyuubi, that style made him look exactly like a fox."

"A fox you say. Naruto Kazama is certainly an interesting one."

"Indeed. I was going to bring this up during the next council meeting however I need your advice. I know your clan is good at keeping things secret. As such it was why you were asked to keep Naruto's past secret." Sarutobi had stated clearly.

"And here I was thinking that this was about the scuffle that happened at the park." Hiashi mused. Not many living beings had known that the Hyuuga clan were known as the keepers of the secret knowledge of Konoha, all they had known was that the Hyuuga were a force to be reckoned with in a fight, this served dual purposes for the main reason being secrecy. It was also only known to the Hokage directly themselves that the Hyuuga were dutifully loyal to the letter to the Hokage, though it could never be proven with the double edged arguments that ensued in meetings. This of course was staged since the beginning of Konoha for reasons as a way to balance the power between the Hokage, and the rest of the council.

"What I am trying to say is that the Kyuubi is how shall I put it... lets just say the kyuubi isn't what we thought it was." the Hokage stated. In truth he already had sworn to Naruto not to reveal all the information about the Kyuubi since the Kyuubi herself didn't want it known.

"I do beleive this is a first, you goad me with a bit of knowledge, then remain runic about it. I will play your game my friend."

"Under normal circumstances I would give you the full information, however I can only give you a peice. The rest well, you need Naruto's and Kyuubi's permission." he stated. His face grew into a large grin as he folded his arms.

"Ahh I see, this is rather interesting news indeed. So that would perhaps allow us to assume that he is able to do that style due to the Kyuubi teaching him. It would only be logical that it would want its host to be strong enough to survive." Hiashi stated, he wasn't a master of secrets for nothing after all.

"As quick as ever I see. Hmm perhaps you, your wife, and your daughter can join my family for dinner tonight. I can give you this freely. Naruto will be staying at my compound for a week till I find something a bit better for him."

"Ahh would this have to do anything with what happened at the festival, as well as the recent executions?" Hiashi querried.

"Yes it would. At the festival, on his birthday nonetheless he wanted to partake in the festival when both civilian and ninja had began to attack him. This information is also to be locked away from standard eyes as well." he stated holding out a folder. Setting it down he opened it up showing the surveilance photos. Hiashi looked amongst them for a moment watching the chase, then gasped. His stomach churned for a moment as he watched the stilled photos depict every bit of rage and anger the human mind could have. "As ninja, we are used to seeing alot of hard things..."

"This is just too inhuman, too cruel even for ninja. How is he even alive?"

"That is due to his tenant. Those medical records are the only ones not going to be locked up due to Tsunade coming into the picture later on." he stated.

"Ahh. I can understand why you wish him to reside at your residance for the week. Rest assured I will be there with my duaghter and wife for dinner tonight. I still owe that boy alot, not just because of his sheer willpower to keep the demon at bay, not only because he is the son of my best friend, but because he acted as a true her, a true shinobi has and protected an innocent." he stated. "Though I do wish that I was able to take him to live at my compound."

"I take it things are not going well within your clan as well?"

"They haven't been since I've taken up as head of the family. Just yesterday I barely was able to hold myself together while giving that accursed seal to my nephew. All I can look forward to is that Hinata becomes an heir that the clan is far more worthy of. She is just brimming with confidence and kindness." he stated. "I just don't know what to do sometimes about the council. They have stopped every attempt at me trying to merge the families back together and abolish the caged bird seal."

"I don't mean to pick at already festering wounds, but sometimes the outdated and rediculously old must be cleaned out if new things are to be allowed to grow. If not then it will stem down to nothing but ruin for your clan."

"Isn't that the truth heh. Anyways is there anything else I should know about?"

"I hate to ask you this, but I need you to attend the meeting with cloud's kage in a weeks time. This is a request, not an order. I know how you and the rest of your clan view the cloud for their constant attempts to steal the Byakugen."

"You were right to know that we do not wish our secrets to get out, as it is only the Hokage knows the secrets of the Hyuuga. It wouldn't be right if we held all the cards and this is to prevent future leaders from abusing their power. I will attend, since you requested it. Perhaps there I can figure out why they are coming here on a peaceful negotioation." he stated calmly. "if that is all sir, I can't wait to taste your wife's cooking again."

"Heh, my daughter in law already took that position of chef in the family. Her food is absolutely delicious but don't let my wife know that. I wouldn't want her to practice Tsunade's most dangerous kintaijutsu on me again."

"Ahh yes the dreaded One hundred thousand years of death. If I remember correctly Jariaya couldn't walk for a month after he had that log pulled out. I take it your wife uses something like that of a rolling pin."

"How did you know?"

"Why else would our dump be filled with broke and destroyed ones. I know the moment she gets a new one, you wait till shes gone and destroy it. Just be glad your wife doesn't use banzai plants."

"HOW many women did she teach that too?"

"It is definitely a dreaded forbidden technique." both of the men shuddered, remembering the worst form of punishment their wives could deal to them. With a nod they parted from the office.

Hiashi arrived at home to find the council sitting in the main foyer, the glares evident on their faces when he had walked in. If it weren't for the already practiced and trained stoic face that he had, he would have balked before them. Three elders sat with the poise and dignity of the nobles as they looked towards him.

"Hiashi-sama. We must speak." a well aged Hyuuga male hissed. Hiashi raised an eyebrow. He woundered what all they were planning and what he could do about it.

"Then by all means let us speak." he calmly retorted taking his seat in a chair.

"We have do not want that 'thing' around Hinata-san." he replied. The other elders nodded.

"With all due respect, that 'thing' has a name and its Naruto Uzumaki. The boy protected my daughter whic apparently one of YOUR charges neglected in their duty." Hiashi barked at them. One of the elders visably paled for a second knowing that Hiashi's bark was only surpassed by his bite. "I have dealt with alot of issues from you three since I have become head of the clan, but the boy has done no wrong at all towards this clan or towards my daughter."

"So you would consider a kiss as nothing harmful? You know the clan can only marry into noble families of this village, and on top of which, must be held up as royalty in duty and honor." the only elder woman on the council chided. Hiashi blinked for a moment before growling. He was fine with Naruto and Hinata being friends, and truthfully he could see them being best friends but for a boy to kiss his daughter.

"I will deal with this tonight, however you will leave Hinata alone to enjoy her time until she is five years of age." he stated. He was already annoyed that they wanted him to start pressing her into the formal patterns and dignity of running the Hyuuga clan. He himself was forced into it along with his brother but that happened when they were young. The only fun they could have was during 'training' with the legendary sannin Jaraiya. With that he walked out after bowing his head respectfully. He imediately walked instinctively to Hinata's room before finding her there, painting a picture. As he watched her, his anger for the boy just faded, after all how could he be angry with his sunshine of a daughter. He looked at her painting before just shaking his head. Hinata was simply painting a portrait, as he watched he thought it was merely a portrait of his best friend, but when the portrait of a boy had shown, wearing bright orange clothing and with whiskers he could feel his anger rise. It would have kept rising until he felt a pair of warm arms wrap about his chest.

"The council are a bunch of old farts aren't they Hia-kun." a soft and serene voice whispered.

"They do have a point, a boy has no right to kiss our little sunshine daughter." he stated, he couldn't tense up around his wife, she just seemed to always cause it to disapear.

"Oh, I think he would make a perfect husband for her. Besides those idiots got it all wrong. Uzumaki-san didn't kiss Hinata, it was the other way around and it was a simple peck on the cheek. The kind girls give to anyone they see as a friend or family." she cooed in his ear. Instantly he tightened up. He felt like and ass already having anger towards the boy for something the boy couldn't very well do. "His reaction was priceless as it was. I have a photo." she snickered before holding it out. He could see the look of shock on the boys face. As well as others. It almost seemed unreal. "The way the boy reacted, I was almost willing to bet he would say she had cooties."

"My daughter does not have cooties... erm well yes she does. The boys should be very afraid." his mind and body however were still in shock.

"Now we both know girls don't. Besides it was harmless and happened when only the guards, Asuma-san, and the two lovebirds were around."

"I refuse to acknowledge that Hinata and Naruto-san are a couple." he then felt her grip tighten around him for a moment. He imediately tensed up, it was a telltale sign that he knew she was going to do something painful, something painful that involved a potted plant, or a banzai tree and years of pain.

"Hmm you certainly are protective over our daughter and we both know my father was the same way. The truth is Hinata needs a friend, and Naruto needs one more than ever. If you don't let those two just enjoy being innocent kids, you can expect your punishment."

"..." he had mumbled something barely coherant.

"Oh is my Hia-kun afraid of banzai trees again." she stated releasing her grip from him. She knew all too well what her 'fearless' husband was afraid off. It was common knowledge that all male ninja, feared their wives anger. It was however not common knowledge that the Kintaijutsu the men had called it was a standard technique taught to the advanced Kunoichi classes for those that were alive and of age.

"Kami..." he could only whisper.

"Aww your so cute when you show a little bit of fear. I was only teasing. Anyways I already explained to Hinata about kissing boys could be viewed as a bad thing unless its her future husband. So what would you like for dinner tonight? I was planning on getting the chefs to throw together our favourite foods."

"Actually we will not be eating dinner here tonight. We will be over at the Sarutobi residence. Besides I don't think the chefs would like to slave over a meal tonight and they do need a break." he stated. It had been a gruelling week, especially when involving the fact that the past week all Hyuuga were at the compound including those living outside of Konoha for the passing of right's as they call it. To hiashi it was just a form of sick torture, to give the branch members noble notions of protecting the main family. To Hiashi he wanted the family to be a true family. To be one group who actually got along and enjoyed such things.

"Alright then, I knew the chef's will be happy, of course they will miss having our daughter alongside them preparing. She makes an excellent tea you know."

"I must have her make me some later on then. I have already tasted her rice balls. I may not like to admit it but whoever she marries, is going to get one hell of a personal chef." he stated with a smirk.

"And who says cooking is beneath a Hyuuga. Anyways let us get ready." with that she knocked on Hinata's door which brought her out of her reverie. Hinata smiled as she signed her name with the traditional japanese ink brush on the painting before showing it off. "Wow, hes cute. If I didn't fall in love with your father and marry him, you would have some serious competition my duaghter." she teasingly said. Hinata just frowned and pouted.

"Naruto-kun is mine. You can't have him kaa-chan." she bit out. Ami just chuckled before hugging her daughter and tickling her. "We are going to go to dinner over at the Sarutobi residence. Perhaps we might see your fiance on the way?" she chuckled as she heard someone outside just fall. Knowing all too well it was Hiashi she just smirked and boasted a bit louder. "Maybe you can get a kiss from him this time too." Hinata squeeled happily thinking of her hero while Hiashi's growl was heard throughout the compound.

Naruto smiled warmly as he stood in the practice yards with other Sarutobi family members. He bowed before the Hokage respectuflly as he was shown, then to Asuma who was accross from him. On the way there Asuma wanted to know if Naruto knew anymore about that style. Naruto was quiet for a moment as he entered into deep thought, so deep a thought he was standing with a look that could have easily been viewed as look of constipation. Kitsu-ni-chan just chuckled before nodding. Naruto had wondered how he did it but then when his sister had partically guided his instincts into moving, he realized that it was her who taught him in a ways. She smiled before showing off another kata. Naruto looked at hi, agaonizingly long inside his head before having it fully memorized. His boyd on the other hand was busy trying to ward off basic taijutsu attacks from Asuma. Granted the smoker was holding back, quite alot, he had taken the advantage when Naruto's eyes glazed over. However it was proving rather difficult to land a good set of solid taps as the boy seemed to reflexively dodge at the right moment. Asuma just smiled. This time he would wait for Naruto to come out of his pondering phase. When Naruto nodded his eyes showing a great determination and wonder. He swiftly hunched forward, mockingly sliding his right leg out a bit further from the left and towards the back. He held his hands out in front of them, a losose fist matching both before Naruto's wrists bent a little bit, allowing gravit to slightly angle his hands towards the ground. It seemed then that Naruto looked more and more like real half fox half human. Naruto gestured for his hand signalling the match to begin. As both opponents flew towards eachother. Each was reflexively dodging or redirecting the attacks away. Relying on instinct as he called it he managed to land a soft tap on Asuma's ribs, underneath the jounin's armpits. Asuman on the other hand, had just tapped Naruto in the back of the head signalling that he had won. They didn't realize it but Hiashi just stood there shocked at how adept Naruto was at that style. Hinata and her mother were beaming brightly along with the Hokage. Not long after they both heard clapping and turned their heads towards the small crowd. Naruto just blushed a kid like blush as he looked at Hinata in a sky blue kimono. He reflexively held his cheek remembering that kiss boefore bashfuly looking at the ground.

"Naruto, just one question, what do you call that style, and why did you aim for there and not my throat or chest/" Asuma asked. Naruto beamed a bright smile before turning towards everyone.

"Uzumaki Kitsu Fox Kenpo." Sarutobi just shook his head. Hiashi on the other hand wanted to point out its true name. but Naruto stopped him with a great bow. "I appologize for anything I may or may not have done wrong in Hinata's presnce Hiashi-sama." Hiashi just rubbed the top of the boys head as he couldn't very well blame the boy.

"Its quite alright, it was just an honest and harmless kiss on the cheek between friends. Though if I catch you doing anything I deem wrong to my duaghter, well lets put it this way, nothing will heal your boyhood by the time I'm done with it. That style is actually more reminiscent of Kutsunekido." he stated.

"Thats what it was at first Hiashi-sama. I kinda just let my body do its thing." Naruto stated with a big grin. Sarutobi's wife chuckled at the boy before handing him a towel, some shampoo, and soap before directing the boy to the bath house. Naruto bowed before closing the door. Humming to himself he had bathed.

"Hinata, why don't you go play with some of the other children here. I must speak with Sarutobi and Asuma about some things." Hiashi stated rubbing the top of his daughters head joyfully. He watched her nod and before long she did as she was told. He even noticed his wife and went to talk with the other mothers. Sarutobi grinned before offering up a cup of sake.

"So you want to know how to best gain both Naruto's and Kyuubi's permission to discuss what is going on?"

"That I do, however I wouldn't want to upset either of them."

"Naruto is rather innocent, so if you just treat him like a human being by being nice. I'm sure he would allow you some knowledge. Though I do say you don't tell the boy about his parents, that is something for when he can emotionally handle it." the aged man stated as he puffed on his pipe.

"Well if you will pardon me, I'm going to go speak with the boy." Hiashi stated after finishing his respective bottle of sake. He bowed before knocking on the bath house door. "Naruto-san. Its me Hiashi, may I come in?"

"Um... okay." a voice was heard. Hiashi swiftly opened the door, stepped in, then closed it. He chuckled seeing Naruto in the bath. "Your not going to hurt me are you?"

"I'm not like the rest of the village, they are a bunch of idiots, but you shouldn't hate them for their ignorance."

"Thank you. So um, why did you wanna see me?"

"To be honest, I figured I would like to get to know you and your tenant better." he stated. "I know its rather strange and I'm sure you must be terrified of the Kyuubi."

"Kitsu-ni-chan and shes nice, she really beutiful and kind." Naruto stated before covering his mouth gasping. Inside him the fox could only chuckle silently to herself.

"Kitsu...ni...chan huh. Well that does make things a bit more interesting. I do not wish to make you or her angry, but she did cause this village alot of suffering." he stated.

"She and I both know, I lived with the past three years feeling the hatred from the villagers. She says she is sorry and that she was manipulated by that bastard snake Orochimaru."

"Oh, would it be alright if I learned the truth from her view. After all as a diplomat one must hear everyone's story before coming up to a conclusion."

"She says it would be alright to tell you." he stated. "She was out gathering food for her family, when she got back, her husband, and her children were dead. Orochimaru stated that he did it under orders and disapeared into the ground before she could get him. She attacked Konoha in blind anger, got sealed up into me and for the past three years felt bad and even more so for what happened to me. A week ago villagers caught me and tried to kill me, she healed me and here we are today. I think that covers most of it." he stated before washing the shampoo out of his hair.

"Ahh, if I may ask is she the one teaching you that style of taijutsu?"

"She says that my body naturally did the first part, but the more advanced parts she is showing me, my body kinda memorizes it and well I make it my own that way." he grinned. "So your not angry at me or her are you?"

"Given the fact that the village was played for fools by that snake sannin, and the fact that she was too, I can't be angry at her. Its common for a ninja to lose his or her family and though it hurts we strive to continue. That sums up what I wanted to know, I should leave you to finish bathing since dinner will be served shortly." with that Hiashi bowed his head and exited. He smiled inwardly wondering if that boys infectious resilence and innocence is a good thing. He nodded to Asuma and his father before smirking warmly.

"I presume you got the answers you sought?" Sarutobi asked tapping the ash from his pipe.

"Indeed. I will of course keep it secret but what of the boy? What will happen to him after a week?"

"Its already been put into motion, Yondaime's backup plan." Sarutobi stated as he held up two summoning balls. Before when they were blue and pink, they were now black showing no sign of chakra that had once been in them."

"Ahh yes, the only two legendary Sannin, Jaraiya and Tsunade. Though if I remember correcly one is a lecher, and the other a gambling addict."

"True but their skills are top notch. In any case both together provide a normallcy for eachother. Jaraiya can't very well go peeping and Tsunade can't very well go gambling when those two are near eachother. Arashi was rather intelligent about that." he chuckled.

"So when will they be here?"

"The same day as the cloud conferance." he stated.

A week had blown on by like nothing happened. At the Sarutobi compound Naruto couldn't help but be happy. He was with people who honestly saw him as him. He had also was allowed to hang out with the one friend he had his age and that was Hinata. She was overly enthusiastic often showing him various flowers along with some of her sketches. Naruto was shocked to say the least at how beutiful her sketches were. Of course his friendly female fox could only gasp as it was constantly hugged, petted, and treated with tenderness in Hinata's grasp. Naruto just chuckled enjoying the good moments in his life. He even got to meet a new person earlier in the week who seemed to be somewhat surprising, in which case was not bad considering that the man dressed up in kabuki robes and had long white hair. Jaraiya the frog sannin had first seen the boy and just shook his head chuckling for a moment. Though he was a bit surprised that the plan was put on so late, and even more upset. As much could have been gleaned from the discussion between his sensei and himself, though overlooking a bath house. He was even more surprised to see young Naruto hanging out with a Hyuuga. Later on he had found out that indeed Hiashi had found himself a woman, and had a child. That information was kept from him though for good measure since Jaraiya would have asked quite a few indecent questions. It was his nature and his duty as he called it to his fans. Hiashi just shook his head glad that he, like Arashi didn't become perverts in the sense like their mentor.

"Ahh, well if it isn't miss flat chest. It ha..." the old perverts words were imediately cut short as he found his face implanted very deeply into the ground. He trumbled for a moment, though cursing himself for forgetting of his own team mates female members legendary strength.

"Don't take that tone with me pervert. If I so much as catch you doing such to Naruto during this mission, I will personally use my new and improved billion years of pain on you." a rather busty blond woman stated. She wore a simple green jacket that had in gold stitching the kanji for gambling, along with a white hakama and tunic underneath. Her chocolate eyes peered over at Naruto before sighing, she could imediately recognize the relation so well that it was uncanny. Naruto did look like Arashi when Arashi was that age. "So what happened and whats being done about it inside the village?" she asked before bowing to her sensei, the Hokage.

"On the night of the festival and Naruto's birthday, he had went out to enjoy the festivities only to be caught by a drunken angry mob consisting of Ninja and Civilian. It was rather gruesome and luckily the boy was spotted running for his life by Ayame Tsueche and Ichiraku Tsueche who came and got me. We arrived there a little late. Ibiki and Anko imediatelly took Naruto to the hospitol."

"How was their medical performance?"

"It took Ibiki yelling threats for five minutes before a true doctor showed up and imediately worked on healing the boys damn near fatal injuries. On top of which nearly killed himself doing so..." he felt a wave of killing intent wash over him, as raw green chakra began to flow around Tsunade.

"May. I. See. The. Medical. File. Please." she harshly bit out. Sarutobi balked for a moment before reluctantly handing her the file. The last time he had witnessed her rage like this, was during the Leaf and Rock war when enemy ninja were attacking a civilian group of medics trying to heal both rock and leaf ninja after a battle. The results from her rage were apparent as the area was dubbed, chasm of Hime Rage. The area before it was named that used to be a series of rolling hills, now lay one of the deepest chasms in fire country. Tsunade looked through the photos, her face aghast with terror at the amount of blood, then as she read the medical notes by the doctor who had the courage and balls big enough to handle the situation she politely handed the folder back before walking over to Naruto, scooping the bewildered child up in her arms and gave him a warm hug. "I'm so sorry. I promise you kid, I won't ever let what happened to you happen again." she stated inbetween half sobs. Naruto was just awestruck as to him, a very big chested woman was hugging and crying over him.

"Oi. Its okay lady. I'm fine see." he said trying to wiggle out of her grasp. He watched Jaraiya pull himself out of the ground before sulking mentioning how a certain kid always gets the good spot. Tsunade held him for a bit longer before setting him down next to Hinata. She ruffled his hair for a moment before walking over to the old hokage.

"I'm going to the hospitol and 'reviewing' the medical staff there." she stated before stomping over to the facility.

"What does that lady mean by reviewing?" Naruto asked.

"Brat, she means shes going over there, and beating some sense into the doctors." Jaraiya stated. "So how did they feel?"

"How did what feel?"

"Her chest moron?"

"W..what?" Naruto asked, a bewildered look upon his face showed nothing but confusion and surprise.

"Oi... you mean to tell me, that you were nearly stuffed inbetween them that you didn't cop a feel. And you call yourself a man." he stated before finding himself knocked out, via a small pebble flying threw a wall and striking him in the back of the head.

"Naruto if you turn out just like that old pervert I am gonna beat you to a pulp." Tsunade's voice was overheard. Naruto looked at Jaraiya, the rock and the hole in the stone wall. He shivvered inwardly.

"And if she doesn't I will ni-san." Kitsu had stated in his mind. "Trust me, I will know the moment you do since I'm in you." she stated quite clearly.

"Old man... shes scary." Naruto stated.

"For a good reason. Lets just hope you don't become an open pervert, though I doubt she could catch you at being a closed one."

"Kitsu-ni-chan also is very scary." Naruto stated nervously.

"Oi... well then kid, don't become a pervert. That type of thing is regarded for when your married at least, but don't think about that for now. Tommorow you Jaraiya, and Tsunade are going outside the village. They are gonna take you and train you in the art of being a ninja. How does that sound... oof." he stated as he was once again tackled for the upteenth time that week. Hinata just watched before giggling at Naruto.

"Well hello there Hokage-sama. I heard my sensei was back in town, surprisingly hes not at any of the bath houses... oi there he is." a large brown haired man stated from the doorway. He was clad in a black leather apron, whith a pair of black workmans pants. His medium length brown hair and hazel eyes peered out at the unconscious form of his sensei, Jaraiya the frog sannin. "Looks like he said something he shouldn't have."

"Indeed Habu Hagami. How is business doing in the weapons smith shop, and how is little Ten Ten?" he asked.

"Shes a firey one that she is. She takes after me in weapons thats for sure. Even more so is the fact that shes accurate as hell too for her age." he stated before setting his mentor up against a tree. "In any case I brought the stuff with me, who do you need the weights and training gear set for?"

"Naruto here." Sarutobi stated.

"Ahh yes. I remember you now. Well come here boy, lets have a look at ya." he stated with a sickenly sweet smile on his face. Naruto looked up to the old Hokage who merely nodded before walking over to the boisterous man. Habu took the boys arm and looked it over, then pondered. Taking out a scroll he wrote down a few things before tapping the boys back and chest. "What hand are you?" he asked before tossing a candy bar to the boy. Naruto caught it in his right hand thus looking at the man in wonder. "Right handed I see. Next thing I want to know is which of these do you think would suit you?" he asked before unfurling a scroll, adding a bit of chakra into it, several versions of kunai and shuriken poofed into existance. Naruto began to look over them all before peering at a rather unique Kunai and even more so a pair of gloves that had metalic knuckles. He pointed at them as Habu noticed imediately. 'The kid is the spiting Image of his father and even wants to use the same kunai. Heh like father like son as they say, though he should really learn to use standard kuna first.' "Alright boy, I will hold the kunai off for you until your ready so I will give ya a set of standard issue kunai. You still need to choose a shuriken though." he stated. Naruto nodded before looking over them. He smiled seeing a nine tipped shuriken that had curved blades. He smiled picking it up and admiring it. "Ahh thats good for slicing deep. Takes quite a bit of skill to use though, again I would recomend you use the four star but I will hold off onto them. The gloves on the other hand I can get ya today, though any variations you want done to em?" he asked.

"Yeah. Can you make these a little sharper like a knife blade?" he asked. The weaponsmith nodded before pulling out a scroll. He opened it up and tapped one the seals on the scroll before holding out the raw materials. Taking some cloth as well as some wax he began to mold naruto's hand before pulling it away after it cooled. Even more swiftly he began to go through a few seals before melting a bar of metal while undoing an avil, metal smiths hammer, and other various smithing tools and components. He imnediately went to work forming a plate which he continued to work on. After that he examined it before setting it on the boys hand. Working a few half seals the metal began to pop for a moment adjusting to the natural chakra in Naruto's body. Lastlyh he began to take some wire mesh, cover it in thick leather and lastly stitch it before tossing a pair of fingerless razor knuckled gloves over to the boy. He nodded before gesturing for the boy to try them on. Afterwards he began to work on a set of weights as well as some bracers and shin guards. He lastly finished with a vest before working through the last set of seals for the night, those actually working off his chakra and therefor the more chakra he emits into them, the more the weight bears down upon him. He smiled warmly before holding up the new items for everyone to see.

"There all done Hokage-sama, Jaraiya-san. I beleive these are to your specifications?" he asked admiring his work. "Right now the weights are set for one pound each, thus making it a total of five pounds. Don't want the kid to get too bulky after all." he chuckled.

"As good as ever with the craftsmanship. As promissed." Jaraiya chuckled before handing the tanned weaponsmith a brand new orange book. The lettering reading 'Icha Icha Paradise: Midnight Dances.' the smith grinned before tucking the book away underneath his metal workers apron. "Its also is autographed by yours truly." the old lecher added. He then chuckled watching the boy try out his outfit. He strained under the weight for a few minutes. "Oi brat, you really want to be a ninja huh. Tell ya what, I'll train ya on weapons, and flat chest over there will handle the taijutsu." Naruto cheered before pondering. "We will teach you some jutsu's based on your skills alright so don't get too far ahead of yourself." the man cackled towards the boy. In truth he was only going to try and teach the boy the basics of ninjutsu, as well as other survival things. After all it wouldn't be fair to the other students if Naruto could do advanced jutsu's before they could. It was in the intstructions left by his own pupil. He looked over at Hiashi, then at Habu who nodded in agreement before gasping. Jaraiya turned before grimacing, his face once again making a rather large implant upon the ground courtesy of Tsunade's fist.

"Call me that one more time pervert and I will grind what little manhood you have into paste." she stated as she stomped on his head before walking over to the cringing Naruto. "Naruto my name is Tsunade, I may not look it but I'm slightly older than that idiot back there." she said rubbing the top of the boys head. Naruto nodded before smiling.

"Oba-chan, is it true you are going to be teaching me taijutsu?" he asked. The others gasps at the boy before feeling fear and sorrow for him. No one really called her that and usually went days without being in pain, however Tsunade just laughed. Naruto to her was just too cute. She poked his forhead playfully for a moment before scooping her up into his arms and tickling him. The rest of the adults however just sighed. "Sarutobi-sensei anything I should know about beforehand? Like what types of food this boy likes?"

"Hes gotten an addiction to Ramen, worse than the fourth. I will have his things packed up, but for now enjoy your time here as you like it." he stated puffing on his freshly stuffed and lit pipe. Asuma nodded as he lit up a cigarette joining his father in blowing smoke figures. As it was, the whole Sarutobi clan was known for being smokers, but even more so was the fact that all of them either died in battle, or lived to a very old age. It would seem they were lucky enough to get the gene that swiftly killed all the adverse affects from smoking, thus, they simply enjoyed it. Tsunade just chuckled warmly to herself as she continued to tickle the boy, Jaraiya on the other hand went to the public bath houses promissing his fans that he would not forget them as it was. As everyone there enjoyed themselves, they knew it would bee a good six years before any of them saw Naruto again, aside from those taking care of him. Hinata, not once had left Naruto's side and as thus they often were laughing and having fun, even so much so that pictures were taken by the Hokage himself. Hiashi and Habu were busy discussing which was better, Jyuuken or Kung Fu with weapons. That debate erupted into a spar in which both were equally knocked out by Tsunade for almost impalling her with a kunai which was reflected off Hiashi's heavenly spin. When Jaraiya returned, he sported quite a few bumps and bruises. His 'research' however was never ever better than it was now. To him taking a beating for such, was worth it. Especially when it involved spying on Kurenai Yuuhi, Anko Mitsurashi, and Ella Inuzuka. He squeeled like a little girl as he jumbled down a few more notes to himself in the corner. Naruto was last seen that night before going to bed, having a sparring session with Kakashi who had shown up late. He had thought it was a joke of a punishment for showing up late but Naruto seemed like a natural in that fight. Kakashi of course won, though by tickling the boy into submission, secretly he himself was sore along his legs, arms, and chest. Naruto even had gone so far as to try and pull the mask off his face but was swiftly caught by tap to the back of the head which halted that along with Kakashi stating the only person who could take off his mask would be himself or his beloved.

Naruto lay in bed rather early in the morning, he had awoken early due to his excitement. He was going to go outside the village, to explore the world, and to learn how to be a good ninja. He knew he would be gone for awhile so he also felt sad for leaving behind his best friend, Hinata. Smirking like a fox he snuck out and began to walk towards the compound. As he walked he looked up to the full moon wondering why he had felt so calm for the moment. It wasn't a minute later that he saw someone leaping over the wall over the Hyuuga compound wall. It didn't register for a moment to him until he saw Hinata, gagged and staring with fear in her eyes. It also didn't help that Kitsu was yelling at him to stop the person. Naruto instinctively grabbed a nearby rock and tossed it at the kidnapper but missed by a mile, thus hitting an alarm by the Hyuuga guard station. After the alarm went off the Hyuuga guards imediately showed, along with Hiashi, and Hizashi. Before the kidnapper could even even escape he found himself knocked over by someone, and his grip on the Hyuuga heiress slacked. Hinata flew through the air only to be caught by Hizashi while Hiashi imediately stepped on the kidnappers neck and twisted, snapping his neck. Imediately Naruto gasped at the noise but Hiashi stepped over the corpse and smiled at the young would be ninja. The guards lifted the body up and took it inside the compound.

"Again you have saved my daughter young Uzumaki-san. Though I know not why you are out this late, but thank you once again."

"Is Hinata alright?" the boy asked, he was looking over at Hinata, she was merely asleep in her uncles arms courtesy of fainting to the fright. Hizashi nodded. "I couldn't sleep cause I was leaving tommorow and I wanted to see Hinata again before I left." Hiashi smiled warmly at the boy.

"I would normally not condone something like a late night visitor, but Hinata needs her rest. I will let her know when she wakes up that you wished to say farewell to her. If you write, I will make sure she gets the letters though, that I promise you young one." he said before lifting the boy up. "For now you too need your rest and I will take you home. Guards I want to know who that man was, and why he would attempt this." he stated looking at the Hyuuga guards. They nodded before disapearing over the wall. Not long after Naruto was back at the Sarutobi compound and tucked away into bed. Before long the boy was fast asleep again.

(Authors Notes: I know it may seem a bit jumbled but having adhd does that to ones mind. For those of you that think Hinata and Hiashi are out of character, well this is before the tragedy of Hinata's mother dying. As it is I plan on following the manga in similarity but bear in mind with me working, going to college I won't be able to udate much. Yes Itatchi will slay his family, though its for a reason I'm not giving away, its a secret. As for what Naruto will learn while with Tsunade and Jaraiya. Its simple, I don't want him to become uber powerful so hes going to learn the standard stuff, like disguises, tracking, taijutsu, weapons, and chakra control. Lets face it, thats Naruto's biggest issue is the fact hes got so much damned chakra but no control in the beginning. So please leave a review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism please.)

PREVIEW:

Naruto sighed as he looked down at the supposed clone he had made, it was nothing more than a blob like ghastly version of him, drool poured out of its mouth as its eyes looked randomly, glazed in a death like trance. Even more so was the fact it was pale and the stench about it palpable was disgustingly gross. The smell could only be attributed to rotten eggs, mixxed with Maito Gai-s teenage gym shoes, with the perfume of a skunk. The rest of the class paled before leaning out of the window trying to wretch what meals they had earlier up. Iruka held his nose gasping for air as the toxic fumes burned into his lungs. Mizuki shook his head and looked towards Naruto with sympathy.

"YOU FAIL NOW GET RID OF THAT THAT THING!" Iruka yelled. Naruto did the release sign and watched as the smell, the clone, and the ghastly mess it made disapear. Even Mizuki's pleads to Iruka fell upon his deafened ears to let the kid pass. Iruka wouldn't have it because in a ninja life. Things like that will get a inept ninja killed. Inside Iruka was upset, he knew how hard Naruto tried, how fierce the determination was in Naruto but rules were rules and truthfully he didn't want to pass Naruto until he was sure Naruto could survive.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

Six years later three solemn figures walked slowly upon the road through a forst. The most visable features was the fact that one was a white haired, kabuki outfit wearing, red stripped old man who had an air of confidence about him. His build was quite strong and on top of which he was the tallest. The second figure was a long blond haired big breasted woman wearing a traditional black ninja's outfit with a green jacket with the kanji for gamble on the back. The third most distinguished and thus brightest beacon of a figure was a nine year old boy barely waist height to the old man, but his golden spiked blond locks defied gravity. What made him even stand out more was the prounounced whiskers, as well as the dazzling saphire eyes. Open the boys shoulder was a rather long feminine vixen of a fox, red with white tips on her two tails. The fox just smiled warmly nuzzling into the warmth on the blondes shoulder as she cuddled into the nape of his neck. Upon the boys back was a large backpack filled to the brim with things from his six year adventure. As they viewed the red wooden gate of Konoha with its green arch the boy couldn't help but put his right fist into the air before squeeling in joy.

"Naruto I know your happy to be coming home and all but you could afford to be a little more quiet. Besides I'm not sure how they are going to react to mini kitsu-ni-chan and Maki being the same being? We know they don't take well to foxxes." Jaraiya stated clearly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that you old pervert." the vixen stated as she looked over at old man. "We foxxes aren't know for tricksters for nothing right Naru-ni-san." that same fox stated. Maki who resided in the mind could only nod inwardly.

"Besides I don't think they would dare try to attack her, shes rather tough, I'm just surprised my bad luck rubbed off on you with that bet. You know you shouldn't bet against Naruto. He is perhaps the most unpredictable person." the old man just grumbled.

"Stupid brat using 'her' against me." he grumbled yet again. Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"Well ero-sennin. It seemed to me you liked Naruko alot. I'm just surprised that you fell for my anti pervert jutsu, sexy no jutsu." he chuckled. Tsunade laughed along with Kitsu-Maki at the predicament remembering it all too well. "Besides I Kitsu-ni-chan is nice, shes an angel until you piss her off." he said stroking the top of his sister, the vixen's head soliciting a yip of satisfaction from her.

"And as I stated before Ja rai ya. I didn't help the boy in creating that technique." the fox chuckled. Tsunade couldn't help but enjoy her team mates plight. "Besides if need be I can just simply wrap my two tails around eachother to give them the solid appearance of one."

"Hey Oba-chan. What are we gonna do first when we get back into the village?"

"First things first, that nickname was cute at first but its annoying so stop calling me that brat. Secondly, we have to see the Hokage first and let him know we are back if he already doesn't know. After that we go from there. Though I'm wondering what is taking Shizune so long to catch up." she stated.

"She said she had to take care of something about a tab back in that town." Naruto stated. Tsunade gulped for a moment which didn't go unnoticed by Jaraiya. Throughout the six years it wasn't uncommon for Tsunade to sneak out and gamble, nor was it for Jaraiya to go peeping but they made sure that Naruto didn't notice and even managed to get Kitsu to keep it secret. After an hour more they were met at the gate by the chunning guards, as well as six ANBU and the Hokage himself. The old Hokage looked over at the fox before raising an eyebrow. Naruto grinned as he petted the fox enjoying the comfort it gave.

"Welcome back you three, or should I say four? Where is Shizune?" he asked getting back to the subject at why one of their group was missing.

"Shes visiting some friends in the town about four hours away." Tsunade quickly retorted. Naruto inwardly smirked along with Jaraiya. Naruto wasn't as idiotic or unperceptive as he let on. He knew when Jaraiya was out peeping and when Tsunade was out gambling, mainly tellling just bye their scent as well as by their emotions which they couldn't hide. If one thing the glares and hatred had taught him, it was his uncanny ability to read most peoples emotions upon their eyes.

"Ahh I see, well shall we? I will have the ANBU put your things in your new home Naruto, meanwhile we should probably get to the confines of my office. Too many people around could hear after all." he stated as he looked over at his shoulder at the Chunin Guards. They gulped visably before silently nodding, knowing that if they spoke about this, they would be stuck doing missions so far below D rank that it would be categorized as cruel and unusual punishment by ninja standards. The hokage smiled as he turned towards Naruto, more so the fox on Naruto's shoulder before reaching out and scritching underneath her jaw. The ANBU tensed for a moment as they thought the fox was going to bite but instead it just licked the top of Sarutobi's hand appreciatively. Sarutobi smiled before picking up the boy after he unslung his pack handing it to an ANBU who imediately had his face planted into the ground.

"Eh hehe, sorry about that. Ero-sennin here said I could go without my weights for a week to allow my muscles to relax." The ANBU nodded before tensing and lifting up the pack, he managed to swing it onto his shoulder before disapearing in a flash of smoke.

"How much weight was in those?" Sarutobi asked. Jaraiya just smirked, as did Tsunade.

"About two hundred pounds, plus all the scrolls and many other things the brat here picked up as well as presents from all occasions. All in all that pack had to be every bit of five hundred pounds. Would have been more if the kid wasn't smart enough to actually put the bulkier stuff into scrolls. The old man just chuckled before nodding. Everyone there aside from the Chunning guards disapeared via swirls of leaves or smoke plumes.

"Okay this is going to be interesting eh Sano?" one Chunnin guard asked.

"With that brat around isn't it always? Besides you saw how that ANBU guy just fell over. To the brat it was like it was nothing. Geez, I hate to see what he does to people who piss him off."

"I don't want to think about it. Just be glad we are doing this instead of hunting down the daimyo's cat."

Sarutobi smirked as he sat down in his leather chair. To him it was a good day, the paperwork, well aside from the last little bit thanks to the four that had arrived, was done. He couldn't help on top of that Naruto Uzumaki was back. He knew a certain Hyuuga heiress would at least cheer up about that. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl and her father. Their mother died young while giving birth to Hinata's sister Hanabi, and if that wasn't enough it hurt Hiashi so much that he became stern and relentless. This in turn he struggled to teach Hinata to be strong but it ended up crushing her self esteem. He would have interfered but he had no right since it was a family affair. What was worse was that Hiashi himself took up an air of seriousness, even beyond what he had before when it came to things. Sarutobi knew the council was using Hiashi and Hiashi knew it as well, but they both knew that the only way that reign could stop was when the new head of the Hyuuga came into place, and thus they could invoke the right to change out the council.

"So old man, when do I begin the academy? I can't wait till I go and I'm gonna see Hinata, learn some jutsu, and work my way up to take over your job." Naruto stated. His fox like grin on his face.

"Hehe. I'm glad to hear that. You will start in a week, so how good have you gotten while out there with my students?"

"Ero-sennin here says I need to calm down a bit, pay more attention, and hold back on some of the stuff I learned." Naruto grumbled.

"The boy is smart, and I don't mean normal. Once he wraps his mind around figuring out something, it takes no time in doing so. Even more so is the fact that the kid has more chakra than most jounin. Just don't ask him to do any of his jutsu. They are rather too good for his age and he shouldn't know about that stuff till hes older."

"Whoa hold up there. Did I just here the great lecherous perverted Jaraiya said that Naruto is too young to think about ladies or use his sexy jutsu." Tsuande smirked.

"Yeah you heard me right you drunken gambling flat ches..." due to the wall imediately becoming intimate with his face he couldn't very well continue. Tsunade leaned in close to Sarutobi before covering Naruto's ears.

"Hes got academy grade chakra control now at least, not quite genin but getting there and oh, if you wanna modivate him to do something, call it a challenge or a bet. Even throw in ramen and I can garauntee you the boy will surprise you even more. As for your next question no I'm not staying in Konoha past a week. I'm still too pissed and too upset at this place but I will keep up with Naruto and you from time to time." she stated before unclasping Naruto's ears. Naruto smiled warmly. Jaraiya was soon up and sat back down grumbling about how life was unfair.

"And I can safely assume that this is Kitsu?" Sarutobi asked, he looked at the fox before gasping.

"Yes sir, its me. Is it so hard to beleive that the heart of the boy is so innocent and pure that he would even give me some freedom. Granted yes this is the same fox that he took with him but he had begged me to save its life, even though I couldn't do much more than heal it. On top of which Naruto made a bet with Jaraiya over there that if he could knock the pervert out, he would help make a seal that would allow me to live within this body. Course my real soul and consciousness as well as about ninety nine percent of my chakra and whatnot is still in Naruto but the the little one's mind who used to be here consented to me using hers in any case she was dying and wanted me to phsyically protect Naruto in her stead. Of course shes in my summoning realm right now enjoying her new life as a three tailed fox. And up here. Gives me a way to keep up with the clan." she stated with a grin. Her breathing was erradic from how long she had been speaking. She did wish she still had her body back due to the fact it was tough for her relearning how to use a physical body that never once spoke to speak again.

"I see. Well what all did you learn Naruto?" the elderly Hokage asked.

"Alot, I learned how to master the Kitsune Kenpo thanks to Kitsu-ni-chan." he stated before taking a breath to speak again.

"Actually he was a natural at it. As you had discussed earlier, its entirely natural for him. However I did teach him all that I knew, even I am not a master at it. He is and I'm damn proud of him for it. Hes also quite the genius when it comes to adapting more to it. If memory serves me correctly, there were seven kata's to it. Hes increased it to nine, and shows no sign of slowing down. Naruto I do hope you listen when I say this but you must also learn other styles. A well rounded ninja would train in everything before finding his nitch, not the other way around. Plus adding in the factor of unpredictability which I am quite frankly sure you will be known for will make you stronger." the vixen commented sagely. Jaraiya, Tsunade, and Sarutobi nodded in definite agreement. The fox then jumped into Naruto's lap before decidingly going to sleep.

"Alright what about other things I should know about?" the Hokage asked. "Granted you did send me a weekly scroll detailing what was going on, but I still like to hear it instead of reading it." his distaste for paperwork showing.

"Well Ero-sannin here had me do chakra control things, like walking up a tree, water walking, weighted chakra hanging which I will call the most painful damned training excersice I've ever done. Oh and lets not forget Kunai chakra balancing. I'm still planning on getting you back for that Jaraiya." Naruto grumbled.

"Don't complain brat."

"Kunai chakra balancing?"

"What he means Sensei is sitting on a Kunai and using chakra to keep yourself from having a kunai in the ass." Tsunade commented. Sarutobi chuckled at this. "I am not happy about having to watch the boy litterally try pulling a Kunai out of his ass every time he got distracted, which quite frankly was alot." the old man couldn't contain himself before laughing. "I may have created a technique but leave it to a pervert to turn it into a training excersize." she grumbled again.

"Well after that I had to throw Kunai and Shuriken till I could hit the targets dead center, though I stink at it still." Naruto glared angrily at himself. Jaraiya and Tsunade merely sweat dropped. 'Does he really have no clue?' they both thought. Sarutobi saw this with a twitching eyebrow. He pulled out a set of Kunai and shuriken before summoning a wooden practice dummy.

"Show me, if your good enough I might teach you one of my original jutsu's." the Hokage stated. Naruto went from glaring to excited in an instant as both Jaraiya and Tsunade made a cutting motion to their necks trying to signal him it was a bad idea. Naruto picked up a few Kunai before throwing them at the target. Each was imbedded into the targets center. He picked up a few more furrowed his brow and threw them again. This time they bounced off the target causing him to stamp his feet in irritation.

"Damn fucking peice of shit." he verbally berated the dummy.

"Such colorful language. I take it you learned that from them?"

"No he learned it from me. A boy should be expressive with his emotions after all." the fox stated annoyed at the fact her favourite bed was not there. Sarutobi grimmaced for a moment. He then looked at the dummy before arching his eyebrows in surprise. Naruto didn't miss the target, he hit them, however the Kunai that were bounced off only did so because they struck the ones before it, even more so was the fact that it drove them in deeper. He shook his head for a moment sighing. Swiftly he turned around and walked over to a door before opening it. Inside was a well designed wine rack refitted to hold scrolls. Smiling he chuckled before holding out a Jutsu scroll.

"This is Kunai Shadow Weapon Jutsu. It multiplies the amount of Kunai thrown, however seeing as its advanced I'm going to hold off until your twelve, but it is yours and I lost the bet."

"Quit it old man, quit pittying me." Naruto grumbled. If it wasn't hatred, it was pity and he hated pity. It made him feel like he was weak.

"Naruto your extremely accurate, the reason why your second volley of Kunai didn't imbed themselves into the dummy was because they struck the ones before it. On top of that when they struck they were driven further in. Such talent comes from years of practice or a Sharingan eye." he stated sagely. Naruto just looked at the kunai for a moment before nodding. He had wondered why his kunai had notches showing on the loops. Shrugging he gathered them up and put them back on the Hokage's desk.

"I presume the same thing happens with the shuriken?" Naruto nodded before holding out a box. Sarutobi blinked for a moment opening it up showing mangled, several peices of blades that at one time were shuriken. "Kami... Habu is going to freak when he sees that you litterally used shuriken to the point like that."

"Thats because when he throws them, he hurls them with a boost of chakra to the hands making them sharper. For some strange reason I can't really explain it." Jaraiya pondered on that. Sarutobi just smiled inwardly. He had gleaned a rather useful bit of knowledge about Naruto's affinity but would put that away until he felt it was time for Naruto to know.

"Um.. as much as I like it in here, I'm kinda hungry and tired old man, ero-sannin, and oba-chan. Can I go home?" Naruto asked, he was halfway through a long yawn before someone replied.

"Naruto before you go, remember what we discussed." Jaraiya stated. He smirked inwardly as did Tsunade before Shizune burst into the office before bowing in respect offering her appologies. She was rather tall for a teenager. Her black hair was long, down to the middle of her back as her own brown chocolate eyes seemed flustered. Naruto smiled warmly before tackling the teenage woman with a hug.

"SHIZUNE-NI-CHAN!" he yelled out just hugging her warmly. Tsunade shook her head at the boy, chuckling inwardly.

"Please forgive me for barging in Hokage-sama. Tsunade-sensei, Jaraiya... Naruto what have I said about tackling me?" she growled Jaraiya's name when she found out what he had done. Jaraiya smirked before the Hokage blinked, somehow this had seemed familiar.

"Oh. You said don't tackle you like a baby in front of important officials. Bah Old man over there is like family." he grinned a large fox grin. Sarutobi once again laughed out loud before walking over to Naruto and ruffled his hair while helping Shizune up. "Well I guess I better go. I get the feeling you old people and Shizune wanna talk."

"Hayate, please come and take Naruto home if you would." Sarutobi called into the speaker on his desk. A sickly looking man, with rather large bags under his eyes walked inside. He wore the standard chunnin flak jacket, but his forhead protector was placed on a bandana with the signature leaf and metal plate protecting the back of his skull. He suppressed a cough before bowing and escorting Naruto and the fox with him. The only thought going through his mind was why did he have to take the kyuubi home. it frustrated him inwardly but he witnessed firsthand what happened to those who broke the rule six years ago, he feared for his life then and decided to just put up with the order. It was a rather long walk with the demon container but somehow he had managed to see the nicer side of the boy, though he wouldn't admit it. Watching the way Naruto handled himself, yet acting like a child nonetheless, the way he interacted with the fox as well as his beaming smile. Though he didn't know it himself, Hayate had a sense of respect and wonder for the boy.

"So tell me what was that about?" the aged Kage asked. He was rather glad Naruto wasn't there, that meant he could finally stop beating around the bush, and get down to business. That and he knew that towards the ending of the meeting the boy would be fuming at a certain clan in Konoha.

"As it is, Naruto is a natural prankster, but even more is the fact that his tenacity, dedication, and cunning help that. The boy is how shall I put it, damn near a genius when figuring things out. Though hes naive to a huge fault when it comes to everything else that isn't about ninja. Take history for instance, the brat is a total and complete moron. However as you can see put him using the skills, and he is a genius. His mind is like a sponge and it came to the point after the fourth year that we decided to dabble in tactics. Though we call it pranking, its fundamental skills relied on stealth, distraction, amongst other things. That mask is what he is going to show people for two reasons." Jaraiya stated. "One to hide how depressed his life is. You already picked up on that. Especially after an incident with Maki and what happened afterwards. He berates himself for losing that fox though in truth he hasn't."

"Oh, I was wondering what happened to Maki."

"Well the thing is we didn't include this in the report because it is something that you have to know first. A town we were staying in was attacked by bandits, while me, Tsunade, and Shizune were handling one set, another set had slipped in and we didn't know it. At the time Naruto was training with Kunai when the bandits showed up and attacked. Maki bit one of them and was injured, badly."

"The depth of the wound accross that little fox nearly killed her and we didn't know about that set until we felt a huge chakra wave. Dispatching the bandits we came accross six more, though I can't forget the carnage." Tsunade stated before shivvering.

"What she is saying is that Naruto saw what happened and freaked out. We found him covered in blood with no wounds, the bandits on the other hand were broken, battered, and very much dead. The fox though barely alive was nuzzling him in worry before the seal I put on it went active."

"What seal?"

"A forbidden one... that ties the fox to the fox inside Naruto."

"YOU WHAT!" Sarutobi yelled causing the three ninja there to balk and cower.

"It was the bet... I'm sorry but you know me and my word... I lost the bet, and Naruto wanted it set so that he could share chakra with the little fox, however Kitsu felt the fox dying, and in effect when Maki saw that Naruto was lying there covered in blood it made the conscious decision to let Kitsu take over her body. Kitsu gave her more than the little vixen bargained for and is in effect the summon boss of foxxes. Naruto doesn't know he has that contract because of the Kyuubi. After the seal activated Kitsu spoke to us in fear of what the boy did. He went into a blind rage that someone had attacked his little sister and litterally slaughtered them. He doesn't know that he did it but he feels upset that he let Maki get hurt because of his inactivity."

"Naruto shouldn't be allowed to wield that much demonic chakra, normally one would die from a sliver of it in their system, however Naruto is well different, I can't really explain it."

"I can though you three. A little history is in order, though I really wish you three had informed me of this so I could be there for the boy as well. What makes the Kazama clan so powerful is that they are in effect different from us in chakra terms. I'm sure you have seen that every thing has a different chakra signature. Take yours for instance Tsunade. Yours is green not because of your medical practice, but because of your family. Your grandfather for instance had a deep green chakra glow thus making him able to control demon vessels. Since you are his descendant that line carries with you though its diluted twice. Kazama are on an entirely different league. They have in a sense a pure chakra that counter acts demonic chakra. Hence in turn balancing it out. What is scary about Naruto is that having pure chakra is just as potent as demonic, but if you add both into the mix..."

"Its like mixxing an acid with a base. They balance eachother out, though that also explains why even with as advanced as his chakra control is, its not helping. That makes alot of sense actually." Shizune stated. "That explains alot if you think about it. No wonder the kid's stamina is huge."

"Anyways I'm sad to learn that the boy has already killed before becoming a ninja but I'm glad he hasn't gone insane with what follows after that. I'm guessing that Kitsu altered that memory."

"Yes she did, she geniunely cares for the brat. Anyways as how he would be rated based on his skills. His taijutsu is as I stated a force to be reckoned with, tactically he is unpredictable and in battle that would make him a powerhouse. Add in that insane amount of chakra as well as his natural stealth, and skills and you have perhaps an insurgent." Jaraiya stated trying to find the right words. "He will have trouble with the academy if he shows off his true skills hence the second reason for his mask. He won't fit in easily to begin with because of the past, but if he hides his true skill and acts like I suggested as a moron and a fool, though that wouldn't be hard for him to pull off, he will make a few friends easily. Which brings up something else. That boy is special and I don't mean retarded either. He can turn a potential enemy into a friend with his personality. Hes a natural leader when it comes to that. In truth if he stays dedicated and on the right path he could achieve his dream. Take Tsunade for instance."

"Hes right Sensei. Truth is I don't want to do much with Konoha, especially after Nawaki, and Dan's deaths... and truth be told I despise the position of Hokage and think its foolish but Naruto. Hes opening my eyes albeit slowly. I still think the position your in is a foolish one but it is to be respected nonetheless." Tsunade bowed. "In any case I want to get off this subject and onto something more meaninful. Naruto hasn't seen a letter from Hinata in the past three years. What happened?"

"Tough times I'm afraid. After the attempted kidnapping of Hinata, the cloud country demanded the head of Hiashi Hyuuga, however the clan decided to make a switch. His twin brother Hizashi willingly did so to make sure that Hinata would never miss her father. This hurt not only Hiashi but Hinata and Neji. Neji shows the most of it all because he blames the main house for it and thus Hinata is often tormented due to him in private. She feels that its her fault though and the council does nothing to help. Two years later her mother died, landing another blow to the Hyuuga head along with Hinata after giving birth to Hanabi. The council thereafter along with Hiashi have been strict with Hinata and thus, her self confidence, dropped making her a shell of a child. I wish I could do something but Hiashi had made it quite clear that no one outside the clan can. Hiashi since then has become rather distant and cold though inwardly he wants to make his daughter happy, so he secretly does things for her against the council's wish, yet he berates his daughter. As for the letters, well I have my suspicions that the council is preventing any contact between her and Naruto. I have seen his letters to her, and had them delivered myself but when I get the chance to talk to her about it because of how she is feeling she acts surprised like letters have been coming in. She also stated shes been writing letters to him and mailing them out. I strongly think the Hyuuga council is doing something about it but as you know I can't interfere with clan issues."

"Talk about a pain, he shoulda ousted those old bastards the moment they started that. For once my pupil who was strong is now as weak as a god damned kitten standing in front of a pack of hell hounds." Jaraiya stated. The others nodded in agreement.

"If that wasn't bad enough, the Uchiha and down to two clan members, the eldest of the two, Itatchi Uchiha had massacred his family and yet left Sasuke alive. Hes reported as a missing nin now with the rank of S." he sighed showing them the report. "Something just doesn't add up in my opinion. Itatchi was a calm and reserved teenager, however he was nice. Granted a few missions before the incident happen he seemed sullen but that happens in all ANBU. Hmm.." he breathed out for a moment, twirling his disatisfaction at leaving things undone in his mind and in his job. Then a proverbial mack truck rammed right against his brain tugging behind it a battle ship. "Jaraiya I've got a mission for you, specifically for your talents and on top of which you will be getting paid even if you fail." he smirked. Jaraiya wasn't known as the number one information gathering specialist to the Hokage for nothing, after all he had found a way to incorporate his pervertedness with such tact and skill that no one would really be the wiser. "You are to find out everything you can going from the night of the Uchiha massacre, up till you return three and a half years from now. Before you ask, I'm requesting that you come back because of the Chunnin exams. Call it a hunch but I think Naruto will be taking them, if he has anything to say about it." Jaraiya smirked. To go out for three and a half years to learn everything he can about Itatchi, and do his peeking for his research. It was like he was given free reign again, though this time he wouldn't mess up. "This is of course off the scrolls because if the council figured out that I'm going behind their judgment of Itatchi Uchiha, well it could get a bit dicey for me to say the least." he commented. Tsunade chuckled, glad she never had the desire to be a Hokage, she left that to her brother, and her lover, which brought about a solemn look upon her face.

"Tsunade I know I've said it and I will say it again. You have to move on, Dan and Nawaki would want you to do that and be happy." Jaraiya stated. Thirty years ago he could understand her being upset but that was then and this is now. "I'm going to do you a favour but you gotta keep up with me. I don't even know why I'm bothering to help you out you flat chested blond but take this, and enjoy yourself when you leave outta here next week. I do expect you to contact me once in awhile. You and me are still a team ya know and we gotta look out for eachother." Jaraiya stated before handing her and envelop. She arched an eyebrow at it, gathering its weight before opening it. Sarutobi smirked, thinking that there was hope for them yet, course he could never have been more proud of Jaraiya. Tsunade balked at the amount of money in there. Jaraiya did know her well after all but what she didn't figure out was that there was a white little slip of paper inbetween the bills. "You are not to read that until we both are out of the village. Don't want to cause another Hime Rage." he chuckled while Tsunade frowned. In truth she had peaked at it but found the paper blank. Little known to her that same slip of paper wasn't blank, just merely a well written letter of emotions hidden underneath a chakra detecting seal. Something that Jaraiya himself had created for a multitude of uses. The old pervert smirked. If he was right about it, the letter would show up while he was gone far enough just in case her rage should show up. "Well anything else sensei?"

"Other than enjoy yourselves for a week here then begin your individual tasks. I'm going to inform the academy of Naruto's admittance." he stated before nodding to them.

Naruto smiled warmly at his new home. Granted it wasn't much, a simple bedroom, living room, small bathroom, and a kitchen with a table that could seat three people at a small table. It was his home. He didn't have to worry about other kids coming in, rifling through what few possessions he had, beat him up at night or any of that. Hayate shook his head slightly, to him the place was disheveled, wall paper was hanging if not torn fully away from the walls, the cabinets were in disrepair, most of the furniture there was either broken or rotted to the point if anyone used it, they would fall apart. He knew he had heard the Hokage was angry about no one willing to provide an apartment or a home for the boy but to be forced to accept this, was a travesty. All total and utter hatred for the boy whome he had regarded as a demon melted when he saw the boy smile and shed a few tears. He at first thought the boy was crying because of sadness but that was blown out of the water when Naruto hugged him with a bright beaming smile.

"My own home. I have a home." Naruto cried joyfully. To him it looked like a mansion fit for the king of kings. Hayate looked over at the furniture for a moment again pondering to sit on it before shaking his head. He couldn't beleive that the child was just so happy with a place like that.

"Hey kid. I don't normally do this but, lets get you some good furniture and something to eat. Bear in mind I'm only a chunnin so I can't afford much." He was once again caught up in a tight hug but he smiled. It would seem that Naruto's infectious smile once again found its way to another victim. "Besides what better way to welcome you to your new home than to have some furniture to go with it right?" He managed to pry Naruto off his body for a moment coughing before pulling out two keys. He knew Yugoa was going to bitch to him about spending money but he didn't care. Even if the kid was the Kyuubi itself reincarnated, though he began to doubt that, no one deserved to live in a dump like that. Naruto took the keys with great pride before pocketing one, and hiding the other.

"Um... thank you cold guy." Naruto stammered out. He berated himself inwardly for not paying attention to the guys name. and as if the angels called the answer out to him.

"Just call me Hayate. Well shall we?" he said before rolling his eyes at the pet name given to him based on the natural cold he had. It was true, he always had a cold but he had often used that to his advantage. He may appear sick but he was always in excellent health and never once have had a cold. How ironic, that he would always appear to have one. Thus he led Naruto out of his apartment and towards the nearest food stand. Naruto grinned even brighter while Kitsu the fox just shook her head exasperatedly. Kitsu had the same thoughts alongside Hayate, but was surprised when she no longer sensed the hatred the man bore for Naruto but respect and admiration. In truth she was a big cause to the hatred but she accepted that as she had accepted her punishment. Hayate simply smiled before sitting down on a stool next to Naruto. Naruto of course couldn't be happier being in the place he was. It was the one place that the old man hokage had taken him six years ago, it was also the same place that was ran by the very same man and daughter. Naruto's favourite ramen stand Icharaku's. "So what will you have kid?" Naruto grinned ear to ear before chirping up.

"I'm back old man, and I haven't had your ramen for six years." Naruto yelled. Tsueche blinked before pondering, was it true, was his favourite little ball of endless eating capacity back. He poked his head out from the stove and gasped. Ayame was the next to follow, she gasped as well before they both ran towards him.

"About time you got back. I was gonna be going bankrupt, luckily the Hokage managed to eat lunch here every day but even then he can't pay all our bills can he. So how are you doing? Where did you go? What did you learn? What happened to Mika-ni-chan." Tsueche stammered out. Hayate gasped at the familiarity for a moment before pondering something.

"Um you four know eachother?" he stammered out still confused.

"Hell yeah I know the old man and Ayame-ni-chan. They saved my life, and have the best ramen in the world." Naruto chirped. Kitsu just rolled her eyes for a moment but had a fox grin on her maw. He then took a sad tone before saying. "Mika-ni-chan... she... it was all my fault..." Naruto began to break down. It was his first real loss of someone precious to him. If anything was true, Naruto's unpredictability ran to his emotions as well. Ayame looked down as did Tsueche. Hayate remained befuddled but went in reverance before shaking his head and clasping Naruto on the back.

"Look kid, take it from me, its gonna hurt for awhile, but never blame yourself. Your a kid, and I'm sure Mika would rather you be happy and remember the good times with her alright. Besides Mika is still alive and shes right here isn't she?" Naruto wiped away his tears before looking over at Hayate. He nodded warmly. Kitsu at that point was trying her best to keep quiet. She knew she should have been quiet but seeing just how depressed Naruto got in a flash at the mention of her surrogate mother as it were and replacement for the fox summons, she lost that battle.

"You know kit. I know Mika-ni-chan is glad your safe, and that she is happy where she is. Well being a summon boss has its advantages and maybe sometime I will take you to see her however you gotta remain true to yourself and keep going on. Living in the past will only torment you in the future. As I said before shes a part of me so in truth you get to see her every day hehe." the fox spoke sagely. Naruto nodded while Hayate, Ayamen, and Tsueche gapsed.

"Th... th... the fo... fox t..talked?" they all stammered out. Naruto put on a big grin before pondering.

"Of course I speak, though I am taking a risk doing so with my history in your village, though I am truly sorry for what I've done." she stated quite clearly.

"I've never seen you here before fox, I don't think you have done any wrong to the village." Ayame and Tsueche stated. "Besides your too cute to do anything wrong."

"Oh my, this is a first. Well lets see how to put it, not that I'm trying to belittle you humans but if you knew who I was would you really be doing that?" she asked retorically. "I'm only in this little foxxes body because she gave herself to protect Naruto and Me." the fox stated calmly. Hayate was the first to pale.

"K...K...Kyu..." The Chunnin gasped trying to finish before the fox's two tails split as a brief wave of chakra surrounded the little bar. They wrapped themselves up as she padded onto the counter and did a bow.

"Kyuubi is what you humans call me. Again I appologize with the depth of my being for the trouble I have caused however I must ask that you do not speak of this. I fear for Naruto's life if people found out and I admire how pure the kit is, but please I beg of you do not harm him to get at me." she stated before setting her head upon the counter, making herself so low as to show submisiveness. In her day she would have never been that at all but to protect one of her own and to right the wrongs she did commit, this was not beneath her. Hayate opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He scratched his head for a moment deep in thought before feeling a calming hand press against his shoulder. He flinched for a moment looking over at the face of the villagers military leader. The Hokage himself.

"Now this is an interesting predicament." he stated. "I do beleive I merely sent you to take Naruto home but here you are going above your own duty to take him out to dinner and to get him some furniture. I am rather proud of you Hayate, as for the little fox, there is no lie in her words, nor is there killing intent either. I know you should be able to feel it." hSarutobi stated calmly before waving at the fox. Hayate gasped again, he couldn't beleive that the Hokage was being nice to a fox, the same fox, though in spirity, had nearly wiped Konoha off the face of the planet. Calming down was the last thing on his priority for response list. "Kitsu I'm surprised at you though, I owuld think that the mighty Kyuubi the nine tailed Kitsune would know when to not spill the beans as it were."

"This vixen never did like to remain quiet, though I assure you, I will only reveal my presense to those whom I know mean no harm to the boy. At first I had sensed such from Hayate, but that went out the door over time. If Naruto keeps up with this his dream will come true." she chuckled. "Though Naruto should also learn to detect the hint of malice so he can prime himself should an enemy I can't dispell illusion wise will not strike him while hes unprepared."

"OKAY WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Hayated yelled. Naruto clamped his hands down over his ears while Kitsu merely folded her ears down against her head. Ayame gasped at he loud noise but saw the once and mighty Kyuubi do that. Of course even when Ayame was a girl she was always attatched to furry little animals so she did what came natural. She pigued up the said fox and petted it. Kitsu just rolled her eyes for a moment. There were always going to be people who would pick her up and pet her and squeel in delight in every town. She sighed deciding to get used to it, until she would be big enough not to get that attention. Being a demon lady had its perks after all.

"Basically, to put it simply. Kitsu-ni-chan here is a chibi demon fox." Naruto chided. "Shes really nice and protects me cause she was asked to. She didn't say who asked her to but she hasn't done anything wrong to me."

"Okay so the fox that damn near obliterated the village, just happens to take on a smaller form, protects you, and is appologetic about her past and everyone find this normal?"

"Yep." a chorus between Naruto, the Hokage, as well as two newcomers entered the little ramen bar. Hayate turned around before gasping at Tsunade and Jaraiya.

"I have to admit though, it struck all of us, well save for the brat here as odd at first, but as she states she is rather sorry. Even more so that she protects him which shows demons do have a heart." Jaraiya spoke.

"Male ones on the other hand have a bit too much pride, much like you human males are." Kitsu chided in. Just because she was a demon, didn't mean she wouldn't have the sass to insult the men every once in awhile. "Except for my little Naruto-chan." she gurgled. The men there including Naruto sulked, while the only three of the fairer sex cheered. After calming down for a little bit as well as a lengthy discussion on the topic of Kitsu being a secret for the safety of the village by the Hokage, as well as Naruto's splurge on ramen. The day continued to turn into evening.

"Okay I'm still a little wierded out by it, but seeing as she has yet to claw my throat out, I can be neutral in this and I won't tell anyone. Crap, Naruto if we are going to get furniture for your new home we better go soon. I'm sorry to say this Kyuubi.. I mean Kitsu but you should probably go back with Tsunade and Jaraiya. Ninja and villagers alike don't take kindly to foxxes as you can guess." the female vixen notdded before jumping out of Ayame's grasp and onto Tsunade's shoulder before curling up. Tsunade looked at the fox before sighing and shaking her head.

"Well then, Naruto I will see you in the morning, for now I must get back to my research." with that the aged open perverted sannin ran off with glee hoping to escape Tsunade's wrath. Though he would have little luck as Tsunade chased after him. Sarutobi sighed inwardly before wondering if those two would ever grow up. Ayame smiled warmly as both her and her father gathered up the large amount of ramen bowls from their little get together and thusly were quite happy that their favourite customer was back. Naruto and Hayate bowed respectively towards the Hokage, well Naruto bowed as respectively as a boy without manners could. It didn't take long to reach a store which had a variety of furniture, however that wasn't an issue on what they had to sell, it was whom. The shopkeeper was a rather obese man wearing a grey suit. His black hair was matted down as his spectacles shook on his face when he appraised the Chunnin before turning towards the kid. Instantly he began to sneer, it was common knowledge to the adults that this boy was the vessel of Kyuubi, however the opinion on the matter was as it was, that Naruto was the demon fox reincarnated. However on this same day, he had received three different warnings all during the day. The first came from an ANBU wearing a white wolf mask stating that he had better not discriminate against those who shopped there. The shopkeeper stated he would never discriminate against people who were buying his merchandise, the only thing he would not allow in his store was any beast of any sort. It was rather true of him though, he never let the Inuzuka cannines inside. This also worked in another way to prevent the one person was in his store in now, and he stated it. To say that feeling the rage and intent of bodily harm came from the ANBU was something that freaked him out but he still held firm. The second was when the two legendary Sannin came in, and stated they had better let the vessel of the Kyuubi purchase what he needed. He scoffed at them calling them demon lovers. This of course did not bode well for him and he found himself in a rather horrific nightmare that infolved frogs and snails. He was once a ninja and knew it was a genjutsu after an hour. However the last visitor could do something about him and hence how he ended up in the predicament of selling furniture to the demon as he called it. The Hokage entered not long after the sannin and stated that whatever the boy would be purchasing would be on his bill, on top of that, if he found out that Naruto was refused service by the only furniture store in Konoha, that he would make sure that that same shopkeeper would never own run or have another store in fire country ever again. He also stated that he would imediately send the two different sets of visitors to come back and keep their word. Needless to say this is where he is now, selling furniture, albeit at a good three times the price mark up. Naruto was rather surprised when the man didn't throw him out, curse at him, but he could feel the hatred off the man and probably felt that since Hayate was here, the man wouldn't do anything to anger a ninja. Hayate on the other hand was surprised when he went to pay, that the furniture selected was already charged to the Hokage, he however was not happy about the price. He could easily tell the differences in normal value and the overbearing price that would be charged. He was outraged that someone would overcharge THAT much especially to the Hokage. He grasped the receipt and looked at it again before leading Naruto out. On the back he merely wrote down what the real price was. He may not have been able to do a thing then, but he was going to make sure that the Hokage knew about it. After arriving back at the apartment Naruto unlocked it before smiling. Everything was still there, though Hayate knew why.

"Okay kid, lets go ahead and unpack your furniture. You take this scroll and place it where you want your bed, dresser, and desk to be. I will set up your living room okay." he stated before handing Naruto the respective scrolls. Imediately Naruto grinned before taking his set of scrolls towards the bedroom. Hayate pondered for a moment as he looked at the living room. He felt a rush of air around him before seeing an orange and yellow blur. He blinked then noticed that all the delapitated furniture was gone. Chuckling he performed some minor jutsu before a strong gust of wind blew out all the dust and trash out of the room. Unfurling the scrolls that held a couch, a kitchen table, four chairs, a bookshelf, a bed for a fox, as well as an entertainment stand. He performed a few more handseals before tapping each scroll that had been set in place. the scrolls imediately turned into the furniture after plumes of smoke appeared. He walked into the bedroom before smiling as Naruto was trying to figure out how to get the scrolls to work. Hayate coughed before gesturing the boy over. He went through the seal slow enough for Naruto to see before tapping a scroll causing the desk to appear. Naruto nodded before mimicking and successfully summoning the bed and dresser. Hayate grinned. "Your a quick learner huh. That was basic material summoning. A good friend of mine taught his daughter that so she could hold anything, though of course she holds a ton of weapons. You two would get along just great if you got the chance to meet her." He stated.

"I hope shes nice like my friend Hinata." Naruto stated before unpacking his clothing into the dresser. Hayate got a dumbfounded look on his face for a moment. The boy knew Hinata, as in Hinata Hyuuga?

"Hinata is from that wierd clan with pale eyes. Shes really nice, though she hasn't written me in the past couple of years. I think its because shes trying to be strong for her baby sister and cousin cause shes training to be a ninja and the clan leader." Naruto stated.

"How do you know the Hyuuga princess kid?"

"Oi thats easy, after I got out of the hospitol a long time ago, I saw some bullies picking on her and a bird so I beat them up. Her dad thanked me and scared the pants off the bullies, not to long after that she was being taken away by some doofus ninja with some weird symbol on his forehead that is not like the cool one on yours. I threw a rock at him, missed and hit the alarms or soemthing cause a ton of those white eyed guys came out and trashed the guy."

"You... your the kid that saved her? Damn, I have to admit your going to be one strong ninja if you keep that up."

"I have to be if I wanna be the best Hokage in the world." He cheekily retorted. Smiling once again he flopped down on his single bed before leaning back. Of course there were not blankets sheets or pillows on it but the feel of a brand new and fresh bed was comforting.

"Well kid, I will see you around. Oh and stay out of trouble. You and the fox too." he stated before leaving. Naruto pondered for a moment before opening his packs up. He removed quite a few scrolls before biting his finger and sliding a long line of fresh blood over all the seals. Rolling the scrolls up he placed them in the center of his bedroom before things he had collected came into existance, smoke and loud pops were the only thing that heralded them into the world. The items ranged from photos, posters, to little nicknacks. He took his time covering the walls that were missing wall paper with all the posters. However the largest of them all was a ten foot by four foot picture of the Hokage Monument. He hung that on the opposite wall of his bed. In blank ink towards the bottom it stated quite clearly. "Follow your dreams and protect the precious ones you have all the way." It had a chibi frog doing Jaraiya's first step of the dance, and a slug rolling up her sleeve. Naruto could only smile inwardly at this because after all, it was his surrogate family that did so much for him. Lastly he put empty scrolls as well as his ninja tools on his desk. Beside the desk he had set up his Kunai cases on their stand. He remembered shopping for those Kunai six years ago and receiving a new box every year. The kunai were indeed strange in appearance but in truth they were designed that if thrown fast or hard enough, the only thing that would stick out of the target was the loop. On top of which pulling them out would be even harder. Instead of the normal diamond shaped blade, these were arrow shaped. One could easily just take the ring off them put on a long shaft, and put on a shaft and you would have a large arrow or a short spear. Naruto had figured this out especially for setting up some traps. Beside that rack he had managed to place what was left of the six boxxes of shuriken. He sighed hoping that the old weapon smith wouldn't be angry with him at all, though given the fact that most adults hate him outright, he began to doubt the villagers in a sense. It was true that he trusted those who were nice to him, however he had learned not to trust everyone that would be nice. After all it did take one time for someone to be nice to him and lead him away before mugging him for his money, though that never turned out well for the mugger, but after receiving a long verbal and physical beratting from Jaraiya, Tsunade, and Kitsu he learned not to trust everyone that was nice. Smiling for a moment before shaking out the hard memories of his young life thus far he oculd only hope the man would be nice. In any case he slid his worn gloves off his hand before polishing and resharpening the knuckle blades. They were small and didn't bulge out like most metal knuckled gloves, but they made up for it with being able to shred as well as dig into area that he visciously knuckled. He set those up on the arms of the wooden rack, before placing his weighted training suit on it. Before standing up he had heard a knock on his door. Carefully he tugged one of his kunai out of a box and silently stalked up to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Damnit brat, open up already." a feminine voice called out.

"Geez this is so annoying fla..."

"You finish saying that frog pervert and I will use your head as my new punching bag for stress relieval." the female voice bellowed. Naruto tossed his Kunai into the wall before opening the door for Tsunade, Jaraiy, and of course his sister. They walked in before smiling. Most of the wall paper in the room, well the areas that were falling apart and off the wall were covered in a multitude of posters and pictures. The fox on the other hand blinked for a moment at the large pet bed by the archway going into the kitchen. Swiflty it lept off Tsunade's shoulder before landing and kneeding its paws into the pillow there. Grinning it layed down to take a small nap. Naruto smiled before yelling at the top of his lungs.

"WELCOME TO THE UZUMAKI HOME." he grinned cheekily as Tsunade uncorked her ears. She had gotten used to it, but couldn't be sure that his neighbors could. She turned to find Jaraiya howling in pain on the ground, holding his ears.

"DAMNIT BRAT YOU DON"T NEED TO YELL!" the old pervert retorted.

"Your yelling too pervert. Nice place Naruto, though its a bit small."

"Thanks oba-chan. Besides to me, this place is home so I have to take care of it. Later on I'm going to be installing an anti theft trap. Don't want people to break into my place and steal from me. Though the idiot villagers probably think I have nothing worth to steal." he grumbled. He still wanted to be recognized and his childhood dream since three years old of wanting to be Hokage still held true to his heart. What was worse was the fact that no matter who he had with him, no matter how few people liked and in turn recognized him, he knew it wasn't enough.

"Well we went and brought you some welcome home gifts. Seeing as you have some furniture that you can actually use, and the fact that you have a unusual taste for colors we got you some necessities. Mainly food, some clothing, toiletries, and of course linen." she stated spying is bare bed in his room. She smiled nodded to Jaraiya who tossed her a shopping bag filled with clothing. Catching it she set it in his room before catching another which contained sheets, blankets, two pillows, a comforter, towels, wash clothes, and other various things. She even smiled tossing Naruto a bottle of shampoo, toothpaste, floss, and mouthwash. "Remember brat, you need to stay clean to stay healthy." she chuckled lightly. Naruto looked at all the items before smiling. "Got your favourite scents too ya know. Importing that stuff is hard but it should come in now that I set a certain shop straight."

"You mean threatened to pummel the guy into paste if he didn't order the stuff and have it held for the boy to pick up." Jaraiya stated before filling one pantry with nothing but instant ramen. He then went and filled the others with spices and the like. "By the way brat, I would recomend you don't eat ramen all the time. Stunts your growth." he stated before showing off other foods. He then filled the fridge up with perishables before unpacking kitchen wares. Naruto just shook his head for a moent as he came out of the bathroom, having put away his toiletries before absentmindedly petting Kitsu.

"So how long you guys gonna be in Konoha?" he asked.

"I'm going to be here for most of the week then I got a mission to do." the old lecher replied.

"I'm going to be going shortly as well. I can't stand this place too much, too many bad memroies Tsuande stated, only to have Shizune enter the house. The apprentice smiled before hugging Naruto.

"It looks nice Naruto-kun." she stated with a bigger smile. "Oh Tsunade I ran accross this little guy, can we keep him please." Shizune stated as a small little piglet wormed its snout out of Shizunes black layer of her kimono. Tsunade chuckled before petting the little piglet warmly.

"I don't see why not, course I'm going to miss, miss fuzzball over here so I guess taking care of a pig will do. Its alot better than putting up with a male chauvenistic one though." Tsunade stated as she thumbed Jaraiya. The old pervert on the other hand was too busy writing a few notes in his notebook.

"You hear that Ton-ton. You get to have a nice new home." Shizune stated snuggling the little piglet. It didn't take long for the group to go and put up all the curtains, shower curtain, blankets, sheets, as well as prepare dinner. Naruto of course demanded ramen, while Tsunade was already brandishing a bottle of sake along with a plate of terriyaki chicken with fried rice, and sushi. Jaraiya enjoyed some barbeque beef strips along with some fried noodles and white rice. He and Tsunade shared sake, though his was for an alterior motive which involved keeping her from getting drunk. Shizune had a simple japanese vegetable dish, while Ton-Ton had left over food items. They all ate, laughed, and talked of their adventures together, though when it came to an argument, most likely happening from Tsunade and Jaraiya, Shizune and Naruto simply stay away while the two hammered insults at eachother. If it became physical Naruto and Kitsu would simply pull Jaraiya out of the firing range of Tsunade's fists while Shizune would do her best trying to hold her master at bay. Of course this lead to Naruto arguing with Jaraiya and Shizune berating Tsunade on manners. Everyone there was happy nonetheless. As dusk approached Naruto yawned, before scratching his backside like any normal guy would before seeing everyone out. Tsunade was smiling warmly at Naruto's antics before hugging him stating that he should get as much rest as possible. Shizune smiled warmly before ruffling his hair and hugging him in a sisterly embrace. Jaraiya chuckled, teasing Naruto about having all the women though shut up when Shizune and Tsunade sent a glare that could drain the life out of rampaging boar. He chuckled before tossing Naruto a paper pad as well as a few pens.

"Listen up brat. The best way to understand people is to make observations about them, I expect you to write down what you see and hear tommorow when you go out. Who knows maybe you will become the next Icha Icha author hehe." the old pervert stated.

"Like hell I will ero-sennin. If anything that I'm going to write its going to be adventures of a fox ninja." Naruto barked back. Tsunade arched her eyebrows before smiling. "On top of that its not going to have anything perverted so go blow it up someone elses ass." Jaraiya grumbled about the youth of the world never respecting their elders. "Just cause I'm not a pervert like you ero-sennin doesn't mean I don't respect you, oba-chan, Shizune-ni-chan, Hayate, old man icharaku, Ayame-ni-chan, Anko-ni-chan, scary scar dude, and old man Hokage. I just do it in my own way."

"Heh, that you do brat. Well I'm off to go do some research." with that he disapeared leaving Tsunade and Shizune to smack at his after image.

"If you turn out to be a pervert novelist Naruto I'm going to put you in the hospitol myself." Tsunade stated with a deadly hiss. "Besides that, I would prefer that you be safe. Make sure you lock up the place when you leave tommorow, oh and tell Hinata I said hi."

"Hell yeah I will Tsunade, though I need to find out why she hasn't written me in awhile. She must be busy with her clan and all." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. Tsunade turned around waving her hand, though she did so that her face wouldn't betray her. She knew what was happening and could only hope that Hiashi would still have enough of a heart left to let his daughter once again hang out with Naruto. Shizune was already in Naruto's bedroom tucking him in smiling warmly as he was already asleep by the time his head hit the window. She smiled warmly before walking out of the bedroom closing its door then turning off the rest of the lights. Finally with a wave to his apartment she locked his front door before closing it.

"Tsunade-sama. Do you think hes going to be alright all by himself?"

"Only time will tell. Hes got a strong will, we both know that. Though he isn't alone. He has Kitsu with him, and on top of that he does have ANBU watching out for him now more than ever. Besides hes smarter than he lets on." she stated clearly. "Though I won't tell him that, if he wants that damned position so bad hes gotta be humble enough for it."

A sound reverberated throughout the darkness, its call was raging yet calm and thus annoying to those who had heard it. Slowly the darkness gave way to a blinding light then lastly the light altered and swiflty bent for form objects, patterns and everything else. Naruto simply opened his eyes wide before stretching, grumbling he backhanded his alarm clock sending it off the nightstand and into a wall effectively shutting it off or up in Naruto's opinion. Yawning he hopped out of his bed, walking absentmindedly into a wall, then another wall, before managing to get to his bathroom. Turning on the water he stripped down to nothing before stepping into the shower.

"YEOOOOOWWW! COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD!" he yelled as nearly frozen water stung his skin. He turned the knob for warm water grumbling as it stuck at first before coming on. He felt the cold give way to warmth though it now had been too late. He was wide awake and doubt anything could get him back to sleep. Scrubbing his body clean he had enjoyed the scent of the shampoo, it was something that came from mist village, a rare flower. Tsunade stated that that flower was his mothers favourite when he had asked about his parents. Tsunade however kept the information to a small amount to keep Naruto from figuring out his birthright until later on. Naruto smiled happily to himself as he dried his body clean of water. Taking his time he went through the daily routine of brushing and flossing, the shower out of the way, and getting dressed. His entire wardrobe consisted of nothing but black metal threaded t shirts, orange jump suits that had blue stripes, and black toeless shoes. He smiled as he suited himself up before grabbing his keys. Silently unlocking the door opening it and relocking it he knew that Kitsu would be happy just remaining in the apartment taking naps. In the back of his mind he wondered if the fox was more like a cat than anything else. Chuckling at that fact he ran down the street his real grin quickly to be replaced by his fake one as the villagers glared angrily at him. Doing his best to ignore it he just simply went on his way avoiding a few rotten fruit and vegetables thrown at him. His lesson in dodging coming in handy, though on purpose he made it look like he dodged simply by luck. As time continued to flow in the steady stream, Naruto chuckled warmly as he arrived. The Hyuuga guards stood firm before drawing their weapons.

"Who goes there and what business do you have with the Hyuuga clan?" they spoke in unison.

"Oi you bastards again. I'm here to see Hinata-chan."

"No one is allowed to see her, now leave." the one on the left stated, as he activated his bloodline sending a pulse of chakra in the air. Naruto sighed for a moment as he slumped his shoulders.

"HIASHI ITS ME NARUTO COME OUT HERE AND DEAL WITH YOUR IDIOT GUARDS PLEASE!" he bellowed out loudly. The guards gulped for a moment before standing strong, granted the ringing in their ears didn't help much either. After a few minutes the head of the clan exited the compound before looking over at Naruto. He felt the council gazing at him and remembered just what they had stated to him. Inwardly he was enraged as well as regretful however outwardly his face was a cold as stone, unmoving, and unfeeling. He walked past the guards before staring heavily at Naruto.

"I must ask you to leave 'demon' I cannot allow you to sully my daughter any more." he stated as harshly as he could, though his eyes betrayed him and Naruto knew it. After seeing hatred in eyes and softness in others he could easily tell the difference.

"Damnit, I'm her friend I'm going to see her whether you like it or not old man." the guards cringed for a moment before Hiashi flew towards Naruto, picking up the boy with ease by his jumpsuit. What everyone hadn't noticed, save for the ANBU who watched from the shadows was Hiashi slipping a letter into Naruto's pockets before tossing the boy away.

"I will not allow it now leave before I am forced to kill you. If I ever see you here again without a mission or permission from the council and myself, I will forcibly remove you from this world whelp." with that Hiashi walked back in. He saw the proud smiles on the council and smiled back, though inwardly he was rather beyond angry. He saw Hinata out of the corner of his eyes crying silently to herself behind a tree. Reflexively he closed his eyes trying to hold back the shame in his own soul, yet he was forced to do what he was doing to make his daughter stronger and more able to lead the clan.

Naruto picked himself up out of the trash before sighing, he could of sworn that Hiashi was holding back as if something were forcing the Hyuuga leader to do that. Patting himself down he blinked as he felt a rather thick pad of something in his jacket pocket. He left it there for a moment grinning inwardly at Hiashi's sleight of hand before running back to his apartment. Upon unlocking it and entering again he removed the pad out of his jacket before setting it onto the table. Taking his time he went back into his room, stripped off his smelly clothing walked back into the bathroom, showered, and got dressed in cleaner clothing. Walking by Kitsu he smiled before petting her snoring form before sitting at the table. He looked at the envelope for a moment before pulling out that same pad and pens that Jaraiya had handed him the night before. Taking care to open the letter he examined the envelope for anything else but found nothing.

_Uzumaki-san;_

_I wish to appologize for the actions that I must take towards you. I know that you mean well for my daughter and perhaps the future of this clan, however I must ask that you do not come around like you used to unless you are sent to pick up Hinata do to the request of someone else. However outside the compound if you and Hinata happen to run into eachother that is a different story. I realized something was up when you stopped sending letters but then I had found something else out. The letters that Hinata had written for you weren't sent. This means that the council is interfering. I found both your letters and hers hidden away under a seal that not even I can access. I am furious at how my council is acting but there is little I can do about it I'm afraid. You must promise me that you will continue to watch over my daughter as her friend and protectorate since you seem to naturally come to that. I am sending my daughter to the academy to help broaden her horizons in the fields of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu as I am sure you are as well. To the public eye, it may seem strange at first but she needs friends her age and that aren't of the clan, which is why I am happy you are her friend. To the point of what I am saying, I have lost much and have become a shell of happiness of what I am. Please forgive me but I am forced to be harsh on my daughter but it is for her own growth and good. Neji has become cold and distant to her, even her own sister who is five years younger than she shows more progress as a Hyuuga in the terms of the council than she does however she has something that no other Hyuuga has and that is kindness that overflows. After you are finished reading my words please hide this letter really well. If the council finds out that I am doing this against their wishes I am quite sure they will force my daughter into the branch house along with that accursed seal. Once given not even I nor any other Hyuuga member can undo it so please take care._

_Regrettably,_

_Hyuuga Hiashi_

Naruto shed a few tears wondering just how hard it is for Hinata, his first friend his age and companion. It was then that he added another layer to his mask, to make Hinata beleive in her strength, to help make her a stronger and better person so that in the end she and him could once again play together and be friends. For her he would get up again no matter what the situation was, to never ever give up even in facing impossible odds. He swore to himself and to the village that he would help Hinata become as strong as he, if not stronger just so the stupid bastards of the Hyuuga council would bow before her and praise her. That he would fix the issues with the Hyuuga through her, or by his own means. With that he folded the letter up before slipping it inbetween the floorboards underneath his bed, the one place he had noted that would make an excellent hiding place. With that he strapped on his kunai and shuriken holsters, put on his gloves picked up Kitsu and left the apartment, his sanctuary to go and train. He wanted to become stronger, he needed to to make life easier for all those in the village. It was then that he no longer became a child, but a man in terms of maturity. It was then that he held himself strong and to persevere no matter what.

Three years had gone by just like that. Due to Naruto's mask if idiocy, which was half true due to the fact that he was still a child and still very naive. That and it didn't help that he was bored out of his mind from some of the lessons, he was last in terms of academic, ninjutsu, and taijutsu study. Though he was a master of his own style he never once showed it to the class, nor to anyone other than the Hokage. It was his secret style and as he had read before, the Sharingan eyes, the eyes of the Uchiha could copy taijutsu moves. He never once wanted that in the world. He never wanted the one style that was his and his alone to be copied, without his permission. Though little did he truly know that the style couldn't be copied, it required feral instincts, something that only the Inuzuka clan had, and even more so was the fact that not a single one of them had sharingan eyes. In the past there could have been at least one who could be born with such but that was during the leaf and rock wars and the only Uchiha and Inuzuka who would at least even love eachother was cut short. Obito had died, Rin resigned from being a ninja and effectively disapeared, thus stopping that from ever happening. During those three years Naruto had tacked on another nickname aside from dobe and dead last. That was being the infamous prankster of Konoha. The only one to truly and effectively prank a whole village in the span of a single night. This of course was due to the fact that not a single family, not a single person save for those who were decent to him had their toes tied together, their fingers tied to their waist, and had animals painted on their faces giving the look of their inner animal as he called it. Each one of them was different. Today was no different and thus every one of them showed up with their animal masks painted onto their faces. Each person was glaring angrily at Naruto who in effect was laughing so loudly that it could be heard. Iruka stood at the front of the class with the visage of a lion on his face, the fact that he had yellow fur glued to his neck didn't help either as he scratched at it. Mizuki who was beside him glared at Naruto as he had the looks of a hyena, spotted and such. Throughout the class the students too were angry and growling at him though none more noticable than Kiba who had cat ears glued on top of his hood, whiskers and a black nose. Even the words meow was drawn in well done letters upon Kiba's jacket. To the Inuzuka it was a fate worse than death and as such drew great animocitie towards Naruto to 'defile' them as he had. Hinata wasn't spared from the prank but her costume was artfully done and made easy to remove. She had known that it was coming thanks to a note from Naruto and even had the instructions for removing such costume. Hers was of an angel with little chibi wings placed upon her back. Shikamaru was given the same since he never once berated Naruto, in fact he was greatly neutral to the person. His was a simple pair of deer horns glued on his head. Of course he respected Naruto's ability to sneak up on everyone in the middle of the night, even more so to do such elaborate pranks without waking a single person. He knew Naruto was by no means an idiot when it came to things but he called it troublesome to confront the prankster on that. Choji on the other hand was laughing along with Naruto, he was enjoying a good laugh as he always had when a prank played out and as such he was happy with his animal constume. It made him look cute as his mom had called it. Sure a hippopotomus was by no means a cute animal, yet it was that way and he felt it right. Sakura on the other hand was pissed, not her usual pissed as she was busy taking a desk and slamming it over Naruto who laughed heavily. Naruto on the other hand faked his pain yet in secret avoided critical points of the attack that could substantially hurt him. The reason for her rage was that she was dressed up like a chicken, decked out in pink feathers. Her best friend and rival was also cheering Sakura on, even managing to kick Naruto every time the desk was lifted. Naruto pictured her as a peacock and as such she looked it with feathers stuck out like a fan on her posterior. Shino silently enjoyed the session. After all he loved insects and Naruto in turn had given him something he could only dream of. Large wooden insect pincers on his hands and antanea on his head. Shino didn't show any emotion but inwardly he was laughing happily and thanking the dobe. Sasuke however, was even more aggrivated compared to everyone else. Since he had woken up his eyebrow not once had stopped twitching, even going so far as to make his eyes bloodshot with rage, yet it would do him no good to show it. His costume was simply well done. It had involved long feathered wings being put on his back, as black as midnight. Even more so was the fact that his face was painted black along with a beak glued on, giving him the visage of a raven. What irked him so much was that he knew Ravens were his brothers favourite animal and anything that reminded him of his accursed brother set his mood from foul to being in a truly hellish zone. The girls had sensed it and stayed away from Sasuke as an aura of extreme pain had shown. Naruto on the other hand wasn't without a costume of his own. He knew it would piss off the elders but he couldn't be happier. After all he liked foxxes and as such he had a large red fluffy tail, with a white tip, and fox ears on his head. He just continued to laugh as everyone of the students and teachers were sending him death glares save for Hinata, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru.

"QUIET DOWN AND QUIT BEATING ON NARUTO! HES GOING TO BE PUNISHED AFTER CLASS!" he yelled out. He knew Naruto did this simply because of the fact that he along with Hinata, Shikamaru, and Choji were given the letter on how to get rid of the costume. Inwardly he was both appaled and proud of his student. At first he had hated Naruto but as he watched throughout the year that Naruto gave everything his all, he knew that deep down his hatred for the Kyuubi was hurting the boy and as thus he had developed a bond with the boy, even learning afterwards that Naruto was stuck in the same boat like he was, an orphan, and even more a prankster he couldn't help but inwardly be proud of Naruto's latest prank. He was angry that he had been part of it but nonetheless he was proud. "Listen up class. This prank which I'm almost certain is Naruto's fault is easy to remove. Its a mild genjutsu for the face paint, as for the glue just flare your chakra as you have been taught and it should come off." he stated before demonstrating. True enough the costume fell off but the remains still shown through. After all there were parts that still remain. "I should thank the idiot considering this was supposed to be on the lesson plan for today. Dispelling genjutsu."

"Iruka-sensei. We all know that Naruto is an idiot, dead last, and a complete moron, but if this was a genjutsu which we all know is his weakest subject, how can this be his fault?" Sakura stated before slamming her fist once again on the back of Naruto's head.

"Amazingly, this genjutsu is so simple that a three year old can do it. Naruto may not be average in genjutsu but this is by no means harder than lets say a camoflauge technique." Mizuki stated. In his mind he was already planning on just how to kill the demon brat. "Iruka I'm going to go show the ANBU and rest of the chunnin how to get the townsfolk to remove the genjutsu if they already don't know. Guess thats why your head teacher because I thought this was all done with glue." he stated before walking out of the classroom. Soon enough the costumes disapeared into piles of parts, mostly ears, and other things that littered the room.

"Alright Naruto, can you explain to me what a genjutsu is?" Iruka asked before looking over at Naruto who was busy sleeping on his desk. Picking up an eraser he tossed it over at the boy watching it sail and slam against his head quickly with a loud puff. Naruto swiftly lifted his head, having white chalk dust cause him to cough and sneeze. "ANSWER THE QUESTION AND QUIT SLEEPING IDIOT!"

"Wha? Oh genjutsu is something that makes things um.." he continued to pick at his brain, or so thats how he looked. 'Genjutsu is the effect of chakra being slipped from the body to affect the minds ability to perceive things. Like touch, taste, sound, smell, and sight.' he thought. "I don't really know, but man its funny when used with a prank." he laughed earning another eraser to the face.

"Sakura explain so that the moron understands." Iruka twistched as he stated. 'How the hell can he not know when he did that?'

"Genjutsu is the effect of another person's chakra affecting the perception of the victim. The basic ones affect one sense but others affect all the senses. Even a person can die from a genjutsu thats well done enough. Case in point the Yuuhi clan, are known as some of the strongest and most skilled Genjutsu users." she called out. The class noddedwhile Ino groaned inwardly. Sasuke was indifferent mainly because he had his own things to think about.

"Alright today we are going to practice dispelling Genjutsu, the mild ones. Everyone pick a partner and go to work on it. I will grade you accordingly." the class broke into a buzz as people began to work on the task at hand. Though the loudest was coming from the girls who swarmed over Sasuke like vultures to a dead carcass.

"Sasuke-kun would you like to work with me?" Ino stated as she clasped onto his arm. Her long blond hair dancing in the light as her sky blue eyes begged the Uchiha. Sakura on the other hand was proud of herself. Her area of expertise was genjutsu and as such she grabbed ahold of Sasuke's other arm.

"Why would he work with someone whose genjutsu is average when he could work with the best genjutsu wielder in the class Ino pig." inwardly her mind was flexxing its muscle as her inner sakura was showing off.

"Sasuke-kun choose. Me or forhead billboard brow over there." Ino yelled back at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan wouldn't you want to work with me, might help me get stronger in genjutsu since I kinda suck at that." Naruto tried to interupt but was smashed away by Sakura's fist.

"HELL NO IDIOT NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura yelled out. Sasuke on the other hand was growling to himself. He hated fangirls but he would have to learn with someone. He began to weigh the possibilities both good and bqd with each person of the class.

"Sakura since your the best at Genjutsu in the class, I will work with you." he stated calmly leaving a cold shoulder for Ino. Ino sighed before backing away knowing that its best not to agrue with him. She imediately went up to the next person she found and worked with them. Sakura was nodding but inwardly was doing cartwheels. 'Sasuke-kun and I are working together CHA!' Naruto chuckled for a moment before spying Hinata poking her fingers together. He smiled warmly remembering his promise and walked up to her.

"Hey Hinata, lets work together if thats alright with you?" he asked. Hinata's eyes grew wide as her face began to flush. Here her secret crush was asking to work with her, to be next to her and pay attention to her. She continued to blush getting redder and redder until he stared deeper at her. "You okay, you have a fever or something cause your turning all red." he stated moving closer.

"Y..y..yes." she replied before he moved closer, what happened next was common for her to do, she simply fainted. Naruto caught her before leaning her forward on her desk. He was wondering why she had been doing that more and more, especially when he talked with her. He knew she was never like that and pondered if it was because her clan was over working her. The rest of the day continued on as Hinata woke up, worked with Naruto until he got too close before passing out and dreaming of her precious Naruto-kun. Naruto on the other hand kept wondering if Hinata was alright and as thus each time she passed out he wondered if it was just him.

"Alright class thats enough for today. Go home, get some rest, and remember what you learned here today. Naruto your going to stay after class again so don't even try to sneak out." Iruka stated clearly as Naruto had inched towards the door. He hung his head low and grumbled as the students laughed at him, before long everyone had filed out while Naruto sat dejectedly at his desk. "Naruto I know you are holding back, that Genjutsu was better than I let on because I know you, I just want to know why you try to act like an idiot." the teacher had stated. His scar accross his nose was visably arching as his face took on a worried appearence. "I know your better than you let on, why don't you just show it to the class, maybe they won't pick on you as much."

"Its not that Iruka-sensei. Its just that the last time I showed that I kenw something, the teacher accused me of cheating and thus I got punished. Besides acting like an idiot is only have true cause I am. I know I don't understand things as everyone else does, because for me its different. Besides if no one takes the time to get to know me, then they don't deserve to know me." Naruto stated. "I know I want to be seen by everyone to be accepted but when I try, everyone just says I want attention. I tried other ways of getting it early but I got hurt... bad because of it. Though I don't know why people hate me so much." Naruto lied. He knew why they hated him but he didn't care. He knew he would still protect them because after all this is his home, and he knew that a Hokage gave up so much that they could never have a normal life. Just another thing he aspired to even though he wanted it.

"I see. Well at least do your best, I know you try hard especially on your jutsu, and don't think I see how your aim is. You have as good as aim as Sasuke does, but you lack confidence on that." he stated.

"Your wrong, Sasuke is better at Shuriken and Kunai throwing than I am and even still I still miss half the time." he stated.

"Well maybe I can explain that. I don't know why your other instructors didn't show you why and called you a failure but I'm not going to call you that unless you do okay. You know these two kunai right?" he said holding up Naruto's wierd kunai. "Examine them closely." he said tossing them to Naruto who imediately caught them. Naruto examined them for a moment before setting them down. "Notice the knicks in the blades and on the handles? Your aim is so good that your hitting your target perfectly, every follow through after that hits the same target and thus drives your kunai in further. If that weren't it alone I would say you would use less kunai to hit the target and more for pushing your target when you want them." he stated clearly. "Your too good at traps, as well as stealth, that much is evident to your prank. But you should really show your skill truly. Your kawarami skill is above the rest of the class since you have switched my meals with traps. Don't think I didn't notice." he stated before standing in front of Naruto's desk. "However your prank did piss alot of people off so I have to punish you. All I can say is that your going to have to go and clean up all the props okay. After that head home and get some rest. I know you didn't get much sleep last night anyways." he stated clearly. Naruto nodded before quickly tossing an empty scroll over the pile of props. Throwing on his fox like grin Iruka could only wonder.

"This is something I had picked up a few years ago. Since you asked me to show my potential I think you would enjoy this Iruka-sensei." Naruto flew through seals before pressing the scroll into the props. In a cloud of smoke the props disapeared leaving a tied scroll on the floor. Iruka was astonished. By all rights that sealing shouldn't have been done by a genin, let alone a chunin. It was a low jonin skill used for sealing up camps, or even then used for sealing up proof of catching criminals by hunter nin, yet here he was astonished by Naruto who simply made about four hundred pounds of props disapear into the scroll. "I was taught this to hide all my precious stuff after people ransacked my apartment. Here you go Iruka." the twelve year old ninja to be stated before tossing the scroll towards the teacher. "Anyways thats for you to keep, besides you looked really cool as a lion. Well see you later Iruka-sensei." Naruto chided before rushing home. When he arrived he gasped seeing a few chunnin walking away from his apartment. Growling he snuck past them and inside to find his house in dissaray, furniture was overturned, his pictures were torn and left scattered throughout the apartment, his walls were filled with spray paint calling him a demon and other things, even worse was that his weapons were missing, the ones he had received as a gift. He growled heavily, his anger getting to him. He looked around for Kitsu for a moment before finding her hiding underneath his bed and in a corner. His bed was shredded beyond beleif and even more so was every nicknack that he had broken or tossed about. Throwing his bed to the side in anger he picked up the scared two tailed fox before cuddling her. The kyuubi apparently was asleep inside her but Maki on the other hand was terrified. "Its okay Mika-ni-chan. I'm sick of this crap, I'm just so sick of people treating me like I'm a god damned demon, like I'm worth nothing more than trash. I swear that they are gonna appologize one way or another." with that he hugged the little fox trying to comfort it before looking down. The fox was not only hiding, but managed to protect his the most precious of his items. His tools which he had thought were stolen were peaking out of a floorboard as well as his jutsu scrolls. Even more so was his notebook and a few items Tsunade had given him. He hugged the little fox even closer before setting her on his shoulder. She was larger now but not large enough to sit on, instead she just curled around his neck letting her hind legs rest on his right shoulder while her front legs and hed rested on his left shoulder. "Tonight we are going to do the biggest prank after I beat the crap out of those assholes who did this to our home, beleive it." he stated before grabbing his gloves and sliding them on. He filled his pouches with scrolls as well as his kunai and shuriken. They wanted a reason to demean him, he was going to give them one and a few painful lessons while he was at it. Before he could even leave out the door, he watched as the Hokage himself entered. "Old man, what are you doing here?"

"I came upon getting a report of massive chakra fluxuation here. Now I see why. Do you know who did this?" the hokage asked. In truth he was irrate, pulled away from enjoying a leirsurely night of kaligraphy which he had enjoyed with all fervor.

"It was some four chunnin, all wearing head gear, black hair, brown eyes, judging from how clean their vests were, new chunin." Naruto stated. The hokage nodded knowing exactly who they were at the mention of new chunnin, the only four that had passed during the exams. "As much as I hate the fact that my privacy was broken I'm more pissed that people still do this." Naruto yelled out as he picked up a photo of Jaraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and him near a waterfall. It used to show them being happy and enjoying the moment however what really showed now was the words demon whores and demon fag. It was one thing to mock him, but another to do such to his precious friends and family. He sighed for a moment sitting down on his disheveled couch as tears slipped out of his eyes as he looked at the photo.

"This isn't the first time that its happened before?" Sarutobi asked. He began to wonder just how many times its happened before and before he could ask just how many Naruto tossed him the picture.

"At least twenty times in the past three years, it gets worse around my birthday but never like this." he stated. "Old man, I know we are short on ninja, and everything, but don't kill those bastards. If anything I got a better punishment in mind for them hehe." Naruto smirked, it wasn't his I'm better than you smirk commonly known to the hyuuga or Uchiha. It was a smirk of a true prankster. "They hate a fox so much huh, then I say we make them a fox." he chuckled before unfurling a scroll. In it popped fox costumes out, that all stated in kanji 'I'm to foxy to be a ninja.' "After all what better punishment to bang their pride about a little hehe." Sarutobi chuckled at the boys idea and nodded before turning around and ordering the ANBU to catch the four.

The crowd was aghast as four ninja who had recently earned their respected rank of chunin walked through the village, each held by a leash around their necks by ANBU. Their outfits were bright orange and made to look like foxxes, whiskers were drawn on their cheeks and the kanji was in bright blue. To the four chunnin it was humiliating, a fate worse than death as the crowd began to toss fruit at the four and at the ANBU. They then realized just how horrible it felt. It was so big a blow to the pride that they just hung their heads down in shame as the ANBU turned towards the crowd.

"These four chunnin, are hereby demoted to genin by orders of the Hokage for breaking and entering of a fellow citizen of Konoha. They have in turn done great harm to the whole of the community by doing such and thus that is one reason why they are stripped of their rank and hereby on probation for three years before they can once again obtain the rank of chunnin should the council or the Hokage deem it. The outfits however were a punishment sent on them by the victim of the crime and thustly they are not allowed to take it off for a week." the ANBU yelled out over the crowd. "This is the punishment that is called forth by anyone who attempts to do such again as dictated by the Hokage." with that he lead the fox parade throughout all of Konoha before returning them each to their own homes, ensuring that none of them would dare to do such again. Naruto watched with glee as did Sarutobi from his gazing crystaline ball at the event before they both fell over laughing.

"Hey old man. I gotta get going soon, oh and thanks for helping me with cleaning up my apartment. I'm just glad you showed up instead of oba-chan or ero-sennin. I don't want those guys deaths to be on my conscioence thats for sure. Besides I got one more prank to pull to the village before I graduate. Just don't be surprised if its so big that you get angry." he stated. Sarutobi chuckled at the boy, indeed it was common for Naruto to inform teh hokage of village wide pranks, especially when trying to plan them out. Who knew the Hokage would enjoy helping the kid with them.

"Oi Naruto hold on for a second. I forgot to ask you how have you been doing with that jutsu?"

"Its hard as hell but I still haven't given up. Its like forming a complete bushin but I still can't seem to get the proportions right old man." Naruto stated. Sarutobi blinked for a moment. 'Naruto was supposed to be a genius but even then without learning its primary beginning skill the boy was already progressing faster than ever. It was true that the one skill it takes to master the shadow weapon multiplication technique was the shadow clone replication jutsu, but to do so without was incredibly tough but rewarding in its own entirety. Naruto you keep surprising me even more.' Sarutobi stated as he chuckled to himself. 'Besides, if he does get caught, which happens only when Iruka catches him, he ends up cleaning up the harmless pranks anyways.' "Even then old man, I can't seem to make a bunshin either. All of them turn out like a massive blob or don't appear no matter how hard I concentrate or how much chakra I use. I just hope it isn't like the last three tests." the fox keeper stated.

"You will do fine Naruto, just beleive in yourself and do your best. Well I'm afraid that you must go home. Don't worry, I'm quite sure that lesson taught the villagers to leave your stuff alone, if it doesn't well I'm quite sure we will have plenty of costumes for them to wear don't we." he chuckled before picking up his pipe, filling it with his favourite flavoured tobacco and lighting it. Naruto nodded before waving as he exited the office. "To be young and no longer in charge of a village. I would rather be glad to not have to do this insane amount of paperwork." he stated before turning around and looking at the unending pile of work before him. Sighing he went back to the task at hand.

Naruto ran happily for his life, he knew that if the ANBU and chunnin who were chasing after him caught him, he owuld be put into a world of hurt. However to him it was another bright and beutiful day in Konoha. Everything was peaceful and tranquil. Every villager that didn't know him hated and despised him, the Hokage mountains were painted with graffiti, to Naruto it was all as it should be, yet now he was running for his life, though to him it was training. His chakra weights were on, and thus making him slow enough to be just a little bit beyond their grasp.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT GET BACK HERE!" they yelled out as he pulled ahead.

"What I think they needed some color. Besides you can't catch the future Hokage, what kinda Hokage gets caught by ANBU and Chunning?" he yelled out as he turned a corner. Removing a large canvas from his utility pouch he held it up, swiftly weaving chakra into it causing him to blend in with the fence as those who gave chase continued to run past him. He turned his head up towards the monument smiling warmly at his work. Each of the Hokage had different designs, some had swirls on their cheeks, others looked like they were crying. Even the Sandaime's face looked like he had a nose bleed as well as pervert written on his forhead. The fourth was also painted with surpased by Uzumaki Naruto. Yet the ones that had the most paint were the first two Hokage. To Naruto it was a work of art, and a testament to his skill. He smiled before releasing the diguise and folding it up to put it back into his pouch. "Too easy."

"Oh really." a voice came from behind Naruto. There was only one person in all those that Naruto knew that could catch him that easily. The one person who he looked up to as a fatherly figure and as a great friend. One Umino Iruka who stood behind him as he turned his head, the mans arms were cocked with his fists resting on his waist. His head swelled with anger as he began to yell at Naruto, enraged that the boy defaced the vigilant reminder of Konoha's past to its people. His scar on his face being proof of what he was and what he was meant to be, a ninja.

"Oi, Iruka-sensei let me go, aren't you supposed to be teaching right now?" Naruto chided out as he was hogged tied and thrown over Iruka's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Naruto tried to wriggle free but even then it was no use when Iruka caught you.

"Yeah and your supposed to be in class too idiot." Iruka replied. After a few minutes they arrived at the class only to find the students in dissaray, well more so the female population of the class swarming over Sasuke while everyone else was grumbling about how the Uchuha always gets the girls. Shikamaru was busy looking out the window up at the clouds, Chouji was eatting once again. Kiba and Akamaru were laughing at Sasuke. Hinata on the other hand was poking her fingers together the moment she noticed Naruto, a faint blush on her cheeks as her imagination was running wild, well as wild as a twelve year old girl in puberty. Shino was busy listening to his bugs, while Sakura and Ino were busy trying to woo Sasuke into a date. "Alright class, since our time got cut in half thanks to a pranking delinquint we are going to practice transformations. Everyone line up." he yelled out as he dropped Naruto uncermoniously on the ground. "First up Haruno Sakura."

"Naruto this is all your fault you idiot." Ino yelled out. Naruto just ignored it and gazed at his handiwork while Sakura stood at the first in line of the class. She concentrated her chakra before doing the standard seal.

"Transform." she calmly stated. As the smoke appeared around her, it took a moment before it disapated leaving her in the form of an exact duplicate of Iruka. Iruka nodded before marking off passed on his clip board. 'CHA! See that Sasuke-kun. I'm bad uh huh!" inner Sakura stated while doing a dance showing off how awesome she was.

"Good job, next Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka stated before looking over Sasuke. The raven haired boy unfurled his hands from his pockets before performing the neccesary seals and called out transform. His form exploded into smoke which heralded the use of such a jutsu. After the smoke cleared there stood another exact duplicate of Iruka. "Good job. Next, Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka yelled out. Naruto grinned before stepping forward. The whole class watched him with feverish intent wondering what stupid act the preteen was going to do now. Hinata merely watched Naruto, silently wishing him luck as she hoped he would do so. To her Naruto's undying will to keep trying and prove himself gave her courage when she needed it. It gave her the drive to keep going despite her already lacking self esteem. In truth at first when they were younger she saw him as a friend, someone who was happy like she, but as her family had gained tragedy at every turn, her once loud and enthusiastic cheers of being a girl, fell away leaving her a shell of self loathing, devoid of self confidence, and severely upset to the point she would often cry herself to sleep whenver her father or anyone else hinted at her failures, yet here she stood admiring the amount of courage Naruto had, it was no wonder that soon she had developed a crush on him, after awhile, yet deep down it had grown into full bloom, showing her love for the estranged and loud mouthed prankster of Konoha. While she was watching Naruto, naruto was gathering wifts of chakra up into his body before forming the seals neccesary. If anyone who watched the seals carefully, they didn't match the normal transformation jutsu and thus when smoke curled around him for a moment, they began to disperse save for a few wafts. Instead of Iruka standing there as the other students had done, there stood a rather well proportional, defined sexy blond in pigtails, with whiskers adding to her allure. If this wasn't enough, the whisps of smoke barely hid away what wasn't left to the imagination due to lack of clothing, her feminine features. When Naruto reverted the form he was busy laughing at Iruka who was jettisoned to the wall via blood rockets coming from his nose.

"HAHA how did you like my sexy jutsu?" little did Naruto know, that every boy there including the stoic Shino was in the same position as Iruka, knocked out with blood tendrils coming from their nose. Iruka grumbled before getting up. Swiftly he twisted up two peices of tissue before shoving them into his already still bleeding nose before pounding his fist into the back of Naruto's head.

"DON'T PRACTICE STUPID JUTSU IDIOT!" he yelled, the genjutsu finally wearing off while the rest of the class went back to their seats after performing the transformation jutsu. Most of the boys there along with the girls were glaring at Naruto while Shino was arching his eyebrows at the prankster. Naruto grumbled about the bump on the back of his head and the glares while Iruka continued to instruct the class. Only a few hours later Naruto was still sitting in the classroom, even after everyone had left. It would seem that he was at detention agian. "Oi Naruto, as punishment you are going to clean off all the paint off the monument." Iruka yelled while dragging an already fuming Naruto towards his punishment. "I don't care if it takes you all night, you aren't going home until your done brat." he yelled up at the blonde who was scrubbing the paint off. Naruto continued to grumble before turning around.

"Its not like I have any parents or family other than Mika whose gonna be there for me anyways." he yelled back. He turned back around and continued to grumble about ungrateful teachers, lonely homes, amongst other things. Even going so far as to grumble about the mixture of his paint, which hardened like steel. Iruka on the other hand just stared flabberghasted at Naruto. A look of guilt showing deeply upon his face as he realized what he had said. It was true Naruto was an orphan and for a good half of his life didn't have anyone save the legendary pervert, medic, and her apprentice for him. Even then it was a harsh life, going from town to town. He had read the unnoficial report from the Hokage himself how Naruto was nearly assasinated multiple times, had lived on the streets, amongst other things. That was what broke him out of his hatred for the boy and see him in a new light.

"Look Naruto I know what its like to not go home and have a family waiting for you, I'm sorry I spouted off and said that. Tell you what the sooner you finish, I will take you out for as much Ramen as you want okay." he absentmindedly fingered his wallet. He couldn't help but feel like by the time it was done it was going to be rather empty.

"Now thats what I'm talking about." Naruto chided before kicking himself into overdrive. Grabbing the paint remover as well as rolling up his sleeves, he began his work with renewed fervor. To him he would do anything in the world, save go against his word for Ramen and thusly he put more effort into it. Soon enough the monument was clean of paint and even more so was a tired struggling Naruto. Iruka kept his word as he walked beside Naruto to the only Ramen stand that they both liked, Icharaku's. "Hey old man, I'm going to have four miso ramens, four pork, four beef, and four chicken." he cheered as he sat down. Iruka gulped before sitting down as well. Within a few minutes the ramen they both ordered was placed before them. "Ichidakimasu." was the unisoned call given.

"Naruto you know why the Hokage monument is there right?"

"Its a memorial to the village and to the Hokage who have supported and lead the village to what it is now." Naruto mumbled before mouthfuls of ramen.

"So then why did you deface it like that?" Iruka asked, he was rather curious as to why a student who wanted to be Hokage would do such a thing.

"Because I want the be better than the Hokage, to be the best there is so I can be acknowledge and not be disrespected anymore. I want to be Hokage because everyone looks up to them." he whispered before taking in another mouthful of ramen. He then looked over at Iruka before smiling. "Iruka-sensei can I ask you a favour?"

"If its about the ramen I'm already treating you, if not then what is it."

"Can I try out your forhead protector please?" Naruto asked, giving the biggest set of puppy dog eyes ever seen. Iruka shook his head ignoring the look before turning towards his own ramen.

"I can't let you do that because your not a Ninja yet. Thats why you have to do your best tommorow and pass the test." Iruka stated before ruffling the pouting and sulking blonde's head. "In any case if your done eating I will take you home. Who knows, with how hard you practice you might just be able to master the clone jutsu at the test." he stated as he tried to bring up the blonde's dampening mood. He then smiled before pulling out his wallet while Naruto patted his full stomach, which in the case was true considering the blonde genin had quite a few empty bowls beside him. If ramen were alive, they would fear the very devil in front of them, after all to eat twelve bowls of ramen in one sitting was no easy feat, even for an Akimichi. Smiling warmly he paid, with all that he had before promising the shopkeeper that he would bring the rest of the payment as soon as he got paid again in a week. Tsueche just smiled and nodded, adding it to the boys ever growing tab after all. He didn't mind, especially since it was true that Naruto was the old mans number one customer, as well as biggest contributor when it came to proffit. Smiling he carefully took Naruto to his apartment before wishing the said student of his a good night. Naruto's pet fox or as he called it his sister smirked warmly at Iruka before yawning and retiring to Naruto's room. Over the years Naruto had become used to having the said fox rest on his chest while he slept. After all, siblings did often sleep in the same bed when young so he felt no reason otherwise.

Naruto yawned as he sat at his desk, he was once again finding himself bored of the same lecture on how a Genin is a beginning shinobi and that they in truth are the new blood of the strength of a village. That each Genin would eventually become ranked higher for their strength and accomplishments, even a few going on to become legendary as sannin or better still, as a Kage. He had heard this lecture three times before and inside his mind had gone over it each time that day was brought up. However in the recesses of his mind he was worried over the simplest of things. He still couldn't figure out how to do a single usable bushin, the simplest of jutsu by academy standards. It was his failing quality that had driven him to having failed the genin test twice before. He had no desire to do it a third time and it was a jutsu that he never once gave up on. However he could only be hopeful that this year they wouldn't give him that same test. That it would be something like a Substitution or Transformation jutsu. However before that he had to go and take the written test. He grumbled as he looked over the questions, each one being harder than the last according to him. The years before he would never have suspected that the teachers would give him Jounin level written tests while other students took the true tests. As he looked over the answers he felt like tearing his hair out of his skull. He couldn't beleive Iruka would give him such a hard test, yet unbeknowngst to him, it wasn't Iruka who had given out the written portion. It was his aid, Mizuki. While Mizuki was not a sensei officially, he was granted the authority to overview and watch the tests. Even hand them out and grade based on performance. Iruka knew this and as his fellow shinobi, and friend he allowed Mizuki to hand out the tests while he prepared for the hand to hand combat. Smiling Iruka left the room but not before issuing a warning to the class that cheating would not be tolerated. After an hour of wracking his mind, Naruto barely managed to answer a quarter of the questions on the test before the time was up. He grumbled before sighing. 'All I have to do is pass the three other parts of the exam and I can become a full fledged ninja, beleive it.' he yelled in his mind. Filing out of the classroom the students handed in their papers to Mizuki who held his hands out. Naruto at the last of the line stood and handed it in before grumbling about stupid tests being too hard. He walked with the rest out into taijutsu training room. Mizuki on the other hand looked at Naruto's test before smirking. With a sleight of hand he had switched it out with the right test, however the written answers were placed upon it, conveying the wrong answers. Taking that same jounin level test he tossed it haphazadly into the trash can beside Iruka's desk before setting the rest of the tests on the desk. Smirking confidently he walked outside to join Iruka.

"Alright we will begin the second stage of the genin exam. This stage is the Taijutsu test. You are to land one blow on me. Seeing as all of you are potential genin you must do your best and come at me with the intent to kill or harm me, but do not underestimate me either." Iruka yelled out as he stood up in the ring. "If you fail to land a blow in five minutes or knock me out of the ring you fail this portion of the exam." with that he got into a defencive stance.

"First up, Aburame Shino." Mizuki yelled out. The stoic black haired bug user stood up before getting into the ring. Imediately he stood in a standard taijutsu stance. Iruka nodded signalling the beginning of the exam while waiting for the oncomming attack. He remembered that the Aburame were revered as Insect users and with the amount of insects they kept inside their bodies, they too had the combine strength of insects. After all if you had millions of ants who could lift ten times their own weight inside you, imagine if those millions of ants converged and sent out the same amount of force in a punch. He also remembered what happened when Shibi, Shino's father participated in the exam. The current head of the Aburame clan had easily knocked his chunnin examiner not only out of the ring, but out of the school as well. Iruka held up a hand for a moment before ushering a word of caution.

"Bear in mind, that all it takes is a single blow, be it a glancing or otherwise you pass." he stated clearly, yet his intent was effectively sent. 'Go easy on me, I don't want to end up in the hospitol.' Shino who had studdied insects had picked up the underlying message in Iruka's words before rushing at the chunin. Taijutsu between them was an artful dance of legs, fists, knees and elbows. After two minutes Shino had found his opening and swiftly struck Iruka in the side with a backhand, it was not enough to send the chunin out of the school but enough to effectively send the chunin sprawling out of the ring. With that Shino got out of his stance bowed before heading back to classroom. Iruka stood up and secretly thanked the genin for having enough sense to hold back that punch. With that he stood back up in the ring awaiting the next person.

"Next up Choji Akimichi." the blue haired chunin examiner stated. Choji finished off his chips before smirking and getting into the ring. He bowed to Iruka who in turn did the same before getting into the standard Taijutsu stance. However Choji had a large smile upon his face.

"Multisize, Both Arm Taijutsu." with that Choji let his arms straight forward before they swelled up with chakra. Within moments arms as big as boulders were in the arena stood in front of him. Choji continued to smile before swiftly pushing Iruka out of the ring. He smiled releasing the enhancement before pulling out another back of chips from his pocket.

"Well you did get me out of the ring so you pass." Iruka stated before rubbing the back of his head. He should have learned beforehand that with an Akimichi and territory, you don't want to be in that area. Swiftly he got himself back into position.

"Sakura Haruno, your up." was announced. The said kunoichi nodded before standing up. Her red dress fluttered with her steps as he emerald eyes looked at her teacher warily. Her bright pink hair bounced with every step as she stood in the ring. Sakura knew Taijutsu wasn't her best field of study seeing as she was extremely smart, resourceful, and very familiar with Genjutsu. Taijutsu on the other hand just never sticked with her all to well, that was apparent when her match started. As blows were blocked and exchanged she barely managed to land a good solid glance on Iruka seconds before the buzzer went off signalling the match was over due to time. She cheered inwardly before taking her seat with her fellow students.

"Alright then, Hinata Hyuuga, your turn." the afformentioned heiress to the Hyuuga clan bowed respectuflly before standing up. Her gaze locked onto the floor as she made her way into the ring. A glance over at her aspiration and friend Naruto gave her a moments strength as she could feel him watching her, silently cheering her on inside her mind. 'I have to do this if I want to be strong like Naruto-kun.' Slowly she stood in the tradition Jyuuken stance nodding to her sensei she was ready. She was inwardly glad that all she had to do was land a single blow, be it glancing or otherwise. With a nod from her sensei she rushed at him timidly blocking his strikes with her arms as she danced. Unbeknowngst to her Naruto watched in awe. Admiring her grace and form, even though she was timidly doing anything to him, it was like watching fluid motion of water throughout the world. Within two and a half minutes Iruka held up a hand to stop the match. He shook his shoulder and wrist noting how painful they felt. He then conceded to her stating that she had won based on the fact that if she used her style to its fullness with chakra she could have easily killed him. While it was true that a Hyuuga could easily use their style to debilitate and kill, she held back considering that even a glancing blow on the shoulder could kill a person if enough chakra were forced downwardly.

"Hinata you won that match because of your abilities as a Hyuuga. Even without using chakra you disabled my arm, so do your best for the remainder of the exam okay. Everyone lets take a fifteen minute break." Iruka stated before wincing and rubbing feeling back into his right arm. He couldn't help but feel pride in his student's thus far. After all he did feel that they would be the future leaders of Konoha and that he was the one to help nurture their abilites. After the fifteen minutes he managed to have his arm restored to its previous state before setting himself a reminder to inform Hiashi that his daughter did excellent on the exam, though it was true Hinata didn't beat her cousin's time the year before, but then her cousin had managed to debilitate him within seconds would be hard for anyone to beat, but also used chakra to do so. He once again found himself in the ring again waiting for the next student. It didn't take long for a certain beast user to step into the ring knowing all too well that this match would be swift. Inuzuka were prided on their speed and fiercness. Nodding he barely had a few seconds before being forced out of the ring, via an elbow to his sternum which sent him tumbling back. Kiba smirked before cheering for himself as he found his way to his seat with his dog Akamaru waiting there. Rubbing his chest for a moment, Iruka went back to the ring before smiling. Last time he had such a blow done to him, it was by a person who was considered dead last of last year. A person known as Rock Lee. With that he continued on through the rest of the students before the last three stood waiting.

"Next up Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka nodded before standing at the ready position. Naruto grinned his normal fox grin.

"Iruka-sensei. I'm going to take your advice and show you and the rest of the class why I should be Hokage." with that Naruto grinned before getting down into a low stance. "I'm going to be Hokage, beleive it." with that Naruto waited until the signal was given before rushing in. Iruka's eyes widened before he found himself spinning backwards having found the back of Naruto's knuckles driving themselves into Iruka's neck sending the Chunin examiner sprawling onto the floor. Naruto stood up rubbing the back of his head with his right hand while extending his left hand down to the dazed chunin.

"Naruto what the hell was that?" Iruka stammered out, amazed at how fast and precise the blow was. Naruto helped him up before whispering into Iruka's ear the answer.

"That is a style I mastered before I started the academy, but was told not to use. Uzumaki Fox Kenpo." he grinned before walking back to his seat leaving behind his students blinking, including a rather interested Uchiha who wondered what happened. Iruka grinned sheepishly before looking at the timer. The dobe of the class had successfully not only landed a blow to the chunin but also did so breaking the record that was held by the previous rookie of the year. One Hyuuga Neji by a second. "Oi what are you all looking at. I said I was going to do my best, so I did. A hokage has to be strong ya know." Iruka smiled inwardly nodding before rubbing his sore neck. He knew he would be feeling this one later on, but was glad that all examiners were checked out by medics after the exams were over since it was fairly common for them to get injured. With that he found himself facing off the best student in his class. One who excelled in all the categories. One Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ready when you are Sasuke." Iruka stated. Sasuke nodded with a smirk as he got into the infamous Uchiha interupter stance. The timer was started and before long the student and teacher were trading blows, however within a minute that same Uchiha walked out of the circle leaving a confused class, that was until Iruka held his ribs nodding. "As expected of a student of your caliber. Though you only needed one blow, not three." the teacher chided while Sasuke shrugged.

"If you leave yourself open for more than one blow, why should a ninja not take it." was the reply that came from Sasuke as he shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against a nearby pillar. Iruka shook his head, having bearing the bluntness of arrogance that the Uchiha were known for. He stood up exhaling sharply as he set his ribs back in place naturally before finding himself standing in front of his last student. Yamanaka Ino. She wore a big grin on her face as she stood in the standard stance of taijutsu taught by the academy. Her platinum blonde hair shimmering in the sunlight as her sky blue eyes watched her teacher. Smirking to herself she waited to hear the clock start before rushing her teacher. Like her rival she fought with all her strength willing to prove to her crush that she would win Sasuke. She was an arrogant and vain girl. One who prided herself on beuty however a rose does have its thorns as they say and it proved true when she landed a dirty blow, one that had most of the men in the class cringing in sympathetic pain while Iruka yelped crouching forward. As the guys there yelled she smirked before yelling back.

"You guys leave yourselves open there. Far be it for a pretty girl to capitalize on hitting you where it hurts." she visciously yelled back. Iruka took his time before standing, nursing his groin from the blow. He grumbled before admiting that she did have a point as Ninja were often to use every trick they knew to get their opponent. She smirked before walking up to her rival and gloating about her faster time in beating her opponent, this of course led to name calling before coming to blows as their most hatred names were often used. Before long both Mizuki and Iruka who had gotten over his 'injury' stepped in and pulled the two brawling kunoichi away from eachother. With that being done the teachers smiled before having wooden practice dummies brought in. Each had their vital points marked in red Konoha leaves. Mizuki in turn handed out the kunai and shuriken sets, four each for all of the students, leaving the eight vital points, the spleen, heart, lungs, kidneys, liver, neck, and brain as their targets. To be sure of each they had the students form a firing line yet have their targets far enough that no interferance from the their throws would happen. As thus each student began to throw. Whereas some students weren't rather accurate, they did manage to hit the leave signalling that the point was scored as a bad wound. The most impressive however were from Sasuke as his targets were cleanly hit, each in the bullseye in the center of the leaves with the appropriate depth to signify that it was a very clean kill. Hinata through the use of her own special bloodline trait also struck each with honed accuracy yet not quite as deep dueto the lack of physical strength. Naruto on the other hand, his showed special attention as he had clearly not only went into the target but left deep gashes spiraling out from the leaves as his kunai and shuriken went handle deep, or fully blade deep within the wood. It was clear who was the accurate and powerful, yet when Iruka checked he couldn't help but feel that Naruto would do the most damage with his own specialized shuriken and kunai as the afterdamage showed that if it were a living person, their internal organs would be beyond medical repair. With the shuriken and kunai marksmanship out of the way he smiled before leading the students back towards the classroom. Smiling he had each student stand outside in alphabetical order before calling them in for the last test. A test of standard genin jutsu, being none other than Naruto's most hated of techniques. The clone jutsu. Things went as they had, the passing students walking out with their forhead protectors proudly displayed, while others sulked. When at last Naruto's time came he groaned inwardly as he stepped into the classroom.

"Relax and concentrate Naruto. All you have to do is make two clones. You can do it." Iruka stated with confidence. Naruto nodded before forming the concentration seal, his chakra riviting out of his body in a pale blue wave as he closed his eyes. Running through his own body he concentrated all his chakra and his hope into forming the clone. 'Come on Naruto I know you can do it.' Iruka stated in his own mind. Naruto opened his eyes carefully before forming the appropriate seal before calling the technique out.

"Clone Jutsu." his voice spoke mostly of confidence, yet had some doubt within it, having just a small tinge of doubt in himself. 'I can do this, I have to do this if I am going to be the next Hokage, beleive it.' As the smoke poured out around him he closed his eyes in hope, he really did not want to have to repeat the next year with students younger than him, to have to repeat his failures, to be picked on, to be made fun of.

"Eh?" Mizuki stated as the smoke began to clear. Their eyes drawn to the sight before them.

Naruto sighed as he looked down at the supposed clone he had made, it was nothing more than a blob like ghastly version of him, drool poured out of its mouth as its eyes looked randomly, glazed in a death like trance. Even more so was the fact it was pale and the stench about it palpable was disgustingly gross. The smell could only be attributed to rotten eggs, mixxed with Maito Gai-s teenage gym shoes, with the perfume of a skunk. The rest of the class paled before leaning out of the window trying to wretch what meals they had earlier up. Iruka held his nose gasping for air as the toxic fumes burned into his lungs. Mizuki shook his head and looked towards Naruto with sympathy.

"YOU FAIL NOW GET RID OF THAT THAT THING!" Iruka yelled. Naruto did the release sign and watched as the smell, the clone, and the ghastly mess it made disapear. Even Mizuki's pleads to Iruka fell upon his deafened ears to let the kid pass. Iruka wouldn't have it because in a ninja life, things like that will get a inept ninja killed. Inside Iruka was upset, he knew how hard Naruto tried, how fierce the determination was in Naruto but rules were rules and truthfully he didn't want to pass Naruto until he was sure Naruto could survive.

"Come on Iruka, he did his best, and this is his third time. He did manage to make one clone, he did well on the taijutsu exam as well as marksmanship. Surely you can let him pass." Mizuki stated before Naruto turned and ran out the door, his eyes glistening with tears that had not yet fallen. The echoes of laughter filled the hallways as the classes laughed at him, laughing at his failure at such a simple jutsu. Naruto bit back his tears, forcing them to go away back into his body as he climbed onto the swing that was his own. Minutes later the students walked out of the school to their awaiting parents who had pride in their eyes for those who had passed, as well as consolidated those who didn't telling them that they were proud nonetheless. Naruto watched, feeling totally and utterly alone. His ears straining to hear words of encouragement, however what he heard only made him feel the pains of loneliness and despair.

"Hey isn't that the brat?" One mother asked.

"So he didn't pass, who would allow a de..."

"Don't say that, you know its forbidden. Besides if that brat became a ninja, who knows what hell would befall us." another mother intejected, stating an unwritten law but also her fears as well as hatred of Naruto. Hinata could only look towards the swing as her father was in deep conversation with Iruka, judging her accomplishments.

"Come daughter, we must go home." his words strolled out into her ears as she nodded before following, her mind deep in worry for her secret crush, and best friend. Naruto looked on before listening to a rustle of leaves above him.

"It took me some doing, but there is a way that you can still pass. Iruka agreed to it seeing as you did so well on the marksmanship and taijutsu portion of the test. He's just angry at you for all those pranks you pulled. I will tell you about it away from here okay." Mizuki stated with a compassionate face. Inwardly he was smirking with glee having found the perfect target to do the job for him. As they lept from rooftop to rooftop, he began to explain to Naruto that the secret test involved a rather large scroll that held the secret arts of the village. Jutsu's that were powerful, and that all Naruto had to do was learn just one of them. With that Mizuki and Naruto split ways before the afternoon wore on.

(Author's notes: As some of you are probably wondering, there is little history given to Anko according to the anime as to when she became a special jounin, same for Ibiki Morino. However this is my own rendition of the story, with my own creative influx. If you remember correctly, that it is stated that Itatchi became an ANBU at an early age, whose to say that due to Anko's unique training and desire to prove herself capable that she couldn't easily become a special jounin, as well as it is stated clearly that Ibiki was the head of the interrogation early as he was often used for the chunnin exam. Such as the point in the anime when he participated in the exam when his brother took it. I am merely going off half facts and truths here and again I am using my creativity for such. I have also read my reviews and am happy you all are enjoying the story although there are a few that say I am copying ideas off of others which involve the fox, Naruto's beating in the previous chapter, as well as the Kyuubi being female and nice to him. To a point I have taken into account after reading the majority of the fanfics that these ideas are used, however they are good ideas nonetheless. After all we are doing this based off an series written by someone else so it is bound to happen that some plagurism is happening. I thank those people for their unique ideas however I am not going to copy their work exactly and thus I am going to mold the story to my own creativity. Kitsu aka the Kyuubi will show her side of rage as all women have, but she shows a tender side of caring towards her vessel. As for Naruto being the son of the fourth. To me one would have to be ignorant or blind to not see the resemblance between Naruto and Yondaime that is uncanny. Yes I am keeping Naruto's chakra nature Manipulation as the same since the wind element suits his aloofness, and as you can see the only real jutsu he learned from the two sannin were extremely basic, however his Henge or transformation jutsu is unique to him since the disguise is supposedly an illusion, which in effect is a very basic genjutsu. For him its down to the cellular level which makes it so advanced. That is my take on it since he has had time to do it. Don't worry, he will still be a prankster throughout the rest of the story and I intend on keeping him that way since mythology states that foxxes are natural tricksters. Again thank you all for reading and I promise to keep going but as I stated before my updates might not be frequent due to the fact that I am both working and attending college, besides I am also catching up on the series which apparently makes my hard drive groan with being full. I will not put in a preview for the next set of chapters since it leaves a little too much to taste but know this I am already working on the next chapter. It will involve the fight between mizuki, iruka, and Naruto. As well as team seven and of course its 'survival test'. For the most part I'm not going to stray too far.)


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Naruto huddle up against a tree as dusk soon approached. Before him lay a scroll as large as he was, unfurled and open to his eyes to read. He inwardly began to grumble as his brow furrowed in concentration. His face a mask of seriousness as he began to read off a list of jutsu from the scroll; 'Well damn, these all require heavy amounts of chakra. Even the shadow clone jutsu says that it could kill me if I use too much, good thing I've got a lot of chakra.' with that being stated in his mind he began to work tirelessly on the jutsu. His mind soaking up the information like a proverbial sponge as he went over all the possibilities before even attempting them; forming his fingers into a cross he began to ritual known to him as trial and error.

"Kit, with your chakra you should be able to master this in no time. Heck it might be the answer to the riddle of the weapon shadow clone jutsu which the old hokage gave you a few years ago. Don't worry; if you even come close to chakra depletion I will supply you with more than enough. Though if I were you I wouldn't trust that silver haired lout." Kitsu spoke in his mind, causing his concentration to falter. He looked up for a moment before replying.

"I know you don't trust many Kitsu-ni-chan, but if this will help me become a genin that means I will do what I have to in order to become Hokage." he replied to the worried kitsune in his head. As the hours rolled by and after many attempts and failures he could see his work taking form and smiled as he successfully mastered the jutsu. Getting it right he couldn't believe just how simple it was. He smiled reading a few more notes on the jutsu before smirking like a true fox. "Cool, this will make training easier too. With the amount of shadow clones I use, the training will be cut by that number. Believe it!" he yelled in his mind. The fox inside him chuckled at his antics before smiling. However unknown to him, someone was closing in on his location. Rolling the scroll up as he felt the hairs on his neck prickles him. Being used to this sense he turned his head as one person who truly recognized him appeared from the foliage.

"Naruto what are you doing out here, do you know what you have done?" Iruka bit out, his tone concerned but fierce at the same time.

"Hi Iruka-sensei, I already learned and mastered one jutsu from the scroll. I can show you so I can pass and become a true ninja." Naruto stated happily.

"Naruto who told you that?" Iruka asked, confusion marring his face.

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I took the scroll of secret jutsu and learned one jutsu from it that I could pass and become a ninja." the blonde replied. Iruka blinked before hearing the whine of metal coming through the air before leaping in front of his student, bracing him from the attack. Kunai came from behind striking his shoulders and piercing his left thing pinning him effectively to the ground. "Wh... what's going on Iruka-sensei." the fox ninja questioned as he watched his teacher grunt in pain.

"Iruka, I'm surprised you got here first but that's okay. Naruto hand me the scroll." the blue haired chunin stated with a sickening sweet smile. Naruto looked on with confusion even more however before he could reply let alone do anything.

"Naruto don't give him the scroll, take it and run to the Hokage." the scarred ninja instructor barked out.

"Iruka I'm surprised, Naruto hand me the scroll and you can pass, Iruka jus doesn't want you to pass." the smiling chunnin stated, though his eyes grew dark with each word.

"Naruto that scroll is forbidden and secret, Mizuki wants it so he can gain power that he doesn't deserve now run please."

"Bah, this is going no where, if you don't hand me the scroll then I'm going to have to do a service to Konoha and kill you." his smile turned into a daring and dark smirk. "However I am not without a little mercy. I will tell you why the village hates you, why no one wants to see you alive, why Iruka never passed you." he stated as he unfurled a rather large four starred shuriken from his back. Spinning it in his hand he looked down at his target with a deadly glare.

"Mizuki stop, you know it's forbidden."

"Wha... What are you talking about Mizuki-sensei?"

"Naruto the reason why everyone hates you because you are the Kyuubi reincarnated. You are the demon the destroyed Konoha twelve years ago, Iruka hates you because YOU killed his parents, now die." with those words he hurled the shuriken towards Naruto, its blade coming faster and faster as it spun with deadly he was grace. Naruto closed his eyes awaiting the strike; he was frozen in place with the words he couldn't believe. He knew that he and the Kyuubi were separate but he also knew that people only viewed him as the said demon, and that Iruka thought he was the person who took away his teachers parents. After a moment longer than it should have been, the moment he should have felt pain he felt liquid splash upon his cheek. Opening his eyes he looked up only to see Iruka crouched over him, blood dripping down from his shoulders, as a small rivulet of blood dripped down the chunins back, cascading down the side and onto his sides. The massive shuriken imbedded just slightly beside the ninja instructors spine and right shoulder blade.

"Naruto, forgive me, it was true that I hated the Kyuubi once, but I know what its like to go home to be alone. To do pranks to gain attention because of how painful it is to be alone. So please run..." Iruka cried. Naruto nodded as he grabbed the scroll close to his chest and ran, his legs carrying him as swiftly and tirelessly as he could, further into the foliage. Mizuki growled to himself before placing his hands upon the other shuriken on his back, however before he could unfurl it, Iruka grunted, ripping the said shuriken in his back out before hurling it at Mizuki, a desperate attempt to keep Naruto out of harms way. Mizuki stepped to the side avoiding the incoming projectile with a smirk.

"Looks like you aren't going to save the demon any more Iruka, I will come back and finish you off after I take care of him." with that Mizuki jumped towards the direction Naruto had left, jumping from tree to tree. Iruka grunted pulling the kunai out of his thigh before chasing after, praying with all his heart that Naruto would continue going towards the village and ultimately to the Hokage.

Naruto weaved in and out of trees, using latent stealth techniques garnished from six years with legendary Sannin, as well as being the ever so unpredictable prankster that always found a way to elude chunnin, jounin, and ANBU alike. He would have smirked and cheered at that accomplishment, if he weren't fleeing for his life, confused, and alone. He wished that his two sensei were here right now, but knew that they weren't. They each had their own missions to do, as well as his pride. He did but he didn't want to rely on them for everything. That would not make him Hokage. Finding the sense of danger off of him for a split second he relaxed only to curse himself as he over extended a leap causing him to land at the base of a nearby tree. His ability to sense chakra, another thing his body had learned thanks to his adoptive sister was that Mizuki was not far behind me. Swiftly he tucked himself behind a tree, trying to hide his body entirely. Shivering in fear that he might be caught and worse yet killed, he froze immediately, his breath halting in his throat as he closed his eyes.

Iruka smiled as he leapt up beside Naruto through the trees, his body still ragged with wounds given to him by the treacherous Mizuki he turned holding his hand out. "Naruto give me the scroll. I can move faster than you to the Hokage with it, and it will keep Mizuki from getting It." he stated warmly. Naruto nodded as he turned around, however he leapt pushing all his weight forward while bringing up his knee, crashing it into the chin of Iruka, the said teacher crashed backwards onto the path between the trees below before standing up, his visage dissipating into smoke revealing a rather surprised Mizuki. "How did you know it was me?" he growled.

"Because I'm Iruka." Naruto replied as he dropped his own disguise revealing the scarred chunnin instructor. "You will have to go through me to get to Naruto."

"Che... looks like I will, however I don't understand why you would protect that beast. He is no different from me, he's going to use that scroll to gain power and exact his revenge on the village. That's what we beasts would do." Mizuki hissed.

"That's true, that beasts would do that..." Iruka stated. Behind the tree Naruto's eyes flashed open. His emotions running rampant as he peaked out from behind the tree seeing the one person who had cried for him, who had apologized, now calling him a beast. His heart feeling as if it were tearing itself apart. "However Naruto isn't a beast, he's a Ninja of the hidden leaf." with those words alone, the once wound that had started to stir in his heart immediately sewn itself together, his admiration for his teacher, and seemingly brother growing with no ends. "And that is why I will stop you no matter what."

"You are a damned fool Iruka. Those words will be your last." with that he began to reach back and lift his last giant shuriken from its strap.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON IRUKA-SENSEI YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled out as he stepped from behind the tree into clear view. The scroll set upon the ground beside him as he held a hand on it, with a flip of his hand he tossed it to Iruka with a smile, not a fake one before turning his head towards Mizuki. A wave of determination rolling off him like the morning mist in the eastern peaks. His aquamarine eyes glistening with deadly intent, showing just how far he would go to keep his precious few, safe.

"Oh so the little academy demon wants to fight. This will make killing you so much more fun, then I'm going to enjoy tearing your beloved sensei apart." He stated with glee at the prospect of killing, his mind entering the insanity which all ninja have when they go into a fight.

"Do your worst, cause I will return it to you a thousand times asshole." with that he forms the cross shaped seal smirking. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" the loud heralding explosion of smoke and noise billowed throughout the whole area around them. As the smoke cleared, the eyes of both Iruka who held the scroll tightly in his grasp, guarding it, as well as Mizuki nearly popped out of their head with how wide their eyelids were. Before them, was a mass of orange, blue, and yellow ninja's. Perfect replications of Naruto. Each one smirking before them. If one were to take a head count it would easily be well over a hundred physical clones. "What all that talk and your not going to do anything. Fine then, then this 'demon' will begin." all the Naruto's chimed before swarming towards the flabbergasted traitor. The resounding clash of flesh and bone echoed throughout the forest as knuckles, fingers, forearms, elbows, skulls, knees, shins, feet, and palms crashed upon the chunnin. If anything were louder it would be the screams and whines of pain form the one person who was taking the damage as he deserved. After fifteen minutes the echo of popping and wafts of smoke could be both seen and heard throughout the area as the clones were released. "Eheheh. I think I went a bit far huh Iruka-sensei." Naruto stammered out with a fox grin. Iruka just sat there awestruck at the student who couldn't form a single cohesive illusionary intangible clone, could form hundreds of physical, breathing living clones of that magnitude and not fall prey to chakra exhaustion.

"Naruto come here for a second." Iruka ordered, his voice calm, yet prideful. A smile being worn proudly on his scarred face despite the pain he was in. Naruto complied with a single nod before sitting in front of Iruka. "Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you." As his eyelids closed he stretched his physical sense out, wondering what was going on. He felt his goggles, the trade mark part of being a shinobi in training being removed, however what he felt next was rather different on his forehead, and he could feel something stiff, though being held in place with a soft fabric that breathed. "You can open your eyes now." The first thing Naruto did when his gaze focused was see the goggles in his mentor's hands. His vision traced upwards to the empty spot on Iruka's face before gasping. Tentatively he reached up feeling the shinobi forehead protector, a symbol of being an adult in the shinobi world on his forehead. "Congratulations Naruto, you pass." What Iruka should have expected but didn't was a huge hug from his student, friend, and pseudo brother. The hug was welcomed despite the pain of having an open wound on his back, shoulders, and thigh, but he didn't care. He couldn't have been any prouder that moment as not only did his own life be saved by his precious person, but also the village.

Sarutobi sat at his desk, gazing warmly at the crystalline sphere before him. His eyes crinkling in pride and happiness as he witnessed what truly transpired. Immediately he cleared his throat before speaking seemingly to himself.

"Call back all the chunnin, jounin, and ANBU who went after Naruto." he ordered, within a few minutes, those that had gone out in search for the scroll as well as blood from the 'demon' as they call him, reappeared before the elderly ninja. After a few more minutes Naruto showed up with Iruka and the scroll on his back. "Well it would seem that we have a new genin."

"Yep so you better watch out old man, cause I'm gonna take your job from you someday. Oh and that bastard Mizuki is over there, I kinda had to beat some sense into him when he tried to kill Iruka-sensei and attacked me." Naruto stated before handing the scroll back. "Um... sorry about taking the scroll, I got tricked by that bastard." the blonde replied with a bow of his head. He let Iruka down to the waiting arms of the medics on sight who immediately tended his wounds.

"I know Naruto, I wouldn't be a Hokage if I didn't. As for Mizuki, take him to Anko, seeing as Ibiki is out on a mission, I want to know exactly why he wanted the scroll and where he was going to go." Sarutobi stated to the ANBU on his right. "You should probably get to bed Naruto, tomorrow you find out your new teacher, and who is on your team, then get your ninja picture taken. Besides I'm sure Mika Kitsu is worried about you." Naruto nodded before patting his stomach, making it appear like he was wiping his hands off. The old man smiled before ruffling the blonde's hair before stepping back into the tower. Naruto on the other hand rushed home as happy as he could be. When he unlocked and opened his door he gasped at the sight before him.

Jaraiya smirked warmly as he entered the office of his sensei. He couldn't understand why the normal contingent of ANBU weren't there but shrugged it off as them being sent on menial task for annoying the old man. His white hair snapping at his back as he looked over his sensei's shoulder before chuckling. Sarutobi smiled on the other hand feeling a very familiar presence.

"So, I take it you found out what you were ordered to?" Sarutobi asked.

"Somewhat, though that can wait till later. I wonder what Naruto is doing with that scroll." the old pervert commented.

"Quite simple, he stole it, on the other hand he did so not to use against us, but perhaps to help us. Granted all the jutsu in there are forbidden, but then again those jutsu belong to him either way he he."

"True, but I would think he would be better off waiting till he's sixteen to get the rest of those jutsu. In any case I came back to see if he graduated to genin or not."

"Unfortunately he didn't." a feminine voice spoke up.

"Well hello there fla..." Jaraiya stated towards Tsunade before he found himself pulling his face out of the mahogany wood floor. The overly busty, genjutsu disguised blond smirked as she gazed at the crystalline orb.

"He couldn't do perform simple clone from what I heard. Apparently that technique won't ever be done by him, he has too much chakra. Even worse is the fact that his control dropped heavily. I wonder why?" Tsunade stated as she held out his academy record.

"That would be due to Kitsu. She's been steadily increasing his chakra reserves. Case in point why he can do the shadow clone jutsu."

"That technique became forbidden due to the stress it can cause from simply using it. One it severely cuts the chakra of the user down, two when the clone is dispersed or released the knowledge comes back making it an effective scout or diversion jutsu, but the knowledge one gains from it can cause mental fatigue which was often the case in damaging most of those who use it." Sarutobi stated. "Oooh this is gonna be interesting, I didn't think he could produce THAT many." the old leader stated as he witnessed Naruto performing the massive amount of clones before pummeling Mizuki.

"Naruto took the scroll simply because he wanted to become a genin. His failure caused him to trust the wrong person although with that brats luck he found a traitor in our midst and we would not have known it. Well I'm going to go to his apartment, I can bet that he will be a genin after this is done with, after all it is a supplementary rule that if an academy student does bring in a traitor or save the life of a chunnin that he is promoted to Genin if he isn't already one." Jaraiya stated before turning around. "Oh and he needs to receive his cut from the books he's been writing hehe. Too bad he won't go into the adult books, he would surpass me if he did."

"He will not if I have any say about it." Tsunade stated before thwacking Jaraiya again on his head before dragging him out of the office. "I'm only here to congratulate the brat, after that I'm going out again." she replied. It didn't take long for the two of the three legendary Sannin to reach their destination, especially by rooftop. Using their unique skills as shinobi they dispersed the traps that layered the doors and windows before entering. Smiling they sat down at the kitchen table, as the fox they had grown to appreciate like a family member padded up to them begging for attention. As they were petting it they heard the familiar tone of keys jingling along with the door lock being unlocked. The two older Sannin just smiled warmly as they bore witness to a messy mop of unruly golden blond hair peak over the kitchen counter, they knew it defied gravity but it did so more when combined with a forehead protector with black wrapping instead of the standard blue that Genin wore. Naruto gasped as he turned to face them. A look of shock as well as surprise etched deeply upon his whiskered face.

"OBAA-CHAN! ERO-SENNIN!" he yelled before tackling them both to the kitchen floor, hugging them warmly. Tsunade would have normally just grown angry at Naruto for doing that however she remembered that nickname he used was a way of showing how much he cared for them. She sighed before hugging him back while Jaraiya muttered along the lines of kids having no respect for their elders. She was even more surprised at how tight his grip had become and found herself almost having her lungs crushed under the hug, of course it wouldn't happen given that she could reinforce her bone structure with chakra but still it caught her off guard. She smiled as she flicked his headband causing it to fly off before kissing his forehead.

"You know I detest that name you have given me Naruto-chan." she stated. She rarely called him chan except when she felt like teasing him in the roundabout way that he teased her. "I see you graduated. Congratulations." she stated warmly

"Yeah. Even though I failed the exam I kinda snuck the forbidden jutsu scroll and learned a really cool technique that will help me learn things faster. It's called Shadow Clone Jutsu. My clones can learn things and when released or attacked the knowledge they gained comes back to me. It's really cool. What's even more cool about it is that I can..."

"Make a whole load of them huh brat. A little monkey told me that you also caught a traitor in the village, and beat the ever living crap out of him." Jaraiya stated. "Kid I know I've said it before, but you are really something hehe, even though your still a short scrawny brat." the white haired pervert stated to both increase Naruto's ego then immediately squash it down.

"Your just saying that cause your jealous that I got to hug Tsunade obaa-chan, you can't even get within a foot of her without getting thrashed Ero-sennin. You must really be weak or something." Naruto stated with a smirk. Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle for a moment as her eyebrows arched. Jaraiya grumbled before grabbing a hold of Naruto and began to smack him repeatedly atop the boys head. Naruto grumbled after each hit before smirking. Tsunade noticed this before grinning widely. "HAREM JUTSU!" Tsunade balked at what happened. Instead of one 'Naruko' a blonde pigtailed woman with little modesty there were twenty swarming around Jaraiya, giggling and moaning in a seductive tone. Jaraiya the self proclaimed super pervert stood a snowballs chance in a volcano, which is to say before he was sent careening to a nearby wall via blood rockets from his nose. Needless to say he was unconscious and twitching. Tsunade fell to the ground laughing at the newest anti pervert jutsu. It was true that she enjoyed making anti pervert jutsus that would keep men at bay but her adoptive brother/son proved to be quite the type that would carry on the tradition. Naruto smirked as he used Jaraiya as a mop, cleaning up the spilled blood. "That'll teach Ero-sennin to beat on my head like that. So you like my new anti pervert jutsu?"

"Hell yeah brat. I take it is a combination of shadow clone and a henge. Very creative, by the way here you go." She stated tossing him an envelope. He blinked for a moment before opening it. His jaw immediately found itself resting on the floor as he stared at the amount of money within that envelope. "From your first set of books titled Adventures of a fox Ninja. I even liked your rendition of me in that." Tsunade commented before pulling out a copy. "Apparently its very popular with many kids, teenagers, and adults."

"It should be, its three different versions. The prankster edition for kids, the action and adventure for teenagers, and romance with action and adventures for Adults. Best of all no HENTAI!" Naruto cheered. He took the envelope and smiled before walking towards his room. Swiftly he undid a floor board underneath his bed before stuffing the envelope into a fire and water proof tin. Smiling he replaced the board before coming back out with an ink brush. Taking the book from Tsunade he smiled before autographing it for her. She smiled warmly before sliding it back into her satchel. "So how long you going to be the village this time?" Naruto asked.

"Probably till tomorrow evening. I have to update the poisons registry at the hospital tomorrow morning, after that I will be at the gambling house, oooh then a soak in the hot springs hehe." Tsunade stated with a small smirk. She then chuckled before tossing Jaraiya's still unconscious form over her shoulder. "Well you should get to bed kid, only seven more hours till dawn and you need a decent and respectable picture for your ninja record. By the way how are you doing holding up your disguise?"

"Only three people have seen me without it. Hinata-chan, Old man Hokage, and Iruka-sensei, though he kinda figured it out earlier. I ranked higher in taijutsu than the rest of the class hehe. Sure made that Sasuke bastard surprised hehe." Naruto shown a wide true fox grin. Tsunade smiled before nodding. With that she waved as she left. Naruto picked up Maki before walking to his room. Carefully he undid his forhead protector before hanging it on the post of his bed. Smiling warmly he crawled into bed after changing into a sleeveless shirt and boxers before sleeping. All the while his fox sister and tenant rested upon his chest. Inside the seal, Kitsu, otherwise known as Kyuubi to mortals smiled warmly at her tenant and pseudo brother. She was rather happy that he managed to get up one rung of the proverbial ladder. She also knows that from here on out things would be more difficult as it was well known in the shinobi profession that death was commonplace for both ally and enemy. She smiled happily however as her nine tails slowly weaved around her forming a circle allowing her to watch the dreamscape that was Naruto.

Naruto smirked sitting in front of the Hokage, a copy of his ninja accomplishments laid bare before him in a yellow folder. As an academy student he was awarded a C class mission completion for bringing about the capture of a traitor. Another C class congratulatory rank for Returning a prized artifact of the village the Forbidden Scroll of Jutsu, as well as a B grade class for successfully infiltrating the Hokage tower to take the same said scroll. However the details on that were kept secret and only known to the Hokage. Even more so to keep it hidden from other villages. However the Hokage was not smirking, well not outwardly, in his hands was a single photograph taken for the updated record. Apparently Naruto had put on red and white makeup as well as had it look ridiculous. Inwardly the Hokage was laughing as if it were going out of style.

"Well I figured that I should do something creative, kinda like art so I chose myself as both the subject and the medium hehe." Naruto cackled out. He was rather pleased with his artistic rendition.

"Take it again. This photo is embarrassing for a ninja, even more so it will make your past accomplishments look like you aren't to be taken seriously." Sarutobi stated. It was rather true, however it was somewhat known that the only ones who were allowed to wear makeup were kunoichi, or those who use puppets. The idea was to draw attention to the puppeteer not the puppet which in many cases proved fatal for those whose attentions were not on the weapons.

"WHAT? Come on old man. It took me four hours to get the paint just right." Naruto grumbled out.

"Take it again as I said, I will not have you put on a team."

"Lets see how you handle this then old man. SEXY JUTSU!" Naruto yelled out causing a puff of smoke to cover him. When it began to disperse, there stood Naruko, the vixen. Sarutobi blinked for a moment before falling back, granted he was not as affected as the younger male ninja, he was a closet pervert nonetheless so in effect he did get a bloody nose. "Please Hokage-sama. Accept the photo for me." Naruko said with a sweet and gentle voice before it was released, causing him to revert to his normal albeit loud self.

"Sexy Jutsu huh. Very tricky, don't use that again." Sarutobi stated as he wiped his nose. In his peripheral vision he caught note of a glint before the door was slid open. A brown haired boy ran in with a long scarf, in his hand was a five bladed shuriken, though judging from the grip on it, the boy was clearly an amateur. 'Not again, that's the third time today.' the elderly man exasperatedly stated in his mind.

"Prepare yourself, I will be Hokage old man." the kid yelled before part of his scarf got caught on the door stop causing his legs to keep going but in effect close lined him. "OUCH!" he yelled out before getting up. His shuriken lost as in his fall he had flinged it upwards. He looked around before growling, pointing a finger at Naruto he growled out. "You, how dare you trip me."

"You idiot you tripped on your own two feet, don't lie when it can be caught you dumbass."

"You dare talk to me like that you midget loudmouthed idiot." the kid yelled out. He swiftly found himself struggling in Naruto's grip as the blonde held the kid up eye level. His right arm clasped tightly around the front of the kid's collar. He raised his fist preparing to smack the kid downwards for his insults and lies.

"Put down the Honorable Hokage's grandson you whelp." an entirely black clad ninja stated as he adjusted his pitch black sunglasses.

"See you aren't going to hit me, I'm the grandson of the Hokage." he stated before he found himself huddled on the floor clutching the top of his head in pain where a large lump had found itself.

"I don't care if your the granddaughter of the old man. I'm going to go retake my photo now, but I'm not going to like it old man." Naruto said jutting his chin towards the Hokage. With that Naruto walked out of the office leaving the two interrupters of his meeting alone.

"Hokage-sama. Why do you allow that thing to come into your office. He's nothing but rubbish." the ninja stated as he walked up to his superior.

"That 'rubbish' as you call him is Uzumaki Naruto and he's a good kid. He will make a powerful ninja if he ever learns to restrain himself." Sarutobi stated. "Besides you lost again." he stated pointing towards the empty spot where his grandson was. "You might want to go chase Konohamaru down again Ebisu." Ebisu nodded swiftly before disappearing out the door, his mind now worrying about his young charge. Sarutobi just smirked as he pulled out his gazing ball. He chuckled as he saw who Konohamaru was with.

"Hey boss, are you okay?" Konohamaru asked, it seemed that everywhere they went to gather intelligence on the female body, just to perfect the sexy jutsu for him, Naruto was beaten within an inch of his life. The first time was when Naruto told him to mimic and transform into a passing woman. What he ended up transforming into was perhaps the opposite of beauty in men's eyes. When asked, Naruto said it looked a little like the woman. What his boss, the first person to call him by his first name instead of 'Honorable Grandson.' or 'Honorable Little Master' ended up with was a nasty beat down while the woman just stated to not associate with Naruto.

"Yeah, I kinda got used to it the first time it happened hehe. Anyways we had live models for you, so you get the idea, we also saw pictures in the book store, and then of course the hot springs..." Naruto shuddered inwardly, it was there that he got the harshest beating of his life and from someone he knew. Tsunade apparently thought he was Jaraiya and well, it took Konohamaru an hour before Naruto regained consciousness. "So all we need to do now is simply practice what you learned and apply it. Now begin." the blonde haired container stated. His bruises fading as time passed. He knew that Konohamaru was trying, but still it kept getting on his nerves. With each transformation, he yelled at him to adjust the proper areas and after a few hours it was finally mastered. "Good job Konohamaru."

"Thanks boss. Now I can take out that pervert sensei of mine, take out the old man and become Hokage."

"Don't forget about me. My dream is to be the best Hokage there ever was and I'm not going to lose." Naruto chided in ruffling the kid's hair that fell from his skull cap.

"There you are honorable grandson. It is time for us to go and get back to your training. Only under me will you achieve greatness and become Hokage."

"Go away you perv." the kid yelled back.

"If you spend all your time with 'him' you will never obtain your dream. I am the best shortcut you have to being Hokage." Ebisu stated, his distaste with the Kyuubi container lacing his words. Naruto's eyebrow twitched in anger as he saw yet another person trying to keep his new friend away from him. Konohamaru noticed the anger in Naruto before smirking.

"I said go away and since you didn't listen then I have no choice. SEXY JUTSU!" Konohamaru yelled before he took on the form of a perfect proportional and lovely auburn haired woman, the wisps of smoke barely covering her more intimate parts. Ebisu's jaw dropped as blood began to drip from his nose however he did not lose consciousness nor go away.

"Such lewd and improper things will never work on me young master now lets go." He stated before reaching out to take his charge home by force. "I should have known that hanging out with a ruffian would do this."

"Hey you hiding pervert, why don't you just go. Konohamaru doesn't want you around and I already feel like kicking your ass." Naruto stated as he stepped in between the supposed gentleman and his friend.

"You can try you little ruffian however I am a special jounin and I know your skills. You have no chance in defeating one of my caliber." he retorted back to Naruto.

"I bet I can beat you with just this move, HAREM JUTSU!" with the set of seals for shadow clone jutsu, he smirked as dozens of his clones formed from puffs and pops of smoke. The jounin just smirked before rushing forward before the smoke exploded again around his clones, when the smoke cleared dozens of nude Naruko's grabbed a hold of him, rubbing against him, uttering erotic moans. Entirely unprepared for such a maneuver he found himself launched into orbit by twin fountains of blood. Unconscious along the whole way. "Heh, what a pervert."

"WOW BOSS THAT WAS SO COOL!" the kid yelled at the top of his lungs, surprised by Naruto's ability to do what he couldn't.

"Konohamaru. What that pervert said is untrue. There is no shortcut or easy path to become a Hokage. It takes years of training, studying, and will power. If you became Hokage just because of that people wouldn't respect you at all, because if that's all it took, I would have become a Hokage a long time ago. I'm strong as I am right now because I trained since I was three. However if you want to become Hokage you gotta beat me first." Naruto stated as he waved. Konohamaru smiled before following.

"From here on Naruto-ni-chan. We're rivals. I promise you I will do my best and I will beat you. Well I guess I better go train then huh."

As the next day came Naruto smiled, he looked at himself in the mirror as he adjusted his forhead protector, then taking a cloth and polishing it just a little bit more to make it gleam with a shine. Taking his kunai pouch he strapped it to his leg, put on his razor knuckle gloves, and lastly his shuriken pouch. He even smiled even warmer as he picked up his sister fox before taking a miniature forhead protector around her neck, almost like a collar. Today was his day, the day he got put on a team and today was the day that he would become an even stronger ninja, as well as get a date from a beautiful woman he liked in class. It was well known to the whole class that he had a crush on a pink haired kunoichi named Sakura Haruno. Ever since he heard about the guys talk about girls in a positive form, as in boyfriend and girlfriend, he even overheard them talk about her. It was then that he decided to prove himself to his fellow classmates and ninja that he would date Sakura. Though of course she was always trying to get the attention of a certain bastard. Hell all the girls were. Sasuke was the coolest and in the girls opinion, the best looking ninja in the class. It made him sick every time they swooned over him and what's worse is that he ignored them all. 'If I ever had a girl liking me, I wouldn't do what he does to them.' he retorted in his mind. He then smiled and walked towards the academy. He had a light bounce in his step with his fox bouncing happily on his shoulder. He remembered how after he turned in the new photo, one that had him and his sister fox he had to beg to allow the Hokage to allow Naruto to bring her along. He didn't like how the old man stated that if she did so, she would be considered one of his tools. Of course Naruto knew that some ninja use animals as tools but he wouldn't use his sister like that. He wanted her with him because she was his companion, his friend, and his confidant. He caught quite a few glares shoved towards him and his sister but he blew them off. He knew why they did and he didn't care because they didn't know him, they even tried to throw a few stones at his fox but being a ninja, he was rather quick to bat them away from his sister. He didn't ever want a repeat of what happened four and a half years ago to happen again. Upon entering the class he found himself smiling a wide fox grin.

"Hey moron, what are you doing here. Only those who passed get to be here and what's up with the stuffed animal." Shikamaru stated, looking bored as usual. Naruto flicked his thumb towards his forhead protector.

"I shoulda foreseen that someone lazy like you wouldn't pay attention to your surroundings. I have more forhead protector because I passed you dumbass. And Mika-ni-chan isn't a stuffed animal. She's a real fox. Isn't that right Mika-ni-chan." he retorted as his fox lifted her head up and smiled warmly in her own vixen way. Shikamaru just shrugged and muttered his usual 'troublesome' before going back to his desk near the window. Naruto just smiled as he went and sat beside his only friend his own age. He remembered her when they were little, both enjoying each others company for a week. Even though during his six year abscesses she drastically changed but he never did forget about her. Hinata Hyuuga was her name, she was once an outgoing, laughing, and fun loving girl, though now she was shy, quiet, and weird to Naruto. Every time he got close she seemed to turn red and if he touched her or got too close she would pass out. That is what he found weird. He only marked it as she's probably got a cold, or is really tired from the training she received. Hinata on the other hand, blushed and fainted in proximity of Naruto. Because of the lack of feelings in her home, the harshness of her father's and clans training as well as the daily berating on how weak she was, it was no wonder she didn't curl up into a ball. She honestly loved Naruto with all her heart. She was his friend first, then as he wrote her, she started thinking more about Naruto until it turned into a crush, then when he returned after a long absence she was so happy that he was back and still the same in many aspects yet stronger. She saw his strength before, his determination, and his dream. She wanted to have the same resolve, the same courage, and strength so she wouldn't cry. Eventually those feelings turned into full blown love for the blonde idiot. She knew Naruto was naive, but she liked that in him. What she loved even more about him was that every time he was around her, he would try to cheer her up, and make her happy. "Hey Hinata." he stated with a wave. He kept his distance knowing that if he got too close she would faint and he did want to have a conversation with her, even though they were usually small.

"H..hi N..Naruto-kun." she returned, surprised he was talking to her first. Normally he would ask Sakura on a date but today he was talking to her first. She blushed a heavy set of crimson before looking down fidgeting with her fingers. "C...congratulations on p..passing..." she nearly whispered. Naruto strained to hear her but he did and closed his eyes with a very deep smile. He leaned over and hugged her reflexively, in which she could only open her eyes wider before the rolled back into her head. With that she passed out with a rather large smile on her face. Naruto sighed before leaning her forward onto her desk, ensuring she wouldn't fall to the floor or hurt herself. He inwardly smacked himself for doing that yet again. Every time he kept wondering why it was she passed out around him yet he himself couldn't figure it out. It made no real sense to him so he just marked it as weird. He hoped that one day she would explain to him why she keeps fainting around him or turning red. His thoughts were interrupted when the doorway slammed open. He smiled at the person of his affections was quickly seen. Her pink hair flowing like water. He then blinked before seeing his love interest's rival, the third loudest person in the class, he being the first, Kiba Inuzuka being the second, pushed against Sakura fighting to claim a seat beside their own crushes. Once again he began to despise Sasuke for having all the luck of having girls swoon over him. Ino Yamanaka was her name and her mother owned a rather large flower shop in the commercial district.

"Out of the way billboard brow. Sasuke-kun is mine!" Ino screeched. Behind them of course was the rest of the Sasuke fan club or as most of the guys called them the harpies from hell. Ino was a platinum blonde. She had her hair in a long pony tail, with a large strand flowing off the right of her face. She once again wore a purple dress with the slit up the sides, the slits went so far up the sides , that an inch of fabric covered her waist. She was rather thin, due to the fact she was always on a so called diet. Her midriff was bandaged, as were her thighs to show some modesty even though the dress looked like something more based on something a prostitute would wear. Naruto knew that Kunoichi who were not married by the age of age went into courtesan training, often taking rather risky missions that involved using their body to seduce the target to gain information or assassinate. He grumbled inwardly hoping that neither Hinata nor Sakura would do such. He didn't want Hinata doing that because she was his first friend, Sakura on the other hand he wanted to remain pure till she married him hopefully.

"Yeah right Ino-pig. Sasuke-kun never said he was yours, which means he's MINE!" Sakura screeched right beside her, eventually the frame of the door gave away a little bit and they both stumbled in but swiftly recovered before fighting their way to take the only open seat beside Sasuke. Naruto couldn't help but hope that he would be placed on a team with Hinata and Sakura, then show Sasuke up. He remembered that he had to hold back a lot of times when it came to a lot of things he knew. That and the fact the classes were so boring that he would fall asleep through the tests, and flunk. After all he knew that if he were seen as someone smart, talented, and dangerous as a shinobi. Those attempts on his life would become drastically harder, as well as people would fear him. He never wanted people to fear him, he just wanted acceptance. He sighed before standing up and walking past the raging kunoichi before stepping onto Sasuke's desk glaring at him. He was jealous, jealous of Sasuke who had acknowledgement, respect, and was given everything while Naruto worked hard. The Kunoichi stopped rumbling as they all yelled at Naruto to get away from their precious Uchiha. This just made Naruto glare even more. What he didn't account for was when one of the male genin behind him stood up to back away from the Kunoichi who were giving off a fair bit of killing intent towards Naruto and inadvertently knocked him forward. The whole class which was loud, was now deathly silent. The guys were more silent feeling a wave of rage fall over all of the ladies there, save Hinata who woke up. The Kunoichi themselves were pissed. There Naruto was, with his lips on Sasuke. Naruto had inadvertently stolen Sasuke's first kiss. As the boys broke it off gagging and trying to throw up, the ladies themselves swiftly grabbed a hold of Naruto before ushering the worst beating he ever received while Hinata could only gasp. The total beating was broken up when the door once again opened revealing their chunnin sensei, Iruka Umino.

"Alright class settle down, get to your seats, and for god sakes someone put Naruto into an empty desk." he grumbled. He could only sigh wondering why Naruto was being demolished by the girls and why the boy wouldn't at least dodge the incoming strikes. After having his bottom handed to him yesterday by the same student, he had swiftly gauged Naruto's ability with his special style of Taijutsu. "Today you are no longer academy students, but now genin. Things only get tougher from here on out and as such I wish you all the best of luck. I will now assign you all to teams." he stated before swiftly calling out the names of the teams as well as instructors. He knew of the secondary exam that followed, as well knew that a good portion of the class would fail. He strived to give them heads up about teamwork and such but the students each had their own ideas. "Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno." he immediately was interrupted by Naruto jumping for joy. "And Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto's jump for joy was cut off while Sakura cheered.

"Oi Iruka-sensei. Why do I have to be on a team with that frozen bastard huh?" Naruto yelled out. "Why can't I have Sakura and Hinata on my team?"

"Because you are in last place of the class. It is customary as well as tradition to put the worst student with the best. Sasuke was the best overall, while you were the worst." Iruka stated, he sent Naruto an apologetic look, knowing that Naruto was fuming mad. "Team Seven your jounin instructor is Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Your instructor is Kurenei Yuuhi." he read off. He noticed that Hinata was glowing red from a blush, he knew the girl liked Naruto but also knew that Naruto liked Sakura. He wondered if his pseudo son/brother would ever think of Hinata as more than a friend since the girl obviously cared a great deal about Naruto. He however didn't figure it out, even when most of the population who had seen them together had. Sighing he waited till things were all said and done before turning back to them allowing them to enjoy a lunch before meeting their jounin sensei. With that he walked out of the room, through the hallways and eventually all the way to the Hokage's tower.

Kakashi Hatake was a rather unique jounin. He was a known genius, as much was all of the Hatake clan. He was legendary and wanted quite often outside fire country for a multitude of reasons. During the Rock and Leaf war, his talent shined quite well during the war despite the mental anguish life had cruelly dealt to him. His best friend and rival died, saving his own life during a rescue operation. Even going so far as to give him one of his eyes, a recently fully activated sharingan. After the said war, he served as an ANBU hunter nin, hoping to fill the void of losing a team member by hunting down various missing nin. This had earned him the reputation Copy Cat Kakashi, as he often used the Sharingan to copy a multitude of jutsu from his targets before killing them. After quite a few successful hunts ranging in the hundreds he was promoted to ANBU captain. It was during which he felt another pain of loss. Rin, a medic nin on his team disappeared. She was the only family he had left aside from his sensei who was now a Hokage. Born from the Inuzuka tribe, Rin was a rather calm and collected woman. She loved animals, but she felt her calling was to heal the wounded, even in battle she was no slouch either as most medic nin tend to be. When she disappeared Kakashi took it to heart, the hard way, he felt abandoned by the one woman he truly loved, though never tried to show it. After a few bottles of sake, and talking with his sensei as well as Jaraiya, the Legendary Toad Sennin, he had discovered the literary works of adults. Since then not a single Icha Icha paradise has left his side, even as he now was inspecting the homes of his potential genin team. Taking account of all things that happened in his life, he kept with his best friend a promise. To only train a team who truly worked together. It was such that he had retired from being an ANBU captain to a jounin instructor, and even then that he had flunked all his previous genin teams before him. Now he found himself sighing from the windowsill looking over the bedraggled apartment of one Uzumaki Naruto. Swiftly and deftly picking the lock on the window as well as disarming the added traps he leapt inside before putting a basket of fruit on the table with a note that simply stated "More fruit, Less Ramen!" he then turned to the fridge and shuddered as month old expired milk cartons were laying in a heap, their contents congealing as the had a habit of trying to escape. He couldn't help but agree that a mask had several good purposes, especially when being exposed to potentially biohazzardous materials. Grabbing a trash bag he swiftly threw away all the rotten milk then lastly hurling the offending bag filled with dangerous noxious fumes out the window. Swiftly going through a set of seals he exhaled a steady stream of fire, effectively incinerating the contents and the bag to nothing but a fine dust which was swept away in the wind. Out of all three, he couldn't help but feel that Naruto was cheated, yet he knew why exactly. He knew he had a chance to take the boy, and raise him properly, but his own wounds never healed and he felt even after the fourths death that he would never grow too attached to anyone. With that he reengaged the traps as he left via the window again. He smiled as the sun was near its setting faze with a happy gleam on his masked face, the only way you could tell was simply the way his visible eye curled downwards as his cheek rose. Swiftly walking towards the classroom he couldn't help but wonder if the last Uchiha survivor, the first female Haruno to ever be a ninja, and the Kyuubi container would do well together. Immediately upon opening the door, his senses were sent careening as chalk dust from a fallen eraser, which landed atop his silver mane of hair, assaulted his only open eye.

"My first impression of you all, I hate you! Meeting on the roof, three minutes!" He stated, even though he was laughing inwardly. As he body flickered to the roof, he simply stood against one of the air conditioning units waiting for his team. Two and a half minutes later they arrived causing him to smile again. "Well to find out each other and ourselves we are going to go through an introduction. Tell everyone your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future." he stated as he pulled out a book with the censorship sign upon it.

"Um sensei shouldn't you go first so we can understand what you mean." Sakura asked. They were rather confused about him, he fell so easily for Naruto's prank yet they all could feel a sense of power with him.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have a few likes, a few dislikes, as for my dream I'm not telling." he stated though inwardly he was already answering for himself. "Your up pinky." he stated. He could visibly see the twang of anger on her face and he enjoyed it. If anything if they didn't pass then the next two days would be entertaining for him at least.

"My name is not 'pinky' Its Haruno Sakura. I like... I HATE Naruto and perverts. I dream of marrying..." with every pause she giggled as she looked over at the brooding Uchiha. Naruto noticed this and grumbled even more. Kakashi on the other hand just shook his head with a single thought 'Fan girl.' He felt sorry for Sasuke at that point.

"Whiskers your up."

"Name is Uzumaki Naruto, remember it. I like ramen, Mika-ni-chan, Hinata, Sakura-chan, and someone else... I dislike broody pretty boys who get everything they want because of their name and the three minute wait it takes to cook ramen. My dream is to be the best Hokage ever so that everyone will stop disrespecting and acknowledge me for who I am... not who I keep inside." he stated, the last part was merely a whisper caught on the wind. Luckily it was heard only by the fox resting in his lap, and his jounin instructor. "Oh and this little vixen here is.."

"Uzumaki Mika. Yeah this is the first time I'm talking, no your not imagining it, yes I am a fox, and no the only person who gets to pet me is Hinata-ni-chan and Naru-ni-san. I like sleeping, playing, and my brother. I dislike dogs, and people who hurt foxes. My dream is to see Naru-ni-san be Hokage and to protect the village proving that we foxes aren't evil, just misunderstood." the fox stated, taking everyone there by surprise. "What?"

"Okay... I'm going to have to talk to you two after this, Naruto and Mika. Sunshine your up." Kakashi stated, he was visibly trying to pull his chin out from under his shirt. He knew then that if the fox talked it was no normal fox. He knew that there was something up but the Hokage merely stated he would find out on his own.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have few likes, a lot of dislikes. My dream, no my ambition is to restore the Uchiha clan and to kill a certain person." the raven haired avenger stated. Kakashi nodded before going over what he had. 'A loudmouth demon container with a demon fox for a sister, A fan girl who is more into looks and dating than into being a shinobi, and a repressed sociopathic avenger.'

"Now that that's over with, Sakura, and Sasuke you guys can go home, however don't eat breakfast and be at training grounds number seven at eight o'clock in the morning. We are going to have a survival exercise."

"But sensei we already did those in the academy."

"Then your going to love this. The survival exercise is the true genin test. What you guys just took was to see if you are able to be genin, this test has a sixty six percent chance of failure. So don't eat breakfast or your going to throw up." he stated before watching them leave. "Naruto, its been awhile." Kakashi stated before pulling out his old ANBU mask. Naruto blinked for a moment before running up and tackling the ex ANBU. "I see you recognize me, even though your still shorter than the rest of your class mates."

"OI Kakashi-sensei, that's not fair I'm still a kid." Naruto stated. "So you want to know huh. Not here though, a raven and a mockingbird are too close." Naruto whispered. Kakashi nodded, glad that he didn't slack off on sensing presences. He nodded before grabbing Naruto and the fox before disappearing in the swirl of leaves. Behind them Sasuke and Sakura just grumbled before going their own separate directions. Kakashi smiled appearing with his passengers atop the Hokage Monument. "How did you know this was my favorite place to come to talk?"

"I just know, anyways, Mika you can unfurl your tails. I know your also sharing with Kyuubi." Kakashi deadpanned.

"Hehe. I guess we gotta work on your genjutsu then Kitsu-ni-chan and Mika-ni-chan." Naruto stammered out as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Anyways I guess you would consider her half demon but please don't let it be known Kakashi-sensei. She's my sister, both of them are." he pleaded. Kakashi just chuckled before ruffling the top of the kids head.

"Don't worry Naruto. I won't tell, besides the only ones who know of it are us Jounin instructors, the Hokage, and the ANBU. It took awhile but we did manage to weed out the morons who don't see you for you. In any case I want you to be careful. Ibiki and Anko send their regards by the way." Kakashi stated as he read his little erotic book.

"Hehe, I was wondering why I haven't seen them. Well is there anything else?"

"Well since you introduced your sisters, they are apart of the team so they have the same training as everyone else. Other than that just do your best. See ya." with that Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto nodded before walking with his sisters to the gates. He promised his two other sensei's the two of the three legendary Sennin that he would see them off and to him, he always made sure to keep his word or die trying.

Maki and Naruto's stomachs grumbled as they made their way towards the training area seven as was instructed. They wanted to be there early, just to ensure they got some training time. This of course was shot down when they saw a sleeping Sakura against a tree and the ever brooding Sasuke leaning against a large wooden training post. Naruto grumbled as he nodded towards Sasuke. The angsty preteen looked over at him before arching his eyebrow and giving a smirk.

"Hey Moron what did Kakashi-sensei want to talk to you about?" he demanded more than requested.

"Oh just that I do my best and take care of Mika-ni-chan. Why are you jealous?" Naruto retorted. Before long they were at each others throats, sending insults back and forth. Sakura being the waking fan girl that she is, stomped right up to Naruto before sending a massive hammer punch into his head instantly forcing it to become swift friends with the ground. They had been there for a few hours already and still their sensei did not show up. Naruto swiftly got back up only to see Sakura hanging off Sasuke's arm. He went to retort but was stopped as he heard and saw the leaves swirl revealing a rather late instructor.

"Yo. I got lost on the road of life." he stated with a wave of his hand. In truth he just stayed up late drinking with Anko and didn't get up till a few minutes ago.

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison. They were already in a bad mood, all three did as they were told, didn't eat breakfast though Sakura was far worst by choosing that night to start her low food intake diet. On top of which they also had not slept well either, due to the fact of how stressful a teenage mind becomes when faced with adversity like thus. The rules were clear last night that if they failed, they were to go back to the academy. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask but it only became visible to his one eye. He simply held up two bells that jingled in his grasp.

"You three are to do your best and take these bells from me. You have until noon." He stated as he set down an alarm clock. Sakura looked at the clock then at the bells before arching an eyebrow.

"But sensei there are only two bells and three of us." the pink haired kunoichi in training stated.

"Yes, that means at most two of you will pass, the one that doesn't get a bell will be tied to the training log, and forced to watch me eat their lunch in front of them before going back to the academy. Oh and a bit of advice, unless you come at me with killing intent you won't succeed. Got that my little midgets?" Kakashi stated only to watch as Naruto rushed at him, drawing his kunai with the intent to cause bodily harm. Kakashi swiftly snatched Naruto's wrist in his hand before twisting in painfully for the blond causing the reaction of anger and embarrassment as Kakashi held the boys wrist forcing the point of the arrow like kunai to be a scant millimeter from the back of Naruto's neck. "Well you got the urge to kill right, but you jumped the gun." he stated before tossing Naruto back. "I didn't say begin, well now you can begin." with that the group dispersed. He smirked sensing that two of them had the right idea to hide and judge what they should do but Naruto just stood there with his arms crossed. His kunai deposited back into his pouch. "Well your a bit off aren't you."

"Enough with the games Kakashi-sensei. You and me, here and now." Naruto stated with seriousness.

"Lesson one, Taijutsu." Kakashi stated before reaching back into his pouch. This caused Naruto to stop in mid step beginning to wonder why his new sensei said that when he was reaching for a weapon. Kakashi smirked before pulling out a little orange book with the title being Icha Icha Paradise.

"Why are you reading that shit at a time like this?" Naruto yelled, he was infuriated to say the least that his own sensei was writing him off as someone that was weak. Kakashi didn't look away from the book at all as he stood in a relaxed stance.

"I want to see what happens next, besides its not like you can do anything." the teacher stated. He did enjoy causing his opponents to show their emotions, thus making them extremely predictable. However if he really read the reports, Naruto was perhaps the most unpredictable of all the ninja in Konoha. With that Naruto rushed using the academy standard taijutsu style. He figured he would test the waters at least at this point, though he wondered why his sensei was treating him like he was worth nothing. He jumped up intending to land a spinning heel kick only to be blocked by Kakashi's metal plated hand. Using his leg as an anchor he flipped backwards before rushing with a straight armed punch, intending to land the blow in the midsection of his instructor. Kakashi giggled at his book while brushing the offending limb away. Naruto growled but smirked inwardly as his mind began to run through scenarios. He chuckled as he went into a sweeping leg kick intending to knock the jounin off his feet. However this was a well planned feint as he would make his own sensei underestimate him again. His hands flickering with a subtle speed through two seals that were by no means easy to catch. He 'looked' forward for his suspected sensei knowing the man was behind him. "You should never show your back to your opponent." Kakashi stated as he formed a seal while holding his book in one hand.

"NARUTO RUN!" Sakura yelled from her position. She inwardly was disgusted at Naruto's performance. When she was the seal she could only have the feeling that Naruto would be done for. However she was surprised with what happened next.

"Konoha Ultimate Taijutsu form, A thousand years of death!" Kakashi called out before charging chakra to his fingertips as he thrust upwards striking Naruto in his posterior, ultimately striking the sensitive nerve causing the young genin to be to howl in pain as he flew through the sky and ended up in the river. Naruto held his ass, feeling the sharp pain subside as he pocketed something into his jacket. He smirked warmly before commencing the second plan, forming the appropriate seal, pops underwater heralded the form of three shadow clones. Each of the shadow clones smirked unslinging shuriken before tossing them through the water at the perverted ass poking jounin. Kakashi looked out at the water sensing a spike in chakra before deflecting the said shuriken. He felt a slight pain in his hand as he noticed the said shuriken had indeed cut through the metal plate on his gloves and ultimately kicking his hand. He couldn't help but smile as he realized Naruto was by no means an idiot as he had seemingly knew how to apply his chakra manipulation to his weapons. He smiled knowing that a certain smoking jounin would be surprised and with that he began to dodge the clones that burst out of the water preparing to land blows. Within moments he dispatched them while Naruto crawled out of the water sputtering. Kakashi smirked as he leapt back to a tree, laying a trap and a bell on the ground before rushing to a hidden perch. Naruto looked around before seeing a bell. He chuckled before running over to it and grabbing at it only to be caught by a trap. He grew upset with being caught like a fox in a trap but smirked as Mika rushed over to snatch the bell. Mika held it in her mouth before she too was caught and yelped in surprise causing the bell to be dropped. "Lesson two, if it looks obvious, its an obvious trap."

"Shut up you ass poking pervert." Naruto yelled out as he struggled. Kakashi just smirked before dodging Kunai and shuriken thrown at him. Sasuke gasped before leaving to find another hiding spot, his position revealed, as he inwardly cursed himself for falling for such a ploy. Kakashi smirked before rushing off to his recent location, however he felt he should deal with that one last. He turned immediately heading for Sakura. Sakura on the other hand chuckled at Naruto and his 'sister's' stupidity before being caught off guard. She turned around to see Kakashi standing behind her before she screamed. Immediately tossing shuriken at her sensei she ran off only to come forward to see Sasuke, bleeding all over with Shuriken, Kunai, and needles poking out of his body painfully. When Sasuke collapsed she let loose an ear piercing scream of terror at seeing her crush dead. Kakashi chuckled at the simple genjutsu before dodging to the side as more shuriken came at him. He blinked for a moment as the shuriken struck a few wires causing more weapons to fly at him. Realizing it was a trap he swiftly performed a substitution jutsu with a log. He turned only to catch the Uchiha's axe kick with one hand, swiftly putting his book away he turned to catch Sasuke's left fist however it didn't end there as Sasuke swiftly reached for the bells only to barely touch them as Kakashi tossed him away.

"I'm not like the other weaklings." Sasuke stated, as he flew through seals. Kakashi's eyes widened wondering if a genin should be able to do that technique. "Fire style, Fireball jutsu." Sasuke stated before taking a deep breath and sent forth a medium sized stream of flame that turned into a large ball where his sensei was. As the smoke and smoldering flames stayed for a moment, they swiftly dispersed revealing nothing but burnt grass and charred soil. He looked left then right, behind and above before wondering where his sensei was.

"Below you. Earth style, Inner decapitation." Kakashi stated as he grabbed Sasuke's ankles and pulled him into the ground with only the genin's head above the earth. He smirked before pulling out his book and reading again. "You're right. Your not like the others but still your not enough either." Sasuke grumbled as his sensei left him in this predicament only to watch as Sakura walked near him before shrieking again. With that she once again succumbs to terror and passed out thinking that all that was left of her precious Sasuke-kun was his head.

Meanwhile Naruto smirked as he got out of his trap, only to let his sister out before walking over towards the strange rock in the training field. Utilizing swift unseen hand seals he managed to switch the two bells with a shuriken from Sasuke and Sakura. He figured out the exercise being teamwork but he would figure that he wouldn't tell, especially if the frozen bastard with his head up his ass, and his crush couldn't figure it out then he didn't need to tell them. He saw the bento boxes before cackling with glee. The moment he reached for one he was once again caught off guard as wire swiftly bound him, his hands, and Mika to that same rock. He looked upwards before nervously laughing.

"I... I was just checking on the lunches Kakashi-sensei. I swear." he lied.

"Right. I know they are safe, but I also know you were going to eat them." he stated before dragging off the bewildered genin and pet to a training log before tying them up to it. Sakura and Sasuke came out of the woods as the alarm went off grumbling. "Since the three of you couldn't get a hold of the bells, and since Naruto tried to eat the food you all won't be going back to the academy." Kakashi stated with a neutral tone. Naruto grinned widely as Sasuke' held a smirk. Sakura was jumping up and down. He wanted for it before his eyes grew cold. "You all should give up being Ninja."

"WHA!" Naruto yelled out. He struggled against the ropes but could not find a way out of them.

"You missed the obvious task of this test." he stated.

"Teamwork..." Sakura stated.

"Yes, Teamwork."

"But how, I mean there are only two bells, and everyone knows there are always three on genin teams." Sakura whimpered.

"The bells themselves would have been taken if you three had worked together. Naruto you were so willing to do whatever it took to be acknowledged that you rushed first without a plan. Sakura you were to busy worrying about Sasuke that you neglected Naruto, and Sasuke you think that everyone is beneath you so you don't need their help. No one ninja can work alone to accomplish missions of high importance. That is why you should just give up. However I'm going to give you guys another chance. You two are going to eat, while Naruto starves. Its his punishment for trying to eat early. Don't feed him or his sister either. You have half a hour." he stated before disappearing only to appear in a tree not far from their location and out of their sensory range. He sweat dropped at Naruto who was ignoring his stomach stating that he can handle missing two meals. He smiled as he saw Sasuke try to give Naruto his lunch only to have Sakura offer hers.

"Eat moron. If your too tired from lack of food we won't succeed." Sasuke chimed in only to have Sakura feed Naruto. He in turn fed the fox only to feel the rumbling of thunder. He looked up to see Kakashi running at them with a look of rage on his face.

"YOU ALL..." Kakashi stated as the genin shuddered. "Pass! Congratulations."

"What I don't get it Kakashi-sensei." Sakura whimpered with a look of confusion on her face.

"Those who don't follow rules are trash, but those who don't protect their teammates and trust them are even worse than trash." he smiled again as he told them a line that his best friend had told him earlier. "Come on, you guys can have the rest of the day off." he stated as he led Sakura and Sasuke away. Naruto was merely protesting in rage while he still stood tied to a pole with the fox. Naruto calmed down as soon as they all had left beyond his field of vision. With a smirk he forced his trap to work causing a loud poof of purple smoke to appear off in the distances. Counting down from ten, the moment he reached zero Kakashi showed up covered in purple paint. "Alright what did you do?"

"I read in a textbook to always look underneath the underneath. In any case your bells are in my pocket, I switched them with simple paint balls after using a substitution and henge on them. That's all, serves you right for being late Kakashi-sensei." Naruto chided out as Kakashi cut the rope binding him to the pole.

"Ever the prankster I see."

"Best type of training in my opinion if you want to learn how to be fast and stealthy. After all I did manage to outrun four ANBU and eight chunnin when I painted the Hokage Monument." Naruto shot his fist up cheering that fact.

"So how much have you held back I wonder?"

"That is for me to say when I feel like it. After all a ninja doesn't show every trick he has. Well see you tomorrow sensei. RAMEN HERE I COME!" Naruto yelled as he took off for his favorite restaurant. Mika looked at the sprinting form of Naruto before shaking her head.

"I don't suppose I could get the answer from you would I Mika or Kitsu?" Kakashi deadpanned as he wondered.

"If I were to say, I would say that he's been holding back a lot of knowledge, although he's still an idiot when it comes to non combatative things and girls. I can't believe he developed a crush on pinky when Hinata is infatuated with him. How he doesn't notice that is beyond me. As for battle, you witnessed what he could do, and he didn't even use his signature taijutsu style either. Aww well, I better catch up to him otherwise he will literally empty his wallet and bank account." the fox stated before chasing after her brother leaving a befuddled jounin instructor.

The very next day was rather boring to say the least, once again the four were waiting upon the bridge. Sakura was just as determined to go on a date with her idol Sasuke, as Naruto was about becoming Hokage. Naruto and Mika the vixen were discussing to themselves pranks, and other battle strategies they could apply. Sasuke was in his permanent scowl mood as he tried to wrench his arm free from Sakura. Every once in awhile Naruto would turn and scowl at Sasuke for ignoring his love interest, which in turn led Sakura to yell and thwap Naruto's head with her knuckles, and as usual the blonde idiot would ask Sakura for a date earning him another rapture of knuckles against his head. This was what Kakashi witnessed from his tree perch while he watched and read another favorite of his aside from Icha Icha paradise. This was a blue book labeled Adventures of the Ninja Fox. He was rather surprised when the Hokage gave it to him to read as a mission. Kakashi at first tried to put it off, but his curiosity got the better of him. When he asked who the author was he was even more surprised when he found out that Nu Kitsuzi, was Naruto Uzumaki's pen name. After a few hours he needed an emotional break from the book and thus he showed up in front of his genin with a scroll dictating their 'missions'. Today was the first one that all Genin's did, no matter where they were, there was always a lost pet. It just so happens that Fire country, in which Konoha resides has a cat. A skittish, afraid of its owner, tabby cat named Tora. Kakashi chuckled remembering his first experience with catching a cat. It was after all the fire daimyo's daughter, who is now the wife of the new one, who had a black tabby cat named Kage. If things were as they were then as they were now, he could almost believe that it would be a good day to annoy his genin. With that he smiled, though it was only visible through his eye.

"Yo." He stated waving his hand.

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura screamed. They were furious, having to wait hours on end for their sensei to show up. Sasuke glared to say nothing and the fox just slept lazily upon Naruto's shoulder.

"Sorry, I had to help an old lady across the street, while defending her honor from rabid rats." he lied, though it was rather smooth for him.

"Liar!" the two hot heads yelled back, their arms crossed.

"Anyways I have your first mission for you. Sasuke I'm letting you lead it. Your also going to need these." he said handing the missions scroll as well as three microphones and ear pieces. He slid his own on before sitting down upon a tree stump. Sasuke quickly fit his to his head before opening the scroll up. As he read a little bit his eye began to twitch. "If it makes you feel any better this was my first mission when I was put on my genin team, and look how I am today." he stated with pride in himself. Sasuke grumbled before testing his radio. Naruto was the next to fit his on before reading the scroll. He was about to retort but a growl from the fox said it all.

"A god damned cat." Mika stated with anger. "Naruto-ni-chan. Lets just get these over with. Kitsu said that genin did a lot of these missions just to earn the right to do higher rank missions." she stated but she was still angered and annoyed. She unfurled herself from around Naruto's neck and shoulders stretching much like a cat before looking towards Kakashi. "I hope you have something that has its scent on it. It would make it easier to track down." she stated as she thought of a faster way of tracking down the said cat. Kakashi nodded before pulling out a little chew toy. Mika quickly sniffed it before smacking it with her paw towards Naruto. He nodded catching it before sniffing it as well. Sasuke shook his head as Sakura could only agree with her inner voice that Naruto was in some way a freak. Naruto tossed it back to Kakashi before turning and walking towards the direction that the scent was coming from. After many attempts they managed to box an area in where the cat had run through.

"Golden fox to cyclops, target is in sight." a voice broke over Kakashi's headset.

"Cherry blossom confirms target is in sight." a female voice then stated.

"Cylcops to Raven, does target have a pink ribbon on its ear?" the one eyed pervert asked.

"Raven confirms. Target has a pink ribbon on its ear." a darker more annoyed voice retorted.

"Capture the target." he stated giving the order while not once taking his one eye off one of his beloved manga. Not long after the order he wrenched the earpiece away from his head as screams of pain signaled from 'golden fox' that the target was indeed clawing or attempting physical and bodily harm towards its captor.

"GOD DAMNED FUCKING PEICE OF SHIT CAT!" Naruto yelled over his microphone as he held the cat out by the scruff of its neck. His face, hands, and arms were marred with dozens if not hundreds of claw slashes, making him appear like he dove head and hand first into a wall full of briars without stopping. The cat looked at him, giving him its own version of its evil eye at being caught. Sasuke on the other hand tucked his hands into his pockets after reporting successful capture of the target while inwardly he was snickering at Naruto's luck. Sakura looked at the cat while happy at how Naruto was treated. He honestly annoyed her more than her supposed best friend did and to her that was a lot. Naruto kept the cat at an arms distance away while looking at the evil feline. Sasuke walked up beside him giving him a look of condolence.

"Next time, we feed it to Mika." he stated. Naruto nodded silently smirking towards the cat with a dangerous glint causing the said feline to mew and struggle to get away from its executioners by the looks of it. Sakura noticed the cat before taking it from Naruto's grasp, much to the cats liking as it purred contentedly at its savior. Mika hopped back up onto Naruto's now safe shoulder after having a run in with the cat earlier. Its nose was still showing sign of injury due to the swipe it had gained when trying to corner the creature, though instead of being bloody as most animals, it was discolored and healing, though still tender to the touch. Naruto nodded before reflexively stroking the top of her head comforting her. The group remained silent for the most part until the reached the office of the Hokage. Immediately Naruto made sure the whole room was locked down to prevent the said cat from escaping again, after all it wasn't the first time they managed to bring it back only to have it escape. As the obese lady grabbed and hugged her cat to her bosom, Sasuke smirked, while Naruto and Mika chanted 'Squeeze it harder, suffocate it, and pop its head off.' They held no empathy for the cat after the torture it gave them. Satisfied that her cat wouldn't escape the room, Naruto smiled widely before blinking. Reflexively he made a shadow clone before causing it to henge into a leash before handing it to the lady.

"Just in case Tora decides to run off while your taking her home. Wouldn't want you to lose her again right?" he stated, though in truth he knew from most animals that cats hated leashes. It was undignified for them, however to humans animals on a leash looked so cute. The lady accepted the leash gratefully and attached it much to the chagrined of the cat. "Now be a good kitty cat and don't run away again." he stated clearly. With that being said and done, Sasuke nodded towards Naruto, glad that his idiot team member did something right for a change, even more so the fact that it involved humiliating the cat. Each receiving their expected pay, Naruto merely filled his wallet up, something that resembled a bloated frog with a slug on top of its head. "Oi Sakura-chan. would you like to get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked, hoping that she would say yes.

"NO NARUTO! God your annoying." she yelled while bringing her fist crashing down upon his head. "Um... Sasuke-kun... would you?" her voice and personality swiftly receded, doing a one eighty.

"No!" he stated clearly before leaving. Kakashi just chuckled at his genin team, knowing that each had their own strong points and weaknesses, though their teamwork left something to be desired but that was the point of these d grade missions to work on their teamwork. He watched Naruto carefully. After the incident with the bells he tried to figure the kid out entirely. However this was often cut short when he decided to see what the 'avenger' was up to. He knew exactly why he was chosen to lead this team especially. One of course was that he had the sharingan eye and was to assist Sasuke in using his. The other was that he was to watch Naruto and be there in case the 'seal' slipped. He didn't quite trust the fox but that was given since the only fatherly figure he had in his young life was his teacher, who had sealed the fox into Naruto. Sakura on the other hand was the genin assigned to the team because her genjutsu skills and chakra control offset the Uchiha, and Uzumaki who were lacking in both departments. He knew Naruto knew the basic genjutsu, such as hiding things, it was common especially for his prankster side. Sasuke on the other hand wanted nothing to do with genjutsu since his main goal in life was to kill his elder brother, whom can see through all genjutsu, so why learn something that is pointless. Or so Sasuke stated on his report to the Hokage about his skills. Picking up his book he silently followed the Uchiha back to his mansion, which five years ago was the site of a slaughter.

At another training field three wary genin sat down comfortably upon three tree stumps, their lunches spread out before them thankfully from one of their team mates. Team eight, as they were recently dubbed, the information gathering, and recon science team. Upon it was the male heir to the Inuzuka tribe, one loud mouthed, brash, unkempt Kiba and his companion Akamaru. Sitting silently beside him was another heir, though to the most powerful and secretive clan, Hinata Hyuuga who was timidly enjoying her lunch with her new friends, though she was happy, she couldn't pull her mind away from her secret love interest. The more she watched him, the more she became infatuated with him, almost bordering on stalking one would say. Inside her mind was a torrent of questions, regarding how everyone else seems to speak ill of the boy when all he does is try to help people feel better and be happy. If he were a cloud, there would be no silver lining, because the cloud would be pure silver, or in her imagination gold with blue hues. She blushed secretly to herself as she nibbled on her rice balls. The last genin member of their team was also an heir, but to the most secretive clan, though not by choice. They were often viewed as dark, disgusting, and filthy because of the insects they allowed within their bodies. This of course led the clan to be shied away from but often called upon when in need of loyal and true assistance to Konoha. Shino Aburame was the name of the stoic and gloomy boy. It was true that he never had many friends, if any at all, but then again he was always quiet, more so than Hinata which in turn irritated Kiba more than anything since their personalities were exact opposites. Whereas Kiba was short sighted, brash, impulsive and loud, Shino was quiet, reservered, constantly thinking far ahead, and patient. Hinata was just the shy medium between the two. Their jounin instructor on the other hand was none other than the Ice Queen herself. The untouchable, unobtainable woman Kurenei Yuuhi, mistress of genjutsu. Her skills and creativity with mind altering attacks and defenses were in themselves legendary. She smiled down at her genin happy at how well they work together. Their skills complimenting each other perfectly. The Inuzuka tribe had the best sense of smell. The Hyuuga the best sense of sight, and the Aburame clan, a mixture between scent, hearing, and sight. Their bugs were perfectly suited to any environment that was either forest, water, plains, swamps, deserts, and mountains. The only place that they were not as useful in were snowy areas but then again that was natural since no insect or Aburame would be caught dead near frozen areas. Kurenei also was glad to have Hinata upon her team. She hoped that despite what her father had stated verbally, though differently through written that she could assist in bringing Hinata back her confidence.

"Um... Kurenei-sensei..." Hinata stuttered out while still in deep thought.

"Yes Hinata? What can I help you with?" she asked.

"I um... was wondering... why people hate certain people of the village, when those are nice?" She absentmindedly asked before clasping her hand over her mouth. Kurenei arched an eyebrow for a moment before her lips turned into a Cheshire catlike grin.

"Haha. Hinata why do you worry about that idiot. I mean its obvious that he's weak, talent less well except in taijutsu apparently, and totally not worth your time unlike me." Kiba stated. Hinata glanced over at him for a moment before sighing.

"Kiba-kun y..you shouldn't say such things about p...people." Hinata stated out.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess this has something to do with a certain blond haired prankster. While I personally don't dislike him, and I do enjoy some of his more colorful pranks including the one he did on me a while back." she mused remembering being dressed up looking like a rose. "He has a past that well I cannot tell because its his secret."

"Um.. I know p..people hate him because of his pranks... but... this has gone on before h..his pranks." she stammered out with a mild blush.

"Hinata, it would be wise to not delve too deep into his secrets without his permission. He carries a rather encumber some burden that earns my clan's respect." Shino stated. His teammates gasped before looking over at Shino. They knew that he was a person of few words but for him to state two sentences and it not be a life or death situation was rather astonishing. Kurenei took a moment to word without a voice a single question in which Shino adjusted his sunglasses in response. "I know of his secret and no. I will not tell you since it is his. He is a comrade and what he wishes to be kept secret is his right as a comrade and a shinobi. If you wish to know, simply ask him." he stated much to Kiba's annoyance and Hinata's sigh of defeat.

"Hinata I agree whole heartedly with Shino. Besides it would mean more to him if you asked him, beside you two might become a couple if you do." she stated with a cheery look on her face. She knew all too well from escorting the young heir that she had a crush on Naruto, one would have to be naive, dumb, blind, and an oblivious to their surroundings to not notice. "Anyways Kiba, would you do me a favor of escorting Hinata home. I have decided that in my absence that Shino will be the squad leader given his foresight and tactical analysis. I must take him to the Hokage to show him where to pick up mission scrolls and such." she stated, though it was a half truth. Hinata and Kiba nodded while packing up their equipment. "Oh and Hinata if I were you, I would venture to get your crushes attention before he completely falls for a pink haired idiot." Kurenei stated clearly before nodding signaling the end of their day. Hinata nodded but kept a glowing blush while Kiba smiled glad to have alone time with his own crush, the moment they were far enough away she put on a very serious face before looking over at Shino. "Who told you?" she demanded.

"With all due respect Kurenei-sensei we should discuss this with the Hokage in his chambers considering that even out here people will hear things." he stated before walking towards the Administration tower that the Hokage was often in. She nodded but scowled at the situation. She only prayed that things were not as bad as they had seemed. After a few minutes they swiftly were let into the Hokage's office with only the statement of an S class law. The ANBU nodded knowing all too well the law as it had earlier cost them a few of their own.

"Well this is surprising to say the least. What do I owe the pleasure?" Sarutobi asked.

"This is in regards to Shino Aburame, Uzumaki Naruto, and the law." Kurenei stated. The Hokage's face though smiling was swiftly turning into a very serious scowl.

"Aburame Shino. I must know exactly what you know, how you came to this knowledge, and what you intend to do with this knowledge." he stated, his voice becoming extremely authorative.

"Yes Hokage-sama. I know exactly the burden of my comrade Uzumaki Naruto, and his situation regarding it. As you well know my clan thinks logically, and often hides our potential, often to blend in like the insects we use. Secondly we are ever observant. Speaking for my clan, we find the majority of the villager's opinion of Uzumaki-san disgusting. He is in essence very similar to us being a container. His however is unwillingly to himself. As to how I gained this knowledge, I knew of the gap before the academy acceptance of him, and when he and I both were three years of age. I also have witnessed many horrible things done to him earlier in my years. Then there is also the fact that both my personal hive, and the enclave at my clan's residence that proves my theory. To simply state it, Uzumaki-san is the sacrificial container for Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox. My clan suffered many losses not only in personal but in the enclave during the attack. He has a subtle exhume of the beast's chakra all the time." he paused for a breath finding talking this often to be tiring. "On top of which, it is easily proven that he is not the demon since if he were, there would be no pure chakra which alters the chakra of the Kyuubi into normal chakra. This is simple logical fact. Then there is the personality of Naruto which is taken into consideration. A person that annoyingly positive would not be a merciless slaughtered bent on rage and destruction. If one were to simply put aside their emotions and look at the picture as a whole, they would find Naruto to be a hero as Yondaime wished him to be." he stated. Sarutobi blinked for a moment before shaking his head. Kurenei twitched for a moment before sighing. "As for what I will do with the information. I have no intention of betraying a comrade with his secrets. I have stated such to Hinata-san and Kiba-san earlier. It is not merely because of the law, but out of respect."

"Very well but you should speak with Naruto about this. It is his secret and to be found out by you, that will hold strength against him which would not bode well. Also that if you do speak of it to any of your generation or others that it is a criminal offence." Saurtobi stated rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Shino, as you know Naruto doesn't have many friends his own age. I think the only one he has is Hinata, though the boy is blind to her affections. Secondly if you witness anyone speaking of it openly you are to inform us, or deal with the perpetrator themselves." Kurenei emphasized.

"Shino if I may ask. Given your analysis of your fellow genin. Who else do you think would figure this information out." Sarutobi asked. he couldn't help but wonder who he would have to speak to next in regards to the information given.

"Haruno Sakura, if she were ever to mature and realize that Uchiha-san will never return her feelings. She is the smartest of the whole class, including the genius Shikamaru Nara."

"I should have expected this."

"Indeed Hokage-sama. If I may say so. Naruto is someone that I and my clan respect not only because of his position, but because how he handles it. I know very well what happened with a chunin who broke the rules, assaulted him, and injured a fellow Konoha ninja. I sense that his abilities in themselves are near Jounin if not already there and that I know that he would be on par with you Kurenei-sensei, that's with his pure chakra alone."

"Excuse me Aburame. Are you inferring that I am weak?"

"By no means Kurenei-sensei. I am merely stating that Naruto is perhaps the strongest of this year's class, he hides his true strength well and I have figured it out during the genin exams. It would be rational to state that he is holding back and that I would not wish to anger him nor make an enemy from him." he stated. "I also know that I could not defeat you Kurenei-sensei. At most I would stay on par with most Chunin and special Jounin, should I acquire another hive." he stated clearly. Kurenei visibly relaxed at the boy's rather strange compliment, though she was slightly unnerved at how much the boy spoke. Shino simply readjusted his sunglasses before turning his head in the direction of the Hokage. "If that is all, may I return to my home?" he asked decidedly.

"Very well. The secret you have undoubtedly figured out is an S rank secret and as such, if you are to speak of it, it will lead to your execution." The hokage reiterated ensuring that he was extremely serious. Shino nodded respectfully before exiting the room, his hands being settled into his pockets as he made his way towards his clan's home. Kurenei looked over at the village's strongest and wisest living leader.

"Is everything okay Hokage-sama?" she asked as the old man simply sighed before relighting his pipe.

"I wonder how Naruto will react and that if the law I implemented during the first few days of his life will allow him to have a normal life." he simple muttered.

"You and I both know that's all that we could expect. After all his life has been anything but normal considering how the civilians and a majority of the adult shinobi treat him. I would request though that he should be allowed to make his own decisions about his secrets. After all if people truly are to respect him, he would have to eventually reveal that secret, if anything his true friends would respect him even more for confiding to them." she stated. "I too shall return home." and with that she bowed before exiting. The Hokage sighed before rolling up his sleeves and looking over at the paperwork wondering how his successor was ever able to get the mountain's of paperwork done within an hour.

Naruto sighed as he drug himself home. He was truly exhausted, a day full of missions though he considered them to be detrimental to his sanity, on top of which the sparring matches he had with both Sakura and Sasuke were unnerving and painful. If that was all he could see that he would still have energy but then Kakashi-sensei just had to go and drill them in teamwork exercises which involved himself being a target while Sasuke and Sakura were the ones to defeat him. Even the use of his intelligent strategies and a bit more show of his personal taijutsu style ended up with him being beaten, burnt, and drug through the ground in a proverbial hell. His sister was also in the same state of mind as she limped up beside him. Twice Sasuke had kicked her away, dislocating her left legs during the exercise and looked pleased afterwards. Even then Kakashi didn't say a thing though it irritated Naruto to no end, though the highest point of his day was when he got to talk with Hinata on his way home. He couldn't quite figure out how she kept blushing and twiddling her fingers nervously, but he didn't mind. He was just glad she was there on his usual abysmal walk through the prejudiced village. Sighing he opened up his cabinet and swiftly pulled out a few ramen cups before boiling some water on his stove. He prayed to whatever god was out there that tomorrow would be better, however unknown to most genin his age as well as others that all these missions were designed with the aspect of building a solid base of teamwork and trust, before going onto bigger things outside the village. After three minutes he scarfed down his 'precious' ramen before disappearing into his bedroom.

Not to long after team seven found themselves once again chasing the dread cat from hell. If that weren't enough they had managed to obtain several missions, though they themselves would call it degrading hellish boring tasks, which usually involved rescuing pets, walking the said pets, cleaning up the village, babysitting the lord's children, a case in which they had the unfortunate luck of drawing lots for that one, amongst other degrading and debasing missions. To say they were angry would be stating that Sasuke mildly disliked his brother. That was exactly how they felt as they walked back to town holding a bedraggled, enraged, and nearly dead cat. Sasuke and Naruto looked each other in the eye silently agreeing to ensure Sakura would be tied, gagged, and knocked unconscious should they get the mission again. It would be worth a failure just to be sure the said cat was not only dead, but unable to be found. On top of that the reward of never again have to chase down the demonic cat from hell would be more than enough in itself. Even Kakashi noticed the somber looks upon their face as they made their way back to the Hokage's office expecting another degrading mission.

(Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait everyone. I kinda got backed up with a lot and I do mean a lot of class work as well as work. Though thankfully through my college I got a full version of Microsoft office which should help with the grammar and spellchecking (-shudders at the hour having spent fixing issues-) which should help. I know this chapter isn't all that large, and that I left out some things and added a few others. I felt that Shikamaru and Shino are able to figure out Naruto's secret since they are extremely intelligent and observant. Yes I do like bashing Sasuke and Sakura from time to time since they treat Naruto like crap. I can say this though. Some of you will hate me for the next chapter, and others will love me. If you watched the series you know what's coming up but know this. I'm not going to follow everyone else when it comes to the demon of the mist or Haku other than the fact that Haku is in my opinion a GIRL! Also you might be introduced to one of my own personal characters but his/hers involvement in the story is supplemental. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and I would love more reviews.

On a side note, I will not tolerate flames. Those that flame authors for their design or thoughts in a story have no business reading or posting when it is by no means constructive. Well hopefully I will have the next chapter out in two to four weeks depending if I get in a good groove.)


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The third Hokage sat silently in his chair, his face a mask of concentration as the tobacco within his pipe had long ago been burnt into white and grey ash. To his right was Iruka Umino, the co assigner of missions which he was grateful for. However unlike the Hokage, Iruka stared at a report, worry written all over his brow. In his shifting and shaking hands rested a report, most recently a report from the northwestern territory of Fire country, the very area in which team seven had passed. Upon it was a distinct and very well written detail of the interrogation of the said 'Demon Brothers'. What was worse was that they had stated that the blonde 'brat' as they called him would more than likely be dead due to the poison in his bloodstream, yet Kakashi and the rest of team seven have yet to return.

"Do not worry about it too much Iruka. We both know that Naruto's sister is a rather crafty person and I doubt poison will work well on Naruto. Though that isn't what worries me. Its this." He said as he produced a black book. In katakana hieroglyphs were the words 'Bingo Book', otherwise known as the bounty hunters book. He opened up the book to a page and showed it quite well to Iruka. "Zabuzza Momoichi, demon of the mist. Missing nin, one of the seven swordsman of the mist. Wanted for attempted coup de tat on the Kage of hidden mist, as well as rebellion, master of the silent killing techniques, and lone survivor of the genin exams ten years ago. Listed as an A rank bounty, I just hope team seven doesn't run into him. I am more worried about their sanity." He stated. "Ninja as young as them don't need to start out their first serious mission with killing another ninja." He sighed, his age showing all to apparently upon his weary frame.

A week earlier:

Naruto bounded around happily as the exited the village. His first real mission as a real ninja outside the village, outside fire country; Adventure, glory, and mystery abound at every corner in his own mind. Kakashi just shook his head to himself as he never once turned his viewable eye to his favorite book. Sasuke on the other hand was twitching both in annoyance at his team mates, as well as in his own anticipation. He couldn't wait to test himself against the world, to judge his power, his strength. Sakura on the other hand was perhaps the most serious aside from their client. That was the visage she wore yet inside her mind was devious and somewhat naughty thoughts as she glanced at her object of desires. Her inner self nodding and cheering, awaiting for the right moment to MAKE Sasuke Uchiha hers, all the while holding out various forms of ropes, chains, and the occasional handcuff in her mind. It was all more common amongst the Haruno clan that they were the most versed in forms of literature, intelligence, as well as acting, thus making them more towards scholars. However every once in a golden moon one became a ninja; though often her clan that did become ninja were often called loose psychopathic ninja with multiple personality disorder. Well at least that's what they called in the past. In the present it was known to the village leaders that the Haruno took the old axiom of two head were better than one and combined them to form a swift learning ninja, hence why her appearance of seriousness on missions, yet her fantasies remained hidden. Tazuna on the other hand kept sipping from his Sake gourd, his eyes darting around in fear. That said fear was often picked up by Naruto's surrogate sister and prisoner. The fox's twin minds in deep thought. Kakashi sighed before turning his general direction to Naruto.

"A ninja is supposed to be silent and blend in with their surroundings. Not jumping around hooting and hollering like an idiot." Kakashi deadpanned. Naruto stopped before sending a glare towards his sensei. Naruto grumbled before turning and heading forward. Sasuke gave him an 'I told you so' smirk that he always had, forcing even more fuel to the blonde ninja's emotional furnace of agitation. If that wasn't enough Sakura had to verbally input on the subject.

"I agree with Kakashi-sensei you need to quit being an annoying idiot Naruto." Naruto grimaced inwardly but it never began to show on his carefully crafted mask. He sighed before walking towards the front of Tazuna while Sasuke immediately took the left flank and Sakura the right. Kakashi remained ahead just shaking his head though wondering to himself as he felt the sun upon masked face. He swiftly took a glance up into the sky and inwardly shook his head hoping for a nice cloud to float on by and block the sun to give his scorching face a reprieve. One would think with how much he wore his mask that he would be used to the heat that one gained from when the sun hit it. He couldn't wait till he himself was wed to be rid of the stipulation of the said mask. Turning his eyes back to the book he noticed a pair of reflective water puddles in the road near a tree before groaning. Smirking under his mask he figured it would be a good test to see how his pupils would do against an opponent that would kill, however he found this slightly irritating that he could see past the minor genjutsu that held the puddles together and traced the eye line of the said would be attackers to the client. His other eye, hidden underneath his forhead protector narrowed at the implications. On one hand the village council had lied about a mission and decided to send his team even though Naruto argued for it, or the bridge builder lied. He sighed walking forwards and then smirked as he felt the genjutsu fall. Swiftly he waited, while he targeted a good log a good distance away. He felt the chain wrap about his clothing. Thinking about adding a bit of blood to give a good illusion he immediately retracted that idea upon smelling a multitude of chemicals on each razor barb of the chain. Before the said chain could puncture his body nor rend his body to shreds he switched places with the log but managed to leave an after image clone to make it look like he was really torn to shreds. He smiled before putting his book away and lifted the forhead protector to watch the whole confrontation. His own Sharingan eye, a gift from a gone but not forgotten teammate of his past, now vibrantly watching and memorizing the whole battle.

Team Seven immediately froze, their eyes showing fear and disbelief at what they had witnessed. Sakura froze, though through instinct her hand had pulled out a kunai, brandishing it in front of her in a defensive stance. Sasuke glared for a moment before breaking out of his temporary fear be swiftly pulling out several shuriken, only to use his body as a catalyst in throwing them. The speed of the said weapons increased due to his own horizontal spin as he launched them at the assassins before him. Naruto balked up, his own mind catatonically freezing at the blood. Its crimson color burning into his mind, forcing memories of his past to come before him; his eyes forcibly shaking as his stomach constricted. His sister fox was overwhelmed by the connection to her brother, yet the demon that inhabited her mind registering the danger only to stand before her brother as her fur began to sharpen, protruding in red and orange spikes, mimicking a certain perverted Sannin's defensive technique. The shuriken that Sasuke had expertly thrown twisted and spun catching a link in the barbed chain, forcing it to wind on the projectile weapon while it slammed into the tree pinning it. The twin mist assassins arched their brows in surprise; however the surprise wore off leaving room for smirks under their rebreathers. They immediately unlinked the chain from their claw like gauntlets before dividing and heading towards their ultimate goal; the bridge builder Tazuna. Swiftly Sasuke landed on his feet before jumping up, his right foot arching until the flat of his heel drove into the head of the ninja near him, forcibly catapulting him in the direction away from the rest of his team. The other swiftly maneuvered out of the way of a growling fox while bringing its claw down, raking it across Naruto's hand before kicking out to him. His face wearing a mask of bloodlust had swiftly crumbled into a surprise as the very person they believed they had slain now stood before them.

Kakashi shook his head at seeing how two of the four under his command had frozen; he was surprised however seeing Sasuke deal with one yet his mind could not concentrate on the battle any longer. He knew in this type of situation that people would die if they froze in mid battle. Seeing no need to utilize his Sharingan he pulled the forhead protector over his left eye before rushing into the fight to protect Naruto. His foot stomping down onto the point of the ankle of one of the demon brothers, while his arm reflexively clothes lined him into the neck sending him into his other accomplice and brother. Swiftly he took out a thin razor sharp and strong wire before biding them into the tree. Like an angry canine his voice barked out a series of questions. "Who sent you, and why?"

Naruto stood frozen, his eyes cast onto his torn hand as he felt something burn within the very wound he had obtained from a single razor edged claw. He gripped his wrist trying to control the pain as water condensed in the corner of his eyes; Kakashi's voice never once entering his singular mindscape.

"Never seen blood before scaredy cat?" Sasuke chided as he listened to their clients confession. He was rather pleased when he learned he had single handedly defeated a chunnin missing Nin. His mind basking in his own self indulged glory. He felt he was certainly one step closer to defeating his own brother.

"We should go back, those claws have poison in them and Naruto gained a wound. He will need medical attention." Kakashi stated as he sent another glare at Tazuna. "Konoha does not like being lied to Tazuna." The aforementioned bridge builder gulped hearing the anger in the jounin's voice. Without turning his head Kakashi heard the sound of metal being brandished, then the squelching of it being sheathed into flesh.

"Never…… never again will I have to rely on a stuck up bastard or anyone else on my team to rescue me. On this wound, on my blood I swear I will never EVER freeze in battle." Naruto hissed out. The poison in his wound now bled out with crimson. His own blood forming a small puddle at his feet, while wiping his kunai on his leg, cleaning it of his blood he shifted it back into its holster before turning only to be met by his own sensei.

"That speech was rather cool, but if you don't bandage your wound you will bleed to death." Kakashi stated as he held out a roll of bandages. Naruto gulped loudly before swiftly pinching one end of the bandages between his thumb and palm while Kakashi helped to wrap the wound. After a few passes he removed his thumb before the rest of the wound was covered. Inside Kakashi's mind however he was rather surprised at how fast the wound was closing before giving it off to an effect from his 'tenant'. "Now I want to know why you lied to us Tazuna."

"You guys deserve that much I suppose. The reason why I lied to the council and to the honorable Hokage is because my village can't afford anything higher than a C rank mission. You see, about a year ago a man named Gatou, who runs a shipping company came into our village. He used his money and connections to cause our economy to crumble, then in turn force us into buying from him or suffer. Because we live on an island and our only way to survive is through ships we had no choice. I'm building a bridge to the mainland to free ourselves from his oppressive hands. It was a month ago that I started to receive threats. Talking with the villagers we managed to scrounge up what little money we had left and came to Konoha. It isn't your fault that we had to lie and I wouldn't blame you if you abandoned us. Granted I will most likely die, but I guess that's okay. My grandson and Daughter will end up just hating fire country and Konoha's shinobi but then I would be dead so it wouldn't matter." He stated hoping to guilt them into helping him as a last resort.

"Kakashi-sensei. I stand by what I said, and you know I don't ever go back on my word. I vote we help the old drunk and his village out." Naruto stated.

"For once I agree with the moron. We are Shinobi, turning our back on those that hire us because they are too weak will not make us stronger either." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Well if Sasuke-kun goes, then so do I." Sakura stated as she swooned over her crush. Mika on the other hand just jumped up onto Naruto's shoulder ignoring the conversation, though she wouldn't mind helping her brother either.

"Well then we shall continue. I will leave a message with the Hokage to let him know what is going on. However you do realize that not only will you be charged an increase in mission status charge, but also the next opponent we may come across won't be a chunnin, it will be a jounin." Kakashi stated as he wrote a few things down on a scroll before sealing it with chakra. Placing a leaf insignia on the scroll he cast a mild genjutsu on it before hiding it away on the mist nin. Within moments team seven and their charge were off walking towards the docks.

Naruto kept a calm exterior for the most part, even when witnessing the huge looming shadow of the bridge. Even more so when he saw it from the waters edge from their boat. However back on dry land his thoughts turned inwardly as he reviewed why he froze up and how bad it made him look to Sakura.

Kitsu who shared her mind with the fox just sighed in exasperation as she watched her adopted little brother berate himself for looking the way he did when his pink haired crush was in front of him. Rolling her eyes at the kunoichi she sighed knowing that it was pointless for him to keep attempting to get her favor when it was so obvious that she would rather use him as a doormat to get to her precious Sasuke-kun. As old as she was she knew love when she saw it and knew that the floozy would never feel for Naruto, but she knew that a certain shy Hyuuga did. It didn't take her much insight to know that Hinata didn't just admire Naruto but loved him with innocence and purity that can only be described to a romantic like her as cute. Though she knew all too well that inwardly Hinata blushed not because of how shy she was, but because of the preteenagers hormones. Inwardly chuckling she knew that Hinata not only loved Naruto with all her heart, but also with her body. Adults picked up things like that easily and when someone goes from a mild blush, like Sakura and Ino's case when it came to a stick in the ass avenger. Hinata's was a full blown crimson body flush which only came from either embarrassment, or rather adult fantasies or reactions. Taking a mental note to 'mess' with her brothers head she decided to return to the fox who shared her essence in case events would happen.

After finishing his mental beating he reflexively picked up a faint chakra signature as well as scent of someone smelling of stagnant water. The scent and chakra combined sent up flares inside his mind, something he had to learn at an early age, not only to avoid certain death, but also for his pranks, warning him that someone was watching them. Taking his specialized kunai, he tossed it with deadly accuracy into the foliage only to be met with the raging fist of his crush for attempting to look cool like his rival. Pushing the bushes apart he gasped before pulling Mika back who was licking her lips eyeing a small white rabbit. Swiftly he began snuggling the rabbit while apologizing profusely for scaring it. Sakura once again began to pound on his head for scarring a defenseless little animal like that until the voice of the jounin leader spoke over them.

"EVERYONE DOWN NOW!!" Kakashi yelled as he ducked over. Sasuke reacted first by pulling the bridge builder down while both Naruto and Sakura fell face down. The fact that their heads and ultimately necks were down was the saving grace that allowed them to not only breath but live another day as a massive sword spun through the air, aimed at their last location of the necks before embedding itself into a nearby tree. As team seven looked around for the offending person who adherently threw such a massive sword, so much that it could easily be called a zanbato, or a guillotine sword depending on where they were, was located. It didn't take them long as within the next split moment a swirl of water announced the owner of the said weapon appeared and revealed themselves towards the team. A tall well built man appeared standing with ease upon the heave weapon. His arms folded across his chest which bore many battle scars. His face was heavily wrapped with bandages leaving only his eyebrowless eyes showing. The dark pupils seemed to swallow the light within the area as a surge of chakra was felt within the air. Cow skin pants traveled and billowed down his legs to a pair of standard issue sandals. Upon his forhead was a forhead protector. The metal plate offset towards the left just a little with a slash going through it indicating he was a missing nin. The very symbol was that of the temperamental mist. Straining not to pop on his arms were a pair of black metallic bracers, offering protection to those arms. With a dark sneer his voice burned out of his throat.

"Sharingan Eye Kakashi. I see now why the demon brothers lost. I must request that you leave the old man to me." He chided as he kneeled down and grasped the handle of his sword.

"I'm afraid not Momoichi Zabuza, Demon of the Bloody Mist. Tazuna is our client. I would ask that you stand down." Kakashi stated as he reached up to his forhead protector before moving it up. What lay within the left eye socket caused the very genin of team seven to gasp. More so for the dark avenger Sasuke himself. The very thought of Kakashi having an eye of his clan raised a multitude of questions within himself. Most of those being why, and how.

"Well then, looks like we will have to fight. I'm going to enjoy this. Hiding Mist Jutsu." He called out. Within seconds an imperceptive barrier formed from the very mist swirled throughout the forest causing the ninja and bridge builder to barely see within meters in front of them. The demon known as Zabuza smirked as he began to release more chakra into the air strengthening the mist slightly but also giving a sense of doom towards those before them. Sasuke gasped as his breath began to catch in his very throat. 'This is what a ninja is really about. The very strength of two Jounin in midst of a battle. It almost makes you want to kill yourself just to escape it.' He thought.

"Don't worry, I will protect you all with my life." Kakashi stated, as he turned and looked towards those underneath him. His eyes fell upon Sasuke who was struggling with the very killing intent both high ranking Ninja gave off. Those very words calmed the last loyal Uchiha before he brought out his own kunai and started to guard the bridge builder. Naruto and Sakura both nodded as they prepared themselves. Naruto swiftly nodding to Mika who stood in front of Tazuna, her very tails starting to unfurl while her hair stood on edge. Naruto on the other hand swiftly slid on his fingerless razor plated knuckle gloves. Sakura matched Sasuke by pulling out her own Kunai, preparing to defend the client with her life.

"Brain, Jugulars, Clavicle, Spleen, Spine, Liver, Lung, Heart. Where should I strike first?" Zabuza called out from the very mist. His voice echoed all around them but gave no distinct location as to where he is or was. Sakura gasped before closing her eye and swiftly applying her talents as the bookworm and intelligence nin. She opened her eye and swiftly dove in front of Tazuna, knocking him to the ground, saving him from a horizontal slash that would have split him in two. She turned her head to the side and watch the rushing Kunai in Kakashi's hand strike the very heart of Zabuzza who stood barely in front of her. Mika smiled fox like at Sakura before jumping off to the side, as the water clone that was Zabuza was dispatched by Kakashi. Sakura chuckled within herself as she analyzed the situation. Kakashi was slashed by another water clone, only to turn into water himself. While Kakashi himself didn't notice the difference apparently as he found out that it was also another water clone. Ducking under a diagonal slash that would have cleaved his heart out he found himself on the receiving end of a foot as Zabuza swung around his sword with his body as if the sword were a pole. Kakashi was swiftly launched nearby a lake only to brace and stand himself upon the water. Zabuza appeared beside him before smirking. Within another moment Kakashi cursed to himself while he resided within a chakra enforced water bubble.

"Get Tazuna out of here. He can't fight you and hold me off at the same time. Even if he does make a few water clones, they have limited range." Kakashi screamed out towards his genin, hoping they would survive. He nearly balked when all three stood out protecting Tazuna smirking for a moment.

"Those who abandon their friends and comrades are worse than trash. You taught us that Kakashi-sensei." They all chimed in. Zabuza chuckled to himself before mentally telling his clones to attack the genin and give them a slow painful death.

"What pathetic wimps. I bet even their forhead protectors are made of paper." A clone barked out. "Especially that idiotic blond nature lover." The clone smirked before kneeing Naruto in the face as the very genin rushed in to pay back the insult with his fist. Mika and Kitsu could only groan at Naruto for rushing in without thinking. Naruto himself grumbled as he felt like his face was hit with a two ton truck. He reached up and rubbed his forehead before growling. "People like you are nothing, you wouldn't even register in my bingo book." He chuckled. "Only those who have lived through countless life and death situations, have killed as much as I have, and have seen the darker side of the Shinobi world deserve to be in a bingo book, as well as my own." Zabuza growled out. Naruto growled before clenching his fist tightly causing the leather within his gloves to creak. Mika blinked for a moment before feeling a wave of energy from his spiritual savior within her. Kitsu smirked as she felt the wave both within her primary carrier and jailor, as well as her secondary carrier. Pondering this for a moment she called out within the very mind of Naruto.

"I'm going to go to Mika, for a little bit, just don't get yourself killed okay and don't hold back. He could easily kill you, yet he underestimates you ni-san." The nine tailed fox spirit within him chided. Naruto nodded before rushing in once more. This time relying purely upon his very instincts as he dodged the knee, then the back handed sword strike only to twist downwards and slam his hands on the ground before shooting one foot into the water clones stomach and the other into the neck causing the clone to burst before he grasped his forhead protector and flipped back to the group.

"Put this down in your bingo book you eyebrowless freak. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the greatest Hokage that will ever live." All the while tying his forhead protector back on. His sky blue eyes glowing with determination and a fire that only strengthened his resolve. Smirking he turned towards Sasuke and Sakura before giving off a smirk. "Sakura-chan, Mika-ni-chan, guard Tazuna. There's no telling how many water clones he's got. Sasuke, lets go wild." He stated before forming the cross seal. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he yelled out causing dozens upon dozens of clones to spring up around them. Sasuke blinked for a moment looking at the sheer mass of them. Sakura nodded as well before pulling out a second kunai before tossing it to the fox who gripped it within her teeth. She blinked for a moment as the very tails began to split up forming three separate razor haired tails. She looked over towards Naruto before shrugging and pulled out her third Kunai before standing with the blades out, as if ready to stab by bringing her hands down like hammers. Sasuke nodded as Naruto began to fish through his pack. The clones themselves formed a dome around Zabuza before sending kunai and shuriken raining, only to have each blocked and sent back towards another clone. Zabuza arched a hairless eyebrow at the tactic as he watched his clone cut through each clone, his blade finding them all to be solid.

"So he knows a specialized clone jutsu eh. I'm going to enjoy carving him up and sending him home to his parents." He chided. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, while working the very barrier of the water prison sphere with his Sharingan eye. He knew it would cost a lot of chakra, so much that he might have enough chakra for three jutsu, before he would pass out.

Sasuke gasped in surprise as he caught a fuuma shuriken. He smirked before he spun around causing the very shuriken to open up revealing all its blades. "Konoha Shadow Style, Windmill of Shadows." He called out before throwing the shuriken past Zabuza. Zabuza smirked as he sheathed his sword and grasped the bladed Shuriken on one of its dull sides. Sasuke smirked before hurling kunai towards the clone, only to push chakra into another kunai causing it to strike the kunai and send both towards Zabuza. Zabuza swiftly deflected the Kunai but gasped as he felt something strike over his shoulder. He looked back for a second and saw a copy of the fuuma shuriken keep going.

"What, that one was hidden within its shadow?" he growled before turning his attention back to the genin ready to behead the blonde one.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME BASTARD!!!" he heard a yell from behind. Glancing back he gasped before jumping towards the side, lest he himself find that he would become a soon to be dead pincushion.

"Your luck has ran out brat." He stated as he began to hurl the shuriken towards the real blond who caused him pain, however before his arm could release he found his hand stopped by the back of Kakashi's fist.

"Your tricks won't work on me twice." Kakashi roared before smirking. "Now lets settle this." He called out before starting to mimic the very demon of bloody mist. Zabuza growled out before flashing through seals. Kakashi who continued to mimic him smirked and cried out with Zabuza "Water Style, Water Dragon Missile." The effect was soon noticeable as two great dragons formed from water began to growl and roar before attacking each other only to cancel themselves out.

"Quit copying me you…" Zabuza hissed out only to growl to himself as he was interrupted.

"fucking monkey!" Kakashi finished for him. Zabuza continued to growl and yell back, resorting to a few more strikes which were mirrored, only to be effortlessly canceled out by both the attacks, such as knees, fists, elbows, kunai, foreheads all clashed upon the mirrored part. Even sentences that the self proclaimed demon called out were finished by his opponent.

"Copy this then you fucking asshole." Zabuza yelled out before flashing through seals. Before the very last seal his eye widened as he saw a faded image of himself behind Kakashi. This was all the time that was needed by his opponent before finishing the very jutsu.

"WATER STYLE, Great Waterfall EXPLOSION!!" Kakashi yelled out before the very water began to swirl about him before flashing like a tsunami towards the missing nin. Zabuza gasped out in pain as a greater torrent of water slammed his body around before finding himself crashing into a tree. He then yelled out in pain once more as he felt four Kunai imbed themselves into his shoulders and thighs, thus disabling his movements.

"How… how is it possible? Can you see the future?", Zabuza called out, his voice shaking from the very agony his limbs were feeling.

"Yes and your future is death." The Sharingan user stated before blinking. Zabuza fell to the ground lifeless as Senbon needles found themselves imbedded into his neck. Kakashi leapt towards the body, checking for a pulse. He sighed a held breath before turning his attention towards someone who was moving rapidly in his direction.

"Your right his future is death. Thank you for your assistance. If it hadn't been for you, I would still be waiting for the right moment to catch my quarry." A teenage ninja stated. Its voice calm and collective, still bearing the hint of feminity, as if it were truly a female, or a young child. The face of the said ninja was hidden well by a simple mask that covered the entire face. The only noticeable difference between ANBU and those of this particular ninja were simple, this one bore the simple marking of a ninja from the hidden mist village. Its three swirving slashes going down only inches. One side was a wavy red, the other side of the mask was white. Once could sense a simple smile on its face even underneath the mask as it swiftly lifted Zabuza upon its shoulders before nodding. "However I must take the body and dispose of it. Sorry to trouble you."

"No trouble at all, after all you don't want his secrets in other villages am I right? That is what you hunter ninja do." Kakashi chuckled. The hunter nin nodded before disappearing within a swirl of water signaling a simple body teleportation. Kakashi took a step forward before growling then tentatively passing out. Sakura was the first to run up to him before checking him over.

"Chakra exhaustion." She replied as she checked for a stable heartbeat amongst other possible symptoms.

"You know Sakura-chan, I would almost be willing to check and see what his face is like." Naruto chuckled before hefting the man up onto his shoulders. "Tazuna show us the way since it will be easier now."

"Doubtful dobe. Sakura you explain what a Hunter Nin is really supposed to do." Sasuke grumbles before keeping guard. He knew all too well that Hunter nin were supposed to destroy the body on the spot, not take it away. He knew about hunter nin considerably because a good portion of his family were such. After all Uchiha were very good at being ANBU and Hunter Nin. One would never know who a person was by simply because of the mask.

"Sasuke-kun's right you idiot. That's probably why Kakashi-sensei growled. Hunter Nin are specialized Ninja, who are trained to hunt down missing nin, as well as powerful criminals. They dispose of the body by burning it, but keeping the head as proof of a successful capture or kill." Sakura stated, forgetting all about what was underneath the mask of their sensei. That subject however didn't leave their mind as it was often pondered upon by all three of them since the third day they met him.

Tazuna nodded before swiftly leading them to his village, even more so towards a dilapidated house on the shore. What was more, was the fact that the house wasn't in too bad of shape, even though the dock leading it there was rotting, holes in the wall were apparent, on top of which the wood creaked and groaned with each passing step making one feel like they were on an ancient sailing ship that was marooned upon the rocks. The old drunken man smiled as he walked in with team seven following. Chuckling gently he snuck up on his daughter before giving her a soft fatherly hug.

"Welcome home father." A dark haired woman called to the old bridge builder. If it weren't for the rags that hung loosely on her body, as well as the fact she did appear a bit worse for wear, most likely from working herself to the bone, she could have easily been a model. Her brown eyes shimmering with warmth that could only be come from a warm heart. "Oh and who might you cuties be?" her voice spoke like the philosophical angels.

"Oi Lady, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage. This here is Kakashi-sensei, but he's kinda outta it. Pssst, he's also an open pervert, so be careful round him kay?" Naruto replied giving off a fox like grin.

"Naruto your so lucky your carrying Kakashi-sensei, otherwise I would kick your ass into the ground for being disrespectful." Sakura growled out loudly before putting on a smile and bowing politely to the lady of the house. "My name is Sakura Haruno, it is a pleasure to meet you um… miss?"

"Tsunami. My name is Tsunami and don't mind you friend. Its nice to see people who can be warm like he is. Naruto-kun I will be sure to remember that, though I would find your sensei and I have a lot to talk about." She smiled stating before turning to Sasuke. "And what is your name sir?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." He replied, his face showing his boredom.

"Alright then, well lets get your sensei into bed, he looks like he's been through a grinder." Tsunami stated before spying an orange book hanging out of the Jounin's equipment pouch. She swiftly picked him up and led him into one of the guest rooms before removing his pouches and setting them on the night stand. She peeked around the room a bit before pulling out the very orange book. Arching an eyebrow at it she began to flip open the cover before reading just a tad bit.

Tazuna shook his head before turning towards Naruto. "You shouldn't have told her that. You see she's a closet pervert. Kinda makes life a bit interesting though, you got me who likes to drink, my daughter who likes erotic literature, and my grandson…." He halted his talk right there as memories came to him. Ever since that day his grandson just seemed angry and depressed. "Anyways let me show you guys to your rooms. Rooms being plural since little Sakura here can't sleep with you boys." He chuckled before showing them each to two different rooms. Naruto sighed for a moment as he picked up Mika out of his jacket. He looked down at his gloves before grumbling and putting them inside his pouch.

"Hey Moron. That's twice I have seen you use some weird style of fighting, what is it, and how the hell can you make THAT many clones?" Sasuke hissed out.

"You know bastard, that style is my own, and its hard to master or train without knowing the requirements. Best is that you and Kakashi-sensei can't bastardize it with your eyes. Secondly I have a shit load of chakra, yet my control still sucks no matter how hard I train it." Naruto replied as he began to pet the fox before crawling into the futon.

"Ni-san is quite right Sasuke. If I were to say so. I would say that Naruto has about four times as much chakra as Kakashi-sensei. Yet his control is worse than yours. Sakura on the other hand is exact opposite of my idiot brother. She has a very small amount of chakra but she's got nearly perfect control and understands it far better than most genin. Hence why she's good at understanding the difference between clones and the original, save for shadow clones hehe. Not even I can tell the difference. In any case, You have a large chakra capacity, about a quarter of Kakashi-sensei's and your chakra control is ten times better than Naruto's so don't get your panties in a bunch." Mika stated before nuzzling Naruto's hand for more attention. Sasuke arched his eyebrow for a moment before turning away.

"Your lucky dobe, you have so much chakra that you can do that Jounin level technique." Sasuke replied after a little while.

"It isn't luck, its…. " Naruto replied before looking down. He sighed before beginning to speak up only to find his body falling back into the futon before blissful unconsciousness claimed him.

"Quit complaining Uchiha. I may have only been on this team for a short time, but I know of your clan's history all too well and let me put it this way, because of Naruto's unique chakra capacity, he's ostracized for it. Unlike you, he's never had a family like you have, I'm not even his full blood sister. I'm an orphan like him, granted I'm not a full demon, I'm not a full fox either. All I gotta say is that Naruto looks at you like a brother, and if I had my way he would look at Sakura like she's a sister instead of a love interest. Secondly, if you honestly think that having a large chakra pool is good, your dead wrong. If Naruto didn't practice his chakra control like he does, he could kill himself with it." Mika stated quite clearly as she unfurled her tails. Her breaths came out in deep pants from the long winded speech.

"What do you know you stupid animal." Sasuke replied harshly towards the fox. "What do you know, you don't know what it feels like to watch your brother kill everyone you ever loved right in front of you, then calls you weak…." His voice echoing.

"You really are a stupid little boy. Don't assume that your life is always the harshest little Uchiha. My family too was killed right in front of my own eyes, caught in traps, skinned, then sold off like we aren't sentient. If it weren't for a snake smelling woman with a lack of clothing I woulda been dead too so don't you dare try that little I'm a prissy Uchiha who watched horrible things growing up. Everyone has a story. You want to kill your brother, then train, and ask for help in training."

"Training is what I intend on having all of you do. Including you Mika." A voice spoke from behind them. As the fox turned around she slapped Naruto's neck once more with her tails waking the boy effectively. All their eyes landed upon Kakashi who was leaning on a pair of crutches. "You should also be a bit more quiet. You never know what Ninja is listening to your spill your sob stories. In any case our smart little fox there is quite right. Everyone has a story that is their life. Not all of them are happy, but none of them are ever equal. Naruto has his demons of his past. Sakura as well, Mika told you hers, yet I bet she has more, and you have yours Sasuke. For now get some sleep and wake me when its morning. Oh and Naruto make sure Tsunami gives me back my book in the morning." Kakashi stated before hobbling back to his room. 'Who knows, maybe having a demon around will snap that idiot Uchiha out of vengeance and onto better things though, if he does ask for training from me, I guess I will do it huh Obito.' Kakashi mentally stated to himself before lifting up the beautiful girl who was asleep in a chair reading his book. He set her in the futon before unfurling another at the other side of the room and pulled a curtain around her, giving her some privacy. 'Just because I enjoy Jaraiya-sama's books doesn't mean that I will do what he does to make them.' He thought again before reinforcing the chakra to his mask keeping it stuck to his face before he went back to sleep.

Morning swiftly rose and with team seven's genins following on its heels. The first to awaken ironically was Naruto who couldn't seem to win a battle with the sun. Grumbling to himself he yawned and sat up, causing Mika to roll down off his body and onto the floor sprawled out like a sleeping cat. The fox yawned for a moment before looking angrily up at her brother for ro0using her from an enjoyable dream of chasing rabbits. Sasuke was the next to rise thanks to the prodding foot of his own team mate. Naruto grumbled before pointing outside and mouthed the word training with a smirk. Sasuke nodded before applying the fact that this was the first time they would MAKE their sensei on time for anything non mission related. For the first time in quite some time Sasuke smiled, not his usual I'm better than you, or the deadly smirk when he would defeat someone. No this was a true smile, one that gained from a happy thought. Now one would ask what that thought was, quite simply it was the fact that today they were actually going to train on time for once. Making their way across the hallway they stood at two different doors. Naruto voluntarily stood at the door of the room Sakura was sleeping in, and Sasuke was standing at the door in which Kakashi was sleeping in. It didn't take them rather long for both to knock and enter. More so Sasuke and Kakashi both began a similar countdown until they heard the telltale sign that Naruto was once again being an idiot. In this case a painful yelp as well as the sound of a body flying through the air and into their room before landing back first against the futon.

"Naruto….. you ever wake me up like that again…. I'm going to make sure you will never breathe EVER. It's bad enough we have one pervert on our team." Sakura grumbled, quite loudly. Naruto just smirked inwardly as Mika bounded in with a look of horror on her visage. Sakura however ironically had a small blush from the incident but that simply added to her fury and before she could reattach her fist once again to the mouth of Naruto, Kakashi had intervened.

"Okay what happened?" the silver haired jounin lazily asked.

"The idiot kissed my forhead to wake me. ARGH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NARUTO!!!" Sakura yelled out before struggling once more to take her blond haired team mate's life. Naruto shrieked before hiding further behind their team's sensei. Kakashi himself however was dumbfounded, wondering just how Sakura could actually be pushing her way forward against him. Sasuke on the other hand was also looking for a way to hide, granted he would never admit it, he was also very afraid of the pink haired demoness named Sakura Haruno.

"S….Sakura-chan… I kissed your forhead because I think its pretty." Naruto stammered out. With that line alone Kakashi found himself falling forward from having to push to hard before letting his masked face strike the ground. Sakura blinked for a moment, her dual minds processing the information and words that came from Naruto's mouth. To her it was something she had never expected, after all being constantly made fun of because of the said forhead only for a member of the opposite sex to say that its pretty would throw any self conscious person for a loop. Naruto nudged Sasuke with his elbow hoping the Uchiha would pick up on it, hopefully turning a potential deadly situation into their usual cheerful ways, well cheerful for Naruto and Sakura since Sasuke was rarely ever found with anything but neutral or a glare on his face.

"I agree with the Dobe, your forhead is one of your better features." Sasuke stated, though by the time he finished it he was glaring quite cold heartedly at Naruto for making him state something that would cause the pink haired weak banshee to go after him even more. To an Avenger having a choice is a good thing, however when the choices are between a brutally strong hormonal kunoichi ready to kill anything in her path, or a screaming fan girl banshee. He would rather deal with the weaker, and easy to manage one, that being the later. Fan girls were easy to avoid once you figured out how to avoid them.

It pained him to have to even give one thing he desired to Sasuke. It was true that he was greatly jealous of the last loyal Uchiha. After all Sasuke had a library of tremendous jutsu at his disposal in his clan. He had the recognition of everyone in the village, on top of that he also had the affections of the girl he had a huge crush on. It would not go without saying that Naruto was extremely jealous, but as jealous as he was, he always remembered one thing that the old man Hokage said to him when Naruto defiantly stated that he would be Hokage. 'A Hokage is a person, a leader who always puts the wellbeing of his village before himself. His own personal desires take a back seat when he puts on the mantle and leads a village. In doing so he obtains a strength that no one can take away willingly. The will of fire. To protect your precious ones, no matter what the cost, to always care for everyone is what a Hokage is all about.' Those very words continued to ring into his head and in his heart as he sighed. 'To give up your own personal desires and put those before you. To protect those precious to you with everything you have, that is the will of fire. That is what a true Hokage is.' Was a mantra he always repeated in his heart. Taking the said jealous feelings he imagined them as a sheet of paper before crumpling it, and tossing it away. His dream to become not only the Hokage but the greatest Hokage ever to live had to come first, and with it, sacrifice. It was for the first time in awhile that he had a revelation, one that altered his mindset for the time being. He would stand back and allow Sasuke to do as he pleased as long as it didn't hurt Sakura. However he would also wait and hope that Sakura would eventually give up and fall for him just as he had fallen for her.

Sakura was in shock for a moment. She watched a myriad of emotions flicker through Naruto's eyes. After being around that plastic smile he always wore, she learned a few things by simply paying attention. Granted her attention was mostly on Sasuke, but it didn't go without pause when she also paid attention to Naruto. Even as a goofball she knew he was always there for her and even more so put everyone before himself. True it did irk her to no end that Naruto bugged her for date after date, and always tried to show up her Sasuke. Her inner self agreed but brought up another notion. That they really hadn't seen Naruto without that fake smile much, if at all. Granted he showed displeasure at certain things, such as being ignored, or glared at. Even a lot of the D rank missions which she too was upset with towards the end, however when it boiled down to it, they didn't know the real Naruto all too well. It had taken a little time, especially after the Demon Brothers attack but she learned how to sense what Naruto was feeling just by watching his eyes. Her inner self recanted to her, letting her know that it is often said that the eyes are the window to the heart and soul. She knew Naruto loved her, but she couldn't love him. How could she, her parents were upset that he was on her team and agreed with their sentiment for a moment. That was until she tried to figure out the puzzle known as Naruto.

Kitsu smiled inwardly, both inside the foxes little body and inside Naruto's naval. It was true she hated to see someone as caring as Naruto get upset but then again it pained her even worse when she felt the negative emotions. She felt Naruto's heart tear as he gave the scene up to Sasuke, the little brooding bastard, and she couldn't help but feel elated, but also worried. She didn't like the pink haired Sakura very much, after all she had to constantly heal his concussions every time he spoke to her, but at the same time she know it would break Naruto's heart nonetheless. She decided to break up the surprise a little bit by yelping just a smidge. It got the genin's attention and soon Naruto picked her up and bowed his head forward, letting it rest against her. She could feel a slight dampening on her fur and instantly knew what was wrong. Naruto was crying, albeit a little but nonetheless tears were shed. She instinctively cuddled into the blond hair not only to hide his embarrassment should one of his team members notice, but also to comfort him.

"Well isn't this touching?" A male voice interrupted. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke turned to see their one eyed instructor gazing down fondly upon them for a moment before giving off one of his eye smiles. "If I do say so myself, that is teamwork at its finest." He then looked over at Sasuke who was shivering to say the least. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy being held affectionately, but more so the fact that he wasn't used to it. Sure he had Sakura and Ino from time to time hanging off him, but that had stopped when the teams had been made. Since then he got used to being alone. However this time being held affectionately, almost like being held in comfort hit him as strange. Kakashi picked up on this and felt it would be good for his frigid student to join society again, however he knew from his own standpoint that too much can cause many issues later on, hence the mask, adult reading material, and lazy demeanor. "It's time to train." He stated as he picked up his crutches and lead them downstairs where they each picked up a small bento box filled with lunch. He smiled as Naruto set Mika down, letting her sniff about the house for a moment. With that he walked a good ways into the forest preparing for yet another exciting day of reading his book while they worked their bottoms off. 'Life is good.' He thought before standing in a clearing.

"Um Kakashi-sensei, what are you going to teach us?" Sakura piped up.

"How to climb trees." He deadpanned.

"What has that got to do with training, we learned how to climb trees in the academy." Sakura once again replied. Sasuke nodded, while Naruto arched an eyebrow before noticing that Mika had finally caught up with them, he shook his head seeing a bit of fur sticking out form the corner of its mouth.

"What I got hungry Ni-san." The fox replied. Kakashi just chuckled while Sakura and Sasuke glared at Naruto and his other 'sister'.

"What I mean is your going to climb trees with no hands." He stated. Naruto just chuckled for a moment before sitting down and gathering leaves. He knew what his chronically late and perverted teacher was saying.

"That's a load of shit Kakashi. How can you climb a tree without the use of your hands." Sasuke interjected. He was hoping for something that would increase his power, his ability, and furthermore his arsenal to take on his brother and redeem the Uchiha clan.

"Ahh pipe down bastard. It's a chakra control exercise, and a good one at that." Naruto stated before walking up a tree and hanging upside down from the thinnest branch. Kakashi blinked for a moment before smiling while Sakura and Sasuke gasped. "Hmm I bet Sakura will get to the top before you can Bastard. If you fall off after taking more than oh I don't know three steps, I will tell you why I know that." Naruto stated. He had figured out his rival now that he spent enough time around him. He knew who Sasuke wanted to kill, and more so why, hell if his own brother, if he had one, killed his whole family off, he would do the same thing too. "The trick is to keep enough chakra concentrated to your feet, which is one of the hardest areas to access chakra to and walk up the tree. Your chakra causes you to stick to it. Too much and boom you get shot off like a bad fire style jutsu. To little and you won't stick. Case in point." He caused two clones to pop out beside him. They each went to a different tree and climbed up. The first one poured a bit too much chakra into it, well so much that it flared up, split the tree in half and careened the clone through several trees before it finally went poof. The other laughed before losing its concentration and fell to the ground before poofing away. "See?" he stated more than asked. The two other teammates nodded. "Besides those with the best control have smaller reserves than those with less control. This not only makes your chakra easier to maneuver through seals, but also increases your chakra capacity." He stated as if reading it out of a book.

"Naruto is quite correct though a bit of a showoff. Remember what I said. He has an insane amount of chakra, but little control. Only reason he is doing this right now, is because he practices with his weaknesses to make those very things disappear, course constantly practicing increased his already massive chakra capacity to the point where he might have to relearn this exercise again." Kakashi stated before twitching his toe towards Maki. Maki grinned, though it looked more like she were baring her fangs playfully at a little rodent before closing her eyes. The next thing anyone knew, Naruto fell to the ground grumbling about foxes and evil sensei. Kakashi smirked. After all what better way to increase your chakra control than to have a sudden widening of your chakra reserves in the middle of doing control exercises. True it often irritated one to no end but it also gave a person the ability to do so with little to no concentration when their massive stores of chakra had calmed.

He was furious, scratch that, he was scathing mad. He could walk on water, trees, even on the thinnest stalks of the weakest and tallest reeds without falling, but how he managed to fall off a tree when that was the very beginning and basic skill of chakra control irritated him to no end. Inwardly he growled to his sister who sat laughing inside the makeshift cage. However unlike the past, the cage that was dark and dreary actually was made more to a fitting like that of a den of a fox, while the tunnels replaced with forests.

"Buck up kit. This will do you some good. After all the more chakra you can use, the more jutsu you can do. Not to mention your control might go to crap for about a day, but after that day you won't have to worry hehe." She chided between laughs. "In any case till next time." She replied earning another glare from him but laughed it off. Expending Naruto back into the physical plane she turned her attention to healing what injuries that surge of her chakra did to his coils. "Sloppy work. Damn pathways get tainted to easily." She grumbled as she used her tails to work on a parchment. The very parchment showing his chakra regulatory system. "I have to find a better way for my chakra to mix with his. Why oh why did you have an unfinished seal put on?" she asked to no one before returning to repairing the damage.

Naruto looked up at the tree with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Forming a single seal he began to concentrate his chakra to his feet before placing the flat of his foot against the tree. Past experiences taught him that the best thing to do was to test things a little. Putting some pressure to his foot he closed his eyes, finding that he got a better feel from the inside than if he looked ahead. Seeing how his foot was sporadically firing off tendrils of chakra randomly from his soles he grumbled a moment before walking over to Kakashi. "This is a pain Kakashi-sensei. My chakra is doing some weird stuff on my feet, moving like a bag of worms by the feel of it. Got any advice?" he asked. Kakashi blinked before pondering.

"Hmm. Have you tried meditating…. Uh scratch that. Just do your best." He stated before turning back to his book. Knowing his student which he had taken the time to inspect everything from living conditions, to what set them off, he had learned that Naruto was not patient by any means. Well not when it came to things outside of his control. If it were a technique or such he wouldn't have a problem but if it came from books or such, Naruto would get frustrated and toss the offending material or subject usually through a window.

"Meditation huh…. Not gonna happen. Well back to the old tried and true." He stated before concentrating chakra. This time taking a fast dash at the tree and making it up a quarter of the way, matching Sasuke in one run before losing concentration. Flipping a Kunai in his hand he sent it into the wood before leaping off and landing upon his feet.

Sasuke growled to himself. It was the first pass since the moron known as Naruto had caught up to him and he had been doing this for an hour. Even worse was when Sakura sat atop the top of the tree concentrating for a moment before running back down. His anger and jealousy getting the better of him before he took the said emotions, shoved a fuuma shuriken into them and then torched them with a fire jutsu. Landing back upon his feet he once again pushed upwards before the bark flew apart under his feet rocketing him far away into the forest. Cursing himself he went to adjust but found that he was spinning out of control. Curling himself into a ball he prepared for the oncoming physical pain but was surprised when he felt something stop him. Looking back over his shoulder he was surprised to see Kakashi there holding his book with his hand in a seal while his other hand was palm out. Kakashi gave him the familiar eye smile before letting Sasuke unceremoniously drop to the ground in a pile. Sasuke grumbled before standing up and brushing his clothes off before running back up the tree.

Sakura smiled warmly as she cheered inwardly. She was slightly winded, tired, and more so happy when she had managed to clear seventy five percent of the tree in her first run. She also smiled due to the fact that Naruto was right about something though it bothered her that Sasuke didn't know that. Her inner self commented that it was because Sasuke never paid attention to the female populace of Konoha. Shaking the revelation out of her mind she desired to push herself forward. She didn't want to falter like Naruto did, nor did she want to be babysat. She could already see herself in the future if she didn't take her training seriously that she would easily fall behind. It was true she was amazed at how well Naruto did the exercise in demonstration and how he seemed to improve. Even more so when he did what he did for her earlier.

Kakashi sighed as he finished yet another chapter in his book. He was quite surprised at the amount of chakra control Sakura had, even more so at how he could see the steely resolve in her eyes. While it was true that she had the lowest amount of chakra compared to Sasuke and Naruto, she had perfect control. He pondered for a moment before making a mental note to teach her a lot of genjutsu as well as a few medical techniques he knew. He then turned his exposed eye to Sasuke. While the avenger did managed to blow off the tree like a rocket a few times he managed to make quite a good distance up the tree for how much chakra the Sharingan heir had. Knowing the genin as much as he did he would help to a lot of degrees to help heal Sasuke and eventually get him to be very loyal to the leaf. However he did feel that Sasuke if he kept down the path he was going, was going to be a big pain. It was a wake up call to himself how much their similarities were. Then he turned towards Naruto. He knew the kid was strong, much stronger and smarter, of course Naruto intoned this to Kakashi on more than one occasion, in also surprising the said elite jounin. What was even more surprising was Naruto's inherent ability to figure things out by taking them apart and putting them back together piece by piece. In a way he reminded himself of a wayward Sannin named Orochimaru when it came to jutsu, but that's where the similarities ended. Naruto wouldn't dare use any jutsu offered or given to him to harm his comrades or seek power. To Kakashi, Naruto was a true enigma of sorts. He giggled for a moment keeping up a mask of him reading his perverse novel before realizing that Naruto, even at his best still had a lot more potential out of all of them. So much so that it reminded him of his deceased best friend.

Looking up at the sky he did notice that it was darkening rather quickly, with that the cyclopean jounin closed his book with an audible snap before walking with the aid of his crutches back before the trees. His students landed before him as he crinkled his eye into his infamous eye smile, a sign that all three recognized that training was done. He could see the exhaustion rolling off Sasuke and Sakura, more so Sakura considering she was wobbling a bit. "Well team, lets go back and get dinner, then showers or bathes then rest." He stated lazily before hobbling back to the flat that was known as Tazuna's house. Upon arriving they saw a little boy picking at his food. His eyes were downcast as they stared across the room at a picture. Sasuke arched an eyebrow before sitting down, his eyes glancing sideways towards Kakashi as the jounin sat down. Immediately in secret he began to arrange the table so that no one could get a good view of his face. He then gave an eye smile towards Sasuke who seethed at once again being foiled. Naruto sat opposite of Sasuke before grabbing his chopsticks. Sakura took her spot beside Naruto as it was the only open spot left.

For the most part the meal went by without a hitch or argument, well only until Sasuke and Naruto began to devour food a little bit too quickly. After a few more bites both began to get sick from overeating in an attempt to restore their chakra. The little boy had barely touched his meal before grumbling. Maki flicked her ear towards the stoic child and was about to ask but was swiftly caught off guard by Sasuke.

"What's your problem huh?" the avenger chided. His voice sound both curious and indifferent at the same time. The child looked from the picture then to Sasuke before barking out.

"You're all gonna die. You can't beat Gato." And with that the child ran up to his room, ignoring his mother's call for him to stop.

"I'm sorry about that. He's had a tough time since his father died." Tsunami said with a bout of depression hitting her hard. Maki looked over at the woman before shaking her head for a moment.

"I wouldn't worry too much. He's still young and impressionable." The vixen replied before finishing up her portion of meat then sighed contentedly. Naruto sighed before walking outside and sitting on the porch.

"Um why does this picture have a corner missing? I saw Inari looking at it earlier during dinner." Sakura asked, trying to change the atmosphere. She turned around when she felt a wave a depression coming from both Tazuna and Tsunami.

"The part that was torn out was Inari's father… He was a hero of wave country. Then that bastard Gato came. He fought Gato publicly for awhile then before long he was caught, beaten, and then publicly executed right before everyone including Inari. Since then Inari lost his cheerfulness." Tazuna stated sadly.

His mind going over things from earlier in the day. He was rather proud of himself for regaining a bit of his control back, though he was also upset that Maki would play such a dirty trick on him. Even more what happened at dinner. He couldn't even think why the kid would even say that. Instead he merely walked back to the spot where they had practiced walking up trees, clutching his kunai. He looked around before sighing. Swiftly he picked up a few leaves, before placing them over his shoulders, elbows, knees, wrists, back of his neck, hips, ankle, and his forhead. Utilizing chakra he concentrated till they floated over the areas for a moment before spinning thanks to the chakra torrent. Opening his eyes he looked at the perspective tree before dashing up. His eyes showing a determination stronger than before as he began to ascend up the trunk. He felt one of the leaves start to leave him but closed his eyes, slashed the trunk with a dash before the leaf fell off and continued. As each leaf began to fall away he marked it with a count of dashes, marking how many leaves came off before he reached the line he had set last time he ran up. Falling to the ground he gathered up the leaves and repeated the process. A few hours later he returned to the house and went to sleep.

The week continued with each doing their chakra control exercise before Kakashi sent Sakura to watch Tazuna. Naruto and Sasuke continued to challenge each other, seeking to go higher than the next. Kakashi just shook his head while the genin tried their best to continue climbing. He knew exactly what Naruto was doing while climbing the tree during the nights while everyone relaxed or slept. He himself chuckled for a moment before joining in on the training in secret. He had never seen such an exercise before but was greatly surprised at how much concentration it took. He would have never figured Naruto would create a new chakra control exercise but then again he should have known better to be surprised by his secretive genin. When they returned, at night it was amazing to see just how far Naruto and Sasuke took their rivalry. They were laughing at the two supposed rivals as the two themselves began to throw up from overstuffing themselves. The laughter which was welcome to the house was short lived once again by the child.

"Why do you train so hard? WHY?!? You know your just gonna die so why bother?" he yelled out. His body panting as he finished his yelling.

"Listen here brat, there is no way that I, Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage am gonna be killed by some stupid cat guy. Believe it." Naruto retorted as he wiped his mouth off with the sleeve of his jacket.

"What makes you think that someone like you who was pampered and preened think you can do to a monster like Gato. He's taken everything from me so don't think that you can come here be all happy because you're a ninja." The child retorted. Sakura gasped for a moment, not at what the kid said but what she has known about Naruto. She remembered back to the first they that they were situated as a team and her talk to Sasuke about Naruto. She also knew his temper and was about to retort until Sasuke silenced her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Just watch Sakura." Sasuke stated. He even felt the kids comment gone too far but he knew that what came next the kid deserved it. Especially when he witnessed Naruto look down. He remembered what that Naruto's fox told him and had thought about it heavily. He could relate to Naruto more and knew it. It went without saying but he held some respect for the dead last in his class.

Naruto for the most part just looked down, his hands clenching then relaxing before he turned his head upward. The carefree smile, glimmering eyes, and all signs of happiness leaving his face as he stared at the child with a look that described one thing, Anger.

"Inari apologize to Naruto-kun." Tsunami replied as she tried to defuse the situation.

"Listen here brat. So fucking what that your old man was killed by Gato, I know it hurts, but how long ago was that? It sure as hell wasn't yesterday. So get over it, grow up, and learn to appreciate what you do have. You have a mom that loves you and you have your grandfather who is trying his best to revive the country and beat Gato. So instead of tucking your tail between your legs, rolling over, and betraying your family. Grow some balls and help them." He replied with an ice cold voice. It was freezing to those who knew Naruto well enough to know that it never should have belonged anywhere near him. Inari was about to reply but Naruto moved across the room and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "As for my life, don't think that you know what hell I have been through. I have no parents, they died when I was born fighting something that was insane. On top of that it wasn't until I was three years old before someone actually took care of me. Even then my life was still a hell. Traveling with a gambler and self proclaimed super pervert." He stopped to catch his breath and just as Inari was about to speak. "You know what, go ahead and be a fucking coward and cry your eyes out. Be weak and cry, cry and dishonor what Tazuna and your dad did." With that he dropped Inari before rushing outside. Tears were threatening to come out but didn't. He swore to himself that he would never cry again, never like that. Inari stood shell shocked at what happened. He looked around before standing up, tears falling freely before he started to turn and run upstairs. Safely in his room he began to cry until he felt a hand tapping his shoulder.

"Is it true? Was his life really like that?" he asked in-between sobs.

"Yes. Naruto has lived a life that most people would have taken their own life. He hasn't cried since then, not once because he realized that no matter how much you cry, nothing will change. Its why he strives so hard, especially with something that was out of his control." Kakashi stated.

"What happened, why was his life like that?"

"I am not allowed to say because in truth, it is not my place and it is a village secret. If he wishes to speak to you about it he will. That goes for all of you." He stated before tossing a Kunai behind him, only to have it imbed through the crack of the door where his other two genin and clients stood. With that he stood up before speaking once again. "However what Naruto said is true, and I too must learn to accept that fact since I too do what you do from time to time." And with that he disappeared in a poof of smoke only to reappear on the roof. "Naruto I am truly sorry."

A shadow clone popped into existence before looking over at Naruto. It immediately ducked underneath an elbow before spinning around to avoid a knee to its stomach. One thought played on its might. 'Aww shit he's pissed.' To any outsider it looked as Naruto was fighting himself, and to a degree they would be right, however to Maki who merely watched. This was the one thing Naruto did do to get rid of his frustration. He poured himself into training, working his body heavily. She sighed before walking back to the house. She heard the resounding crack of flesh hitting flesh, followed by more and knew that Naruto himself was getting his ass handed to him by a mere shadow clone, but she also knew that his emotions were not into the battle, but his past.

"If it is any consolation kit, I truly am sorry." And with that she disappeared.

The sun was shinning brightly through the forest canopy as a figure walked silently through the woods. Long black trellises of fine hair were pulled back into three tails. One against the neck, and two framing the face, as two dark brown eyes gazed around. Thin dexteritous fingers picked at a few leaves from the ground as the figure in a soft green and brown kimono with a tan obi gathered plants. A single dove flew by before landing on the handle of the figures basket before turning and flapping off only to land a few feet away in the mess of yellow, orange, and blue. The effeminate figure turned and blinked for a moment, its eyes drinking up the sight before it before walking over. At first the hands tightened as it started to reach towards the neck of the sleeping bundle but stopped short and began to shake its shoulder.

"Wake up, you will catch a cold if you keep sleeping here." Her voice rang out. The orange, blue, and yellow figure began to stretch, very similar to that of a fox before cerulean blue eyes gazed groggily up at the very person who awoke them. The dove swiftly flew away from him towards the open sky.

"Huh… oh.. hehehe." Naruto replied as the very first thing he saw was perhaps the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in wave country. Granted he was on a team with one, and the other was his best friend.

"So what are you doing out here?" the girl asked. She was slightly taken back by how innocent the ninja's eyes were.

"Oh I was just training. Say what are you doing out here? Aren't you a little young to be out by yourself with Gato and his goons plaguing this place?" he asked, genuinely concerned about civilians in the country, especially after witnessing the state at which the country was in.

"I could ask you the same thing…." She started as her voice seemed inaudible as she tried to figure out his name. Her dark eyes gazing at Naruto as he grinned his typical wide fox grin.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I'm not worried about some thug or an idiot, after all I am a shinobi." He stated as he flicked his forhead protector with his thumb before scratching the back of his neck.

"Haku, and it is a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun." She giggled at his rather goofy self before slow standing. "So what are you doing out here anyways?"

"Training hehe. Just kinda got too tired and fell asleep afterwards."

"Ahh, are you strong?" she asked before settling down and beginning to pick a few herbs.

"That would depend. It all depends on who I am fighting and for what." He stated before looking at the herbs she was gathering. "Taking care of someone Haku-chan?" he asked. He had witnessed Shizune and Tsunade both pick similar medicinal herbs to help out many sick people on their journey.

"Yes… my most precious person. Naruto-kun do you have any precious people?"

"Yes. Though some of them treat me like I'm an idiot. Well for the most part. I play the role rather well hehe." He chuckled before showing her another herb. "You might want this one, it is good for helping chakra to mend basic cuts and punctures." He stated with a sage like nod. She gasped for a minute before looking him over.

"I didn't know that…. Where did you learn that."

"Oba-chan and Shizune-nee-chan. They kinda took care of me when I was a lot younger. Anyways I take it you have a precious person as well?" he asked As much as he liked to talk about himself, he felt that his past should just be that, the past.

"Yes, I have a very precious person. You can become stronger while protecting your precious people. I know that very well." She stated with a sad glint in her eye. Naruto smiled for a moment before continuing to pick herbs with her, eventually her basket was filled to the brim and she smiled standing before nodding. She smiled an honest and warm smile that Naruto couldn't help but blush and appreciate, especially from someone he could definitely consider as only one thing. A radiant angelic beauty.

"Thank you so much for your assistance Naruto-kun. I know you will be a very strong shinobi and future Hokage." She kindly stated before beginning her walk back towards her destination. "Oh and before I forget, I'm a guy." He deadpanned with mirth hidden in his eyes. Naruto blinked before finding his face meeting the ground.

"Che, yeah right Haku-nee-chan. I know a woman when I see one, better yet." He tapped his nose. "I don't know why you want to hide yourself being a guy, but you shouldn't have to. Especially one as beautiful as you are." He stated which in turn caused Haku to face plant herself.

'He knows about my secret. Not even Zabuza-sama knows I am a woman.' She thought. She sighed for a moment praying that if they should have to fight later on, that it wouldn't be to the death. Her heart smiled at the thought though of being at peace with her new friend but knew as the job had dictated, that it wouldn't be so.

Naruto sighed as he watched his new friend walked down the forest path. Getting back up fully he walked towards the clearing finding team seven's jounin leader there. Shrugging he pulled out a kunai before forming the concentration seal. Taking his time he began to walk up the tree before a kunai imbedded itself right where he was about to step. Flinching for a moment he held himself to the tree with chakra before looking towards the thrower. He was rather surprised to see Kakashi just shaking his head while Sasuke smirked.

"Hey Moron, get down here so we can properly race." Sasuke stated before pulling on a single wire causing the Kunai to slip out of its imbedded spot only to be caught by him. Naruto blinked before smirking. He took the Kunai Kakashi had thrown at them and looked it over for a moment before tossing it handle first back to Kakashi. Taking out his own Kunai he looked at it for a moment before a fox grin took over.

"You know I would have beat you bastard but thanks for the idea and the chance to rub your face in the ground." He stated before looking over at his sister. "Oi Maki-nee-chan, what do you think of using that chain that we took from the demon brothers and melting it down to make a new weapon?" he stated before releasing his hold on the tree and plummeting to the surface. He smiled before holding up a hand to Sasuke, gesturing for him to come over. "Oi bastard you might like this too."

"Hmm a chain by itself huh, though I get the feeling you have something different in mind." She casually stated. "Knowing you, hmmm I see. Not a bad idea Naruto-nee-san." She stated before rushing off to the house. When she returned she was surprised to see Sasuke and Naruto glaring at each other from the top of their trees. Turning her gaze over to Kakashi, he shrugged.

"They tied." He deadpanned before closing his book. "Well lets see, Tazuna should be now just waking up, Sakura was up earlier and should be on her way here, oh speak of her now." He stated as she landed right beside them.

"Kakashi-sensei, Mika-san, why did you have me bring my sharpening stuff out here?" she asked as she held her own weapons kit.

"Oi Sakura-chan, I got a new idea for a good weapon for all of us." Naruto stated before jumping down. Taking out a kunai he tapped it against his thigh for a minute in deep thought. "Um Kakashi-sensei, you want one as well?" he asked.

"That depends on what you are designing Naruto. Speaking of which where and when did you learn how to make weapons?" Kakashi asked.

"When you live alone you tend to pick up books, that and spending a lot of time at the Higarashi weapon's shop you tend to watch how things are done." Naruto stated before looking at a nearby boulder. "Hmm alright then, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he yelled out causing quite a few clones to pop up. "You four, henge into Sakura-chan, you four into Sasuke, and you four into Kakashi." He stated as the clones nodded. "Alright then, Sakura-chan what do you usually do when your not with us, aside from the feminine stuff?" Naruto asked.

"Mainly sit on the bridge and watch Tazuna-san. Why?" she asked, the clones that transformed into her nodded before running off, only to have a few of them transform into random weapons which the one clone picked up and stashed away. "Um Naruto what are you doing?"

"Kakashi-sensei I'm going to need your help. Know any jutsu good for carving stone?" Naruto asked, ignoring Sakura for a moment. He saw Kakashi's eye widen before the usual smile showed. Doing a few seals Kakashi walked over to a stone before the sound of thousands of birds were heard in the area. Within moments the stone was cut into a perfect trough. Naruto nodded before turning to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, I'm making us some weapons. We don't know how good that hunter-nin is and well if it weren't for the bastard over there I might not have come up with this idea on making us some custom weapons well… until we get back to the village." He stated. He then turned towards Sasuke before holding a hand out. "I'm gonna need one of your Kunai, same from you Kakashi-sensei, and you Sakura-chan." Naruto stated. Sasuke shrugged and tossed Naruto one of his Kunai, Sakura growled for a moment before tossing hers into Naruto, pinning his ankle cuff to the ground. Naruto gulped for a moment before picking them up while Kakashi just handed his to Naruto. He gathered up a few blocks of wood tossing them into the trough before adding a few softer stones. "Hey bastard, what do you think of using a bladed kunai whip?"

"Not sure, why you ask moron?" Sasuke stated as he arched an eyebrow. Inwardly he was going over the idea of using a bladed whip with a kunai on the end and found that it would work rather well. A look of surprise was apparent upon his face as he turned towards the trough. Running through a few seals he put his fingers to his lip before blowing out a stream of fire, igniting the wood and in turn heating the rock up. Naruto on the other hand rummaged through his pack which Maki brought and found what he was looking for. Pulling out a hammer, as well as his metal working instruments he set them aside on a log. Looking at Maki he nodded before she jumped up to the edge of the trough and dipped all her tails into it causing a pillar of flame to rise. Sakura screamed, while Sasuke looked nonplussed.

"Oi quiet down pinky, I'm surprised you haven't noticed it yet but I'm not hurt by fire, ability of a two tale fox." Maki stated. Though it wasn't a lie, it wasn't a truth either. Channeling a bit of the residing chakra into the trough caused a few blue flames to go up. Naruto nodded before looking over at Kakashi who took the unbidden signal. Kakashi took a few harder and thus less likely to melt stones and began to carve them with his own bursts of chakra into bowls which he set into the flames. Naruto on the other hand dropped a weapon each into its perspective bowls before finally unlinking the chain and dropping it equally into each bowl. As the stones heated up, the metal began to melt and become a pool of molten slag. Naruto sat down for a moment as he looked over at a nearby stump. Smirking he took out one of his own Kunai before concentrating chakra into it. Within moments he began to carve out perfect indentations for chain links, small rods, a shaft, and what appeared to be a pair of chakram. He then turned towards a large boulder before nodding and finally gathered up a bit more random different stones. "Ahh I see, of course your going to each have to imbue chakra into the molds if you want the weapons to last more than a strike." Maki stated.

"So that's what Naruto is doing. Who knew he did that?" Sakura asked to herself. She was surprised by Naruto and it did show on her other team mates. "Sasuke-kun what she means is that our chakra once in the mold makes the weapon harder than average due to the condition of the forging and on top of that allows us to have an attunement to the weapon. So Naruto which one is mine?" her voice showing how curious it was. He merely pointed at the chakram before smiling and returning towards the makeshift forge. Taking his time he melted a few of the stones before adding them onto another rock. Kakashi nodded before running through his own set of seals, along with a prick of his finger he helped make a makeshift anvil from the combined elements. The blood used to imbue chakra and thus make it much harder.

They each took their time while the clones of the said members were off doing whatever their original counterparts were supposed to due. After a few hours Naruto in turn poured the bowls contents into each mold before focusing his chakra into the staff mold. Sasuke nodded as he too applied chakra to his mold. The others followed suit. As the metal cooled and hardened, Naruto took each basic weapon out of the mold, before pouring more molten slag into the molds for the top half of the weapons. When finished, he took his time and set the pieces together before having them heated and fusing to its other half. He formed another set of clones who gathered up the tools and began to work diligently on the weapons, hammering, and basic sharpening of the rods, chakram, and links. He meanwhile was concentrating chakra and drilling it into one end of his shaft. Examining the hole for a moment he picked up another kunai and undid the loop before screwing it onto the shaft making a rather long spear. He nodded over to Maki who took the hint and bit into the kunai causing the blade to grow larger, turning the weapon into a glaive towards the end. Sakura went to ask but shook her head thinking that the fox had already explained enough.

Sasuke meanwhile was working with moron number two as he dubbed the clone on how long the chain should be as well as having himself an interesting time working the weapon into his attacks. His was rather simple to combine, but in the end it left things a bit longer due to the links having to be fit together, closed, then sharpened. He was almost jealous of his teammate who could easily multitask. While he was waiting for his weapon to finish, Naruto was back over with Kakashi discussing what the rods could be used for.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea Naruto. Alright, go ahead." He stated while Naruto nodded taking some paper from Kakashi. He looked over the paper before discussing a few seals. He wasn't quite aware the Sasuke had a rather large tick on his forhead when it came to overhearing the seals being used. Sasuke never knew the said seals existed. Naruto then turned to Kakashi who blinked for a moment. "You mean to tell me you know how to combine weapons and fix them?" to which Naruto nodded. Kakashi gasped for a moment before reaching under his jounin flak jacket and pulled out a sealed sheath. Naruto took the sheath, undid the seal and unsealed a very old short blade. He looked it over for a moment before tapping the sheath causing the rest of the blade to come out. He then looked over at the rods before smirking. "Uh oh. You better be careful with that blade Naruto…. It has…"

"The white fang of Hatake Sakumo. I know about this blade. Tenten brags about how she wishes to see it." Naruto calmly replied. "As for the weapon itself well…. You shoulda taken better care of it and not used it to cut a boulder in half. Course when I'm done you will be able to cleave a Hokage's face off the mountain with enough chakra." Naruto replied before placing all the pieces of the blade after removing the handle into a bowl. He pondered for a moment before grasping Kakashi's hand. "This might hurt." He stated before cutting into Kakashi's palm, causing a bit of blood to pour into the bowl. "Sakura-chan tend to Kakashi-sensei's hand for a bit while I work on this." He stated, not knowing he awoke something in Sakura.

Sakura nodded after gulping for a moment before looking over the injury. She went through her pack and pulled out a small medical kit. For some strange reason she felt like she was meant to do things like this but shrugged it off. Taking care to examine the wound, as well as wrap it she grew smug with herself, before turning back and sharpening her chakram. The weapon in truth was nothing more than a circular hoop, however even she could tell that it was done in a perfect circle, without the aid of a compass. She turned towards Naruto who was diligently melting bits of the smaller rods into the bowl that contained her sensei's legendary white fang. She turned back around to see that her Chakram was no longer in her hand and to find Naruto's clone inspecting it. She gasped for a moment before Naruto began to etch into the weapon and hand it back to her. Upon closer inspection she noted that hundreds of Sakura blossoms were upon the whole blade of the weapon. The smile the arose from her face went unnoticed by Naruto, but not Kakashi, nor a certain fox. Sasuke on the other hand was contemplating a few things as he looked everyone over. For the first time in his life, he didn't feel alone, it almost felt like he was with family, and for the first time in years since the Uchiha massacre, he smiled a real smile, not his patented smirk either.

Kakashi smiled as he looked at two of his three students. He smiled under his mask feeling that all was right in the world while Naruto worked harder. 'Perhaps if the rest of the village, took the time and looked at you the way these two do, they would realize the words of your father.' He though somberly before be awakened by the sound of a hammer meeting metal. He didn't realize how late he had daydreamed and thought to himself, as he glanced around. Sakura and Sasuke were as it appeared to be practicing with their weapons. Naruto was working on a rather long straight blade, which surprisingly was white, instead of a silvery gray, or a dull metal gray either.

"Almost done Kakashi-sensei. Your blood worked rather well in combining the two metals together." He stated before his voice got lower. "This also will work according to Kitsu in creating a blood seal on the weapon meaning no one other than you, or who you directly hand it to can use it." He stated before returning to examining the edge. He took his time afterwards to effectively polish and sharpen the said blade before reapplying the handle and examining it once again. He smiled before handing it over to Kakashi.

"Thank you Naruto." Kakashi stated as he looked the blade over. He was surprised to see how it reflected and shown a multitude of wolves howling. Even more so it brought about a memory he had long ago forgotten, the image of his father smiling. For the first time in many years Kakashi allowed a single tear to fall from his eye, while Naruto smiled warmly. The one eyed ninja blinked before he felt a weight upon his shoulder.

"Your father was a great Shinobi, one of the better that I have had the pleasure of meeting." A red eyed fox stated. Kakashi recognized the eerie red eyes of Kyuubi, even knowing that it wasn't there to hurt him, still had a tough time getting adjusted to it. "Don't worry, the seal is intact, and Naruto holds the majority of my chakra as I stated. This body isn't even mine as I'm sure your aware, but of a fox that both Naruto and I are close to. In any case, that weapon holds the same abilities it had before though it will fit in that small sheath. Consider it thanks for what your father has done for me and lets leave it at that." With that the said foxes eyes reverted back to their golden color as she jumped down and padded over to a now asleep Naruto. The glaive itself was perched beside him as the clones looked on, as well as participated in the weapons training. It went without saying as each of team seven were smiling in their own way. Kakashi sheathed his weapon before picking up Naruto. The resounding popping sound went off as he looked upwards to find a sunset.

"Come on everyone, lets get this knucklehead to bed. Tomorrow we four are going off to the bridge while he rests. After all he deserves it for the amount of work he put into these weapons." He stated as he began to walk back with his group. "If he ever quit being a shinobi, he would be one hell of a weapon smith, that's for sure." He commented.

"I guess the moron has his own good points." Sasuke stated under his breath. "Thank god he's asleep otherwise he would never let me live it down."

"Hehe, its true, but you know guys. Even though he is an idiot, I can't help but feel like he is you know, the heart and soul of our team." Sakura said while thinking about Naruto. "Course he's nowhere near as good a shinobi as you are Sasuke-kun."

"My brother is indeed unusual, but then again, that's who he is. Course you don't know him like I do. In any case can you guys keep a secret?" the said fox that was perched on Sakura's shoulder asked. She looked around noting that everyone was nodding. "If for anything, just please don't make him angry. Well angrier than when he does his annoyed face. To him, you three are one of the few who accept him for who he is." She stated before yawning. "In any case pinky, I'm sleeping with you tonight. When he gets so tired like that, he tends to thrash in his sleep and trust me, I don't want to be near him." She chided causing everyone to chuckle.

Naruto smiled for the first time, a real smile. The same smile he wears when he's around the Old Man Hokage, Ero-sennin, Baachan, Old Man Icharaku, Ayame, Hinata, Iruka-sensei, Hayate, Tenten, Higarashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Mika, and Kitsu; his precious people. The reason being was his very dream. In it they were all cheering for him as he wore a Hokage hat and robes, giving his victory sign. His happiness didn't last much longer as he was found himself awakened by the sound of yelling, as well as things crashing on the floor. Rising from his futon he grumbled about everyone leaving him before he threw on his jacket, zipping it up, as well as sliding on his sandals. Picking up his glaive he rushed downstairs to see two ronin drag out Tsunami as well as toss Inari outside. He crept up to the door watching as Inari rushed the two men with a knife. Taking his time he went through the seals creating two shadow clones and transforming them into weapons. He swiftly replaced Inari with a log before leaping over the two men as he flung the kunai at the kidnappers.

"You think those things can hurt us professional Samurai brat?" one of them stated as he moved his head away from the weapon only to find something collide heavily with the back of his head. He swiftly felt himself flying forward along with his partner, the woman no longer in their grip. A pained yet sadistic smile etched itself upon his lips as both he and his partner drew their weapons, aimed towards killing the brat who obviously was a low rank shinobi.

"Smart move brat, now DIE!!" his partner yelled as they both swung their blades down, closing their eyes to keep the soon to be spilt blood from hitting them there. The loud clang of metal striking metal was soon heard forcing the two ronin to open their eyes.

"You know, I'm really sick of assholes like you two underestimating me and hurting people. Besides you two stink like a dump so why don't you two go take a BATH!" Naruto yelled as he swung the glaive sideways, with their blades still being held at bay against its rather large blade, in turn forcing them to fly across the bridge sideways, and continue going for about fifty feet before landing in the water upon their neck. The sound of bones snapping evident as Naruto sighed. "Yo Inari. That was a brave thing to do, standing up to them. It gave me enough time to get a surprise attack on them. After all hero's show up at the last moment."

"The… they said they were from Gato…. That they wanted mom in case some guy named Zabuzza co… couldn't finish his job." He stated.

"Aww shit. Look you go round up everyone you can and come to the bridge. I'm going to show you how a true hero beats the bad guys." With that Naruto picked up his glaive and slung it over his shoulder. Giving a salute he began to run across the shore towards the bridge.

Team seven, which consisted of Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and a fox who went by Mika by everyone save Naruto who also called it Kitsu due to the fact that his tenant and adopted sister, the nine tailed demon fox's consciousness resided in, all were busy handling the threat to their client Tazuna. Kakashi was in a deadly dance of Kenjutsu skill with the demon of the bloody mist Zabuzza Momoichi, Sakura and the fox were busy guarding Tazuna from his random shuriken and kunai thrown at them by Zabuzza in the off times during the strikes. Sasuke, with his whip he had effectively name the vengeful dragon were dodging and blocking Senbon to best of his ability from a masked hunter nin inside a sphere of glossy crystalline mirrors. However each were not faring better against the transgressors due to the fact that Kakashi was openly bleeding from his legs, and chest. His sharingan spinning wildly due to the fact he couldn't very well see through the thick mist. Sakura was twitching, holding her chakram in one hand, and a kunai in the other, using pulses of her chakra to keep the mist away, however even then it was not very far ahead of her, only a few feet. This made her even more nervous due to the fact that she couldn't anticipate the attacks in enough time and it showed. Mika on the other hand was assisting by smelling for the very residue of oils used on the kunai, as well as her sense of hearing to listen to the blades cutting through the air. She was used to attacking, not defending but she also knew that she was not in her original body either. Sasuke however was the worst for wear. His limbs ached due to the amount of Senbon needles imbedded in the muscle. He was beginning to look like a pincussion, despite the fact that his half awakened sharingan was watching for each attack as if it were his last. Even then he couldn't keep up fully with the attacks. Not only that but the amount of chakra his eyes were using was draining to say the least. Then the unexpected happened. Just as the hunter nin was about to strike again a shuriken came by striking, and leaving a large gash in the mask, causing the said hunter nin to turn its attention towards its source. Amidst a swirling amount of mist as it began to dissipate as blue, white, and specks of red chakra enblazened around the figure was Uzumaki, Naruto.

"You do know that a Shinobi is supposed to be silent and strike from the shadows right Naruto?" Kakashi stated as he felt Naruto's chakra signature appear. Of course to a jounin it was like a bonfire the size of the moon right beside them. Zabuzza merely chided as he was locking his sword in battle with Kakashi.

"Naruto huh, that runt won't live past Haku anyways. He's even stronger than I am." Zabuzza stated plainly as he disappeared back into the mist, preparing for another strike. Naruto merely smirked before running towards the nearest ice mirror swinging his glaive against it, only to yelp as the vibrations shook through the whole handle and into his arm. He grunted before moving into the sphere surprising everyone.

"Yo, I came in here to help." He stated before turning towards the hunter nin. His blue eyes showing fierce resolve to finish this matter. Sasuke on the other hand was twitching at how idiotic Naruto was.

"YOU MORON!!! Now I gotta watch out for your dumbass in here, if you stayed out there we both could had taken this guy out, but no you had to prove that you're a moron by getting in here. Never mind just stay out of my way!" the avenger stated before pushing Naruto to the side as Senbon flew by, aimed to take his teammate out.

Zabuzza chortled at how idiotic that the orange ninja was. Even though he was surprised and astonished at the boy being able to wield such a weapon, on top of that the fact that he came up with a plan that helped rescue his current opponent last time they met. He couldn't help but ask anyways. "Whats with that idiot?"

"That idiot is the number one surprising, knucklehead, unpredictable fox shinobi Naruto Uzumaki. Granted he acts like an idiot, I know for a fact he isn't. It would do you well though to keep from underestimating him… I've done that enough as it is." He stated which caused Zabuzza to arch his eyebrowless eyebrows up.

"How?" he asked, finding that even an opponent like the infamous Sharingan Kakashi had yet to underestimate him, and on top of that avoid deadly sure strikes as was proof since the wound on his leg was meant to strike an artery, yet only barely opened the skin, and the one on his chest which was meant to take out both lungs and the heart, only went deep enough to barely graze the layer of muscle and tendon just below the skin.

"In a test he outsmarted me and took a few things without me noticing. He fixed this weapon, which I know you recognize, as well as has managed to paint a monument with everyone watching and not even being noticed. Lets not also add in the fact he has escaped ANBU, Jounin, and Chunnin in that incident." He calmly replied, with a bit of embarrassment.

"Oh Kami… He's a monster." Zabuzza stated as he appeared through the mist, though this time holding his sword defensively. "I hope you won't mind if we stop for a moment and watch. I have to see this myself since you peaked my curiosity." He stated, before rushing in. Kakashi shook his head bringing his sword up avoiding the strike that was aimed at his neck. Suspecting that Zabuzza would and has used that said tactic.

"No thanks, besides I would rather finish this anyways." He calmly replied as Zabuzza disappeared back into the mist.

Naruto was not having a good day, scratch that, he was having a horrible day. Despite sending wave after wave of shadow clones towards the hunter nin. He still hadn't landed a blow and learned only one thing. The said boy was fast. Even he had contorted and moved, avoiding a few Senbon but still found them piercing his shoulders, back, and legs. His eyes themselves were having trouble staying open due to the amount of pain he was in. Sasuke on the other hand was faring just as bad, if not worse. His chakra was steadily dwindling down due to both the Sharingan, as well as the large amounts of fireballs he was firing at his opponent. Then the unthinkable happened. Naruto collapsed from the pain and exhaustion. If that weren't bad enough that was on the other side, a mere thirty feet to the side. To make matters worse the hunter nin was moving fast, taking a fist filled with three Senbon aiming to punch them into Naruto. Without thinking he ran, forcing whatever remained of his chakra into his legs to push him farther. His only thought, to get there in time. Luckily he did but took the Senbon in his chest while he landed one good hit to the boys sternum sending him sprawling onto the ground. He fell to his knees trying to stay awake, but a cold numbness was rising in his chest and flowing up to his mind. He turned to see a sight that would etch itself into his mind for years to come, a look of surprise on Naruto's face.

"Why?" was the only word he could say. It was the one thing he was pondering at that very moment.

"What's with that face moron." Sasuke replied. Yet his face not showing anything but pain.

"Why bastard? Why did you save me? I didn't ask you to." Naruto bit out.

"I don't know, my body moved on it's own." He lied, but Naruto didn't know that. "I'm not going to die here, not until I kill him, my brother….." he said as his eyelids began to grow heavier by the second. "Naruto… don't let your dream die….." with that the last Uchiha gave out. His breathing slowed till it was no longer apparent.

"I… I used to hate you bastard…. You didn't have to do that… not for me… I never wanted to be rescued…" he started.

"Is this the first time you have watched someone close to you die? It should not be. In the world of ninja, we all lose someone dear to us. You should be proud however. He died protecting someone who was precious to him, he died protecting you. He died a true and honorable way of a shinobi." The masked hunter nin taunted as he stood up. His hands clutching Senbon.

"Shut up…. Just SHUT UP!!!" his voice roared. His body trembled, his wounds ached, and his heart hurt, but more than that, he felt hot. As if a fire were burning from within him. Tears fell down his cheek as he slowly began to set his teammate, or rather his friend down, extracting a few Senbon here and there so that they wouldn't go further in when he touched the ground.

Maki yelped for a moment as her fur began to bristle. For the first time in five years she felt something that she had hoped to not feel, rage. She could feel a wave of energy pulse from the invisible line that bound her to Naruto flood her coils even further. She then felt her very reason for being alive at the moment gesture to take a back seat in her consciousness and did so willingly. After all the queen of the foxes had something to do, who was she, a mere one tail who shared minds with another to argue.

Kitsu, the nine tailed fox was not pleased. Not in the least bit. She knew what had happened due to the fact she kept a constant watch on Naruto's emotions. Taking that time she was what happened and for the first time in years she was angry. Her chakra reacted and for the first time since the bandit attack, her chakra flooded her container, and her secondary body. "Pinky. Take Tazuna and stand back!" she barked out. Her voice dark and forboding as her fur began to give of wisps of red chakra. Her two tails began to split as her size began to double. The fur turning from bright orange and white to blood red.

Sakura was gasping, her mind buzzing at a mile a second. Her voice clutched in her throat before she nodded and stepped backwards, pushing Tazuna with her. She had always seen the said fox as being wise and calm. Collected and flowing like water. What stood before her was truly what it was. A demon. "Why? What's going on with Sasuke-kun and Naruto?"

"He's pissed, and not like usual angry pissed." She replied as her fangs bared before swiftly catching a shuriken in the mouth only to crush it in her teeth as if it were a piece of meat.

"Um… how bad can it be?" the pink haired Kunoichi asked. Though she already knew the answer as the mist itself began to dissipated around her due to the chakra of the fox before her.

"I…. I can't say, but if he doesn't calm down soon, this bridge will crumble."

Just as he was ready to attack, he couldn't. His mind on one thing alone. A source of chakra that for the first time in years sent chills down his spine. At first he thought this chakra was coming from Kakashi, but its source was too strong, too wild, too demonic to even be human. "What is this chakra? Why does it make me feel like hell is opening up?" he yelled out to Kakashi.

The same realization dawn upon Kakashi as well. His mind wondering if the seal was breaking. Concentrating a bit more he felt it. The seal was intact, however the palpable rage was still there. Taking out a scroll he began the motions of a fast jutsu. "Sorry but I'm going to end this right now." He stated hurriedly. Running through the seals as well as smearing his blood on the seal, he slammed his hands down upon the ground. Leaving his sword back in its sheath. "Summoning Jutsu: Earth style: Fanged pursuit." He yelled out as archaic runes began to flow from the scroll into the very ground.

Zabuzza was one who was surprised by very little, but twice in one day he found himself astonished. The first being the amount of chakra a mere boy whom he had gravely underestimated was giving off, and the second was the predicament he was in. He had avoided two sets of jaws snapping at him only to be buried and bound by a pack of dogs. One holding his throat, one on each arm, one on each leg, and painfully, one on his groin. To make matters worse, kunai had pierced his shoulders, and knees, rendering him, the demon of the bloody mist unable to move in the slightest.

The hunter nin could only stare in awe and fear. His eyes wide at just how much chakra was pouring of someone he had written off as an idiot. He could only watch as Naruto began to send out large waves of blue chakra, then white, only for the said chakra to spiral out as his last name meant. A maelstrom of red chakra encircling him. Even more so was the changes on the boy. His whisker marks had darkened, grew thicker, and more defined. His already unruly hair grew shaggier and sharper, like that of a wild animal. His eyes, which were once blue were a piercing red, slitted, and glowing with rage. His canine teeth had elongated and now jut out of his mouth, and to top it off his hands and feet now resembled claws. Then he saw something the surprised him even further. A silhouette of a giant foxes head came from the chakra only to smirk at him and disappear into the boy, covering him in its unearthly red glow.

"YOU!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!" he yelled, his voice deeper, twisted, and harsh. Crouching down he leapt forward towards the hunter nin. His eyes trained solely upon the boy. The said hunter nin began to move from mirror to mirror. Showering needles upon the demonically charged boy. Naruto saw the incoming needles only to roar and give a burst of chakra sending not only the needles that were imbedded into him, but also those coming at him as he stood and threw his arms to the side causing them to either fly out imbedding themselves into mirrors or to stop in mid air before cluttering to the ground. He swiftly got back down on all fours before leaping to the side twirling and tossing off any Senbon needles that were aimed to strike him to falter as well avoid a few more that were aimed where he was positioned. Landing back on his feet he dashed forward at the boy who was swiftly moving from mirror to mirror only to find his arm caught in an vice tight grip. Turning his face towards Naruto he gasped as a clawed fist struck him. His whole world turned white from the pain of the blow, on top of which blinded him at the moment to a foot which caught his chest. Then another pain from his ankle as it snapped cleanly from an elbow. His mind realizing form the fact that the boy was fighting like a true demon. Another pained strike and he felt his knee bend the wrong way before cracking. Then lastly another strike to the face. This strike however caused him nearly go unconscious as loud cracks were heard. He could feel no more chakra in his body, and on top of that his back collide with something cold which he recognized immediately as a mirror. He felt that he was safe for a moment until he felt the said mirror give way and he found himself flying back even farther. Landing upon the bridge he began to tumble and roll in pain. His body yelling at him the pain it was in.

Kakashi gasped as he heard the sound of cracking to appear, as did Zabuzza who strained his neck to the side despite the dogs to see the dome of mirrors shatter under the intense chakra. His mist that had hidden him was long gone thanks to a wave of red chakra which chilled him to the bone. It was with this Kakashi just stood there wide eyed as he watched Naruto march up to the hunter nin, who sported twisted and broke n limbs. His right hand picking the said boy up by the scruff of his shirt, while his left hand was cocked back.

For the first time in his life. Zabuzza felt what true terror was. He was no idiot and he knew all too well the news going around. To add upon that he knew that a demon was sealed within Konoha, but he knew not who. For the first time he put it together and realized that if he and his apprentice wanted to live, that this job was not worth their lives. "Kakashi… from this point on do what you want. I'm not fighting that….." he stated with fear evident in his voice. Then as swiftly as it was stated it ended. The malevolent red chakra that flooded the area was gone. His eyes trained on the boy who held Haku up. His eyes widened in realization as the boys fist was a mere millimeter from striking the boy in the face. He turned not wanting to see someone he realized that he felt was his own son die. He had lost a lot of people in his life and he too could not bear losing another. When he opened his eyes he found Kakashi standing before him with an arrow jutting out of his shoulder.

"Well well well. What do we have here. A baby demon of the mist, his pathetic lapdog, and a bunch of Konoha brats and idiots. Oooh look what a beautiful fox. I bet its fur would make a nice towel for me to wear with the ladies in the hotspring." A rather rotund man stated. In his left hand was a crossbow, in his right however was a diamond studded cane. He was a rather short man, wearing black circular glasses, bald on the top of his head, and on the sides were greasy black strands of hair. If anything he looked more like a rat than a cat as his name suggested. "In any case this saves me the trouble of paying you, not like I would. As for the other shinobi idiot over there, that arrow won't let you do seals so I don't have to worry about that. And what do we have here? The little bitch who sprained my wrist. Hehe I bet she would make a nice sex slave once properly broken in by yours truly. I would do the same with pinky over there. She would make a good personal sex toy even if she is flat chested." He chided while his guards folded their arms.

"Kakashi, I have no desire to fight you or your group anymore, and seeing as we are about to die, shall we go out in style?" he stated as the dogs that held him at bay disappeared. Kakashi shook his head before pointing towards Naruto as another wave of red chakra flew about them.

Naruto was confused at first. With the mask now laying at his side in tatters he had recognized the very girl he had met yesterday. The look of fear, and of respect apparent upon her face. That is what partly confused him but the rest about her wanting him to kill her is what confused him. Even in his anger, he couldn't strike her. To him it felt wrong and it was something he couldn't do. He could never kill in cold blood. Its why he had hesitated at the last moment, stopping his fist from ending the boys life. Then just as he had calmed down, he heard the very words that burned him to his core. "Haku-nee-chan. You rest…. And take care of your precious person." He stated as he picked her up gently only to set her down besides Zabuzza. "When I get done with them, we are going to have a long talk you eyebrowless freak. Same for you Sensei. For now I'm borrowing this." He stated as he hefted up Zabuzza's head chopping cleaver. With a battle cry of rage and the darkened desire of his hatred for the man who had harmed so many people, who threatened his precious people, and who was the epitomy of greed, lust, and disgust he ran into battle, never looking back at the look of astonishment on those conscious who gazed at him.

"Sakura make sure Tazuna is safe. Its time I helped my brother show those foolish men over there not to mess with us ladies." She snapped before rushing off to join her container in battle. Sakura could only watch before grimacing as the throat of a man was ripped out by the said fox. Her stomach immediately wanting to expel what it had been digesting earlier. She looked up again only to gasp as Naruto took multiple weapons to his chest, piercing all the way through. She screamed in terror and wanted to run, but was held by the client who forced her to look forward. That was when she saw something that would amaze and surprise her.

Kakashi nodded before bandaging up Zabuzza's wounds as well as apologizing for his dogs regard for a man privates. However he turned his attention towards the fight when he heard Sakura scream, his eye widening at the carnage and the amounts of weapons sticking out of his student's body. He went to stand up but gasped as he saw an eruption of chakra once again burn out its way from the boy. So much that it blinded his sharingan eye. Only one sentence could define what he saw.

Zabuzza was thanking his lucky stars that he was still alive and not attacking. He realized that should he do what the boy was doing he would surely have died. To make matters worse, he knew then not to take that boy likely ever again. After all if his eyes weren't deceiving him, how else would he explain what he was seeing other than something that would make him wet himself a dozen times over should he face the boy.

Haku was in pain, but she was glad. Her fatherly figure, her caretaker, and her most precious person was alive. Granted her joints ached, along with her jaw but that would beat any consolation at the fact that she was alive and glad her friend didn't kill her. If what she saw before was surprising and scary, she didn't know how to explain what she was seeing now. "How… how does he do that?" she asked as she saw ten blue chakra tails waving behind him brightly. The tips alternating between red and white as the very weapons that were imbedded throughout his chest, piercing his heart, lungs, liver, stomach, kidneys, and intestines were shattered under the mere force of his chakra. Then her stomach started to give out as those very chakra tails began to hack limbs and sever parts off the two hundred men who were stabbing and jeering at the boy with their weapon only to draw back nubs that used to be their appendages. They turned to run only to be cut down by the cleaver he used, by the tails that attacked, or by a giant red fox the size of a greyhound ripping them to shreds. What was worse was the eerie glowing blue eyes without a pupil gazing deeply at them as if viewing the person's soul.

Gato was a coward at heart. That's how he had survived. After all anyone who could topple a natuion, and deal life and death out to high ranking missing nin from his abilities to control money knew that this was by no means easy to avoid enemies. He had tried to run, forgetting about the crossbow in his hand however when he found the said demon boy before him, the cleaver pressed through his gut, he knew that the time for running was gone. Behind the boy lay the body of his once massive army, now nothing more than strewn body parts, and blood.

"No one… and I mean no one hurts my friends." He stated as his ghostly blue eyes peered into the mans soul. His chakra tails swiftly held the man's arms, and legs tightly as he wrenched the sword upward, cleaving him into two equal parts. To make it worse he watched as his chakra appendages began to crush and rip the man to pieces before tossing what was left of him into the ocean. His wounds were healing but now that he had done what he had needed to do. His mind calmed from the battle frenzy enough to view his handiwork. Kitsu who had taken control of Maki padded up to him, her coat glistening in red, but free of blood. With that he did something he never thought he would do again. He screamed in terror at the mass of dead bodies he knew he had killed.

When the town arrived, what they witnessed could only be described as a massacre. Before them was the infamous army of Gato, or what was left of them, amidst the pile of bodies was Naruto, covered and drenched in their blood screaming in terror. Even more so were the shreds his clothing was in. Then without another word the said ninja collapsed into a giant fox. It was a strange sight to say the least but scary nonetheless. They sighed in relief but that was ended soon as more men began to show up. It was then that those men realized with their hard earned paycheck gone they would have to sack the village. The villagers realized this but when they noticed Gato's cane was gone, they knew that the tyranny of gato was over with. Growing brave for the first time in three years they yelled brandishing their weapons. Be it rusteds words, butcher knifes, cleavers, pitchforks, and rakes, they assembled. At first the bandits were ready to fight but when they witnessed an small army of Zabuzza and Kakashi standing off to the other side, ready to fight, they backed away via the most expedient way. Jumping off the bridge and swimming away. The village cheered, they cheered for their freedom, and for the Konoha shinobi who had brought this to them. They cheered for the victory they had incurred.

Naruto awoke three days later, mostly from his coma that he found himself in, but more so from chakra exhaustion and burns. He felt stiff and sore at the same time, if it weren't just that alone but he felt something he shouldn't have felt ever again. Not if his eyes had witnessed it. That being the static chakra coming from someone he considered a friend and a rival. Turning his head he gasped finding Sasuke there, wrapped in bandages and looking pissed as ever.

"Figures you would take your sweet time waking up." The avenger chided. He then looked around for a moment before leaning in close. "Look um… I'm not good at this.. but thanks… and are you okay? I heard what you did… and um well… if you want someone who has gone through seeing a lot of people dead like that… just let me know okay moron?" he whispered. His voice was calm, but held no air of arrogance in it. Naruto nodded before the two began to discuss how they felt. They even went so far as to tell what it was like for their first time witnessing such destruction. Eventually they were joined by a very scared, sickened Sakura who was tending their wounds.

Sakura wanted to yell, scream, and rant at Naruto, but when she saw how he had reacted and how he had butchered those men, as well as heard his screams she couldn't do that. He saved them, even more at the cost of so much. She knew he would never be right, even more so when she heard from Maki how he had reacted the first time. She understood then that Naruto never wanted to kill unless it was necessary. Then she found herself tending the wounds of her crush, and someone she began to see as a great friend, if not a brother and to say the last she wanted to be there. She swiftly learned of the person Sasuke hated and wanted to kill. Along with how he had witnessed his whole clan die by the traitorous Uchiha. She understood then why he was so focused on his desire to beat the said shinobi. For the first time since the teams founding. They talked and comforted each other, just like a real team.

Kakashi smiled though sadly as he listened from outside the window. "That is how a true shinobi team acts. If only I were so lucky when I was in my team, things might be different now." He said. His mind remembering his fallen friend Obito Uchiha, and the missing Konoha medic nin Inuzuka Rin. He knew why Rin had left and supported her. Especially since she was abandoned by her uncle, the leader of the Inuzuka clan, before the said man lost his life to Kyuubi. He smiled pondering if he should take a few days off and visit her. He nodded to himself thinking that's the very first thing he should do when he gets back to Konoha.

"So Kakashi, what do we do from here?" A disgruntled Zabuzza asked. His body hurt like hell, if that weren't enough Haku had thrown him for a loop when she explained why she hid her sex from him. Sighing he understood but noted to her that Kunoichi were just as dangerous as any shinobi when upset. He even went so far as the tell her about the strongest and most feared Kunoichi in the world. The legendary Slug Sannin Tsunade.

"Hmm that depends. I doubt you would come with us back to Konoha, granted I could not even grant you asylum. Im sure there are a lot of shinobi there who have a vendetta against you. Though I could talk to the third about it. However Tazuna and I have been talking. Along with the majority of the families whose members you have killed." He stated.

"Yeah, the whole village thinks it would be a good idea if you stayed here. There's no telling when another Gato might come along and we could use someone who can help teach us how to better defend ourselves. It also has come to our attention that miss Haku who make an excellent doctor, which is in short supply here." The old bridge builder stated.

"What about hunter nin?" he asked. He wouldn't mind settling down but he knew that if his past caught up to him, he couldn't risk it.

"I think I can handle that Momoichi Zabuzza." An elderly voice stated as he appeared.

"H..Hokage-sama." Kakashi chortled before bowing down to show his respect. "What are you doing here?"

"I came because I wanted to see what is taking you so long to finish this apparent C rank mission." His voice showing his annoyance. He was clad not in his Hokage robes, but full battle gear. His reasoning behind this was the fact that three days ago he felt a pulse of chakra that honestly made his heart cringe. Anyone who had survived the force of nature that was the Kyuubi, and was a shinobi could feel it. "Well I am waiting Hatake." He stated. His black armored clothing fluttering in the wind while he stood with his arms crossed. Kakashi swiftly bowed again, knowing all to well that if one irritates the Sandaime Hokage, not only would you receive a verbal beating, as well as a lot of D rank missions. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but replay the incident that involved Ebisu and the Hokage's favorite books.

"I would believe that was Gato's fault Hokage-Sama. However since the bridge is finished, we are merely waiting on Naruto to get well enough to walk." Kakashi quickly replied.

"Ahh very well. We will have to speak more on this, though I am glad to be away from the paperwork at the office." Sarutobi cringed, if it were one thing that was scarier than any tailed demon. It would be paperwork to any Kage. "I take it the seal is strong still?" he asked before glancing over towards Zabuzza.

"Yes, though for a moment there something else became apparent." Kakashi stated as he noticed two ANBU were hidden in the trees nearby.

"So I was right then. That boy is the keeper of the Kyuubi." Zabuzza replied before he sat down upon the edge of the dock. His eyes looking glazed over as he pondered the events that had occurred. "A true demon."

"It would be wise not to call my container a demon, he merely houses me, or rather my chakra." A voice appeared next to his ear. Zabuzza turned only to meet the red gaze of a fox who was perched upon his shoulder, inwardly he was cursing himself for not even having felt its approach nor its touch. "Bah don't worry self proclaimed demon. I'm not going to hurt you unless you are here to hurt those precious to him." Kitsu stated before she leapt off.

"Be advised Zabuzza, that the information regarding Naruto Uzumaki is an S ranked secret and is not to be spoken of unless in direct with him, myself, or shinobi that I deem necessary. Those of his generation do not know and therefore are not to know unless Naruto himself wishes it." Sarutobi stated as he stood. "In any case I will take care of the mists' situation with you, however I believe you have a lot of work to do here." He replied before handing Zabuzza a package.

"Yes sir.." he stated before opening the package. He blinked yet again before turning his attention back up to the Hokage. "I take it this means I am now in the service of Konoha?" his voice gasped as he held two Konoha forhead protectors.

"Yes and no. Seeing as this is an A rank mission due to many variables which were conveniently left out of the equation, as well as the amount of damage you have caused your first mission will be here in Wave country to help rebuild their town and create a Konoha relations as well as base here for training shinobi." The old Hokage stated. "For now you are a Specialized Jounin and I expect to see you visit Konoha in a few months."

"Yes sir, however one question, what will be done with Haku? I mean she has a rare bloodline that isn't exactly welcome in mist. I'm not sure how you view such things in Konoha either."

"I would not worry about that at all considering that Konoha takes care of its shinobi and members for the most part." He replied, only to be saddened by the persecution that a few of its members had gone through. He sighed before blinking holding out a kunai as he turned. He swiftly shook his head before relaxing. "You can come out now Kyusen."

"Heh, sure thing old man. I take it that my mission to locate Zabuzza Momoichi should be written down as a failure then considering the events that have transpired." A voice appeared from all around them. It swiftly pinpointed where it was the moment a figure appeared to blend out of the surroundings.

"You should know that I am a Kage and know of your clans unique abilities." The venerable old man replied as he placed his kunai back in place. The figure stood just as tall as Kakashi, however what identified him strangely enough was the fact that upon his face was a hunter mask bearing the mark of foxes, along with silvery hair that ran down his back like water. His body show numerous battle scars as he wore an open black vest. His black baggy pants rustled in the air but didn't give off too sound as a multitude of weapons and scrolls lined holsters which adorned both legs. At his side was a single tailed white fox with red tip tails and ears. Upon its left eye was the Konoha leaf emblazoned in black as its white eyes gazed at the nin before it.

"Zabuzza meet…." Sarutobi stated only to be interrupted by the eyebrowless new Konoha special Jounin.

"Dakai Kyusen, Insane Fox of Konoha. Also known as a master trap hunter shinobi." He recounted.

"That obvious huh. Well damn, there went my day." He chided before reaching down and petting his familiar. "Now the question is, why the hell is Uzumaki using foxes and on top of that what is she doing out of her cage?" he pointed towards Kitsu, his anger apparent in his voice.

"Kitsu, I must apologize however Naruto wasn't the only one who was looked down upon, nor hated in Konoha. The Kyusen clan who were rivals with the Inuzuka clan were stigmatized just as well, only because of their age old affiliation with foxes."

"Ahh yes. I remember hearing about them. Damn good fighters who respected foxes. Oh well I would like to apologize for what has happened, however the issue we are having between us can only be summed up in one name: Orochimaru." She replied.

"Very well. Old man, seeing as this mission is a bust I'm going after this mark." He stated as he held up the bingo book. Upon the page was the picture of an Iwa nin that for intense purposes and self named was the Iron Bear. "I should be back before the chunnin exams but if I am not then well, I will be back." He stated only to disappear into thin air.

"Enigmatic as always. In any case seeing as everything is in proper order, I must get back to Konoha." The wise Hokage stated before looking up at the room that housed team seven. "Tell Naruto when he gets back to come see me." He stated before disappearing along with the ANBU. Kakashi visibly released a breath he had been holding before turning his attention over to Zabuzza.

"Well that was interesting. Shall we go inform the others?" he asked before pulling out his favorite orange novel. Zabuzza shrugged as he stood up, both making their way into the house.

It was a glorious day in Wave country, at entrance to the bridge stood most of the town, as well as the two missing mist nin, now Konoha Chunnin and Jounin. On the other side of the gate was the enigmatic team seven who were waving, teary goodbyes had been stated, amongst the two emotional sides, that being Naruto Uzumaki, and Inari.

"It's okay to cry when your happy, remember that. Be a good hero to the Village Inari and protect whats precious to you!" Naruto replied, his face desperately hiding the tears that were trying to be shed.

"You too Naruto, go show Konoha that you are a true Shinobi and hero." Inari replied as tears openly fell from his eyes.

"Thanks again for protecting me you guys, as well as saving our village. We will be sure to send Zabuzza here the rest of the money for the mission now that my big bridge is finished." Tazuna replied.

"Father, why not go to Konoha to see the festival in a few months." Tsunami replied before waving.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san take care of each other. I wish to thank you all for giving me and Zabuzza-san a chance at a new life. I look forward to seeing you three again." Haku replied giving a curt feminine bow.

"You know Haku, dressing up like a girl, is not a good idea since you're a guy." Sasuke replied. He shrugged before walking away never seeing Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Zabuzza, and Haku plant their faces into the ground.

"Um Sasuke-kun. Haku is a girl." Sakura replied while her inner self was cursing the girl for being better looking than her.

"Oi bastard even I can tell that. Geez." Naruto replied, his voice showing his surprise and yet annoyance.

"Ahh… Sasuke you should really read this book. It would help with reviving your clan as well as being able to tell the difference between a man and a woman." Kakashi replied only to find a rather large amount of killing intent focused at him by the two females of his team. "Mah… on other hand, your too young for it." He replied before putting away his book. He didn't want to be killed after all. Sasuke twitched for a moment at the prospect of reading the said book however shuddered when he felt Sakura grab a hold of his arm and whisper dangerous and deadly things that any male, be it shinobi, or civilian would fear.

"So what are we going to name this bridge. As much as I like Tazuna's Super Big Bridge, its too long." Tazuna replied as the Shinobi from Konoha were nearly halfway across the bridge.

"How about the Great Naruto Bridge? After all he showed us what true heroes are, returned courage to this country, and even destroyed that blasted fool Gato." Zabuzza replied.

"That sounds good, everyone agree?" another villager replied before the chorus of the whole village agreed.

"The Great Naruto Bridge it is!" Tazuna cheered.

(Authors Notes) Alrighty then. This is by far my longest chapter yet and for awhile there I was not working on it due to the fact I was having conflicts with myself on how to do some things. Not to mention I was also reading A LOT of Naruto Manga, and watching the fillers for research. Right now I am on Spring Break from College and because of the hard work I am putting in the majority of my classes I wasn't able to do much either. That and the fact that I have switched jobs yet again didn't help. Anyways I have read so many fics where Zabuzza and Haku come back to Konoha despite the damage they did do during wave, I felt it would be best if they were to stay in wave as atonement for the harm they have done. I also felt that Team Seven needed some bonding time, which in this case they have done quite a bit. As for the weapons I have been meaning to give Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke something. As for those weapons well more will be done with them later on. If the fight scenes seemed rushed that was because I really wanted to get this chapter out and that I promise I won't rush them again. Now some of you think I am probably going to over power Naruto. I can Guarantee you that isn't going to happen since Naruto is still human. As for the ten tails thing, I've always believed that Naruto's chakra and willpower are what powers that seal. Meaning that Naruto has more chakra than Kyuubi, however for the cases where he has chakra exhaustion, it means he has by no means any control hence why he can't do the bunshin or lower ranked illusionary jutsu. Plus the Kyuubi's chakra is also like adding rocket fuel into a lawn mower engine. Hence why he does so much with it. In any case next chapter should handle the first part of the chunnin exams and a portion of the Forest of death. As well as more on my character Dakai Kyusen. In any case I hope you guys enjoy

Oh and please leave me some updates. The more I get, along with positive feedback, or constructive criticism, the more I can continue to write. Also bear in mind that I won't update as often as others but then I am turning out large amounts of words per chapter. As for a Beta Reader: My friend Inudaw who I reside with will be getting back to me on this chapter so if you see a change in the next few days its because I fixed a few issues. Well see you


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

As Naruto sat just outside the Hokage's office, he couldn't help but wonder why he was called here. Though that was only a sliver of what was going on through his head. What was really bothering him was the fact that on their way back from Wave country, Sasuke had been on edge with him, glaring at him with such intensity and rage that he himself felt pain. It was one thing to feel hatred coming from the villagers, but it was another to see it coming from Sasuke. He at first tried to pacify it in his own way by telling Sasuke off. What had happened caused him to cringe even more as Sakura berated him for doing that to her "Sasuke-kun." He sighed knowing he deserved it and was constantly apologizing to Sakura, however that didn't help the situation any better, at least when it concerned what followed after her explosion. She had shied away from him a bit more than normal. That is to say she used to just growl and hit him the moment he was within her reach, now she just flat out avoided him. He had caught the confusing looks of both worry and fear in her eyes. Even when they had set up camp during a few nights, he felt distant grow between them. Even when they took shifts, he was the one to take the evening shift due to the fact that neither Sasuke or Sakura wanted to talk with him. Of course this was brought up to their Jounin Instructor. Kakashi on the other hand when he wasn't reading his book, nor when the others were up was often spent watching Naruto or talking with him. Naruto learned that after he felt Kitsu's powerful chakra left him, he had changed. He remembered blacking out for that instant and then reawakening when right amidst the blood soaked cadavers, finding his own body drenched in it. It brought up a memory he had hoped to forget but even then it still brought him up to the point of wanting to throw up. Kakashi comforted Naruto in this regard as to his first conscious kill. He even learned what he had done in his rage, in that instance where his precious people were threatened. He heard how he became just as his name had stated, a Maelstrom. Then he learned that the Hokage wished to talk to him about it the moment he got back to Konoha a few days later. After a wordless goodbye from his team mates and sensei he found himself here, now sitting and waiting for the Hokage.

"Third Lord Hokage will see you now Uzumaki-san." One of the Chunnin that had often stood by the Hokage's door had stated. Naruto remembered his name. Kotetsu, after all what shinobi wouldn't remember a name that was directly a weapon. Giving a grunt he nodded before walking in. He squinted for a moment as he looked around the room. Giving his usual fox like smile he nodded towards the shadows where three of the Hokage's personal guards, the three ANBU captains were hidden, as much as it was apparent due to the fact they were stepping out.

"Do not worry, Naruto here would sooner kill himself rather than do me harm." The elderly man stated as he puffed upon his pipe. The three ANBU nodded before melding back into the shadows, only to disappear entirely.

"So whatcha call me here for old man?" Naruto blatantly stated before pointedly looking annoyed towards the door. Sarutobi sighed before pulling six tags out from under his robe only to toss them through the air, landing them perfectly in the middle of each wall, floor, and ceiling. The tags swiftly shown their symbol in bright blue before wincing out its illuminated chakra light.

"As much as I like to think that I know everything old man, even I know you don't have a genin give a mission report alone unless suspecting a Konoha shinobi in their squad of a serious crime. Even I cannot find any evident in any of his squad." Kitsu replied as her crimson eyes showed exactly who was speaking.

"Ahh but then this isn't about his squad but more so what happened at the bridge. The only reason I called for this was two things. One was the pulse of chakra I felt all the way here from wave country. However now that I think about it, it wasn't yours was it?" Sarutobi asked as he turned his attention towards the still sealed demoness.

"Oi don't I get a say in this, granted I don't even know what happened. Only thing I know is one moment that bastard Sasuke is full of needles, next thing I know I'm surrounded by dead bodies and covered in blood." Naruto replied.

"Then I would suggest paying attention otouto. After that you kinda how should I put this…. Went berserk. I know my chakra helps expand your chakra pathways and reserves, heals your wounds, and balances your chakra in different degrees. However I didn't think it would also cause mental stress when flooding your body either." Kitsu stated.

"Well that is a natural reaction considering that demonic chakra isn't meant for human use. Granted you are immune to its adverse effects, doesn't mean it can't affect your more base and primal emotions. However I took that into consideration. I am merely referring to what happened after it wore off."

"What there's more than me going berserk?" Naruto asked, surprised for a moment.

"Well yes… though I wonder. Even with me having lived in your body for all this time, even I can't define what happened all too well. It doesn't make a lot of sense considering the only way you would have that amount of chakra pouring out of you all at once is if you… nah you didn't do that." She thought out loud before shaking her head.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Naruto screamed out. He wasn't normally this blunt or impatient but he hates not remembering something important, nor being talked like he was in third person.

"To put it quite bluntly Naruto-kun. After Kitsu's chakra wore out of your system. You released an equivalent amount of chakra that surpasses the combined amount of four Hokage. Even more so according to Kakashi, Tazuna, Sakura, Haku, and Zabuzza, you had chakra tails that were counted at being ten. More so what happened. To put it plainly, and I do hate to say this, but you not only survived having a group of over two hundred bandits, missing nin, and mercenaries attack you all at once, but you also killed each and every one of them. That would explain the blood and bodies you found yourself in." Sarutobi stated. He looked back over to the blonde haired shinobi blinking. A look of disbelief and horror etched upon his face.

"I… I killed…. Hundreds… of people?!?" he stammered out. Disbelief marking his voice as if it were a neon light in the darkest pits of an abyss.

"Yes, though I did not think you would react this way. Tell me, what did your psychology sensei teach you?" Sarutobi asked. He knew for a fact that it was one of their basic classes that they had to learn to get over the fact that they too must kill, and that their first kills were often the most traumatizing. It was something that was built since he took office due to the fact that many shinobi had become mental cases afterwards. It was also at the advice of one of his first students, who had also taught the shinobi sitting before him how to survive with the basics, as well as many other things.

"Huh… oh… she said that… I wouldn't have a problem… That… I was always.. going to kill." Naruto replied. His mind now recalling the event. His face grew pale and the light that had shown in his eyes seemed to dim considerably. Sarutobi stood up quickly before walking over and embracing the young boy. He could feel just how palpable it was for the boy at the moment to feel so inhuman.

"It looks like I will have to deal with that person." He sighed to himself before rubbing the boys back. "Naruto there is one thing you must understand. Granted it is an unsavory thing to do, but we as shinobi will have to kill at some time or another. Granted I would have preferred if we didn't, but we must sometimes. However unlike the other Nations we aren't heartless tools, machines, or soulless beings. We do bury our hearts at times to protect the very fragile emotions we have so that we can protect ourselves, our comrades, and those who seek our protection." He sagely said as he held the trembling boy close, trying to soothe him by rubbing his back. "Our first kills are the hardest because it feels as if we aren't human, but we are Naruto. You must never forget that, but never forget that we do not take pride in it either. We should only take pride in the fact that we will defend each other and our village."

"Bu… but. They… they all had dreams… families." Naruto cried, his tears now soaking into the brown and white robes of the sagely leader of Konoha.

"Yes, however a true shinobi. No a true man will defend his dream, nor would he use his own dream to suppress others. Those type of people, hurt families, be it someone else, or their own. To foolishly harm and slaughter your fellow men over money, pride, or earthly things does not make them worth much. It has been my belief, though you might think it askew, that a true man will give everything to his fellow man and ask nothing for himself. His dreams are made real by how much he gives, not by how much he takes. In truth that is what makes a great Hokage, like those before me, and those who succeed me. Are you one of those men Naruto?" He asked.

"I… I want to be Hokage… not because I only want respect and acknowledgement old man. But because I want to be the hero the Yondaime wanted me to be, to protect what he protected even better than he could." Naruto quietly replied. The words of his grandfatherly figure, someone he respected a great deal still burning in his heart.

"However Naruto, remember, that sometimes we as shinobi must kill, only to protect those dear to us. Not because we can, but because we have to alright. I am quite sure if you hadn't done what you did, it is very likely that your team may have been hurt or even killed. As strong as we are, we aren't immortal."

"Spoken like a true sage you old fart." Kitsu replied with a grin. "Even us demons can die. Anyways, Naruto why don't you go home for a bit. I gotta talk to the old fart here about a few things." Kitsu stated while looking at the two. She deftly leapt up onto the desk as Naruto nodded before wiping away any evidence of tears that had been shed.

"I will see you in a week for your next mission okay Naruto?" Sarutobi said with a warm smile. "Besides a future Hokage must always look towards the future and a new day."

"You bet old man, soon I'm gonna boot you outta here and show you how to really be a Hokage." Naruto replied before waving and leaving. The old man stood up for a moment before tapping the ash out of his pipe only to turn around towards the said fox who was resting comfortably upon his current task, which happened to be paperwork.

"I didn't want him to hear this just yet, but I can safely say that boy has a lot of potential to do a lot of things not even I could do if he put his mind to it. Only one of use legendary demons ever achieved the rank of ten tails. For him to do that… well it is unheard of. That is besides the point. If he hadn't come from this village and anywhere else, his potential wouldn't even be as high considering he used did that with only the desire to protect those who were precious to him." She stated. "He wasn't even aware of it."

"So you mean to tell me that he could be a Juubi?" Sarutobi asked, before pulling out an old scroll. "The last Juubi was the ten tailed Inu." He stated as he looked at the faded kanji.

"Yes. How Ironic considering that he a human is as strong as he is in potential as the very demon who seeks to devour this land. Though last I heard, that demon has long since faded out of existence over three hundred years ago." She replied. "Bah nonetheless, anyways what are you going to do with what human I wonder?" she asked remembering his earlier comment.

"Ahh Mitsuho Akira. Chunnin rank, I believe she needs a visit with Anko and Ibiki to reeducate her on the human mind. After all I can't have every genin taught by her breaking down like that in the middle of a battlefield or mission. I just hope that peace will continue to last while it does. I don't need a repeat of the last war." He replied remembering the atrocities that both sides had committed.

"Very well. I find you humans even more interesting with each day. However I'm long overdue for a nice nap." She replied before walking out of the office only to run to catch up with her adopted little brother.

Naruto sighed as he walked towards the apartment. He was still upset with himself for losing control of not only his emotions, but of himself. It was true that as a shinobi they had to do unsavory things and kill, but he didn't want to have to kill unless absolutely necessary. He didn't mind a good fight, however that doesn't mean that he should kill just because of it. Of course what the Hokage had told him also swam into his head and his heart. He couldn't think of himself as a heartless abomination, no matter how much the villagers thought he was. Even their glares at the moment only made things worse, then there was the smirks. The arrogant and spiteful ones where he knew they would torment him later on or have done to him. He shrugged those negative thoughts away before looking over at the stone faces upon the Hokage monument. 'I swear, that I won't back down, that I will never give up, that I will succeed no matter what. I won't be a killer, nor will I be someone who takes pleasure in it. I swear that to you, those who protected this village before me, and to you old man. That is my ninja way. That is my nindo.' He spoke from his heart. "I won't ever break my promise or back down. Do you hear me?" he spoke loudly, nevermind those who stood around him, glancing at him only to move away ignoring or glaring at him.

Mika sighed contentedly as she darted across the roof tops. It was the one way she knew how to travel that left most of the unsavory people unaware she was amidst them. In a way it was also the easiest way to travel considering the fact that foxes were once again rare to see in the area. Much less noticed thanks to what Kitsu had done twelve years prior. Shinobi on the other hand, those that actually constantly used the roof as travel, usually patrols of ANBU, Chunnin, or Jounin knew better than to mess with a fox who wore the Konoha symbol. Their Hokage made sure of that and as such she relished in the freedom. If only it were to last that long. Acrid smoke swiftly filled her nose as she neared her destination. The orange and crimson glow illuminated the evening sky as black billows of hot black soot and smoke funneled into the sky. She blinked for a moment. Her natural fight or flight instincts kicking in as she recognized the area the fire was in. Her heart hoping that it wasn't where she thought it was. Upon arriving only moments later, at the street next to her brother, she could only look up in horror and sadness as the truth became clear. The shock on her brothers face, amidst the burning lettering adorning the sidewalk affront of her. 'DIE DEMON!' was what was read. What was burning in front of them, was their home. The apartment that the nice old Hokage had gotten for them.

Naruto sighed, his eyes stung with tears that dared to come out, yet he knew should he let a single one out. They would show a weakness. Something those who had continued to terrorize him would prey upon. Looking down, to shield his eyes from the bright burning light he rested his gaze upon one of his most prized possessions. A single piece of parchment, scuffed, trampled, and crumpled in the dried grass. Ink splotches showing harsh words all over the outside. He picked it up and held it close. Running his fingers over it, he felt the pulse of his own chakra in it. Something he had learned in secret from the perverted sannin. It was a sealing parchment. He looked around its edges, finding them slightly scorched but otherwise unmarred before running his fingers over its wax seal. He was thankful for a moment as the seal was unbroken. Meaning all his items, were locked and stored inside. Looking around he swiftly tucked it inside his shirt before walking away from the smoldering inferno that was once his home. Hefting his pack, the very one he had brought with him on the mission to wave, he headed off towards his teams training grounds. Perhaps he could camp there for awhile. His mind hurt over the end of the mission and now over the loss of his own home. If he hadn't learned to forgive the villagers long ago. It would have been enough to make him just want to run, to never look back, yet his promise, his dream, and his own mantra to never give up told him deep inside otherwise.

Shino was not an emotional person. He couldn't be after all he was an Aburame. Someone who believed and thought logically, however he wasn't without emotions. In fact all Aburame have a point in which they will show emotions. He could remember feeling upset, it was an interesting feeling though something he did not like. He remembered feeling upset when someone when he was younger would show him a caterpillar when he sat under a tree at a playground, only to crush it before him. He could remember feeling sad, like when one of his destruction beetles would die in a senseless and less noble death because if his lack of thinking. He also remembered anger, when the kids used to call him the creepy freak bug man. However he had never felt rage, an emotion that was purely illogical. Yet that very word could describe what he felt right now as he stared at the remains of an apartment that belong to someone he respected a great deal. The reason for this rage. It was simple. He learned today that team seven had returned from their mission to wave, a C ranked mission, as he was lead to believe that was successful, two days ago. Remembering what he spoke about with his sensei and the Hokage, he felt it was time to talk and perhaps reveal to someone he respected his thoughts and perhaps gain a friend outside the insect specie. This lead him to seek out one Naruto Uzumaki. However it had taken him a few hours. He went to the nearby official hang outs of the said Genin, Icharaku's ramen stand, the Hokage Monument, and the Academy. However arriving at all three he learned that Naruto was not at any of them. So while he had waited at the Academy he felt it would be better to ask someone who he was quite sure knew where Naruto lived. In turn he waited a few hours for their previous sensei to get done with class. Iruka Umino. After discussing his team as well as his desire to seek out Naruto as a friend, Iruka gave him the address and thanked him for willing to try and be Naruto's friend. That is how he found himself here, in front of a burned down apartment. His insects had informed after he sent them out that no one was in the fire and that it reeked of gasoline, explosive tags, and a multitude of matches to ignite the fires. When learning that it was arson, as well as the celebration of the block that the demon child was gone, it was easy to say that Shino was upset, sad, angry, but most of all enraged.

"Oh so you came here too to celebrate that the demon child no longer is welcome here?" A civilian stated, as he swung around a bottle of Sake in his hand. His face was a little glowing form the alcohol, however his voice and speech were just fine, as if he were relaxed. "I'm glad me an…" His voice stopped short as he felt his throat being constricted by the boys hand around his collar in front of him.

"Where is Uzumaki-san?" Shino asked, his rage hidden, yet his voice spoke of a coldness that even the very depths of hellfire could not melt. He had swiftly yanked the man closer, looking into the reflective lenses of his sunglasses as his eyebrows slid down revealing a look of anger upon his brow. If the man could see Shino's mouth, he would easily notice the grimace that had set itself intoned the skin.

"H… how should I know. Aren't you shinobi supposed to uh you know… protect us?" The civilian asked as he recognized the forehead protector that was Shino's forehead. Shino loosened his hold on the collar only to bring his other hand up and executed a swift backhand to the civilian causing him to collapse into unconsciousness while his body flew towards the hospital. The crowd immediately stopped celebrating, only to swiftly disperse. The recognized the Aburame taijutsu, and knew very well what it could do. It was smart on their part considering that they watched a twelve year old boy simply swat a full grown man, across the village. Shino kept his face intoned in deep anger as he walked, not ran, not leapt, but walked towards the Hokage's tower. He realized that the Hokage would probably be the only person to know where Naruto really was at the moment.

Naruto sighed as he sat down against a tree. It was two days after his return, it was also two days since he has had to rough it out in team seven's training grounds. One would think that he would ask the old man to help find him a place, however the past day that he had tried to get into the Hokage tower, the secretary had informed him that the Hokage wasn't in his office and was busy handling a certain task personally. The way she also stated it was with a rude and stifling snide ness. Of course this was also the secretary who was substituting for another who had called in sick. He liked the regular secretary who was at least nice to him. This then lead him to try to talk to Iruka, but when he saw Iruka dressed up rather interestingly in a black suit with Ayame from his favorite ramen stand, he felt it would be better to ask later on, he knew Iruka had a crush on Ayame, and the fact that Ayame returned the same feelings but he knew both were not usually adamant about speaking their feelings easily. He also wouldn't dare ask Sasuke, considering the fact that it was a matter of pride. Kakashi on the other hand, he didn't even know where he was. He always was the one to show up and when you went to look for him, he wasn't easily found unless he wanted it that way. He knew better than to ask Sakura considering the last time he went to visit her, her mother had politely escorted him away from her house, by method of a baseball bat. So this is where he found himself, waiting until training resumed for team seven. Shrugging it off he decided he would at least go buy himself some ramen today. That was his intention until he found himself face to face with one of the Hokage's paperwork monkey's as he calls them, Itetsu was his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki. The hokage wishes to see you immediately." The chunnin replied with a smile. Naruto nodded as he stood up and walked with the chunnin. After a few minutes they arrived at the tower, then moments later outside the door. "Go ahead kid." Itetsu stated giving him a sad smile as he watched the blond genin go inside. He then turned to his friend and co worker Kotetsu. "If I ever find the bastard that set that kids apartment on fire…. Err I don't think that even Tsunade herself would be able to piece their bodies back together."

"I know what you mean man. It's bad enough with the glares, and ignoring the kid, but to actually burn his own house down. If that Aburame kid hadn't informed us, we wouldn't have known about it for weeks." He stated. His own anger at the village palpable and rolling off in waves.

Naruto blinked for a moment as he entered the room. The last time he was called here on official business he had learned that he had killed a lot of people. The times before that was because of Mizuki's attempt to steal the scroll using him. The countless times before that were due to pranks. Yet he couldn't understand why he was called here per se now. Even more so why Shino was here. He didn't remember pranking the stoic quite bug guy. Granted he had nothing against Shino, it wasn't that he didn't dislike bugs, he just disliked the silence the boy generated about himself.

"Ahh Naruto, its good you came on short notice." Sarutobi said as he puffed upon his pipe. Inside the old man was upset, that much was given by the way he bore himself. Even more so the glint in his eye. Naruto recognized this, and thus his automatic defenses came up.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it." He stated. "I swear Shino, I haven't done anything to you or your clan for awhile." He turned to Shino who arched an eyebrow at Naruto.

"I'm not here claiming you have Uzumaki-san." Shino calmly replied.

"Huh… then why are you here? Why am I even here?" Naruto asked, his mind confused for a moment.

"We are here because Shino has brought something grievous to my attention. The loss of your apartment I believe. Thought I am wondering why you didn't bring this up to me after it happened, and I do mean at most a day after it happened." Sarutobi stated.

"I tried old man. You were not here yesterday. Miss Snotty outside said that you were handling something personally and that you weren't here. She even said she would tell you I came by." He replied. "And that night, I knew you weren't here since you go home not long after nightfall." Naruto stated before sitting down in a chair.

"Ahh. I see. Well that is one part of the reason I wanted to have you and Shino here, the other I believe Shino can explain for himself."

"Thank you Lord Hokage. Uzumaki-san. I know of your secret…." Shino started only to have Naruto leap out of his chair and have his hand over the Aburame's mouth.

"Old man." Naruto growled out. His voice quiet and a deep hiss. Sarutobi chuckled for a moment before pointing already to the tags that had already been put in place. Naruto nodded before removing his hand away. "Sorry Shino… But what secret would that be? After all I am not really sure I know what your talking about. Can't be to careful as Iruka says."

"Drop it Naruto." Shino hastily replied, the hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Drop what?" Naruto asked, his voice was the exact opposite of what his body was feeling. His voice was calm and collected, yet inwardly he was slightly afraid. He had a feeling and he knew Shino was smart if not anything else.

"That mask of Idiocy. At least around me. I know that you hide what your feeling and your emotions behind it. I also know about the fourth sealing the Kyuubi inside you. So drop that mask around me." He stated quite clearly.

"Great. Just great. So let me guess, your gonna go and start being like damn near all the village. Thinking me and Kitsu are the same thing. That I'm the Kyuubi out to eat your soul, devile your brothers and sisters. Kill your family and everything huh? Well let me tell you something Shino-san. I'm not the Kyuubi, I'm not a demon. I'm a god damned child." Naruto started, his voice cold and distant as his emotions were showing. The ones select few his age saw at least.

"Actually I would like to thank you. Unlike have the true idiots outside this room, I can distinguish what a demon is, and what a human is. It is more so the fact that you keep the demon locked away and have kept it this way from doing any more harm." He replied. "And for that I not only thank but respect you." Shino calmly stated.

"Huh… so you don't think I'm a demon? But…" Naruto asked, his face showing two things, one confusion, and the other hope.

"But nothing Naruto. As Hinata would put it. You are Naruto Uzumaki. In either case I have wanted to speak to you about this when I heard you had gotten back. I would have spoken with you earlier had neither of us been on missions at the time. I Merely wish to extend my apologies for how my clan treated you, should they have done you any wrong, as well as ask if you would call me a friend." Shino asked. His voice as calm as it usually is, however his facial expressions if any definition were found by his eyebrows rising a bit, hopeful.

"You bet your six legged ass I would Shino." Naruto replied before hugging the said bug user. "No offence or anything."

"None taken, seeing as you call Lord Hokage here, and I quote. 'Old Man.' That and the fact that you don't think I am creepy like all the other idiots in the academy and in our graduated class."

"Actually I think your just too quiet. Creepy quiet, not bug quiet but we each have our faults hehe. I got a demon sealed in me, you got bugs living in you." Naruto deadpanned.

"Actually you shouldn't compare insects to me Naruto-ni-san. It's not polite." Kitsu replied as she finally stated her opinion from Sarutobi's window. "You know a silencing tag works best if you keep the windows closed." Her voice deadpanned, causing Shino to stand swiftly, pulling out a Kunai only to find his arm held down rather well by Naruto.

"Shino, meet Kitsu, aka Kyuubi. Only difference is that she's nice, and wants to help make up for the mistakes she's made even though its not her fault." Naruto replied.

"I have a feeling that something was off when you mentioned Kitsu and Kyuubi earlier in your rant. Though I am wondering how the seal failed in keeping her locked up even though she does not appear to be slaughtering the village."

"That was twelve years ago, and you can thank that to some asshole named Orochimaru. Who is the only person right now I really want to slaughter." Kitsu replied.

"Explain if you would."

"To put it easily enough. Kitsu only attacked because Orochimaru killed her mate, another demon fox. When Kitsu demanded to know why. Orochimaru lied to her, telling her it was an order from Konoha. She attacked to enact revenge." Sarutobi stated. "The rest there is history, well history as you now properly know it."

"Interesting. It would seem that my clan needs to be informed of it properly." Shino replied, though he wondered just how old the information was of the moment. "Lord Hokage. Did you know of this before or after Kitsu-san had informed you?"

"If you are wondering, it was through the Fourth Hokage that I learned of this, however the council didn't believe me." He sighed. "As for your clan, they know of it, as do all of the clans. However those minutes in that meeting are not for your eyes until you become either clan head, or Hokage." Sarutobi stated. It was true that any written document from any meetings of the council of clans were only for the eyes of the head of the clans and the future or past Hokage. Even more so that the information was kept within the secret keepers, the Hyuuga. Shino nodded understandingly before standing up and bowing.

"Before I retire to my clans compound, Naruto, would you care to come over for at least dinner, as a friend, and as a guest?" Shino asked. Sarutobi blinked for a moment before a knowing smile spread across his face. Tapping the now cold ash from his pipe he placed its cap over the bowl of it before setting it upon its ornate stand. His eyes crinkled with age and humor.

"Uh… okay, but I kinda don't have anything formal should the situation ask for it." Naruto replied. Even if it were just to go to the most disgusting salad bar in Konoha, he would go happily with friends, at least that's what his mind was saying. Nodding he turned and waved to the sage like Hokage before both he and Shino left the room, as comrades, and now more so as trusted friends. Sarutobi smiled before looking upwards towards a tile in the ceiling, only to have a shadowed figure jump down from behind it. The tile though never appeared to have moved even the slightest.

"Well what do you think Ibiki?"

"As I said before nine years ago, that kid has one hell of a mind. Granted he shouldn't have gotten over killing so quickly, but given what he's gone through and how he handles things, I must say he is going to be one of the toughest shinobi this village has ever seen. That's saying a lot considering we also have two of the craziest people in the village, if you go by training regiment." He stated with a chuckle.

"Ahh yes, Dakai, and Gai. One pushes their body through physical training by means of weights and extreme exhaustive exercises, the other through the use of explosive tags." The Hokage chuckled. "Lets not also forget your mental strength, and the apparent training Jaraiya inflicts upon himself."

"Ahh yes, the only man to literally survive getting his body used as Tsunade-sama's personal punching bag. Mine just came from stupid mistakes and errors though. If you don't pay attention and learn, you tend to have nasty things done to you after all." He replied as if it were his motto. Though Sarutobi knew the truth quite too well, if anything each Shinobi in the village was tough in their own regard, be it mental, physical, tactical, or otherwise. Each strove to protect each other and their precious people. That's what made the Village hidden in the leaves, Konoha the strongest of all the Shinobi Villages.

Naruto blinked as he entered what most considered forbidden territory. He himself was surprised to say the least when he was invited over to a friends house for dinner. It wasn't like when he went out to eat when he was younger at the Hyuuga's or the Sarutobi's. Some civilians were at least allowed to go there along with normal shinobi. He had heard some information about the clans both from the Academy as well as from both Jaraiya and Tsunade about how some clans were so secretive and reclusive that only their team members, ANBU, and council members were even allowed inside certain clan areas. Amongst the most reclusive or forbidden were the Aburame compound, the Nara deer forest, the Uchiha Prison, The Hyuuga Main house, and the Inuzuka breeding grounds. For Naruto Uzumaki, a Genin with no known clan, nor status within the council had visited, two out of five areas was not only unheard of but unthinkable, and thus this is where he had found himself. Being lead past the gates which he thought at first was going to be like a bug like entrance. Like a honeycomb for a beehive, or perhaps a tunnel like an ant hill. Yet in truth it was more like the gossamer wings of a dragonflies wings. At least that's how the green, wood, and metal bars looked upon the wooden form fitted gates. He didn't see any guards but as a shinobi, he knew better. He also knew that the Aburame were in a sense living hives for insects, after all who would need standing breathing men to gather attention to when you wouldn't expect insects like spiders, scorpions, wasps, and other insects that could cause you to die just by a bite or a sting. He however was surprised to see what was truly beyond the gates. A massive anthropologists wet dream of insect life. Even more so was that hundreds if not thousands of different specie seemed to give that very place a natural and dazzling view. The colors of the insects, as they moved around from different types of hives seemed to have flourished together. From the dragonflies who flitted about, to beetles of various sizes and type that crawled or even flew. To the buzz of mosquito, and bees, to the solitude and stillness of praying Manti; each seemingly coexisting with each other in harmony. One would think that all the insects would be striving to kill each other, and thus is what Naruto himself was asking himself at that very moment.

"They will not attack each other nor anyone in here that has no ill intentions because they have been raised to feed off our chakra, and the natural chakra residue of these lands." Shino answered as if sensing what Naruto was thinking. "I do ask that what you see, and experience here will not be spoken of outside this compound. We may be quiet because people often choose to think ill of us, does not mean that we wish our secrets to be heard."

"As ever my son, you are quite right. I see you have brought a guest Shino." A rather tall man stated as he appeared from one of the tunnels near the hives. His hair was as dark as a starless night, yet his glasses both pitch black as Shino's was more elegant. A string of red beads ran down the left side of the earpiece of his glasses, while he wore a tan coat much like Shino's that hid his mouth. His stature left him in an air of majesty as would all clan heads have. "Naruto Uzumaki I believe, my name is Shibi Aburame, and it is certainly an…. Unprecedented surprise to see you here this evening."

"Uh thank you Shibi-san." Naruto nervously stated as he scratched the back of his head. Truth be told he had remembered pulling a few pranks on the Aburame sometimes back but that was only because he had learned how to make a few genjutsu that affected areas if anything. "Um sorry about the pranks a few years back hehe." He stated hoping to at least smooth things over.

"No matter. A few harmless tricks do keep shinobi minds sharp, even if a few of them were… amusing." He stated as he arched a stoic eyebrow. Naruto nodded humbly while Mika rolled her eyes.

"Father, I have invited Naruto-san for dinner, mainly because he is my friend, but also because we have much to discuss about certain things." Shino replied calmly. Shibi replied before gazing down at a red scent beetle landed upon his outstretched finger.

"Ahh I see. Very well then, I can at least offer some hospitality to Naruto, and his bound tenant." He replied earning gasps from several of the other Aburame who were emerging from various tunnels along with from the multitude of branches and houses.

"Okay, um, just one thing if I may say, don't be surprised if my uh tenant isn't bound as much as you say." Naruto stated hopefully not wanting to irritate them. It was true he learned the respect each life due to the life he has had, but he also learned that the very insects around him could quite easily hurt him, and Mika. He knew hiding things inside your friends own house was not a wise idea, or at least that's what he was told.

"I know all to well. You can thank Lord Hokage for that tid bit of information Uzumaki-san and Mika-san."

"Otouto I like him, he's at least honest and not like some of the other idiots in the village." Mika replied. Her normal eye color gleaming showing she was the one currently in control, though it was more so at the insistence that Kitsu be allowed to sleep for awhile. Naruto nodded knowing all too well just how cranky Kitsu could get when awakened without a good reason.

"Shall we go inside Naruto-san?" Shino asked before leading the way with his father. Naruto nodded before having the decency to gulp as the other members stared at him. He quickly followed along the path until they came upon a very large house, one that was easily three stories tall, and built like a traditional Japanese castle. However various jars dotted the architecture and more so hung from rafters on the overhangs as one would hang various wind chimes. Naruto assumed they were filled with different specie of insects and upon coming closer to the house he had confirmed that they were given the fact that the said jars seemed to hum with the sounds of hundred if not thousands of wings inside the said jars. Once inside servants closed the doors only to walk up and swiftly remove Naruto's jacket before hanging it upon on one of the various pegs. Naruto looked back and noticed that not only his coat, but several coats were hung there along with Shino's and Shibi's. Turning back he saw what many had often wondered. An Aburame without their jacket on. He blinked for a few moments before shaking his head in wonder.

"You know, it may not be my place, but why do you guys wear your coats all the time if you look well you know normal." Naruto replied. In truth that is what the Aburame son and father looked like. Underneath their coats they wore simple black shirts, with netting over the arms, neck, and stomach. They weren't built like body builders, nor were they frail and skin and bones like how man who had insects living in them would be. They simply were your standard toned shinobi males.

"A good question, however that is merely because when we let our fellow insect out of our skin, it tends to cause people to become grossed out as you would put it." Shibi responded. "That and the fact that our coats also allow us certain surprises when it comes to a fight."

"Ahh I see, kinda like Shino holding back during his sparring with others during the academy." Naruto explained, to which Shino nodded. Shibi arched an eyebrow for a moment in confusion before speaking himself.

"I had heard that you were how shall I put it politely…"

"A moron, idiot, retard. I can list just about everything people would call me. However as Shino asked earlier, to let down my mask. Well its one thing I feel is that while in a friends house, its not good to keep secrets, nor is it good to break a promise to a friend and I promised Shino I wouldn't wear my mask around him. However only when he and I are alone, and not around the general populace." Naruto replied. "Besides as Kakashi-sensei calls me. I am the number one most unpredictable knucklehead shinobi. Acting stupid is easy, and its one thing I have learned from the village. Its much easier to be seen as a foolish idiotic 'demon' than it is as an intelligent, and quick thinking 'demon'. Which would you fear?"

"Point taken. However how did you know Shino was holding back?" Shibi asked.

"That is one thing I am wondering as well Naruto-san." Shino added.

"That's easy. Based on what knowledge I have of clans, and the fact that even I pay attention to everything around me. Its easy to say that you held back because a shinobi shows only their best tricks when it truly counts, not to mention the fact that you wanted to be on a team designed for covert search and track missions. Ero-Sannin told me all about the clans of Konoha and well I figured that if I were an Aburame, that would perhaps be the best field for me to go into as a Genin." Naruto replied before joining them at the table. He watched as the various Aburame servants moved about bringing dishes of rice, meats, fruits, and other types of food to the table as well as soon serving everyone. Then just as they were finished too joined them as more tables were brought in. "I must say I do wish the Hyuuga took some notes from you guys. The treat a lot of their members of the family like they have the plague." Naruto replied.

"It is sad, but true. However I can easily see why the Hokage speaks highly of your potential and ability despite your academics. I know quite a bit about your recent activities in regards to things including some of your techniques. Though now I can see how you learned a few kinjutsu in only a few hours." Shibi replied though looked over at his son who had dropped his chopsticks.

"Hehe." Naruto chuckled nervously, though blushing from the roundabout compliment.

"Naruto-san if I may be so bold as to ask."

"Shadow Clone, Shadow Shurikan Clone, and Shadow Kunai Clone jutsus, the three I learned from the forbidden scroll I kinda got tricked into taking from the Hokage." Naruto sheepishly replied. Shino blinked for a moment before blinking again.

"How does one manage to do that?" He asked.

"Oh quite easily my son, when you have failed a test three times in a row because of a jutsu you cannot do at all, despite the prejudice from teachers, and council alike. You can easily be swayed by lets say Mizuki, to thinking that another test could be taken in the form of a mock mission." Shibi replied.

"That explains that night." Shino replied. "Perhaps later on Naruto-san we could spar. I would really like to see what your capable of." Shino asked. Naruto thought for a moment before taking a few pieces of rice and setting them to the side for a small group of ants to eat.

"If I can make a request?" Naruto replied. He smiled warmly before looking over at the awestruck Aburame before him.

"Considering that you show respect and compassion to those who rarely see it, and the fact that I am interested in knowing just how strong you are, then by all means ask." Shino replied while Shibi and the rest of the Aburame went about eating quietly.

"Can I see your eyes? If that's alright?" Naruto asked in a sing song voice. Shino chuckled for a moment before nodding. He slowly took of his glasses revealing unto Naruto, normal eyes, however upon closer inspection, it was quite difficult to see how the iris was actually a multitude of different iris, almost like a light that of an insect to a degree.

"That's really interesting. Let me guess, the sunglasses are to keep not only light from blinding you guys seeing as you tend to let more light in through your multiple iris, but also to keep people from freaking out. Though the bonus is that they make you look cool wearing them, and the natural nightvision you guys have." Naruto replied as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Perceptive as you have said Naruto-san. Hmm seeing as how it is late at the moment, perhaps you would like to spend the night, after all I wouldn't want to inconvenience you and send you all the way across Konoha to your apartment?" Shibi replied before noticing the somber look that both his son and Naruto shared. "It would be safe to assume that something has happened hasn't it?"

"When I sought to speak with Naruto earlier father. I had located his apartment only to find it nothing more than rubble. I have also deducted that it was arson and judging by the arrogance of quite a few of his neighbors, that they were the ones who set it ablaze. I'm afraid everything Naruto has, is what he has come back to Konoha from wave country with."

"I see, very well then. Naruto you shall stay with us until you are able to obtain a new home. I must insist, after all it isn't very often we get a visitor that is not of high ranking in our compound and share many secrets, with or obtain. Besides, I am sure Shino is happy to have made a friend outside of his team." Shibi replied. "Nor will I take no for an answer either Uzumaki-san." He stated when Naruto went to argue. Naruto sighed before looking over at them.

"I only hope you are doing this as a token of friendship, and not out of pity because I never wanted, nor liked pity." He replied. It wasn't that he didn't mind, it was though that he didn't want anyone feeling sorry for him. It was his honor, and yet his arrogance that lead him to believe that.

"Very well, consider it as a way of saying thanks for being Shino's friend, as well as keeping our village safe form Kyuubi, or should I say Kitsu, and out of comradeship for a fellow shinobi." Shibi replied.

After dinner Naruto had relaxed a bit more, he was though conflicted, one part of him remembering his own depressing years, the other part of him happy that he was after all enjoying the company and friendship with someone his own age outside of his team. While it was true that he was friends with Sakura and Sasuke, they rarely hung out outside of training or sometimes meal times when Kakashi would take them for; ironically ramen. He also learned that after dinner, the Aburame who he had felt were all too quiet, obviously was mistaken as each seemed to show a lot more personality. Especially when Shino's twin sister, Sheena would often speak of ghost stories. He also learned that Shino loved to listen to music, of any variety or type, even more so play the drums which he learned he was extremely good at. Shino's mother was gifted with a lovely voice, and add into that fact that the insects around her seemed to flit to and fro with the resonating tenure of her voice adding a mysticism. Shino's father Shibi himself was no exception when it came to artistic expression, mostly from his ability to dance. He couldn't help but chuckle and felt sheepish but was even more surprised when he saw Shoka, Shino's grandfather chuckle watching the Kunoichi exercise network. The balding white haired Aburame as Naruto could tell was a major old pervert and in a sense reminded him of Jaraiya. He even told dirty jokes which in truth Naruto did laugh at along with Shino.

"I never knew you found perverted jokes hilarious Shino." Naruto replied in between laughs.

"Not many do, however I often find perverted things interesting in itself. Much like Sakura's first attempts at binding her chest, or Ino not wearing panties under those bandages." Shino replied quietly and out of earshot from his sister and mother. "Hinata…. Uh Naruto?" Shino replied only to find Naruto gaping like a fish before shaking his head trying to shake those thoughts from his head.

"Heh, he's afraid of becoming a pervert. With good reason I don't like them constantly leering at women." Kitsu stated, her fur standing on end as her red eyes glared at the Aburame Grandson and Grandfather.

"In actuality Kitsu, though you may find it offensive, I find it rather interesting. Look at it from my point of view at least. Unlike Ero-sannin as Naruto calls him, I may look when the opportunity arises, but I do not openly seek to announce it only with those I trust. I find women to be rather fascinating and beautiful works of Kami. Each one is different, just like any tree, flower, and insect." Shino replied calmly.

"Mehehehehe, I just like the way they jiggle their jugs and ass." Shoka replied with a perverted giggle only to earn a swat from Kitsu's tail to the top of his head.

"Besides, I have found that Hinata has perhaps the largest bust size out of the kunoichi. Also judging by her growth and the fact that she finds herself ashamed of her body when she shouldn't be, she could rival Tsunade when and if she finds her mate." Shino replied calmly. That alone caused Naruto to turn deathly white before a stream of blood broke from his nose knocking him unconscious. Kitsu looked back towards Naruto before giggling.

"Now if only we can get him to notice her I am afraid. Sakura as smart as she is, can be rather abusive and Naruto doesn't need that. If anything I sense if she were to have feelings for Naruto, it would be more from the fact that he is like an overprotective brother, and she his sister. Though I will enjoy tormenting Naruto while he tries to claim he's not a pervert." She replied. "Besides I can already smell dog hair on you and I know it isn't from Akamaru." She retorted. Shino gulped before looking over his person only to find a single black hair from a dog on him.

"It would seem not even I can hide too well hehe. Promise me you won't inform Kiba-san. He is dreadfully protective over his sister." Shino replied.

"You know stalking her won't do any good, look how Naruto is oblivious to Hinata." Kitsu replied. "Besides for someone like an Inuzuka I would think it would be best to announce your feelings to her." She replied.

"That is what I have been trying to tell my son for quite some time." Shibi replied as he entered the foyer to find Naruto unconscious with a stream of blood traveling down his chin, He then turned and found his own father unconscious with a rather large knot on the top of his head. Shaking his head he turns towards Shino before ruffling the boys hair.

"Besides don't think I haven't seen your team mate try to ask out your sister. Though the more I think about it, I could talk with Tsume-san." Shibi replied teasingly towards his own son.

"I… wonder if that would be wise, or detrimental." Shino replied.

"I think it would be nerve wracking myself. If my mom or dad tried to fix me up with anyone or if I had a sister with someone on my team." Naruto replied before bowing down before Kitsu. "Please don't hurt me, I'm not a pervert. I didn't mean to think naughty thoughts about Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, or Sakura-chan." Naruto replied before he sniffled trying to beat down the returning thoughts of seeing the said Kunoichi in nothing. Kitsu sighed before chuckling.

"Thinking and spying on them are two different things, though I suppose you are being affected by your hormones." Kitsu stated. "Bah I am going to take a nap, don't let me catch you sneaking around and stalking them." Kitsu replied teasingly as Naruto nodded.

"Anyways, Naruto, now that we have digested our food would you care to have that spar?" Shino replied. Naruto nodded, glad Shino had loosened up around him. He smiled before looking around. "Follow me, we have a training ground out back." Shino replied. Shibi smiled warmly before standing up and following the boys.

"Do not worry boys, just hold back on the killing blows, and should things get a little too dangerous for a spar, I will step in. Tapping out is also a way of letting the other person know if you are ready to give or find something a little too dangerous." Shibi replied.

"Any limits to jutsu?" Naruto asked, wondering. "Cause I only know a few, mainly Kawarami, Henge, and the Shadow Clones types." Naruto replied. Shino shrugged before turning and looking at Naruto.

"No limits, I won't drain you to death or poison you with something that could prove fatal. Mostly Bug Clone, Kawarami, Henge, Bug Cyclone, and Reverse Drain." Shino replied. Shibi arched an eyebrow at Shino before smiling.

"Alright boys, most of all have fun and don't hold back. After all if you push yourselves you might find this to be good experience as well as a way for building up teamwork outside the teams should you have joint missions or such." Shibi replied before standing between the two boys. His gourd upon his back as well as holding a hand in-between them signaling them to stand at the ready. "Begin."

Naruto nodded to Shino before unclasping his Kunai holster latches and bringing out a kunai only to launch it towards Shino with knowing accuracy and speed. Shino moved his head to the side before holes throughout his arm opened up allowing Destruction Beetles to swarm out and fly with trepidation towards Naruto. The blond haired unpredictable witnessed this easily enough as he leapt back forming his familiar seal. Three Shadow Clones popped into existence around Naruto before performing their own individual smirk. Shino kept an impassive face however he was not being impassive by any means at all. Swiftly he grabbed a few shuriken, tossing them in a wide angle aiming to strike each Naruto there. His mind working through, anticipating and judging for the next set of moves he would apply. The clones swiftly took out their second set of Kunai into each hand before batting away the shuriken before rushing forward from every angle. Shino deftly called up his swarm of insects before jumping away as the clones converged only to dissipate into a fine cloud of chakra smoke, signaling their defeat. Shino swiftly turned to the side bringing up a knee to block a kick from behind from Naruto before swiftly lashing downwards with a punch. Knuckles found purchase against the shoulder of the enigmatic blonde causing him to spiral downwards at a fast angle as the resounding sound of a ton hitting the ground echoed throughout the area. Naruto grumbled before climbing out of the small crater that expanded five feet around his body imprint before shrugging off the dirt.

"That hurt." He exclaimed before looking towards the stoic Aburame. This time he took out a fourth kunai and concentrated on Shino only to spin and launch it, his eyes having only lost track of the bug user for a mere nanosecond as he released the Kunai. Its blade glowing with a faint chakra before finding purchase against Shino's leg, only to witness as the boy burst into a cloud of insect. "Figures." He chided to himself before spinning to the side avoiding a reversed hook kick towards his back. Touching the ground with his right foot and left palm, he brought up his left heel landing it against the ribs of the Aburame boy before following through with a knuckle strike against the side of Shino's knee. As he finished his rotation he crouched over, bringing his right hand, while his left leg down, positioning himself much like that of a fox before leaping to the side to avoid an elbow that would have struck at the side of his head, before rolling his shoulder, causing the strike of the Aburame Heir to miss a pinching strike against his collarbone when the arm lashed out like that of a praying mantis. "I guess its Taijutsu from here on out eh Shino?"

"Indeed." Shino replied, finding the maneuvers Naruto was using along with the Taijutsu stance rather interesting, yet difficult to follow. It reminded him of his team mate Kiba in a way, but it seemed more refined and based on reflexes and instincts instead of power. Something that Kiba and the Inuzuka prided themselves on. Lowering his center to the ground he kept his wrists limp but brought them up in a blocking ready stance as he moved into a more serious form. After all he wanted to know just how strong and smart Naruto was, as well as test himself against his friend. Both swiftly rushed each other delivering counter attacks and blows, trying to test eachothers defenses while also planning a move head.

Shibi was impressed to say the least at how well the boys were faring. He knew Shino had done well taking his time to study the Aburame way of Taijutsu solely based off different insects, as well as applying the inner strength that each insect gave. His eyes then moved over to Naruto who he could honestly say looked exactly like a fox when fighting. The boy was highly unpredictable, and even more so limber. Each move executed with grace, speed, and strength. He also watched as the boys delivered blows, after all one could hear and feel the vibrations of flesh being struck. Along with the pangs of pain received on both ends. Then just as abruptly as they had started, it had come to an end.

Naruto lay breathing hard against the ground, his body covered in destruction beetles while a Kunai was held to his throat while Shino stood over him, also breathing hard. Bruises were apparent along with scuff marks. Yet upon both of their faces was a warm smile. Shibi couldn't be happier if he had seen it himself. It was rare for one to take so long a hand to hand fight with an Aburame due to their unique physical nature, even more so when it came down to outsmarting an Aburame in a fight.

"It looks like a draw Naruto." Shino replied. That much was certain due to the fact that Naruto's hand had found its way poised opened up almost as if ready to claw out the spleen of the said Aburame. "Though I am surprised to say, that it was very much fun. I haven't had such a good fight in having to think on my feet, and apply them at the same time." He intoned before stepping back both removing his kunai and insects, as well as moving outside of Naruto's striking range. Sheathing his kunai he went about collecting his weapon as did Naruto as they both continued to gasp for breath. Shino noticed that Naruto, despite the workout was regaining his breath faster.

"I'll say. I haven't seen Naruto-ni-san fight like that except against Tsunade. Even then she usually won." Mika stated. "Though if it were a fight of attrition I don't think he would have lost either." She replied hastily knowing that with Naruto's insane and godlike stamina, he could keep going and going and going.

"Indeed. Well boys, you both did very well, surprisingly very well. I had not suspected that at all. However I would suggest you two go ahead and bathe and get some rest." Shibi replied before tossing both of them some medical cream for the bruises, scrapes, and other minor injuries.

"Naruto if I may be so bold as to ask. What style is that?"

"Uzumaki Kitsune. Though when I combine it with Kage Bunshin, and apply chakra it makes for some awesome moves." Naruto replied.

"Kitsune eh, I assume you learned this from Kitsu?"

"Hell yeah, though she only taught me the basics. The rest of it I kinda made up and polished on my own. Best part is Sasuke Bastard can't copy it either. Kitsu says it deals with using my instincts and unpredictability to advantage."

"Well I might have been bragging to a degree. However it can be very hard to follow considering your body relies on being nearly double jointed along with the ability to move without even thinking. Its mostly reaction." Kitsu deadpanned. "However I must ask you all to keep what you have learned and seen a secret, and Naruto I suggest you try adding a few more moves. After all if you constantly stagnate yourself and never learn more, eventually people will predict what you will do when you don't want them to. Its why in a spar if you go all out, its to not only test yourself and see how well you do, but know what you must do next to keep learning, otherwise your growth stops, now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep." She replied.

"She tends to sleep a lot doesn't she." Shino deadpanned.

"The only time she doesn't sleep, is when she wants to train me, hunt for food, talk, or fight. Which is about a fifth of the day. Rest of the time she's just sleeping and its Mika whose conscious then. Easiest way to tell who's talking is the eye color. Kitsu has red eyes." Naruto replied. For the first time in his life, he is thankful for having someone his age not judge him like most of the villagers do. Inwardly he couldn't help but be rather afraid of what would have happened if Shino reacted negatively to him having Kitsu sealed inside him. His hand stealthily crept towards the now sleeping fox, only to rub the back of its neck affectionately.

"I understand. It is a rather good thing considering Akamaru is a ball of energy during missions and training." Shino stated as he lead the way to the guest room. He smiled inwardly along with his colonies of destruction beetles as they couldn't help but agree that Naruto wouldn't judge them based on their appearance. After all, even the mightiest of beings could be brought down by something so small.

"So Shino, how has your team been doing? I know Kiba can be a pain and a braggart. I just hope he isn't trying to take advantage of Hinata." Naruto questioned.

"Kiba, well to put it simply, is a bigger moron than you…"

"Hey!"

"Calm down Naruto, I am merely referring to the fact that Hinata holds no romantic interests towards him… after all she only shows those feelings for you." He stated, though his voice dropped down dramatically so that he wouldn't give away the fact that he told Naruto, after all he made a promise not to tell Naruto from Hinata. "In regards to Hinata, she trains more often than Kiba and I combined, yet she always fails the missions she's sent on."

"Lack of confidence…" Naruto replied, his promise to help her regain that and much more still burning in the back of his mind. "Hinata is a great shinobi, she's stronger than any shinobi I know."

"Again I see there is much more to you than the whole village knows. It's a shame really. If they ever got over their ignorance, they would see that you are a great person and a capable shinobi." Shino calmly stated. "Even more importantly, a great friend."

"Thanks Shino. Considering that I don't have training officially from Kakashi-sensei for the next week. Mind if I hang out with your team?" Naruto queried.

"I don't see why not. Though I think it would be wise to ask Kurenai-sensei tomorrow. Besides I don't know how well your genjutsu is either."

"Lets put it this way Shino-san, my brother's genjutsu is extremely pathetic. He knows only stealth and misdirection types but that's about it, oh and a mile radius genjutsu release, but that's only if he detects the genjutsu." Maki stated before chuckling.

"Well hehe she's right. Though I wouldn't like to put things that way…"

"That's not a problem. Hinata is extremely good at genjutsu, as well as Taijutsu. I have no real need for genjutsu since most people target my mind, and not the colonies inside myself's minds as a whole. I listen to them consistently and understand when something is real and when something isn't. If anything, they break me out of it." He replied stoically before opening the door to the guest room. "Well here we are. Have a good rest Naruto, you as well Maki-san."

"Yeah, sure… whoa… man I am gonna sleep like a Hokage, believe it!" Naruto yelled as his gaze fell upon a futon larger than anyone he has ever seen. After kicking off his sandals and putting his black frog nightcap on, the moment his head hit the pillow, his body relaxed and he was instantly asleep. Shino smiled warmly before closing the door silently. His eyes looking past night sky showing outside his window gave him a view of the village.

"They are all pathetic fools. Someday Naruto, you will be the greatest Shinobi ever seen not only in Konoha but throughout the whole world." He replied before heading towards his own room. What he didn't see, was his parents, both with a wonderful smile on their faces.

"You know, I think our Shino-kun will be a greater person, and even more so, a strong ally to Naruto-kun." Shino's mother stated before tugging on her husbands arm.

"I wonder, how Arashi-san would react to the way the village has treated his son. Though I must say that I myself blame myself as well.." his normally bland deep voice hinted at regret. "It is the least we can do to make up for such by allowing Naruto-san to visit and reside here as long as he wishes."

The next day was rather interesting to say the least for Naruto. As per normal since he has lived alone since his first return to Konoha, he was awakened to the smell of good food, as well as a wet spot upon his chest. Cracking an eye gently he looked finding his sister, the very fox he and her adopted each other salivating on his chest in her sleep. Chuckling for a moment he scratched the top of her head gently, rousing her from her sleep. After Mika awakened from her dreams she yipped for a moment before stretching much like a cat, her jaws opening wide while she lapped at her lips. Dreamily she followed her own sense of smell out of the room, her feet staggering due to her being in a half wakened state. Naruto following on her heels. It was only when they reached the dining room did they truly awake to a feast before them. It was a conglomeration of bacon, eggs, sausages, flat breads with sweetened berries, rice with a hint of brown sugar. For the drinks, there was a myriad mixes of teas, juices, and milk. Naruto just looked on in awe before Shino tapped his shoulder.

"Naruto-san is something the matter?" Shino asked, his eyes showing a hint of curiosity. Though his mind was working a hundred fold before he came to the logical conclusion that breakfast, even lunches, and dinners were not like this for him. He couldn't help but look out the window to the Konoha and furrow his brow.

Hinata sighed to herself, her mind ablaze with news of Naruto's apartment being destroyed. Once again she couldn't help but feel that she was missing a very large piece of information as to why. Shino had told her earlier on that it would be best if she had asked Naruto himself. As did Kurenai, however her own introvertedness mixed with her admiration and low self esteem prevented her from talking to Naruto, much less asking about his life. She sighed once more thinking as she sat upon a fallen tree, one that had been used by the years as a makeshift bench due to the fact that the wood was well taken care of by time, though it did not rot, or become infested. Shino had made that apparent. Turning her head to the left she noticed Kiba stalking around muttering about how late Shino was and the fact that whenever he was late their sensei would berate him on it, but the one time Shino was ever late, she would let it pass. She felt it was not fair entirely that Shino got off for being late, but then remembered that Shino was never late, if anything he was always on time, down to the last second.

"Kiba-kun. I'm sure Shino-kun has a good reason why he is late, even if it is by five minutes." Hinata whispered, though her voice was low, Kiba picked it up thanks to his hearing, a natural ability that most Inuzuka had.

"I would agree Kiba, we all can be late at one time or another due to unforeseen incidents." Kurenai agreed. Though she herself was slightly worried. After all, it was proven time and time again that Shino was extremely reliable, more so a pillar of the team.

"Doesn't mean that he should get special treatment though Kurenai-sensei." Kiba replied. He was growing even more upset and enraged that he wasn't given the same respect or such.

"That is because you have shown yourself to be rather lacking in punctuality. Even in the academy when you used to sneak out of class. Do not forget that when I took all three of you to be my genin to train, that I made sure to understand your history." The older red eyed genjutsu mistress replied. "You have also been late more times than I like to count."

"I would like to apologize for being rather unpunctual Kurenai-sensei, Kiba-san, and Hinata-san." A voice replied around them, within moments a wirey haired, sunglass wearing, pale grey jacket wearing genin appeared off to the side near a tree.

"Shino, what the fuck made you so late?" Kiba yelled, only to be backed up by the bark of his faithful friend Akamaru.

"I had… trouble getting a friend from eating the kitchen clean out of food." Shino replied before gesturing to a whirlwind of dust and leaves. Within moments the dirt cloud dispersed leaving a heavy breathing, and slightly lithe mass of orange, blue, and yellow. The first person to react ironically was Hinata who turned quite a few shades of red, the next was Kurenai who merely arched an eyebrow, and lastly Kiba who pointed his finger towards the figure.

"What the hell are you doing here dead last?"

"Oi Dog breath, what he hell do you mean by that. I was invited ya dumb fleabag." Naruto bit back. Shino merely smiled, though it went unnoticed by everyone there. He then blinked, once again going unnoticed by his team as a small vixen yawned and landed on his shoulder before bounding down to the ground and walking over to the now unconscious Hinata. Kurenai looked from Naruto to Kiba, then lastly to Shino before wearing an expression that demanded answers.

"I invited Naruto-san here, after having him spend the night at my home." Shino supplied knowing sooner or later that it would be out of the bag. Kurenai blinked, once, then twice before a gratified smile broke across her lips.

"Naruto, I believe it was. If I may ask, why aren't you training with your team?"

"Well you see Kurenai-sensei, we just got back from an A rank mission from wave and Kakashi-sensei gave us a week off to relax. I don't understand him though, how can I relax since a future Hokage, should always kep himself in top physical shape and ready to defend his precious people right?" he replied walking away from the twitching eyes, and foaming mouth of Kiba. "Oh Hinata, are you okay, aww man she passed out again, must be the heat." He replied before removing his jacket and folded it before lifting her head up and placing it just underneath the back of her head. He unzipped her jacket a little bit to allow her some breathing room, and a cool breeze to get inside that stuffy jacket. Even with the zipper down, it did not fall to the sides which helped keep her body hidden. Naruto also did not want to appear as a pervert should she awaken and open her jacket so he left it as it was before patting Mika on the head. "Watch over her okay Mika-nii-chan." The said fox nodded though internally she was just smirking, holding up a victory sign. With that said he turned around before putting his hands behind his head, lacing his fingers together. "So um Kurenai-sensei a friend told me that a good shinobi knows how to defeat someone, but the elite are the ones that train their weaknesses into their strength." He started to state but was caught off guard be the dumbfounded look on both Kiba's and Kurenai's faces.

"Well whoever told you that was definitely wise behind their years." Kurenai stated, honestly she would have never thought Naruto to actually listen or surprise her considering, even though Kakashi warned the rest of the jounin that Naruto was a person never to be underestimated or expect yourself to be surprised. After all in Kakashi's own words, Naruto is the number one hyperactive, knuckleheaded, surprising ninja in Konoha.

"Damn dead last, for a moment there you sounded smart. Well if your so smart, whats your weakness huh?" Kiba asked, his own arrogance getting ahead of him. "Let me guess, its your lack of a brain, or the fact that you think foxes are superior."

"Kiba-san, it would do you well to take your own advice and think before speaking." Shino warned. Kiba just merely huffed and turned to him, exposing his back to Naruto in arrogance. Akamaru, his best friend and companion just shook its head before hiking its leg up near a tree, relieving and marking its territory.

"Or what, we both know that he's an idiot and the fact that dogs always beat foxes only makes my point more valid. Besides its not like he will hit me with an….." his voice was halted due to a hand pressing against the back of his neck, even through his hood, he could feel the taut muscles, skin, sinew, and bone of the foreign part pressing against the vertebrae in his neck.

"My weakness is not how smart I am, nor is it the fact that I like foxes. It's genjutsu you dumb ass flea bag." Naruto coldly replied, before removing his hand from the torn fabric. He leapt back avoiding a sweeping upper claw from Kiba before grinning to himself.

"Kiba-san, don't say I didn't warn you." Shino replied before twitching his hand towards Naruto. Naruto noticed the twitch out of the corner of his eye before sighing inwardly.

"You have made your point little brother, however it is also wise to not give away too much of your strength. I may not like dogs, and they don't like me, but then again you can always make sure that this one underestimates you until the time is just right. Besides if he thinks you're an idiot, then by all means act the idiot." Kitsu replied inside his own head.

Kurenai was surprised to say the least. Here Naruto was, the one genin who held the lowest grades to date even amongst drop outs, and yet he moved with precision, and speed unrivalled by Kiba who is considered the fastest out of the rookies and could have easily landed a killing, if not career ending strike. "I do believe that's enough, Naruto is quite correct, and this should be a lesson. Underestimating a person can lead to your downfall. As for you Naruto, how do you mean your genjutsu is your weakness?" Kurenai implored.

"Simple, I suck at it, can't even tell I'm affected by it most of the time. The only ones I can do are rather wide area ones that affect everything but man it uses up a lot of chakra." He stated offhandedly before catching a knee into his stomach. He bent forward gasping for air only to feel a solid object strike him square in his face, causing his eyes to sting a bit as well as send him rocketing backwards into a tree. "WHAT THE HELL DOG BREATH!?!" he yelled out after struggling to stand. His vision blurred a bit due to the water accumulating naturally to his eyes. "Fine if you want a fight you got it."

"Naruto-san I must inform you that Kiba is rather fast, so it would be wise to just back down." Shino replied, knowing that Naruto was by far going to do the opposite.

"If you two are going to fight, then make it a spar. Granted you are a guest Naruto, I would request that you two don't do any serious damage or kill each other. If I find that such a blow is about to happen I will stop this fight." Kurenai barked out before turning towards Kiba. "Kiba same thing applies." With that she walked over to Shino before glaring at him.

"Oh don't worry sensei, I won't kill the idiot, just going to show him his place." Kiba replied before rushing forward striking Naruto once more in the solar plexus, only to rebound with another strike to the orange and blue shinobi's ribs with his other hand, swatting him towards the trees. Naruto on the other hand growled, much like a fox before hooking his hand around the nearest branch and using it to launch him forward. Though he was caught unprepared for the savage hit that Kiba, landed, striking Naruto in the temple. The blow itself splurted crimson as the strength of the hit had broke skin. With that Naruto's vision swam white before a darkness overtook. Inwardly he grumbled about his loss, though he knew it was wise. After all he promised Shino he would hold back. Kiba smirked before flashing through a few handseals as he advanced quickly. His hand now resembling a claw as he brought it down ready to tear out Naruto's throat, only to find it locked back in Kurenai's hand.

"That is enough Kiba." She coldly replied before pushing him away. Swiftly she pressed her fingers against Naruto's neck, checking for a pulse, satisfied that there was a strong one, she examined the blow. Blinking for a moment, she bit back a wave of disgust with her student as she got a good look at the affected area. If it weren't for the fact that Naruto was breathing and his eyes showed movement behind the eyelids, she would have easily confirmed that he was dead, though now she was unsure if it was just a simple knockout, or a severe concussion. Running her finger along the outer edges of the wound softly, she felt his skull was intact and thankfully glad that it was. She noted that there was no swelling whatsoever and thus no concussion. Preparing a few seals for a basic medical jutsu she took her eyes off the wound for a moment to concentrate, when she opened them and started the first of the twelve seals she was surprised when she found bugs on her hands. Turning her eyes to Shino he merely pointed towards the wound, what she saw there, was dried blood, and nothing else. No scab, no layers of flesh opened to a blunt strike, not even a bruise. If it weren't for the blood there, she could have sworn that he was never injured.

Kiba throughout the whole thing just ignored her, and was feeling rather smug, yet still irritated. He came so close to showing that Idiot Naruto what place he was in. Yet he was forced to stop. Granted no one stopped him before when he beat Naruto in spars. Huffing once more he walked off into the woods, to train by himself and hopefully relieve some of his frustrations.

"Kurenai-sensei, I doubt very much that Naruto would have been injured even after that strike. After all I doubt Maki here would appreciate it if her brother were to be striked down, besides. I am quite sure that Naruto would be alright especially with his tenant." Shino replied before adjusting his sunglasses. "In any case, if Naruto ever got serious, I would think Kiba would be the one you would have to nurse back to health." He replied.

"And how would you know that Shino?" she inquired before picking Naruto up and setting him alongside Hinata. For a moment she chuckled wondering what reaction those two would have if they ever woke up together. Particularly Hinata.

"Simply put, he and I have gone in an all out spar, and he has tied with me. Even more so could take my strikes with ease." He replied. "I do however hope Kiba will learn when and should he face Naruto again, that it is best not to underestimate him, after all, it is the most common shinobi's undoing." His voice whispered just loud enough for Kurenai to hear. To emphasize his point he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Naruto inwardly was seething, he was angry at himself because he knew he could beat that dog faced asshole as he put it, and even more so he held back only in reaction and strength. In the end those hits he took hurt. Grumbling to himself he just sighed as he sat down in front of Kitsu's cage. Kitsu on the other hand was in deep thought on the subject.

"Well it would be safe to say, that your all fixed up, however I think its high time you start being prepared. In any case, Mika is watching over both you and Hinata while you're here. Shino is explaining to Kurenai that you were holding back per se. In any case I would suggest you take up a few lessons in recognizing and dispelling genjutsu. You can't rely on me forever you know." She stated before laying her head down on the grass inside her 'home'.

"I know, it just hurts you know. Knowing that you only lost cause you held back. I wanted so badly to beat some sense into that mutt."

"Hell I would have too especially about his comment, but remember, there are always better times to fight him and even more so better times that you can take advantage of the information you gained. In any case time for you to 'wake' up." With that said, the entire surrounding blurred for the fox boy and soon he reappeared laying next to Hinata. At first his mind was tranquil as he looked over at her resting face.

'Beautiful.' Was the first thing he thought until he blinked. Nudging her softly in an attempt to wake her, he noticed something. It was something that reminded him of warmth. Much like the first time he met her. It was also this scent that rattled his mind. Little did he know that his careful nudging had cease and soon the one thing he could honestly say was an angel began to stir.

Hinata was smiling contentedly. Her mind ablaze with the fact that Naruto was visiting their team. He even touched her, albeit nothing like her dreams, which would often resort into her passing out even more when she remembered them. The first thing she did in her semiconscious state was open her eyes, though the fuzzyness that was associated of being in a dream was still there. The very first thing she noticed were sapphire eyes, the color of a beautiful ocean or perhaps a sky, the second was the fact that Naruto was laying next to her. If that wasn't enough his hand was resting on her shoulder comfortingly. The first thing she thought was that this was still a dream, and in such she did what she always did in her dreams, inched closer to Naruto before giving him a soft peck on the cheek as her arms wrapped around him.

Naruto was confused, to say the least. He was expecting Hinata to just wake up, blush, then stammer out an apology for being a nuisance to him, yet in his mind he never thought of her as a nuisance. Sure she was weird at times and very introverted. But then he surmised that she was like that because her 'elders' were a bunch of assholes and idiots. However what Hinata did surprised him even more. He felt her kiss his cheek, just like she had when they had met. Then wrapping him in a hug was another thing he never figured Hinata would not do. Turning his head to the side he noticed Shino just shaking his head, while Kurenai had a raised eyebrow.

"You know, you two would make a cute couple, but I must digress. Naruto is here for training is he not?" Kurenai queried. She meant what she had said, even more so knowing a few things that Hinata had spoken of. She knew Hinata was what people would consider a closet pervert, even some of the lucid dreams that Hinata had, while still asleep, even so caused even her to blush. She also realized that Hinata was half asleep still when she reacted.

"NANI!!" Hinata yelped before looking at a now thoroughly confused Naruto, her jounin sensei and Shino. Realizing what she did, and immediately who she was hugging, she felt her body become warm as she sported a very large, and very red full body blush. Then accompanied by the fact that a few of her more daring thoughts and dreams to surface forced her to back away. "S…sorry N… Naruto-kun." She stammered out before bowing heavily.

Naruto on the other hand blinked before rubbing his cheek. His mind was elsewhere, even the word training never phased him and he was always up for training. Even at this point ramen held no value to him and he ran the memory of Hinata kissing his cheek, not once but twice in his lifetime. He didn't quite understand it, but somehow he enjoyed the feel of her lips, of her touch, even the feel of her against him. It was confusing the hell out of him and that's one thing he didn't like. Slowly he heard a chuckle coming from three different directions. He recognized Kitsu chuckling within him, then the sound of Mika's giggles. Lastly he turned towards the third voice only to blink as Shino was just shaking his head, chuckling at the scene. He turned to Hinata who was quite busily playing with her fingers in a 'cute' manner, which caused him more confusion, as well as red as a sunset. Then the fact she was staring at the ground as if drying to count the molecules of dirt that took up space. Filing the whole event in his mind as something to talk to an adult about, probably Kakashi, Oba-chan, Ero-sennin, Iruka-sensei, and the old man hokage. He stood up before scratching the back of his head. "Hey its okay Hinata-chan." He stated, not realizing what he had inadvertently said. "It was rather nice." He whispered, though not low enough as Hinata gasped and looked up at him. It took a moment before he turned and bashed his head into a tree thinking that Oba-chan, and Kitsu were going to kill him for thinking about it.

"As much as I find this amusing Naruto, what exactly do you wish to train in?" the adult out of the group replied.

"How to detect, and dispel genjutsu." Naruto replied.

"Something that basic? Didn't they teach that at the academy?"

"……" Naruto replied, his voice barely even a breath.

"Hinata-san, would you be so kind as to go pick us up…" Shino started but was interrupted.

"They wouldn't let Naruto-kun into class that day." She spoke up, she would know, she remembered that and many days when Naruto was unable to show up. "Before Iruka-sensei started to teach in our second year." She replied.

"They never taught you how to detect genjutsu?" Kurenai replied dumbfounded. Such a thought was unthinkable. Were they trying to get him killed, scratch that, she knew they were trying. "Not even your jounin-sensei?"

"No alright, no one bothered to teach me it, everyone assumed that I was horrible at it, and when I asked, no one wanted to teach me or even try to. Ero-sennin, Oba-chan, those two weren't around, Iruka-sensei never figured that I didn't know how to, nor did Kakashi-sensei. Happy now?" he bitterly replied. His face hidden in shadow as he bowed his head.

"Well then, I guess we are going to give you a crash course. Genjutsu is the art of illusions, however they affect the five senses, sometimes one, or depending on how strong it is, all of them."

"I know that, but I still don't know how to tell the difference."

"It is easier to show you." With that Kurenai did a few simple seals before the whole area turned into nothingness for Naruto. He began to look around, his mind trying to figure this out. He knew he was in a genjutsu. That much was certain because he had to have been standing by Kurenai, Hinata, and Shino. Closing his eyes he tried to get Kitsu to speak to him, but nothing came, not even a single noise. At first he started to hyperventilate, realizing that he was truly alone. A thought that entirely scared him. Then as soon as the darkness appeared, it went away. Opening his eyes again he found himself being held, and covered in sweat. "I didn't think that would happen. All you were supposed to see was darkness." Kurenai replied, even though she was comfortingly rubbing his back. He then noticed Shino off to the side looking agitated. Turning he met Mika who had a concerned look on her face, only to felt a light weigh on his chest. He looked down and noticed the midnight blue hair of Hinata who was looking up at him with worry clearly displayed in her lavender eyes. He felt awkard to say the least and felt a cold wetness on his cheek. Reaching up he wiped his face to realize that he was covered in tears. Something he had no idea he was doing was crying.

"Kurenai-sensei. It would be prudent not to show him the darkness. It would seem that is a greater fear for him." Shino replied before looking towards the village.

"I apologize Naruto. I had no idea…" Kurenai started but was silenced.

"I.. it's okay Kurenai-sensei. After all a future Hokage.. has to learn to control their fears." He stated, as he wiled himself to calm down.

"Naruto, what I did was alter your senses to think you were in total darkness. No sound, no sight, not even touch. Genjutsu is a very nifty style that can throw your opponents off giving you ample time to strike. However it requires precise control.."

"Which mine sucks. Granted I can walk up and down a tree, and on water, I still have too much chakra."

"Well that can be an advantage because you can actually release a genjutsu by releasing a large burst of chakra, or stopping your chakra flow for a moment." She surmised. "Then there is the fact that a genjutsu can be countered or reversed, meaning if you are skilled enough you can turn the genjutsu back on the user. However that takes recognizing the jutsu, then reversing the seals for it. The tried and true way of realizing a genjutsu though is to cause yourself physical pain, a simple bite on the lip, cut with a point object, or such. Its why as a genjutsu specialist that when you aim to incapacitate, you don't miss. However the only way to recognize a genjutsu is simply being aware of your surroundings at all times. If you are constantly aware, and can feel chakra invading your own well of it. Then you can fight it, however there are many genjutsu that alter the way an area is that it becomes as real as possible. As for discerning chakra from your own that takes a lot of concentration and knowing yourself better than everyone else. Especially in your consideration since you have experience in foreign chakra." She started. She then gestured for Hinata that it was okay to let Naruto go. Especially for the next part. "What we will do now is that I will cast a genjutsu, your are going to detect it, then tell me what has changed. Don't worry I won't pull the darkness on you again, however it will come up again when I think you are ready to try to break it." With that said she went through two hand seals. Naruto relaxed for a moement as he let his senses tstretch out. He was used to using his already heightened senses of smell, sight, hearing, taste, and touch to figure out what changed, and before long he noticed.

"The leaves, it's the wrong season for their color."

"Good now use the concentration hand seal, gather chakra inwardly and then expel it like you were doing a normal transformation jutsu, however instead of bringing it around you. Have it affect the area around you. If need be you can call out release." She replied only for Naruto to let off a rather large, almost explosive burst of chakra. The leaves shimmered before returning to their normal spring green. Kurenai blinked before pondering.

"Um Kurenai-sensei. I didn't know that you wore flowers." Naruto replied as he pointed to the roses that adorned several areas of her dress. Kurenai blinked before shaking her head.

"Okay, your release is plenty strong…. A little too strong. Just be careful when you use it. That was a rather high level genjutsu which I used on myself instead of perfume." She chided before mentally thinking that Asuma had better not find out.

"Okay but why?"

"A lot of people use genjutsu to hide imperfections on their body, or to hide things vainly. If you were to release that, then all hell would break lose for the Kunoichi population who use genjutsu to alter how they look to a degree." She finished off wondering if his intelligence fluctuated, but dismissed it as to not really having a constant woman figure near him as a child. "Well shall we continue?"

As the days passed, Naruto held genjutsu in a high regard, granted he knew he couldn't do any genjutsu, that didn't mean he couldn't figure a way out. Also due to this training he himself learned to be even more aware of his surroundings, not just feeling for chakra signatures which he had learned while out with Tsunade and Jaraiya, but also to tell if someone was disguising their chakra to a degree. Though he could easily recognize when a chunnin or genin were masking their own reserves of chakra. He and Kiba, did break out into a few more arguments, but then again when Kiba stated, that he didn't need to beat the 'dobe' back into the dirt again, it left Naruto even more angry and flustered. If it hadn't been for Kurenai, Shino, Hinata, Kitsu, and Mika calming him down. He would have easily done something that could mean trouble for him. When the day returned in which he was let off his little emotional vacation as Kakashi called it. He found his team waiting at their usual bridge. It seemed the same, however Sakura was busy twirling her chakram around while reading a scroll. Naruto looked over it and smiled, finding Sakura's perfect chakra control good for her to train and become the support medic nin. After all, Kitsu had stated quite often that he relied too much on her healing abilities. Chakra was one thing, as was stamina, but injuries were another. Sasuke on the other hand was fingering his chained Kunai whip. It was apparent from the bandages around his palms, as well as other various areas that he was practicing rather hard with the weapon. Naruto continued to feel like he left something out until he realized that the small scroll on the side of his jacket held his own weapon. Cursing himself for having neglected training with it, even using it much made him wonder if there was a faster way to learn it, just so he could keep up with his team. After a polite nudge, or rather an ear shattering yell from within, that being Kitsu. He remembered that Shadow Clones were useful for scouting. He smiled inwardly before looking over at his two team members.

"Oi… be right back, forgot something, I won't be more than five minutes okay Bastard, and Sakura-chan?" He yelled before running off.

"Hmpf… Idiot." Sasuke coolly replied before turning back and fingering the weapon.

"If he's later than Kakashi, I'm going to make sure he won't be able to walk for a week after I break his knees, then heal them, then break them again." She calmly and viciously replied.

"Mah, don't worry about Naruto-ni-san. I asked him if he remembered to lock his door." Mika lied, knowing what Naruto was up to.

"You shouldn't cover for your brother like that, little Mika-chan." A pop a split second later, and Kakashi's voice rang out.

"Yeah, we know what happened to Naruto's place. Kinda hard not to notice after all, a single apartment building gone up in smoke, that and the fact that while you were gone Kakashi, we decided to yesterday pay a visit and see if Naruto wanted to train." Sakura replied, though she was also mixed on finding out that Naruto's place was burnt down. Granted when she talked to her parents, they seemed rather creepily happy.

"I think the idiots just embarrassed that he burnt down his own place trying out one of my jutsu." Sasuke stated. Imagining Naruto trying a simple fireball and inadvertently burning his own apartment to the ground. He never noticed the pained look in Kakashi's eye, nor the glare coming from Mika, and therefore continued to ponder upon how to use the weapon to his advantage in the fights. Nevermind his own question as to whether or not their sensei was going to enter them into the chunnin exams. After all, the best place to see where you stand is fight people you have never met, and yet are strong. At least that's what he got from a redhead from Suna. He felt though he could do without yet another fangirl or in his case a fanchild considering one of the Hokage's grandsons had inadvertently bumped into a Suna genin and thus was nearly beaten to a pulp while his friends cringed. Konohamaru was rather lucky considering that it was close to the Uchiha compound, and thus near him otherwise who knows what would have happened.

Naruto on the other hand sighed hearing what Sasuke had stated, even more so becoming dejected at when he found out that he missed time to spend with his team. Granted he was already training but still time to spend with Sakura-chan was a blessing. Though for some reason he felt that he had a duty to Hinata-chan. Quickly summoning up a good seventy shadow clones, he immediately informed them to practice using his said weapon, which they all unsealed and began to think of ways to use them. At first he couldn't think of anything until he remembered where he got his weapons. That and as luck would have it he was near Tenten's team's training ground. Sending a clone that way, he went back to his team, to make sure he wasn't skinned, flayed, and fried by an upset Sakura-chan. Put down further by the bastards comments, or left out of Kakashi's lessons.

The shadow clone of Naruto smiled as he saw Tenten practicing her aim, granted for as long as he knew her, she never once missed. Signaling her was easy enough by sending a barrage of shuriken shadow clones to meet her own onslaught of weapons definitely caught her attention.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see. You do realize your going to help me pick these up right?" She sassily replied, even though her weapons literally littered the place. Nodding the faux Naruto began to gather all the weapons up before handing them to her. "So whatcha need?"

"Um well, considering that you know more about kenjutsu than I do. Think you can give me a crash course in using this?" he asked as he showed her his massive glaive. She nodded before a little drool slipped out of her mouth. Chuckling to himself, he had to remember that any weapon was Tenten's favorite thing, just like ramen was his.

"Judging by it, you made it yourself, using my families kunai, along with your teammates weapons. Lets add to the fact that you have a bit of your blood mixed in, thus making it literally your own weapon. That and the fact that you came to me, despite MELTING down weapons I put sweat, tears, and blood into you ask me to teach you how to wield it?" She barked out looking at the weapon. Naruto meekly nodded. "Not a problem. Though you had better replace those weapons. Can't have to many on ya you know? Alright get into a stance and lets see." She stated before appraising him. Sighing she shook her head before adjusting his stance with her feet and hands before nodding. Causing him to use the weapon in a lazy manner. Basically holding the weapon parallel to the ground but above his shoulders much like a scorpion stinger. Add to the fact that he was holding it one handed, while his off hand was poised much in his own Taijutsu stance and that he could easily bob in any direction as well as use the flat of the blade to block she found it satisfactory. "Well the best way to get good and accurate with it is to literally chuck rocks, twigs, hell anything at you and try to strike them or deflect them. Not to mention doing the movements into a repeated pattern builds muscle memory which allows you to react faster and thus get used to the weapon. As for styles. I would recommend just combining it with your taijutsu and you develop your own kenjutsu style. After all."

"Having something you made yourself, makes it unique to only you, and thus unpredictable in battle." He replied. She nodded before picking up a few stones, only to cast them at him in patterns. She was surprised when he effectively moved with the weapon, cutting, blocking, slicing, stabbing, and bludgeoning the offending stones away.

"Not bad, though as much as I would like to continue throwing rocks at my favorite blonde friend. I have to get back to training. You can use your shadowclones who know you more intimately than yourself to do the said things anyways. Well see ya." She yelled out before running off to meet her team mates for lunch across town. The clone smiled before poofing away.

Naruto smiled as he gained the information given to not only him but his other clones. Back to the matter at hand, he was bound once more to the log, this time by Sakura before she began to yell at him for being late, as well as and idiot. He ignored that, in favor of saving his hearing. Sasuke however was glaring at him, daring him to laugh. Apparently the Avenger took pride in the fact that Naruto deserved this, in his own mind. Naruto at that point didn't care. Kakashi however thought it was enough and thus cut Sakura off.

"So where have you been staying Naruto?" Kakashi asked. It wasn't as if he didn't know about the boys apartment, but he knew that it was rather unusual to not see him at Iruka's or his place. After all when something similar had happened he had often been the one to take Naruto to Iruka's or his place when he was younger. Granted he was in his Anbu uniform then.

"Nowhere to exciting. Just Shino's place." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke on the other gasped for a moment, with him being the sole Uchiha of Konoha, and thus the progenerator and leader of the said clan, he knew that an invitation to even enter such a place was rare in itself. Kakashi on the other hand was quite surprised. He had been there before, to pick up Shibi for a mission, but that was a long time ago, when he was a genin and he never even got inside. Quickly he put a hand over Sakura's mouth who looked like she was about to berate Naruto and say something that was ignorant. Granted he expected such to come from Sasuke. Nodding to Naruto he pondered for a moment before giving his lazy eye smile.

"Well that's all good and well. Surprised that you get the honor of staying with an Aburame, seeing as only the Hokage, and a select few individuals get that. Not even foreigners get that. In any case I wanted to let you guys know I nominated you for the Chunnin exams. Here are your forms, and do show up at room three ten at the designated time a week from now. Till then you might want to think about what it means to work and care for each other as a team, as well as train." Kakashi calmly replied before waving and disappearing in his usual poof of smoke. Naruto blinked then grinned as he held the notice in his hand. Sakura looked at it wearily for a moment but shrugging off her concern. After all it was another step to prove to Ino that she was perfect for Sasuke, that and put her closer to being with Sasuke. Sasuke's thoughts however were on the fact that he could test himself against the red head from Suna.

"Chunnin exams huh. Well alright." Sasuke stated before going off to train. "Dobe, don't slow us down either." He stated over his shoulder, leaving a flustered Naruto watching his back. Sakura looked apprehensive for a moment before pondering on it.

"Don't mind him too much Naruto, he said the same thing to me earlier." She replied, for once thinking about it. Unlike Sasuke she knew Naruto was not an idiot when it came to practicing jutsu. She had a gut feeling that and her inner persona always informed her that for Naruto to master a jutsu like Shadow Clones meant at least when using Jutsu that he wasn't an idiot. During her week she had learned from many scrolls that apparently the higher a person's chakra is, the harder it is for them to make a regular clone, and thus she figured since she knew and felt Naruto's duplicitous chakra, as well as saw it that he had an insane amount of chakra. Pondering though, she began to wonder why he would have red chakra, considering that even in all of Konoha, no one, not even the strongest members of the village had red. She left that curious mystery on the backburner before going to follow the person she admired.

Naruto stood there in thought. While it was true that Sakura had grown to be civil to him in most things, he couldn't help but feel that it still isn't what he wanted. Little did he know that what he did really want was always there for him.

(Authors Notes: Well It has been awhile hasn't it. I hope that you guys enjoy this filler chapter. Yes I know it's a bit sporadic, but then again I had a massive influx of ideas and trust me, the next chapter will blow you guys off your feet. I'm sure you noticed that this one is straying from the original story by Kishimoto, and thus your about to see just where I am going to divide it even more. Anyways, I'm not sure when I will post my next chapter, mainly because I have final exams in less than three weeks, work a crap load more now, and find things a bit tight due to mistakes on my part lol. The joys of being an adult I tell ya. This will be a short chapter but the next one will take the two parts of the chunnin exams and that's where you will find fun. As for why I wrote on Shino what I did, well I felt that it was time to give him some spotlight. We know next to nothing of his family, or how his place looks so I figured something similar to a honey bee farm. Only with a larger variety of insects. Anyways feel free to let me know what you think of the story thus far. Even more so take a guess whats going to happen. Also for you fledgling writers out there. No means an insult since I myself am one Feel free to try your hand at writing. Oh and before you start, I recommend you make a concrete plan on paper, at least how you want the story to progress. A good tip while trying to write descriptions is to close your eyes, and type exactly what you see in your head. Doesn't matter if its grammatically incorrect or abhorring in spelling. That's what a beta reader is for as well as spell and grammar check from Microsoft office. As soon as you get done writing blind as I call it. Read what you wrote, adjust accordingly and have fun. Last tip. Do this on your own schedule, and at your leisure. If you rush to get a chapter out because people demand it then they have no business reading what you wrote, so just enjoy what you can do. Sayonara. )


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Kakashi sighed, his body hunched slightly as he held up one of his favorite books in front of him. He couldn't help but grow agitated at what had happened earlier with his team. He almost began to doubt himself for admitting them into the chunnin exams based on how they each had reacted. Mentally combining up the facts that Sasuke berated and dug into Naruto's self esteem about his apartment, which Kakashi knew now was not his fault. It also served as an eye opener for himself as well. After all he was their Jounin sensei. Shouldn't he have known that his own student's life was at risk. Turning his thoughts over to Sakura, he couldn't help but feel agitated at her as well. Granted she didn't berate him as bad as Sasuke had, but he figured with her gentle nature that she would have done something to comfort Naruto. Of course he knew that hell would have to freeze over first before she ever went against Sasuke. Typical fangirl thinking, he reasoned. So now he finds himself here, waiting to see if all three members of his team show up, or not.

Naruto smiled inwardly, glad to see someone take Sasuke down a few pegs. He felt a great sense of pride in the green spandex clad genin. Someone like him whom he reasoned had no chakra to even sense moving that fast had to be someone who took their training rather hard. That was only increased even more when he found that Rock Lee had calloused hands from the work he exerted, even to the back of his hands. He was however upset that the said green beast of Konoha had feelings for Sakura, though he did feel that his own heart was conflicted about that. Chuckling he just walked with his team around another corner to find their ever late sensei reading his perverted books.

"I'm proud of each of you for showing up, now that all three of you are here, you can officially participate in the chunnin exams." Kakashi stated, though if the crinkled upturn of his eye was any indication, he was smiling.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei. If one of us hadn't shown up." Sakura started.

"Then I would have made the other two go home. This exam can only be taken as a team."

"Thus meaning if we had known this, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, or myself would have said no, and the other two would pressure the other into going." Naruto deadpanned. "Granted I know Sasuke would have gone anyways, I wanted to participate, and Sakura-chan would more than likely have gone so that she wouldn't hold Sasuke back and have him angry at her."

"That about sums it up. But since you three did show up, then you are allowed. Anyways remember what I told you about teamwork and you will do fine." Kakashi stated before stepping out of the way. The three chunnin hopefuls entered into the room behind him before closing the door. Kakashi smiled for a brief moment then pondered if it had been a wise idea. He knew what it was like taking the chunnin exam before and surely those three would feel the anticipation. As he waited pondering this he heard something which bolstered his own faith in his team.

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to kick all of your asses. Believe It!" the grating yet exuberant voice of his sensei's son rang loud and clear. Kakashi shook his head before poofing away to the Jounin lounge. They would be alright. Taking up his seat on the lounger where the other jounin with teams sat, he pulled out his favorite novel and began to read.

"So how do you think they are doing in there Kakashi?" Kurenai asked. She knew she was a rookie jounin, but she felt that her team had one of the most solid teamwork skills despite their flaws. She could understand if they didn't make chunnin as she had told them to treat it like a training exercise but also try to envision what being a chunnin was.

"Depends on who the proctor this year is." Kakashi stated, "Though with Naruto there, I doubt they will have trouble keeping moral." He chuckled, not even looking up from his book.

"Doubtful with Ibiki doing the test." Asuma stated. He was stroking his beard, while smoking away on his favorite flavor of cigarettes.

"That Sadist?"

"Huh, Ibiki, as in Morino Ibiki? Sadist?" Kurenai queried.

"He is a very youthful man outside of his unyouthful job." Gai chimed in. "Though of course my team will have no problems with him."

"Ibiki is the head of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation unit."

"Oh god…" Kurenai gasped.

"Oh he wouldn't torture them physically, though he's just as effective at mental torture. Though I'm sure he's only making them squirm." Asuma replied.

"Good luck with doing that to Naruto. The boy has an iron will, even more so when it comes to people telling him what he can and can't do. He isn't the number one…"

"Most surprising Loudmouth Shinobi for nothing. My team had a few training sessions with him earlier. At first I thought he was a moron and weak considering Kiba decked him rather painfully. Yet Shino told me otherwise."

"For good reason. If anyone can survive the torture Ibiki can throw mentally, it would have to be Naruto only because of his past." Kakashi replied. "If only he didn't have to go through that.

"Yet to turn out the way he has is extremely youthful. Even my Tenten has taking a liking to the boy." Gai stated before getting into a boredom relieving exercise of one handed stand pushups.

"Okay I am missing something here. Why are all three of you talking so highly of the dead last?"

"If I remember correctly, that only reflected his tests."

"You would be correct Kakashi-san. Though it doesn't help when SOME assholes in the academy felt they should unfairly give him tests that even I would have trouble with." Iruka stated as he entered the room. "I have came to inform you that twenty six teams passed. The reason for it is also because of Naruto. He yelled about he was not going to back down."

"Let me guess impossible rule?"

"You would be correct Kakashi-san. Though the little bastard shouldn't have gone so far. He even made those hesitant about staying reaffirm their desire to remain in the test. Even though he never answered one question on the test." Ibiki replied as he entered. "Anyways you guys have a good set of teams this year. I look forward to seeing how they do in the second exam."

"Now what was that you were saying about his tests Iruka?" Asuma asked.

"Apparently a few other chunnin instructors along with Mizuki the bastard gave Naruto these tests." He stated before handing each one out.

"Damn, maybe I should use these on the next chunnin selection exam." Ibiki replied. "Well if the Hokage got any leads in this."

"I have, and they will be visiting you shortly Ibiki-kun. Thank you for bringing this up to me Iruka. It was wise to have you go through the records after Naruto became a genin. Anyways tomorrow we shall head to the tower in the forest of death. Apparently the Iwa team is also passed the exam and despite the fact we are in a ceasefire agreement, I do not want us to go to war so suddenly because we became lax." The venerable old Hokage stated.

Naruto grumbled as he walked down the shinobi paths toward the training grounds. Especially since civilians weren't allowed down those same paths unless required for missions. It was for their safety as kunai, shuriken, and jutsu tend to fly about during training and spars. It wouldn't do well for any non shinobi to get caught by a misfire after all. However he was even more surprised by the double fences. One surrounding what he would call an extremely creepy forest, and the other a good two hundred yards surrounding that. His sister fox was wrapped around his neck, hanging her front paws on his left shoulder and chest, while her hind legs were on his right. It was common that way for them both. Chuckling at Sakura who looked like she just got out of bed, and hurried here, more than likely stress about the next test, and Sasuke who was twitching in excitement. Though he felt a bit more reserved about it, he was excited too. He knew that usually tests like these on a grand scale tended to have only one written test which thankfully they got done with yesterday. It would have been more surprising though for the life of him, he couldn't apparently get his mind off Hinata. Hell he even dreamed of her last night instead of Sakura. It made no sense to him at all. Shrugging it off for the moment he and his team stood near the rest of the rookie nine. He smiled waving to Shino who nodded, then to Hinata, before flipping a thumbs up at Lee and Tenten who smiled at him. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes, while Choji munched on what seemed to be a never ending bag of potato chips. Ino and Sakura were behind him once again arguing over Sasuke. Looking down at his watch he sighed before ducking away from the ever excitable Anko. Yesterday's entrance left an interesting experience upon him anyways.

_Ibiki chuckled to himself as he watched Naruto stand up tall, his eyes fierce with determination. After his shout he recognized that perhaps there was more to the kid than he gave credit for. Especially since that day many years ago when he held the poor kid who was at deaths door to him on a rush to the hospital. He also enjoyed working over the bastards that did that to him, including one of his own teammates. He was even more enjoying the fact that almost all of the genin hopefuls there were swearing at him in their minds. Oh how he loved his job. Wisely he took a step back as he heard a rustle of fabric approaching outside. "Ahh right on time Anko." He thought to himself. With that the ball of black fabric crashed through the window before exploding, sending four kunai into the corners of the room. Behind it stood on black background with words for Chunnin Exams Proctor, Second Exam, Anko Mitarashi. The said kunoichi smirked before showing off her own impressive set of lungs._

_"Listen up Maggots. I'm the proctor of the second part of the Chunnin Exams. Anko Mitarashi." Her voice loud and clear. She looked over the crowd before blinking. Without a moments hesitation she leapt over the rows of desk, pouncing onto one genin. "Naru-chan!" she yelled as she glomped him. It was even more embarrassing for Naruto as he found himself looking right up along Anko's stomach, towards her scantily clad breasts which were covered though almost indecently in large netted shirt, before gulping, and lastly into her purple eyes. A Cheshire grin adorning her face as she leaned forward snuggling into him._

_"Anko get a feel for the situation." Ibiki muttered._

_"Oh I am hehe." She replied as she felt up Naruto much to his embarrassment. Sakura was white as a ghost looking at the two. Sasuke had his jaw properly planted on the floor while several males were making cat calls as well as glaring at the fox shinobi. Shino was wisely stepping away from Hinata in fear, while Kiba smirked. "Tell me Naru-chan, is that a kunai in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" she teased causing Naruto to pass out. Kitsu on the other hand inside of him was laughing. That all stopped when Anko looked to her side to see a rather calm Hinata Hyuuga. That is to say that's what appeared, despite killing intent rolling off in waves and the fact her Byakugan was predominantly showing. "Oh hello there Hina-chan. Your boyfriend is rather comfortable, even more so very endowed down there. Hell any Kunoichi should be after him if you consider his size, and stamina." She stated back. Hinata momentarily flicked her eyes down there, though it went unseen before her face turned a bright shade of red before she passed out. _

_"Sakura…. I thought Naruto liked you." Ino replied, though her eyes were wide open and quivering._

_"He does…. I didn't think hell I know it isn't right that some slut like her would be all over him. Hell I'm surprised myself Ino." Sakura replied. Her face mirroring Ino's though what was going through their heads at that point was the words Anko had stated about Naruto's stamina and size. Inner Sakura however was for once mirroring the rest of the kunoichi. Appalled, shocked, and now thinking rather perverse thoughts about what was said._

_"Anko-sama. Quit teasing him and let's concentrate on the task at hand okay?" Tenten replied. Granted a blush adorned her cheeks at the incident. Taking a glance around the room she shook her head as it would seem most of the girls were thinking along the same lines, as herself. However she wouldn't like the rest of the kunoichi there. She saw enough of men as it were. After all, she had two guys on her team who wore spandex, tight spandex, and knew they had stamina. Though she gazed over at Neji. She herself was inwardly smirking. She had seen her own team mate naked many a time. After all she was a fan of his, though he never knew about it. She was smarter than the average fan girl, however more dedicated to her own dream._

_"Anko I think you have had your fun. Besides what would Tsunade-sama say if she saw you like this?" Ibiki replied causing Anko to freeze up. Quickly she stood up before turning to the crowd._

_"For those of you, who passed, meet at training area forty four tomorrow. If you need directions talk to the chunnins or your jounin instructors. Dismissed."_

"Naruto why the hell do you ask me out when you have that… that slut doing that to you…" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura-chan she's older than all of us here, on top of that, it's not right. You know that." Naruto replied only to feel a slice on his cheek.

"Aww Naru-chan. Sometimes the best stuff is forbidden." Anko whispered into his ear. "Hehe, anyways I just like the look on all of their faces. A mask is only as good as its maker." She whispered even quieter. Before turning towards the crowd.

"Now listen up you god damn mother fucking retards. I'm only going to say this once." She swiftly went into serious Anko mode. "This is training area forty four. Aka the Forest of Death. From here it's a team survival exam. You all will be assigned as a team a heaven or an earth scroll. There are an even number of teams therefore half of you will have one type and the other the other type. You will be stuck in here for five days; your goal is to get a set of the scrolls to the tower directly five kilometers in the center within those five days. Killing is allowed since accidents do happen, however that's not the only thing that will kill you in there is other teams. As for food, the forest is full of it. No you can't quit in the middle of it and if you open the scrolls before you reach the tower you're in for a nasty surprise. Chunnin are given missions where they are carrying important information that isn't for their eyes. Oh and one last thing, don't get killed. Now if you don't mind, fill out these forms cause I don't want to be the one that has to send your rotting, dumb, maggot encrusted, diseased bodies back to your families and gay lovers." Anko replied before walking past a grass genin taking her Kunai back.

"She's scary." Naruto replied before hiding behind the nearest non Anko female kunoichi. Namely Sakura, who was as white as a ghost before turning around and punching him squarely on the top of his head. Sakura turned her head towards Hinata before rolling her eyes only to mouth out. "Better take care of him before the slut does." Hinata nodded, though it was barely perceivable as she was trying to reign in her anger. Inner Sakura was yelling up a storm holding a Naruto Banner which at the moment featured him without any clothes on. Sakura cursed inwardly. Why did her bloodline limit have to be so… so weird?

Hinata however was fidgeting until Shino placed a hand onto her shoulder. She looked over towards the Aburame whom she considered a brother.

"Anko-sama is not really like that Hinata-san. Naruto is not like that either. Though I will say this, if anything, her actions speak of a well designed mask. Though I would worry about right now is ensuring no other females close in on your prince charming. While her actions are a mask, he words weren't." Shino teased towards the end causing Hinata to have quite a few rather graphic images in her head. Thus sending her blissfully into unconsciousness. Kiba however looked between Hinata and Shino before sighing. Turning towards Naruto he growled in a very canine fashion just waiting to prove to his team, and to the world he would always be better than the dead last.

Sakura twitched slightly. It didn't help that her inner self was thinking on comparing Naruto and Sasuke in the size department, nor would the fact that it replayed the kiss between Naruto and Sasuke. Granted she had learned that another genin had accidentally pushed them together. It still happened. Grumbling about how Kakashi was turning her into a pervert she stalked ahead towards the chunnin, throwing her form at them and tearing a scroll from their hands only to toss it back to her team mates. Checking her gear she made sure to bring an insane amount of supplies, food, weapons, even bandages.

"Hey moron, catch." Sasuke stated before tossing the heaven scroll into Naruto's hands. "You're a master prankster, so it would be natural you know where to hide that until we get to the tower." He replied. He had gone over the scenario several times in his head. Besides he understood that Naruto hid a lot of things about himself quite well and thus he would at least keep the scroll safe. He had found that much out when he searched the remains of Naruto's apartment after a rather embarrassing scolding by Kakashi. What he found or lack thereof surprised him. Especially the fact in sealing ink. On top of which he had asked Iruka a few questions. In which the chunnin replied that practical wise or written things, Naruto was by all ways, a moron, however when it came to moments of truth, strategizing, or even planning. Naruto was a genius in his own regard. After all, for someone to literally paint the town red as it were, in the middle of the night, while ANBU were out, and not get caught said something. In learning more he found that he had somewhat a worthy rival to test himself against.

Naruto glanced at the scroll before smirking. Looking around he opened up his jacket, then pulled on a piece of fabric hidden within it. Out dropped a few rolls of parchment, along with several vials of ink and his brush, along with a work in progress. The said item fell to the ground before it was snatched up by Sasuke who looked it over.

"Interesting little book. You know the author?" Sasuke asked. Truth be told he found the book to be rather good and thus had several copies back in a hidden panel in his room.

"Your looking at him bastard, now please give that back." Naruto stated before tossing a duplicate scroll to Sasuke. Granted it was more outwardly appearing the same, inside was a recipe that Naruto liked to call, sticky stink from the nine hells. Was something that was banned around quite a few locations around Konoha, due to a rare fruit that smelled so horrible, yet mixed with rotten fruits, vegetables, eggs, and a scent gland from a skunk. Smirking he mouthed to his teammates. "Don't under any circumstance open THAT scroll." Before giving off a well know prankster smile. Sasuke got the hint as did Sakura. Getting his unfinished chapter back he slid it into his pocket along with the real heaven scroll before patting his jacket and applying chakra. A nifty trick if he did say so himself, applying seals to hold things on the inside of his clothing. Shrugging they waited at the gate. At last when a chunnin came up they all stood up preparing for the next test. Within moments a flare was sent up, and thus the gates were unlocked. The three chunnin hopefuls dashed through.

They had been traveling quite some time, a few hours at least. It would be safe to say there were also on edge. After all, blood curdling screams, explosions, mixed in with humongous beasts, insects, and predatory plant life constantly attacking would make anyone on edge. Upon entering a nearby clearing they stopped for a moment to check their map. Sakura who by far was the intelligence of the squad they decided handled the accuracies as well as intelligence gathering. Naruto though they had decided before was the scroll carrier, though each had in their possession a fake scroll done by Naruto. Sasuke however was their lead attacker, though Naruto would have preferred to, but in the end a glare from Sakura, and Sasuke shut him up rather quickly. Mika on the other hand chuckled before catching something in the air. As such she swished her tails onto Naruto's shoulder as a visual sign. Something they had decided on earlier. Sakura nodded along with Sasuke who looked over at Naruto.

"Gotta answer natures call." He stated sheepishly, granted the hairs on the back of his head signaled he was now being watched. Further acting more he ran off to the woods holding his lower abdominal region before disappearing behind a tree. Sasuke however took out their scroll from his pouch and clutched it, almost giving away the fact he carried it. He looked up to see Naruto returning with a contented sigh on his face. Putting his scroll back he swiftly grabbed a few shuriken before tossing them at his supposed rival pinning him to a nearby tree.

"What the hell Sasuke?"

"Shut up. You're not on my team. Naruto is right handed not left. On top of that the fox you have there has blue eyes, not yellow." Sasuke replied while Sakura walked up to him.

"So you figured it out." With that the imposter blurred out of sight only to reappear behind Sakura. "And here I was thinking I could infiltrate your group. Even if the pink haired bitch is weak, she still has a nice body." He stated as he groped her butt. Sasuke gulped before backing away. "Aww you realize just how weak you are huh?" he chided to Sasuke.

Sakura was angry, no, she was fury incarnate. Her inner persona was roaring calling for a bloodbath while wielding a rather comically large axe. The one the size of the Hokage monument. A twitch had developed upon her face before she turned around, ignoring what he said about Sasuke before ramming her fist with every ounce of hatred towards the pervert who touched her.

The said rain genin found himself in quite some deep pain, so much that it would normally knock someone out, but to he himself it kept him barely conscious. The last thought on his mind was her fist, then the subsequent trip that he took. If his mind were able to replay what that trip was it would go something like this: Tree, rock, tree, tree, branch, rock, rock, giant snake, tree, tree, tree, tree, rock, wall, then the ground. He could feel every rib cracked spirally and on top of that several deep cuts upon his backside. His face, having lost its breathing apparatus was rather disfigured, from the shrapnel of his trajectory cutting into it. He slumped to the ground for a moment before finally succumbing to unconsciousness.

Back at the clearing Naruto walked quietly towards his team. He had seen what Sakura did and quite frankly he was terrified. "Eh… you okay Sakura-chan?" he whimpered.

"Just peachy Naruto. The only person who gets to grope my body is Sasuke-kun." She stated as if it were clear as day. A few more seconds of silence happened until she realized just what she had said, before blushing almost as dark as Hinata when she's around Naruto. Sasuke on the other hand gulped.

"Let's not talk about that. It would seem we have some luck as the moron kindly left his scroll for us." He stated before picking it up. Placing it inside his pouch he pondered for a moment. "We need a password."

"Ramen, more specifically my favorite Ramen." Naruto replied. Sasuke looked over at him before smirking.

"Naruto you idiot everyone knows you like Miso Ramen." Sakura replied before she caught onto Sasuke's smirk and ultimately the real password.

"Not a bad idea. Naruto inhales pretty much all ramen, so it wouldn't be surprising to say if someone answered all ramen." Sasuke replied, truly stating the password. "Well let's go. We still have more teams out there and a few more days left." He replied. Just as they were about to go, a rather large wind blew heavily in their direction. Reacting quickly enough Sasuke grabbed Sakura and got behind a tree whose limbs snapped before being flung away. Naruto however was not lucky enough as him and Mika were carried in the draft away.

Naruto was not happy. Granted he was almost a kilometer away from his team, and a kilometer closer to the tower, he was angry. The fact being that he was pulling himself out of a tree that happened to have caught him, though painfully. Secondly Kitsu was pissed, and as such it showed as the hair and tails on her glistened with imbued chakra from his seal. Mika was rendered unconscious and as such Kitsu was now standing at the base of a tree growling in a vulpine fashion.

"Orochimaru." She growled out as her red eyes radiated pure fury. Naruto noticed and remembered that name before his own anger spiked. Though in doing so he found a rather large shadow looming over him. Turning around slowly, he was caught unprepared as a massive serpent the size of a freight train sped forward devouring both him and Kitsu whole.

"Just great, just got damn, great. First we catch a whiff of Orochimaru, and now we have a giant snake eating us." He stated before biting his thumb and wiping it upon the small scroll on his right shoulder. Grasping the chakra for a moment he pulled out his glaive before ramming it into the spongy slimy interior of the snake stomach.

Sasuke and Sakura slowly got up from behind the thoroughly weathered tree stump. Collecting their thoughts they sighed before going to track down Naruto. They didn't have to look very far as Naruto showed up a few minutes further up from where the wind blew him. His clothes were tattered. Mika looked ruffled and annoyed, and to top it off, they both looked like they were ready to kill.

"What's the password Naruto?" Sasuke asked, pulling a kunai out along with Sakura just in case this one was an imposter.

"Miso Ramen, that's my favorite ramen in the world." Naruto replied giving them his infamous fox grin.

"Wrong answer." Sasuke and Sakura replied before hurling their kunai at the imposter. A second later a poof of smoke was seen when the Kunai struck. Sasuke waited before pulling out a second Kunai, opening up his senses, while Sakura mirrored his actions, this time pulling out her chakram. It was then while their senses were wide open, awaiting that they found themselves frozen. A malicious dread washed over them as a figure appeared from the smoke. The same grass genin who had had the proctors Kunai strike near him or her as he glared down at them. That person's eyes radiating power and death so much that within one moment they saw themselves being impaled by Kunai all over their body. "What is this… genjutsu…. No. It's raw, pure killing intent."

"Kukuku. My what interesting prey I have found. It's a shame your third team member wasn't here, but no matter. You will not see him ever again." He replied. His voice giving him away as male as he tossed two Kunai towards the remaining members of team seven.

"GOD DAMN SNAKE! LET ME OUT!" Naruto screamed before ramming the blade of his weapon against the stomach lining of the said snake. Kitsu on the other hand was biting and clawing at the organs. Her anger so palpable that a faint red line of chakra was going from Naruto's seal on his navel to the seal on her faux body's seal. "FUCK THIS! YOU WANT A MEAL, YOU GOT IT SNAKE BASTARD! MASSIVE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!" he yelled.

The rather large snake was content with its meal. After all once every six months it rarely got to eat such delectable prey. However as it slithered off, it grew annoyed with its meal. Whatever it had eaten, was badly disagreeing with it. Moments later it felt its body begin to swell up and before it could do anything nearly half the length of the snake began to burst as several orange clad shinobi and one rather large fox burst through its carcass. Clothes severely bloody, torn. Hundreds of Glaives dripping with chunks of meat, ichor, and blood. It was a sight that most serpent lovers would cringe at especially since the snake had died mere scant seconds afterwards.

"Gross. I hope that this shit doesn't make me smell." Naruto replied before bursting his chakra a bit blowing the remaining gore, blood, and chunks of snake meat off of him. Kitsu nodded before hers seemed to burn off. Though her mind was much more preoccupied. As the hundred of clones dispersed the two ran off in the direction they were blown from.

Sasuke found himself terrified as did Sakura. If the trembling and tears running down her face were any indication. Willing himself, he nicked his leg, barely drawing blood, but enough to send a large sensation of pain through his body that it allowed adrenaline to course through him. Just barely as well as he moved, grabbed Sakura and ran. He was always happy to fight especially a challenge but he was smart enough to know when to run. And honestly that genin terrified him.

"Kukuku. My what interesting prey. Using pain to break themselves out of fear."

Sakura found herself in Sasuke's arms before he set her down, collecting his thoughts as he figured he was far enough away from the strange grass genin. The look of terror on his face didn't help her confidence either.

"Damnit. Of all the times for that moron to not be around. If he were here, we might be able to get around, and get to the tower…" he stated as he tried to calm his nerves.

"Sasuke-kun. Behind you." Sakura screamed before she pulled Sasuke away from a rather large snake. Sasuke blinked before cursing himself. Taking his time he swiftly pulled out two handfuls of shuriken before hurling them with chakra imbued strength at the snakes head as it came to strike him. The shuriken found purchase but more so, continued on, ramming through both the inside and finally outside of the top of the snakes head before its eyes glazed over and slumped to the ground dead. Taking a deep breath he stood up before he heard the sound of flesh tearing. Turning towards the snake he watched as the peculiar grass genin came from within the snake's body and smirked holding up the scroll they needed.

"And here I was thinking it was going to be so much fun. Prey should always be aware of their surroundings when they are being hunted by a predator. Perhaps this might entice you into fighting me. Lets both put our lives on the line." He stated before placing the scroll on his tongue only to swallow it whole. The thoughts running through Sasuke and Sakura's minds were just one word. Sick. Sasuke realizing that Naruto was soon to come, decided to at least waylay the fight, just long enough so the three of them could get there in time and more so defeat the shinobi in front of him. Taking up the weapon Naruto made for him, he twirled it effortlessly around his arm blocking a few kunai and multiple snakes who happened to fly from their enemies arms only to be caught off guard and beheaded by the whips bladed chain. "Interesting weapon, are we fighting like a scorpion now Sasuke-kun?" the genin asked before slithering up a branch avoiding a whirling disk of metal that flew from Sakura's hands.

The said weapon bounced off the branch, leaving a deep cut before returning to her hand where she dodged to the side avoiding another set of shuriken. Turning to face their opponent she spun the weapon in her hand as she smacked away a few more shuriken before pulling out a kunai in her left hand and holding it in the defensive stance. Sasuke on the other hand was swiftly lashing out with the kunai whip in one hand, and shuriken in the other before being forced to leap upwards avoiding another large snake. He didn't account for the tail which knocked both himself and Sakura to the side and into a tree branch before rearing its head to strike at the dark haired avenger. Pivoting on his left foot he leapt away from where he fell as the snake got a healthy dose of fiber from the tree it tore a chunk out of before throwing kunai into its side. He gaped as the kunai didn't even find purchase, wondering if the snake was as hard as stone. Wrapping the whip around his arm, he freed his hands before rushing through a few hand seals before taking a large breath.

"Fire style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu." He yelled out before exhaling, sending out bowling ball sized fireballs which peppered the snakes sides and head. Sadly the fire had no effect as it hissed before lunging at Sasuke again. Catching himself off guard the snake struck his side sending him careening towards the ground before drawing up for another strike. His body ached, even more when he looked over at Sakura who could barely stand. Unable to get up in time, the snake struck as he closed his eyes wondering if this was all he could amount to. It was then he heard a growl, then felt a large pressure of familiar chakra. Opening his eyes he had blink. Fear evident on his face before he looked towards the snake. There he saw Naruto holding it back with his arms. His hair wild, as red chakra began to amass around him. His crimson eyes, replaced his blue, while his whiskers were more pronounced. He could hear Sakura gasp. He had remembered hearing from Kakashi, Haku, Zabuzza, and Sakura that Naruto had shown this strength before. Inwardly he was jealous, but at the same time thankful. If the moron hadn't shown up when he did. He would more than likely be dead.

"What's wrong Scaredy cat." Naruto chided before gathering his strength. It only took a moment before he flung the snake away. Picking up his weapon he hurled it with all his strength making it go a good foot into the snakes eye. Then another blur appeared. Mika, who Sasuke and Sakura realized ran into the weapon's hilt, head butting it, sending it deep through the snakes head as the blade slid in, going through the eye, the skull, the snakes brain, before coming out of the other eye and into a tree. Stranger still where the blade had sunk, the snakes head soon fell into halves. One side cleaved clean off as if the blade was swung in a chopping motion. Kitsu growled before turning her head towards Orochimaru. Her eyes narrowing heavily before she let off a howl that reminded Sasuke of a demons.

"Just let us go." Sasuke yelled out before tossing his scroll towards the grass genin. It was a shame considering Naruto caught it before hurling it back at Sasuke.

"Just what the fuck do you think your doing throwing him that? Does it look like this bastard is gonna just let you leave after that. He wants to kill us you bastard."

"Naruto-kun is right. Granted a smart prey will throw another meal towards its predator, doesn't mean that I would accept it kukuku." The snake wielding shinobi replied.

"OROCHIMARU!!" Kitsu yelled out before rushing towards the snake sannin now properly identified. The snake charmer, and number one most hated missing nin of Konoha smirked before spinning around and lashing out with the heel of his foot sending the fox flying backwards into a tree. He would have gloated if it were not for an enraged orange fox ninja named Naruto landed both fists into Orochimaru's kidneys. The estranged sannin smirked before dissolving into mud only to appear behind the his attacked.

"Ahh so this is the jailor huh. Such a pathetic individual." He sneered before bringing his knee up only to find a fist striking right at the joints of the said knee, as well as his shoulder. Orochimaru cackled for a minute before a feeling of pain struck his nerves. He leapt back inspecting his knee only to find that the tendons had been torn. Checking his shoulder, he found it also torn, but more so the muscle. "That actually hurt. However I have no time for you boy." He yelled out before lashing out with his tongue striking Naruto across the eyes. A large hiss was heard as the skin around Naruto's eyes smoldered for a moment. He smirked as he heard Naruto cry out before wiping away the saliva which impeded the orange genin's vision and scalded his skin much like acid. That was all the time he needed before wrapping his tongue around Naruto's neck and down his body. Granted that red chakra was burning his tongue, it was bearable. In any case he thought, he knew how to stop that chakra. Lifting the boy's shirt up, he saw the seal before once again smirking. He then noticed the chakra running from the seal towards the fox who was fast approaching as well as recognized the soul sharing seal. Lighting up chakra on his fingertips, and two upon his palm he struck the seal, scant millimeters before he felt the fox strike. It was then that time slowed down to a crawl for both Naruto and Kitsu. "Seven prong seal." He casually replied before spinning and batting away the fox before casually tossing Naruto towards the ground. If it weren't for Sakura's quick timing she hurled a kunai striking the collar of Naruto jacket, pinning him to a tree, to save him from falling to his death. As she turned to save Mika, she gasped when she heard flesh striking and tearing. There lay splayed upon the large snake's fang was Mika, her head cleanly impaled upon one fang, while her chest, impaled on the other. Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes as the blood which began to turn black began to pour out of the foxes mouth and chest, onto the forest floor below.

Sasuke stood there, grasping after seeing Mika killed. He turned towards the man now identified as Orochimaru. With a deadly glare in his eyes, he began to pour as much chakra into the chain now wrapped around his fist, as well as his eyes. There was a sting in them for a moment, before the world looked so much clearer. Hurling the weapon's tip, he had managed to wrap it around the snake sannin before pulling it tight, cutting into Orochimaru's clothing and skin. Blood could be seen flowing down the chain. Grabbing part of the hilt in his mouth he began to go through quite a few seals.

"FIRE STYLE, DRAGON FIRE JUTSU!" he yelled through clenched teeth before sending a wave of flames down the chain striking the snake sannin squarely. It was then an explosion rocked around them and just as Sasuke was about to take a breath. The fire died down to revealed a barely burned Orochimaru. The skin on his left side began to peel away revealing a snake eye. It was then he realized that he was truly outclassed.

"Impressive Sasuke-kun. Just as I would expect of an Uchiha. Seeing as you have hurt me, I will give you a parting gift." With that he began to slither his way out of the chain, almost as if he collapsed his body before sliding down then lastly extending his neck as fast as he could while his mouth opened revealing glistening fangs coated in blood. Sakura yelled for Sasuke to move before she leapt towards him. As she neared Sasuke, so did Orochimaru's fangs. What happened next surprised the three. As Sakura's shoulder connect with Sasuke's in a flying tackle as she wrapped her arms around him, the fangs of Orochimaru bit both into her shoulder, and into Sasuke's. As his head began to pull back the two screamed in pain, before half the seal appeared upon where he bit her, and the other half upon Sasuke. Cursing himself he looked towards Sakura who seemed to hold herself. After all the mark was designed for Sasuke and as such would have barely any effect. Running the information through his head, he had found that perhaps this might be a good thing. He did after all want his newest toy to survive and with her having half. Then that doubled his chances if not more. "He will seek me out. After all he has someone to kill and he lusts for power." He stated before melding into the forest. "Survive, and make sure he does." With that he faded, leaving a rather sore, pain filled Sakura, an unconscious Sasuke, a trapped Naruto, and sadly a dead Mika. Whom she considered a comrade, and friend. Setting Sasuke down, she walked up the tree towards Naruto. Her chakra feeling alien to her before she pulled out the kunai and carried him down. Swiftly she set him beside Sasuke before crying as she walked towards Mika. Slowly and carefully she extracted the dead fox sister of Naruto off the snakes fangs. Her tears mixing in with the poisoned blood. Carrying the shrinking fox as the last of its chakra faded away towards her team she pulled out her water fletch and washed away the blood and the poison before pulling out a blanket. Wrapping the said fox in it, she went about gathering up large limbs of trees before making a large stretcher. Methodically she lifted her unconscious and one dead teammate onto it before pulling all three bodies with her.

After an hour she managed to find a large tree root, sufficient enough to hide her teammates. The pain from whatever Orochimaru did to her, keeping her awake, and tired at the same time, she went about covering their tracks, then lastly setting up a lot of traps. Some obvious and many others not so obvious. When she ran out of her own equipment, she went about using her own team mates. Knowing that they needed her protection for the first time, she wouldn't let anyone take them away.

Team ten was having a rough day. Granted they had managed to secure their second scroll, they were lost due to their own kunoichi demanding that they let her lead the way. After a few arguments, Shikamaru reluctantly let her have the map explaining it was too troublesome to argue with her further. Granted he had memorized it beforehand but in the end she kept wanting to take a different route, trying to catch up to Sasuke's team. They briefly stopped in the chaotic war zone that showed multiple trees strewn about, as well as two dead giant snake corpse. Even a large glaive stuck in a boulder. Choji blinked for a moment before point at tattered orange clothing, red fox fur, and a lot of blood. Shikamaru nodded before examining the said weapon only to leap back as a swarm of insects crawled over it.

"Shino, you can come out. Man this is troublesome." Shikamaru replied before preparing for a fight. Out of the shadows stepped the Aburame insect user. As the silent sunglass wearing shinobi looked around, his eyebrows furrowed a bit before signaling to his team mates.

"Well if it isn't the loudest bitch in Konoha, along with sir munchalot and the laziest ass in Konoha here."

"What did you say dog breath. I have half a mind to rip your god damn balls off and feed them to my plants. People like you need to be neutered." Ino yelled out causing Kiba to bristle and charge towards her. If it was one thing that Shino knew along with Choji and Shikamaru. It was never to tell a male Inuzuka he should be neutered. Shin swiftly grabbed onto Kiba's jacket, holding him back, while Shikamaru was busy restraining Ino with his shadow possession jutsu.

"Kiba. We are not here to fight them. They have both their scrolls just as we do. I am however troubled over team seven." Shino replied before giving a warning glare to Ino. "I would advise you Yamanaka to refrain from saying anything of that degree ever again. It is rather distasteful and insulting." It went without saying that Ino backed off. Her family had worked with the Aburame, and knowing full well how when angered they were a force to be reckoned with she merely shrugged before giving him the cold shoulder. Shino then turned to Kiba before adding in. "We both know that should you hurt Ino wildly like that, Nara-san and Akimichi-san would be displeased. Besides you insulted her first. Now I would suggest finding out what happened here."

"Looks to me like this troublesome area got demolished by jutsu and those snakes. Judging by the hair here, as well as clothing, and blood. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura managed to get away, though I wonder who they were fighting. Meh its just too troublesome." Shikamaru supplied.

"This weapon is Naruto's and he would never leave it laying here. Akimichi-san if you would be so kind as to extract it."

"Sure think Shino." Choji replied before retching the heavy weapon from its resting place. He grunted a bit before pushing a bit of his chakra into a small seal on the handle causing the weapon to collapse into a small scroll. "It's nice work."

"That it is. Naruto may be an idiot when it comes to life, but seals, he is rather good with." A feminine voice supplied before leaping down. "Not here to attack. Just surprised to find something like this here. If you don't mind I will take that. Lee, get your ass down here." A brown haired, lavender, and shirt, and black pants wearing Kunoichi yelled.

"Tenten. Lee has already gone off in searching when he came to the area." A cold male voice stated before leaping down. Turning his head he glared over at a tree with his pale white eyes before looking at the ground. "Covered tracks. Not bad, but not good enough to hide from a Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga Neji. I can already see you have a full set of scrolls as well. What brings you here?" Shino replied while Hinata came from behind the tree and inspected the fur.

"We felt a rather large set of chakra spikes and decided to investigate Aburame-san." Neji coldly replied. He then turned and stalked off, examining everything under great scrutiny as he activated his clan's bloodline limit. Almost instinctively he turned it off whimpering. Clenching his eyes shut he sat down for a moment to clear the blindness away. "Hinata-sama." He venomously bit out. Half from the pain, the other from his own personal experiences. Shino picked up on it before nodding to Hinata who activated her own Byakugan, instantly she wailed before clenching her own eyes shut.

"How bad is it Neji?" Tenten asked. She having been on his team learned that there were few things that could cause a doujutsu like the Byakugan to sear in pain. The first being one of its own main branch members using a simple hand seal. The other when a person usually flares their chakra to the point of instantaneous death.

"Whatever happened here… there is so much residual chakra… that it is blinding.." he gasped out in-between breaths. Slowly and meticulously he began to open his eyes and before long his vision was returned, albeit slowly.

"Okay. That's not good." She stated before helping him up. "If it's enough chakra to blind you that's residual. Lets get outta here before whatever left the chakra comes back." Tenten said worriedly. She knew Neji was the strongest here, after all with a monster in strength like Gai and Lee barely able to land hits on Neji, anything that could hurt him and not be there was not a good thing. Before long they both left in the direction of their wayward green clad team mate.

"This is too troublesome." Shikamaru replied. "However I would agree with their team." He stated before leaping up into a tree.

"Lets at least go make sure Sasuke-kun is alright, though I doubt he would have too much trouble with what happened here. Nothing can beat Sasuke." Ino replied before heading off into the direction of team seven. Choji followed though he couldn't help but feel something was a bit off.

"Kiba what can Akamaru tell you about this chakra. Is it related to those sand shinobi?"

"Nah, its not, though Akamaru won't even come out of my shirt. Whatever it is has him spooked even worse." Kiba replied. "I'm gonna go up ahead and see what that moron Naruto and asshole Sasuke are doing. Who knows, maybe we got lucky and they are disqualified haha." He stated before taking off.

"S…shino-kun… D… do you think Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, and Sasuke-san are a..alright?" Hinata whimpered out. Her eyes still in a burning pain as tears strolled down her cheeks. Inwardly she was cursing her own weakness, her inability to clear her vision as fast as her cousin.

"I do not know Hinata. However I do hope Naruto and his team are alright. Granted we are enemies in this portion. I cannot help but feel sad if they were hurt nor angry at whoever hurt them. Perhaps it would be wise to follow the other teams. Knowing your cousin, he would no doubt seek a chance to eliminate further teams and Kiba just thinks with his muscles instead of his brain." Shino stated before adjusting his glasses. Kneeling down he helped Hinata up onto his back before following the rest of the Konoha genin towards team seven.

Sakura for the most part was annoyed, but also worried. She couldn't help but feel alone so much now that it hurt. Inwardly she often wondered if this was what it was like for Naruto and Sasuke. More so Naruto who grew up without parents at all. Shuddering at that thought she kept watch, though silent. Reacting swiftly she tossed a shuriken, quickly pinning a squirrel to a tree by the tip of its tail. Her eyes widened at a speck of white on the squirrels back before she held her chakram at the ready. Looking around she couldn't feel or see anyone nearby so when she returned her eyes to the squirrel that very fleck of white was gone. 'Perhaps I'm just hallucinating. No sleep, barley anything to eat that won't attract others, and it being hot one moment cold the next.' She inwardly thought before steeling herself to stay awake. 'I have to remain alert. If anyone shows up, I can't be caught unprepared.' She repeated into her mind. As the hours passed, she could feel herself getting even more tired. That all changed soon when she heard a snap coming from the left side of her body. Standing and holding a kunai in the ready she glared until she witnessed three genin coming out of the flora.

"Well if it isn't a flat chested bitch. Do us a favor and wake Sasuke Uchiha up. We got some business with him." One with black hair, black eyes, and an oversized shirt with billowing pants demanded. His arms were crossed in a defiant way giving him the look of a thug more than a shinobi. Sakura replied by tossing a shuriken at him, though without adding enough strength to catch him off guard. It would seem pulling the wool over their eyes would help. She would have to thank Naruto for that after she had spent her time earlier during the walk to figure out her team mates. She still hadn't figured out what was up with the stares he had gotten but she had figured it had to do with the Kyuubi considering the day he was born the fox was destroyed. Or perhaps his parents had something to do with the Kyuubi and the villagers were taking it out on him. Filing those thoughts away for a different time she watched as one of the Sound genin walked into one of her hidden traps before she slashed a wire. A huge log came crashing down as a smirk grew on her face. As it turned out that she had underestimated them. Truthfully she didn't know their techniques and thus cursed inwardly before attacking the female coming at her. Realizing at her current pace, and the fact she was deathly tired, starved, and at her own limits she was caught. To her greater surprise she witnessed a person who terrified her visually appear.

"Leaf whirlwind." Rock Lee shouted before his foot found purchase against a mummified shinobi's face sending him careening back into his dark loudmouth team member. Swiftly turning he managed to bring his arm back and send shuriken at the girl threatening to impale quite a few Senbon into Sakura's face. "It is I, the handsome azure beast of Konoha here to save my cherry blossom."

"Zaku deal with this moron. I'm going after Uchiha." The mummified shinobi stated before moving towards the roots of a tree. Just as he was about to take another step he found himself bringing up his right arm, deflecting a pair of shuriken away from himself.

"Don't you dare touch my Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied before pulling out another volley. "Lee why are you helping me?"

"I promised to protect you with my life, and I never go back on a promise." Lee stated before unwrapping his bandages and ensnaring the estranged sound Shinobi.

"Oh puh-lease. Like some bandages can stop me you fur faced asswipe." The shinobi replied before sending a burst of chakra through his arm into the amplified hidden underneath the sleeve. Lee swiftly cut away his bandages, but still fell to the ground clutching his ear. "Your fast I will give you that, but not faster than sound." With that he rushed forward slamming his arm down atop Lee's head sending his world spinning before turning into Inky blackness.

"Dosu we should quit playing with this idiots and take care of the Uchiha unless you want Orochimaru mad at you again." The female stated before swiftly getting behind Sakura. Once she had her chance she smirked pulling on the long pink haired kunoichi. "My god, she has got some of the silkiest hair around. Puts mine to shame. You know what bitch, if you spent as much time training as you worked on your hair, you would have stood a better chance."

"Fuck off bitch." Sakura replied before pushing her chakram's sharp edge up. Kin smirked pulling the hair further back only to be caught off guard when the pink haired Kunoichi cut her hair short. Caught unawares again she was on the receiving end of a rather strong mule kick that sent her into a tree.

"Zaku, take care of the pink whore while I deal with her precious Uchiha for god sakes."

"Whatever Dosu. You know kin, you look like your losing your edge, a bitch like her actually hit you." Zaku replied before pulling his arms up. "Zankuha." He yelled before releasing a large burst of air from his palms. As the dirt and debris got caught up in the draft he lost sight of his target and before long when it settled he kept his arms at the ready only to curse himself. "Damnit a substitution." He yelled out frustrated. "So you know how to run, you can't hurt me you pink haired slut." He yelled out. Smirking he sent another burst of air sending the weapons scattering away from him back towards the pink haired genin. He growled out to himself when the shuriken struck another log in the pink haired girls place. "Damnit that's twice she's used that fucking jutsu on me. Is that all you got bitch?" He screamed as he spun around searching for his target. He didn't get very far before he felt a searing pain in his shoulder forcing him to whip his now good arm around. What he ended up with was an embarrassing situation as Sakura bit down, hard on his arm causing him to yelp. With a kunai stuck in one shoulder as well as his forearm being gnawed on by Sakura, he did the only reflexive thing he could, he kneed her in the chin. Growling as it added more pain to the blow he managed to fight his way through the pain to knee her again, this time in the throat, and in turn dislodging her but also causing her to choke. "That's what you get bitch." He yelled out before ripping the kunai out of his shoulder. Smirking he flipped the handle in his hand before tossing it, aimed right at her heart. Watching with sick glee he anticipated the strike only to frown when he witnessed another Kunai strike it, sending it skittering away from her. "What the fuck now?"

"Damn Sakura, you okay?" A platinum blond haired kunoichi yelled out as she jumped down from a nearby tree. Within moments later, her lanky and rather lazy team member Shikamaru landed beside her along with the ever plump Choji. Casting her pupiless blue eyes at Zaku she bit her lip in anger. Even though Sakura was her rival for Sasuke's attention, she was still her friend and in her mind a friend of Ino's never gets the shit kicked out of them by some backwater retard.

"Just fucking great, more bugs, its almost like they are coming out of the woodwork eh Dosu?" Zaku hissed out before looking over at Kin. "Hey Kin hurry the fuck up already."

"It would appear so. Zaku I take it you can handle these pests with Kin while I take out the Uchiha?" Dosu stated before marching towards the tree root.

"Oh yeah, after all I got captain sleepy over here, Blondie mcslut, and the king of fatasses. Piece of cake." He stated before drawing his arms up, preparing to strike.

"Eh, Shikamaru did he say what I thought he said?" Choji replied, at first he was going to walk away but what the wily sound genin caught his attention, granted he was more worried of what was said to Ino and Shikamaru. Shikamaru however swiftly dropped the edge of his best friends scarf. He knew all too well what was said and inwardly smirked.

"Hey mount fat fuck, why don't you just go into the woods, lift a roll and fuck yourself. Hell I bet you imagine yourself fucking donuts huh." Zaku replied before he felt an increasing amount of killing intent focused primarily on him. "Oh did I hurt the fat blubbering retard by calling him F A T!!" he yelled out.

"He's soooo fucked." Ino stated before leaping off to the side.

"Too troublesome, however even Uchiha knows never to call an Akimichi that word." Shikamaru replied before looking towards Dosu.

"FAT!! I'm NOT FAT I'M BIG BONED YOU COCK SLOBBERING MONGREL!! HUMAN BOULDER!!" Choji yelled as he blew up like a proverbial balloon before spinning forward. Zaku swiftly leapt to the side only to get a bit of rock to his chest. Leaping further back he growled noticing the fact that he was taking damage if he leapt to the sides or behind so the only real place he could go was in front of the giant spinning human ball.

"That's it now you're pissing me off. Zankuha!" he yelled as he released a pent up burst of air in the form of chakra from his palms after positioning himself in front of the proverbial boulder. A dark smirk appeared on his face as he felt air pressure build up in front of him. However within a moment of the first wave of dust being blown back he cursed himself as the boulder of Akimichi flesh bounced upward and was landing towards him. Cutting his attack shorter than he normally would he leapt to the side, once again getting pummeled by rock, but saving his life as the indention left by Choji made those who had never witnessed the human boulder attack at all. Four feet around the landing point of Choji was instantly and insanely crushed as if a meteor fell from the heavens on that very spot.

Dose was swiftly running towards Zaku, his mind racing at the fact that the one who Zaku called the harshest words for anyone overweight had the worst match up in a fight. His abilities on the other hand were perfect for dealing with a person who could expand themselves. Then to his horror he felt his body lock up, as if tied by invisible strands of shinobi wire. Cursing himself he looked around with his eyes, the only part that seemed to allow him to move and to his surprise he witnessed a black fluid like substance darker than his normal shadow flowing between him and the pineapple haired Konoha genin.

"Shadow Possession jutsu, success. Ino take care of the other one." He issued out. While team ten was made of the second Ino-Shika-Cho formation, it turned out rather well that Shikamaru was the brains. That much was found out while determining who the leader of the group was. After their first team meeting, and subsequent test, it was no real surprise that Shikamaru demonstrated his leadership. Swiftly Ino did as he commanded and managed to implant her mind within the third member of sound, before drawing a kunai and holding it to the sound kunoichi's throat. "Unless you want your team member to die, I would suggest you drop your scroll and leave. We will release her when we can no longer sense your presence." Shikamaru calmly replied.

"Fuck you. Zankuha." Zaku replied as he flung one arm back, launching another wave of air pressure towards Kin. Before Shikamaru could do anything the wave struck Kin, who was possessed by Ino, sending her back into a tree. Ino's body lurched a bit before blood dripped from her lips. "We aren't here for the stupid exam, we are here to kill the Uchiha and have been given orders to do whatever was necessary." Zaku replied before readying another strike, only to dodge away from several kunai and shuriken. "God damn how many more insects must show up?" He asked rhetorically.

"As many as needed." A voice came from behind a tree. Adding to the point, of it a swarm of insects swarmed around him, giving him an even darker visage.

"Good to see you here Shino. Let me guess the weapons are from the other team?" Shikamaru replied.

"Yep, my idiot of a teammate was supposed to show up a little while ago, seeing as he has a bad sense of direction and all we came looking for him." A brown haired kunoichi stated as she pulled out many more kunai. Neji soon arrived after her, giving the sound team the infamous arrogant Hyuga smirk.

"You have attacked a team mate of mine, and thus deserve my ire." He calmly stated before preparing to leap down. He stopped as he felt a wave of darkness flow around team seven, more specifically around a certain person in the group. Though it didn't help when that same wave also seemed to have began flowing around their pink haired team mate. "It would appear I don't need to."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Zaku asked only to come face to face with a strange sight. In front of him was their true target. One Sasuke Uchiha. Even worse was the disheveled state he was in. His body was rigid as dark lines seemed to burn around his right side of his body, add into that the burning chakra that was visible to the naked eye. "Well it would seem sleeping beauty has awoken."

"Sakura who did this?" Sasuke asked. His body leaking out killing intent as his posture changed.

"Sasuke-kun….. what.. what happened to you?" She asked as inwardly her own mind was fighting off the pervading voice asking for blood.

"I'm an avenger, this power, it feels good." He mumbled to himself before looking back towards Sakura. "Sakura who did that to you? Tell me?" he asked.

"I did you dumbass." Zaku replied before bringing up both arms. "Zankuha." He yelled as he released another wave of pent up chakra and air. "Well I'll be damned, he was really weak. Blew him away in one blow haha." He chided only to feel pain pressing into his back.

"Pathetic." Sasuke stated as he narrowed his eyes swiftly he brought both arms forward and snatching the sound genin at his elbows. It didn't take long before he crossed those same joints behind the genins back before twisting. "Your arms, I wonder how cocky you would be if I broke them off." He said with a dark smirk before grabbing the boys wrists and twisting, pushing the elbows together against each other in a lock. He began to gather more and more strength into them as he twisted harder and harder. The sound of screaming could be heard and before long twin loud audible cracks were heard. "Ooops I broke them." He said with a dark smirk before spinning around and bringing his heel into the boys head sending him careening across the area into a tree. The sound genin didn't get back up. "Maybe you will provide more of a challenge?" he asked before sending a dark glare over to Dosu.

"Sasuke-kun… please stop." Sakura cried before she stood in front of Sasuke. The marks causing her pain. "Please… please don't." She cried. Her body wracked with pain as she tried fighting the invading power of her body. To her it felt both alien and evil. Dosu on the other hand was bowing down. In his hands was their teams scroll.

"Leave the scroll and gather your teammates. If I see you near my team again. I'll kill you." Sasuke said as he felt power he once hand slink back into his body. He soon let his body relax a bit after the sound team left and sat down. His mind still drunk off that power, yet he could clearly see that same power hurting Sakura. Granted his barriers around his own heart had wavered from their mission to wave, he sighed knowing that he wouldn't hurt her. Filing this thought away he turned towards Naruto who was still unconscious. Inwardly he knew his pride had been hurt. Once by the freaky grass Nin who dominated him, and secondly by what Naruto had done and said. He looked around noticing not only team ten, but team eight, and team Gai. "If you're here for my team's scroll, your gonna have to fight me for it." He stated before standing up.

"We have our own set, though Uchiha-san I am more worried about Uzumaki-san there. What happened?" Shino replied as he knelt down by Naruto. His insects already crawling around the blonde haired shinobi inspecting things. Every once in awhile one of the insects would pop, as if filled with energy. Swiftly he drew them back before narrowing an eyebrow. "His chakra… its poisoning him." Shino stated. After having spent so much time with Naruto as well as his parents and the third hokage he had found out Naruto's true lineage and a reason why he was the perfect candidate for the Kyuubi to be sealed within him. It was a two prong reason, one being that Naruto's chakra was so pure that it was indeed poisonous, so much so that it needed a chakra that was tainted with demonic energies. Hence why in perfect symbiosis Kyuubi's chakra had in fact balanced it out. The second was of course a way of getting rid of the Kyuubi.

"Alright then. Seeing as this whole thing is troublesome I suggest we get team seven to the tower." Shikamaru stated before walking over to Shino. He nodded before grabbing one of Naruto's arms, while Shino grabbed the other. "Besides Ino would have a fit if her precious Sasuke didn't make it in time." He commented drawing chuckles from several of the male genin their age. As the two began to carry their friend in the direction they were stopped as Neji stood in front of them.

"It would be wise to go around the other way. There is a genjutsu ahead. Team seven I take it you all have both scrolls." To this Sakura shook her head and nodded before reaching into Naruto's pouch and pulled out the real scroll. As Neji examined it he turned to Sasuke who chuckled for a moment.

"Man is that grass nin in for a surprise." Sasuke stated as he remembered that the other scroll was a prank scroll. "Lets go already." He stated before he noticed Tenten eyeing Naruto's glaive. "That's the moron's." he stated pointing to Naruto. Tenten shrugged him off before picking it up and went through a few hand seals before returning it into the scroll that it was in. Swiftly she tied it back onto Naruto's shoulder before waving her hand dismissingly at Sasuke.

"I know whose it was. Just was looking at it. Course he needs to have it reworked soon or its gonna become brittle." She stated before walking with her team, yelling at Lee for being reckless and then giving Neji the same piece of mind. However no one noticed the tears Hinata had falling or the fact she kept praying for Naruto.

It didn't take them long to reach the tower. After a little while Naruto woke up from the movement before grumbling about a splitting head ache nor the fact that he felt like his whole body was wracked with pain. Sakura didn't even look him in the eye while holding a bundle of red blue and orange. Sasuke wouldn't say a word though he had a look of apology upon his face. When he looked at Shino, the insect user just tapped his shoulder comfortingly before whispering an apology. Shikamaru did so as well.

"Um guys, what the hell is going on? Last I remember we were fighting that snake bastard, and then the next thing I know I'm being carried here." Naruto stated.

"Naruto Mika… she died." Sakura stated before handing Naruto the bundle. When he unraveled it, tears began to fall from his eyes rather rapidly. As if the torrential floodgates that held them at bay seemingly shattered from emotional pressure. Within the bundle was the mutilated body of Mika. A hole through her head and through her chest. It tore at many of the genin's hearts to see someone like Naruto who never cried so openly before and many of them glared, those that could hear it towards Kiba who whispered weakling idiot towards Naruto. Naruto however continued to cry unhearing of those words however Shino didn't before patting Naruto on the shoulder once more.

"Naruto. I'm afraid I must go with my team to finish this exam, however I will gladly be there should you need a confidante about this." He replied. To which Naruto nodded as he held Mika's dead body to him. Shino then nodded to Hinata before suggesting she go on ahead for a moment. He could after all see the glare she was sending towards the unaware Inuzuka. With that she nodded as she gathered up both the scrolls and went to the room ahead. Shino on the other hand swiftly grabbed ahold of the back of Kiba's neck and applied enough pressure so that no noise was heard from the dog shinobi. Once satisfied at the range he spun the Inuzuka around before grabbing his shoulder and pinned him up against the wall so that the he had a full view of Shino's face. "I'm only going to say this once Inuzuka. Think before you say anything about my friend again like that in my presence or else. You should be glad that we are teammates though my respect for you has dropped." He accentuated it by removing his glasses and showing full well the anger in his eyes. Kiba shrugged it off before walking past him and shoving his shoulder rather roughly against the Aburame heir.

"I could care less Shino. Naruto needs to fucking grow up." With that he walked away towards Hinata. Shino however slid his glasses back on as he glared at the Inuzuka before pondering if he should pummel the said nin in their next spar.

After an hour of crying, Naruto could no longer shed a tear, but it still hurt him inside. The other teams had left a few minutes after team eight though not before giving their condolences to Naruto. To make it worse he couldn't even hear or contact Kitsu and for the first time in a very long time he felt truly alone on the inside. Sasuke who knew the feeling rather well just tapped Naruto on the shoulder as did Sakura who kept apologizing.

"Naruto I know this may be harsh to say, but for the time being we should finish this exam… afterwards I will help you perform whatever necessary measures to honor Mika, but I think she would want you to continue this exam." Sasuke stated.

"Thanks Sasuke. I think… she would." He stated before rubbing his already red eyes. With that team seven began to examine the tapestry before them. The riddle being ran through all three of their minds. With that Naruto examined the scrolls Sakura was carrying before gasping. "Those… those are summoning scrolls." He stated before looking around sheepishly.

"Well then lets use them. I think this is where we are supposed to use them anyways." Sasuke stated to which both he and Sakura began to unravel them. Within scant seconds they began to smoke before a large poof echoed throughout the room.

"Congratulations Team Seven you passed the second part of the exam." A familiar voice rang out through the whole room. After the smoke cleared there stood Iruka Umino, with a pleased expression on his face. Though the moment he caught sight of Naruto holding Mika dead in his arms that expression changed to sadness. "What happened?"

"Orochimaru." Naruto spat out. "He… he killed her…" he whimpered. If he could cry he would but all his tears had gone. His voice was already hoarse from crying. He wanted to collapse. To just disappear for the time being but was surprised when he felt himself being hugged.

"Naruto I'm… I'm so sorry." Iruka whispered, his voice calm and comforting. As if it were like a fathers voice telling his own son that their pet died. While to a degree Naruto was like a son or a younger brother to him. "Well you guys are here a day early so lets get you all cleaned up and get some food in your stomach. With Orochimaru in the area, the Hokage will be around to ask you guys some things okay?" Iruka stated before picking up Naruto who apparently wouldn't let go of him or Mika, though Iruka understood. He swiftly lead them up the stairs and into a long hallway. Eventually they came to a stop before one door in which he had Sasuke open for him before leading them in. In the room was a two dividing walls with curtains drawn open so that each member could have privacy as well as a bed and workbench. At the foot of the beds was a large trunk with a padlock with the kanji for seal written on it and the key setting on the bed. "This is where you guys will stay for the next day and a half. You can store your things in the chest and trust me, no one but your jounin sensei, Anbu, Exam Proctors, and the Hokage can get into it aside from you. The door towards your right is the bathroom with a tub, shower, and toilet. Across the hall is the lounge which is more a deck overlooking the forest for your room. The kitchen is further down the hall. All that we ask is that you do not start or get into any fights here. The hokage will be here shortly. I will say this. You guys are lucky to be alive. Orochimaru is one the Sannin and is no easy person to fight." Iruka stated before setting Naruto down on the bed. The boy was exhausted, if anyone could tell. After all he was asleep only moments after being carried. Iruka sighed before going through a few hand seals then gently touched Mika's body. "Preserving Jutsu." He stated. "That should keep the smell down as well as disinfect it." He stated before removing the corpse from Naruto's arms. Sighing Iruka wrote down a note before placing it at the foot of Naruto's bed before taking Mika and placing her upon a spare pillow. He then set both down atop the workbench before shaking his head. "I hope you two will watch out for Naruto."

"We will sensei." Sakura and Sasuke chimed in before dropping their packs off in their respective trunks. Iruka nodded before walking out.

"Sakura whatever you do. Please don't tell Naruto about what that bastard did to us. We don't need Naruto worrying over us. He's already hurt enough." Sasuke stated to which Sakura nodded before walking over towards the bathroom.

The third Hokage was ticked. If anything his aura could give it away. His once brightest student had returned and that was not all. He had harmed quite of few of his precious people once again. It made him even sicker to his stomach to know that he could have prevented this if he had stopped him sooner. However he knew it was of no use. After talking with Anko who was clutching her shoulder, willing away the pain that was there, he also had a meeting with Iruka who looked ready to kill. He was inwardly glad that he had made Iruka a teacher personally especially with the way the said chunnin was sputtering out how badly he wanted to mutilate Orochimaru. If anything he would let Iruka do so if not for the fact that more than likely Iruka would definitely harm more than Orochimaru. He was well aware of the Umino rage that ran deep. After all he was witness to what Iruka's father could do. Yet it brought around the fact that he had in some way helped further the issue by not dealing with the situation before.

"Iruka calm down. Getting angry will not help you at this time. For now we should be worrying about what to do about this and handle damage control. I need you to find out who had contact with team seven."

"Already done. Team eight, team ten, and Gai's team had contact with team seven all the way up to the tower lobby. They fought team forty three from rain and the sound team in the exam as well." Iruka stated though his voice barely held the rage that was inside of him.

"Alright, I will talk with the other teams first while team seven gets some rest. For now go home, and relax. I will let you know if I need you for anything else."

"Alright Lord Hokage." Iruka stated before disappearing in a poof of smoke. With that the third walked out from the observational deck atop the tower in the forest before heading down the hall. He found team ten sitting in the lounge doing various things such as Shikamaru staring up at the clouds from the couch, Ino was busying herself with tending to her own wounds, though little, and Choji who was snacking heavily on a mountainous plate of barbeque. "Team ten? What can you tell me about what happened to team seven during this exam?" he asked swiftly.

"They fought Orochimaru apparently and Naruto's fox died in the battle. After wards probably about a day later we came upon the sound team who was getting ready to kill them when we interfered. It seems those troublesome morons wanted Sasuke for something. That's when Team Eight and Gai's team intervened when we were getting our asses kicked. After that Sasuke woke up and dished out some damage to one of their team. We escorted them to the tower after finding out the status of their team." Shikamaru stated before going back to the cloud watching. "This whole thing is troublesome." Shikamaru stated while Ino and Choji nodded with their backs to their teammate. Shikamaru silently worded out. "Naruto needs help with his chakra." Before turning back.

"Ahh thank you. You should count yourselves lucky as well as team seven for surviving an encounter with the snake Sannin. Anyways you guys rest up, you deserved it." Sarutobi stated before bowing his head and walking away. Though he was slightly perturbed about what Shikamaru stated about Naruto's chakra. This would be something he might have to confirm later on with team eight should Shino also state it. With that he walked towards his next destination. He swiftly came upon the room that held team eight and walked in. Seeing a sleeping Kiba, Shino who was glaring at Kiba. "Team eight, how are you doing?"

"We are fine Lord Hokage. Hinata is currently in the shower and Kiba is asleep. Is there anything I can help you with?" Shino calmly replied after bowing.

"Ahh yes. Can you tell me what happened with team seven in this stage of the exam?"

"Sure. I do not wish to wake Kiba and I am sure Hinata would like to rest without us worrying her with this." Shino stated before gesturing with his hands towards the door. The third nodded before following Shino out and towards the lounge. There Shino walked out onto the patio before leaping upwards onto the top of their section before turning towards the third Hokage. "Team seven fought Orochimaru, and judging by the way the battle was, I am surprised to say that they aren't dead. However Mika is. On top of which Naruto is suffering from Chakra poisoning. It would seem something happened to cause Kitsu's chakra from mixing with his own naturally and going by what I have figured out his own chakra is poisoning him heavily. I do not think that Kitsu is dead, however I do have a feeling that she is by some way blocked." Shino replied. "I just hope it is something that can be fixed." He stated before sitting down.

"I have an idea, however what lead you to believe that his chakra is poisoning him?"

"It is pure, so pure that it causes my insects to explode." Shino replied. "Only the purest of chakra can do that. It is why my clan would never leach chakra off any from his clan." Shino stated, though still wary of interference.

"Ahh. I will see to it. Thank you Shino. Don't worry, I'm sure Naruto will pull through this, though you should count yourself lucky as well as team seven."

"Lord Hokage, if I may ask. Is there any way you can have Naruto fight Kiba? I know it is strange but I feel that Kiba needs to understand that he shouldn't underestimate nor taunt Naruto the way he does. Already I am finding my patience at its limits and I am afraid that it might jeopardize my teamwork." Shino asked calmly.

"Hmm. I will see what I can do. Though I am surprised you would ask for something like this." The third stated before rubbing his beard. He inwardly smiled having just the idea. However it wasn't the first request since Kurenai had asked him earlier in the meeting. "Anyways thank you Shino. I must now go find out from team seven what happened." With that he clambered down from their spot and walked towards team seven's room. Missing the smile that was on Shino's face. Knocking on team seven's door he was surprised when Sakura opened it holding a kunai at the ready. "That's a first."

"Sorry Lord Hokage, but with all that's happened. We kinda are on edge." Sakura stated before allowing him in. He noticed Naruto was still asleep as well as Mika who was lifeless and upon a pillow. "Sasuke-kun. We should let Naruto rest. I'm tired as well but I have a feeling we need to let the Hokage know what's up." She stated. Within moments Sasuke came from his area and nodded. With that they exited the room and walked into the lounge before taking their respective seats.

"So can you two tell me what all happened?" He asked. To which they both nodded. It didn't take them long to tell exactly what happened during the exam. Even going so far as to describe what happened in their fight with Orochimaru. Sasuke had quickly quieted himself when Sakura began to tell what happened when he was out cold. To her removing Mika from where she was killed, all the way up to the fight with the sound genin and the pain she herself felt when Sasuke was overflowing with tainted chakra. To this they noticed when the third hokage's eyebrows began to furrow. "You both are extremely lucky in this case. Even more so since you both share each other's fate. What you were hit with was a cursed seal. One that affects your body and mind, turning you into mindless puppets should you rely on its effects. Yes it would grant you more chakra, stronger attacks, but at the cost of your own soul I am afraid. Sasuke I understand your desire for power to avenge your family. However to take such a dark path and to lose oneself will not do you family any good. If anything it would shame them." He stated, well aware of what Sasuke was thinking. "However this doesn't only affect you, but now Sakura as well. Whatever you do in regards to that seal affects her as well. For now I recommend that you do not use any chakra since it will affect the seal and in turn affect her." He calmly stated before standing up. "I will have Kakashi look at those seals and see if he can do anything about them. However I'm afraid that I must ask you both to stay here while I talk with Naruto. Is that alright?" he asked. The two nodded and with that he stood and walked towards the room. Once inside he placed a seal on the door before walking over to Naruto. Gently he shook the boy awoke.

"Old man? What's going on?" Naruto asked groggily.

"Naruto how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by Obachan." He stated before sitting up. He looked down, sadness showing on his face and eyes.

"Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are outside and can't hear us. Can you tell me whats bothering you aside from Mika?"

"I can't hear Kitsu. Even in my sleep when she and I talk, I can't find her. It's like the maze that I could easily walk through in my head is all jumbled up. My chakra feels weird, like its not doing what it normally does and I feel so alone."

"Naruto can you show me your seal?" He asked. His mind racing around trying to figure out what exactly was going on. If anything he could tell unless something was done to fix the situation. Naruto wouldn't live past a week at the rate his chakra was acting. Naruto lifted his bloodied shirt up and revealed his seal after forcing a bit of chakra into it. He reflexively winced at the pain but the seal was still there. Sarutobi nodded for a moment as he stared at the seal intricately before looking up.

"A five layer seal over the original even numbered seals. I can release it, however this may sting." He stated as he held up his hand he never noticed the extra two seals hidden behind the primary seal. "I wish I never taught Orochimaru at all." He sighed in which case Naruto nodded.

"Alright old man. Hell, if I can't take this pain, then I really don't have a right to be Hokage." Naruto stated as the old Hokage plunged his hand into Naruto's abdomen. Naruto yelped for a moment before rubbing his stomach. "At least you didn't knock me across the room. I'm pretty sure ero-sennin woulda done that if he were here." Naruto replied.

"I'm sure he would have. Let me know if anything happens okay? You should count yourself lucky though Naruto. Very few people could have fought Orochimaru and survived like you have." He stated before affectionately rubbing the boy's head. "Anyways get some rest. Your body needs it." And with that he stood up. "If you don't mind, I will take Mika's remains with me. I will have some veterinarians restore her body so we can give her a proper funeral okay?"

"Okay, but make sure they don't do something stupid, cause if they do I am gonna kill em." Naruto stated as he gave the venerable hokage a look meaning that he would. Sarutobi merely nodded as he scooped up the preserved remains of the fox before disappearing in a plume of smoke. With that being done, Naruto swiftly pulled on a black t shirt and lifted up his bloodied jacket. In memorial of Mika he would wear it through the rest of his chunnin exams, granted the ache in his heart never wavered in the slightest. With that he walked out of his teams room figuring that it would be best to at least get something to eat and hopefully see the rest of his team.

After team seven had sufficiently rested up and dressed what wounds they had, as well as had a talk with their sensei individually they were all lead up the stairs into a large room near the top of the tower. The room itself was circular with the symbol of fire etched into the tiling on the floor. Surrounding the room was a catwalk which was divided into a crescent shape and between the two edges were two arms forming the very familiar ram seal. Other than that it appeared as if it were more an arena than anything and lead the chunnin hopefuls to believe that battles were soon to take place. Not too long after that several jounin and Anbu entered the room along with the Hokage as well as other proctors of the chunnin exams. Standing in front was the Third Hokage who was in essence smoking his pipe as he looked over each of the applicants.

"Congratulations on successfully completing the past two exams. Perhaps a brief history is in order to give reason why we hold these exams for those of you who do not know. In the past we never had chunnin exams due to the fact that every nation was at war and the rank of chunnin was given to those who displayed leadership capabilities. As such when these wars ended the chunnin exams were made to replace war. Granted each of you now fights for your village and in doing so show the pride and prowess of your respective villages. Some of you who are new to this, others are not. So in truth the chunnin exams are now widely used as a replacement for war." He stated. "However this does not mean that you would die fighting in this exam, well if we can help it. We merely wish that you fight to the best of your mental and physical ability. With that done let us go onto the preliminaries."

"Preliminaries what for?" a random chunnin applicant asked.

"Perhaps I should explain this Lord Hokage." A rough and sickly man stated only to receive a nod. Before coughing for a moment as he walked forward. "There are too many applicants and given that the main fights are done in front of several villagers, as well as lords and ladies of each village. We cannot have as many participants fight in one day so for… the effect of allowing this to run in one day. We ask that if you so wish, you can decline to fight and thus give up your chance at becoming a chunnin or stay and fight. Bear in mind that should …. You choose to forfeit, your team will not be … held accountable." He stated with each pause accentuated by a cough.

"I forfeit. After a bout with sound earlier as well as a previous fight in that god forsaken forest, I do not think I will last well since I got here barely an hour ago." A silver haired Konoha genin stated as he adjusted his crack glasses.

"Kabuto I believe. Very well." The jounin stated before looking around. "Since no one else will be forfeiting, let us begin the preliminaries. I will be the judge. However the rules are simple. No killing if it can be helped, when I say the fight is over, it is over, and do not involve any of the spectators. The scoreboard above will name off the two fighters. Will everyone vacate to the catwalks…. Please." The sickly one stated.

"Sure thing Gecko." Naruto stated before walking up with his team. Leaning over the rail he looked over at the scoreboard, anticipating who was going to fight as well as who he would be fighting. Not long after the scoreboard swiftly and randomly went through names only to land upon Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado.

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado please come to the center of the ring for the first bout of the chunnin preliminary?" Gekkou Hayate asked before taking a step back. With that a rather large masked shinobi wearing dark blue and walked down into the arena. Upon his face he wore a pair of black swimming goggles to shield his eyes. Other than that he looked to be almost an adult and thus his size was much larger than Sasuke who commented about his fighting being the first.

"Sasuke. I suggest that you do not use any chakra or the sharingan since it might cause that seal to act up. If it does, you may not only fail the exam by forfeit but your life as well." Kakashi stated as he placed a hand close to Sasuke's cursed mark. Sasuke nodded before shrugging off his jounin instructors hand. With a calm aloofness that he was known for he walked silently down and prepared to meet his opponent.

"The first bout for the chunnin preliminaries…. Begin." With that Gekkou jumped back and prepared to watch the fight. Yoroi swiftly moved in first, driving his arms forward as the telltale glowing of chakra surrounded his hands. His style becoming reminiscent of a tiger as he clawed with open palms at his opponent, only for Sasuke to weave in and out of the strikes. It was going well for the Uchiha survivor until his foot struck a crack in the tile forcing him to fall backwards a bit but turning he braced his arm preparing to swing upwards with his legs. Yoroi had a different idea as he brought one leg across the Uchiha's hand standing arm while the other grabbed his shirt. Before long he had switched himself to a grapple as he swung both legs around and clung to the boy. His cheeks rising as if he were smirking. With that he activated the chakra around his hands.

"Give up boy, you can't beat me." His harsh voice bit out towards the Uchiha. Sasuke struggled, but it only succeeded in making him feel weaker. Growling to himself he reached down with his pinned arms to grab a hold of his two kunai but found them slightly out of reach. However that didn't leave him high and dry either as he found the handle for the weapon Naruto had made him. He could feel his chakra leaving him at an astounding rate and to which he glared even harder. "Looks like the little brat figured out my ability. I can absorb your chakra and there's nothing you can do about it boy." That was when he felt pain blossoming along his stomach forcing him to release the said boy. Sasuke had smirked as he lashed his kunai whip back around him.

"Stealing my chakra huh. Only a pathetic loser like you would dare to do something like that." Sasuke chided, hoping to rile the man up into attacking. Inwardly he was scowling. He was itching to use a few jutsu or even his sharingan but he remembered the stipulations, he was left with only taijutsu and his weapons. Based off what he had seen before of the guys speed, he knew that shuriken wouldn't get him very far and thus he realized he would have to pummel the guy into the ground. The question being how. It was then that he noticed Lee clenching his fists tightly against the railing and it was then an idea popped into his head. With that he waited before sending a barb towards his opponent. "I won't even need a jutsu to beat something as pathetic as you." With that he purposely slid himself into a weak stance, goading his opponent into rushing in. He smirked as the taller brute did, only for Sasuke to spin around laying both hands on the ground and bringing one leg up slamming the genin in the chin and into the air. He ignored the gasp from Lee as well as Lee's sensei Gai before he disappeared behind the guy. "I'll admit, that was copied, however from here its all original." And with that he pressed his fingers into the mans back, striking what he hoped was a paralyzing nerve. It was then that he felt pain from his shoulder as well as the perverse and malignant nature of the seal try to overflow his body. Clenching his muscles as the two remained airborne Sasuke willed and screamed into his own head that he would not let the mark control him. It was then that it receded though slowly at first until it died down completely. Taking out the whip he lashed it around the genin's arms, binding the genin's arms in place before bringing up a leg and twisting his foot around to strike the ribs. With that he spun around the body and brought the back of his fist against his sternum, then pulled on the whip as it bit into Yoroi before kneeing the genin in the kidneys twice before elbowing him in the face. "I'm not done yet." As they both neared the ground he struck once more as he spun both himself and body around before kicking the genin in the back of the skull, just as the guy met concrete causing a loud crack. Sasuke leapt away, skidding on his feet for a moment before stating. "Slashing Lion's Barrage." Gekkou swiftly checked on the body of the other genin before sighing.

"Winner by deathblow, Sasuke Uchiha." Gekkou stated before laying a towel over the expired genin's face. He sighed but realized that it was in fact unavoidable. With that Sasuke fell on his ass. He knew that the attack he created was brutal, however he didn't figure that he would have killed, at least not a fellow genin. With that he stood up before walking over to the body as the medics started to lift it up.

"I'm sorry." Was all that he could say before he looked from the body towards their nameless jounin instructor. The instructor just shook his head and nodded, knowing that deaths did happen. It was the way of the shinobi life after all. With that Kakashi appeared and clasped the boy on the shoulder.

"Aside from killing a comrade of the village. I am proud of you Sasuke. If you need to talk about it, I am here if you need to, however for now lets go get that mark fixed." With that he performed the concentration seal.

"Hey Sasuke, don't get your ass kicked from now on like that." Naruto yelled down from the catwalk. Even though his face showed sympathy towards Sasuke. Sasuke understood the underlying words and nodded before both Kakashi and Sasuke disappeared in a plume of smoke. With that the board began to go through random names before settling upon Shino Aburame and Zaku Abemi. "Yo Shino. Kick his ass alright?" Naruto yelled over to Shino who nodded. Inwardly Shino was smirking, though his reasons were quite sound. The first and foremost was that he indeed wanted to do more than just kick Zaku's proverbial ass. That being was the way that his friends team was attacked by the sound genin. Secondly was the fact that he felt that he needed to release his pent up anger. With the way Kiba had callously acted towards Naruto, he wanted nothing more than to pound someone's body into proverbial mush. To him it was nothing more than taking care of two birds with one stone. With that he walked down to the arena floor and smirked, though it went unseen to many aside from Shibi who was one of the attending Jounin. Shibi merely arched an eyebrow as to why his son was exhibiting discontent. That was until Iruka stood by and explained what happened during the exam to team seven and apparently afterwards during the moving of team seven to the tower. Shibi then nodded feeling that those actions were indeed deserving of Shino's ire. Even his own could be growing towards the sound genin as well as the Inuzuka heir. With that he walked towards Tsume, a long time team mate and friend before gesturing with a hand that they needed to talk for a moment.

"Tsume-san."

"Yeah what is it Shibi?" Tsume asked as she unfolded her arms and looked towards her teammate before seeing his rarely seen irritated stance. "Okay who pissed you off?"

"I'm afraid it isn't who pissed me off, but who pissed off my son. The answer is simply your own son. I have just heard of the events, however I will state that your son needs to learn not to taunt or insult those who have little control over actions that happen." He pointedly stated.

"Oh. What did he do and say this time." She stated as she sighed.

"Hmm. That is something I believe will have to be stated later on however apparently it has affected a recent person who is staying with my clan for the time being."

"Ahh. I heard what happened to Uzumaki. I get the feeling my son shot his mouth off again. I will deal with him shortly. God that kid reminds me of his father sometimes." Tsume sighed.

"And of yourself when you were younger." Shibi stated causing her to take a swat at him playfully. It was then that they turned their attention to Shino.

Shino was calmly standing one moment only to appear struck by kunai from the wily sound genin Zaku. It however was not so when his body dissolved into a large amount of insects in which Zaku immediately spun around only to find himself on the receiving end of Shino's outstretched fist. Zaku felt his nose and jaw crack as well as heard it along with the rest of the room before he skidded along the ground painfully before rising. Hearing a rather strange noise he turned as he lifted on arm up preparing to release a wave of air and chakra only to find millions of insects marching towards him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?" he yelled out before pointing his arm from the insects to Shino who stood with his hands in his pockets.

"I would suggest you give up. My destruction beetles are known not only to sap out my opponents chakra but also to devour flesh and bone. Seeing as your one arm is good, you can only blast one direction at a time. If you blast me, you will meet your end by my insects, if you blast them I will swiftly strike you." Shino calmly replied, though his voice had a steel like edge to it. Zaku stood stock still for a moment as his mind weighed its option. For moments nothing happened until he twitched his other arm before bringing it upwards.

"Fuck you. Zankuha." He yelled as he built up air into his arms. Just as he was about to release the air pressure everyone in the arena heard a rather loud pop before Zaku looked wildly at his arms. What remained of them were two bloodied stumps at the elbows, and what was worse was the fact he could see insects crawling from both holes in his palms, as well as both torn ends of his arms. "H… how?"

"I planted my insects on you when I struck you the first time. They crawled down your arms into both holes in your hands. I had to make sure that both were plugged up just in case you had an ace in the hole. However I made sure I had two." With that Shino began to walk away only to turn and grind his fist into the side of the sound genin's face causing him to spin wildly towards a wall. It was there Zaku found himself implanted in the wall before succumbing to unconscious due to blood loss. "Let that be a lesson to anyone who attacks my friends." With that he walked up the stairs as the medic nin took the remains of Zaku off the field, with the offhand comment that the boy will unable to be a shinobi ever again. As he passed Naruto he nodded before standing beside Hinata and a bit further away from Kiba. Kurenai patted him on the shoulder, accepting and congratulating him in her own way just for him.

"Winner by rendering opponent unable to continue, Shino Aburame." Gekkou stated before looking up at the electronic sign. Inwardly, despite having worked with several Aburame before Gekkou couldn't help but shudder. This was however his first time seeing one get rather angry and for one as old as he was, who was raised in the shinobi rules never to let emotions show, he couldn't help but feel that an angered Aburame on a battlefield was deadly. Sighing he stood off the to side before announcing. "Will Kankuro Sabaku and Misumi Tsurugi please come down to the arena for the third bout of the Chunnin preliminaries?" The first down the steps was a carbon copy of his teammate that Sasuke had defeated. The biggest difference was the fact that Misumi wore actual glasses that allowed his onyx eyes to show. However his boisterous and burly nature seemed exactly like it as he stood awaiting Kankuro. Kankuro unlike his team mates Temari and Gaara didn't dress like a normal shinobi. If anything he resembled more a cross between a kabuki actor and wore a black cat costume. He was slightly pudgy but then again one learned that in the Shinobi world that appearances can deceive. Upon his back was a wrapped up parcel, with a top of brown hair that appeared to be more like a diseased white carrot. Smirking through his white and purple face paint he chuckled before standing his package off to the side of him. One hand ready to unfurl the bandages and let the real battle begin. "Begin."

"If you think your gonna win, you're sadly mistaken. Give up now and I won't kill you like what happened to your teammate." Kankuro replied.

"Unlike my teammate I won't underestimate a brat like you. You won't even have a chance to use whatever that is." And with that Misumi charged straight forward throwing a simple punch. Kankuro brought up his free arm preparing to deflect the punch however even he was caught unawares as the arm of his opponent began to wrap quite carefully around his own arm. The rest of Misumi's body followed before eventually acting like a four limbed octopus had wrapped entirely around Kankuro's body before tightening his grip. His arm, working like a limp noodle had wrapped swiftly around the boys neck, however Kankuro was smart enough to get his chin under part of it, to prevent himself from being choked to death. "How do you like it? I can fill my bones with chakra, enabling them to turn to a gelatin like state. It allows me greater movement and even more so the ability to move any part of my body the way I want to. Whats even better is the moment I relax the chakra flow, they harden and allow me even better advantage to squeeze and tighten while coiled like an octopus around my opponents. Now I would suggest little sand brat that you concede or I will squeeze and squeeze until your neck breaks." Misumi chided, even adding more to his point by tightening his grip around the sand genin's neck while pulling with his arm. The sounds of bones being twisted and tightened became apparent throughout the arena as Kankuro growled out his answer before screaming. The word 'never' barely reached Misumi's ears before he tightened even further till a loud audible snap was heard. "Pity, I broke his neck." He stated. Gekkou was just about to admit Misumi as the leader until he shook his head. His reasoning behind this was when Kankuro's head suddenly spun around, before the face began to crack away revealing polished and smooth wood. Even adding more to the point was when four more arms sprung from under the clothing of a now revealed puppet to wrap around Misumi's chest, thighs, and back before tightening its hold. Eventually the package that lay off to the side of both combatants began to unravel revealing Kankuro with a smirk on his face and his right hand facing upwards. Five strands of visible chakra growing from his fingertips towards the puppet for a moment before disappearing to the naked eye.

"Idiot. You fell for Crow's disguise. Just for that I'm going to give you a chance to forfeit, if not." He left the statement open as Crow began to squeeze tighter and tighter. The sound of bones breaking and splintering was heard throughout the arena caused many competitors to gasp. "I will break every bone in your body except your neck." With those last words he tightened his fist until Misumi cried out in pain as his rib cage was shattered, sending its bones deep into his lungs as well as heart. Adding insult to injury no one noticed a blade being stabbed into Misumi's body, or the injection of poison until Crow dumped his victim to the floor. "Pathetic leaf genin think they can beat a puppet master." With that Kankuro marched right up the stairs bragging about his win, until Gaara glared at him. Kankuro knew how his brother was and thus he shuddered before quieting himself. Gekkou checked the body for vitals before shaking his head and laying another piece of cloth over the now dead genin's face before turning towards the medic team who sighed.

"Winner by deathblow. Kankuro Sabaku." He sighed as the medic team carried away another dead Konoha shinobi. Thus far in his mind he wasn't rather happy at having to do the paperwork nor notify the families of the deceased but even he knew still, while it didn't happen, deaths were usually unavoidable in the chunnin exams. He even knew there was little chance he had of stopping the match due to the complexity of the puppets as well as various traps. Turning once more to the scoreboard he raised an eyebrow to the names on it.

"Man what a drag. This match is going to be too troublesome. If Sakura wins, we will never hear the end of it from Ino, and if Ino wins, we still won't hear the end of it. This is just to big a pain in the ass." Shikamaru stated before he leaned against the rail with his face showing his displeasure. Ino on the other hand walked down with a confident smirk before standing in front of Sakura, he long time rival and best friend.

"Fourth match of the Chunnin preliminaries, Ino Yamanaka versus Sakura Haruno. Begin." Gekkou stated before leaping back. At first he was expecting the proverbial kunoichi to rush forward and attack as had been their original style in the beginning however they both stood across from each other.

"Ino. We were friends all the way up until the last three years in the academy, and rivals for Sasuke-kun's heart. However we are kunoichi of this village. I won't lose to you anymore. I'm not the little girl you helped anymore." Sakura stated before she untied her forehead protector she wore over the top of her head. Instead the very pink band which was a ribbon that her friend had given to her early on their childhood was soon fastened to her forehead just as her teammates and fellow genin wore. "This also means I won't lose Sasuke to you either." She stated confidently before assuming the standard style of fighting. Ino on the other hand stared for a moment before loosening her own forehead protector which she wore around her naval before finally tying it upon her forehead.

"Like hell I will lose to you either Sakura. I'm still stronger and faster than you, and I will always be that way. I never asked you to give up our friendship and yeah I'm jealous that your on Sasuke-kun's team but unlike you. I won't be stuck forever as a prissy little fangirl." With that she stepped into her own stance. Never hearing the snide remark Neji made about Kunoichi or the fact that Tenten set Neji straight about them just sizing each other up. Unseen to either of them, ash from Asuma's cigarette fell to the arena floor and the soft patter of it crumpling started the official fight as both Kunoichi fell back before letting loose kunai at each other. Their aiming was dead on as the kunai struck the opposite kunai before they rushed in, as if entering a deadly dance of punches, which were either deflected, blocked or avoided. Their kicks and sweeps met no real purchase and before long they jumped back. Ino tossing an kunai and three shuriken in a wave towards Sakura while Sakura swiftly pulled up her chakram spinning it like a big hoop in both hands in a makeshift shield and therefore deflecting the weapons from her before tossing it with deadly precision towards Ino. Ino scoffed for a moment before witnessing the said chakram begin to shake and shimmer as Sakura went through hand seals. Within milliseconds the chakram multiplied into three of them causing Ino to gasp and backflip away from the first one which went over her naval, missing her by scant millimeters. The second she brought up a Kunai to deflect it just in case before the chakram went through the said kunai causing Ino to scoff at the fact that it was a clone. She assumed the third one was as she stood straight up before finding herself needing a new stomach wrap as the last chakram sliced a good portion of her skin and thus ripped her bandages away revealing her rather skeleton thin abdomen. "What the hell?"

"Ino just give up. You can't beat me. All you have are the standard jutsu which I can do better than you and your only clan technique the Shintenshin. If you use it and miss you body will be left wide open for me to attack." She calmly stated. As she caught her chakram after it bounced off the opposing wall and landed back into her outstretched hand. However to Kankuro who smirked for a moment, he watched her manipulate it with chakra strings, much like he had with his own puppet. Tenten even noticed the same thing as she smirked wondering if the girl herself was also a weapon's master, though she knew that given the way the girl fights that she only knew that one weapon. "After all your a lot thinner than me, so much that you look damn near like a skeleton which is disgusting. You spend far too much time on your looks and it shows. Even more to the fact that I know you care more about boys than training. I too did at first, but after my first mission outside the village. I had to train, just to make sure I was no longer a burden to my teammates who still are ahead of me, I gave up on those stupid diets." Sakura stated. It was true, afterall. After their mission to wave. She had realized that if she didn't get any better, she was always going to be protected by her teammates and eventually might cost them their lives. After training while on a diet she had found herself starving and after researching it. She had found out that not eating enough to supply her with energy didn't help either. She could also understand how Naruto was. She had seen him without his shirt on an saw despite the impossible amount of ramen he ate. Naruto was not fat nor was he rail thin either. She researched and found that he burned the ill affects of the ramen off, during his training and was even more surprised that she did too as well. It was then that she swore off diets and ate regularly, anything and everything she enjoyed. She figured even then that she could burn it off training and found it to be correct. That was when she realized she was maturing as a kunoichi.

"You really think so huh Sakura. That all I care about is my looks?" Ino stammered before lifting the kunai she had in her head. "Then let me show you just how serious I am." With that she cut off her pony tail till it was the length of her shoulders. Taking a firm grasp of her hair she tossed it wildly at Sakura as a maddened gleam was in her eyes. Tossing the kunai at Sakura while she slumped to her knees she swiftly formed a handseal even watching as Sakura deflected the Kunai away with her chakram. "Shintenshin jutsu." She yelled out before slumping forward.

"Even I know Ino, that was a stupid mistake." Sakura stated before walking forward. It was after her first step that she found herself unable to move.

"You think I was the only one who didn't train on my team. Your wrong Sakura. Now your caught in my trap." Ino stated as she lifted her hands up and performed her infamous seal again. Sakura looked down and gasped, Ino's hair had bound her all the way up to her body. Sakura knew then that she had underestimated her friend before she felt her mind slipping. She was in Ino's possession now and was frantically fighting a downhill battle.

After Ino's body slumped, she smirked. Slowly she began to raise Sakura's arm smirking and knowing that there was no way Sakura could over power her. After all the only person she knew who could over power it because was either Shikimaru who had more willpower and intelligence than her. Or Choji who had a ton more chakra than she did. She knew Sakura didn't have the willpower to because Sakura had been timid before. She even knew of the fact that Sakura had very little chakra compared to her as well. Even the incessant chatter that Naruto yelled towards Sakura to not give up irritated her but she still raised her arm.

"I Sakura Haruno…" she started until she felt something pushing against her own mind. Inwardly in Sakura's sub consciousness she could feel something battering against her own will. When she inwardly turned around and looked. She found herself gaping. "Wha.. how… how do you have two minds Sakura?" She gasped as an enormous Sakura stood behind Ino. It was a darker form of Sakura as if a shade of herself however its lining if one could call it that was white. Ino for the first time in a long time was scared of Sakura, however that knowledge didn't save her when the abysmal giant Sakura picked her up.

"Ino if you don't get out of here now. I. WILL. CRUSH. YOU!" the behemoth shouted. It was then that Ino formed the release seal in her own mind before disappearing from Sakura's mind. As she slowly stood up she was gasping. Her mind trying to figure out just how Sakura Haruno had two minds, though truly opposites. Then she blinked before looking towards her father who chuckled, though looked as if pitying her for a moment. She had realized that all Haruno had that ability. The ability to manifest a second mind to help split their tasks and make them easier. It was then she understood just how smart Sakura was and it was then she gravely underestimated Sakura.

"Heh Ino, what do you say we finish this in one last blow. Winner take all?" Sakura stated before she stood up. Her chakram being hung upon her back as she prepared to fight once more. Ino nodded before she too stood up. Leaping back from each for a moment the then rushed forward. Their fists poised to strike. It was then they both fell backwards a good distance after finding their fists striking both in the face. Gekkou checked them both over before chuckling. He hadn't watched a good kunoichi fight like this in a long time. It was the first time that both of them had shown that they had what it took to be true kunoichi. Standing before the onlookers he announced it.

"Double Knockout, both will not advance to the next round." It was then that Kakashi appeared in a wisp of smoke before picking up Sakura and taking her back to his team. Secretly he had watched the match and was proud. Smiling to himself he set her up against the wall to let her rest. It was then that Asuma appeared and nodded before setting Ino up beside her. It would seem that the two rivals might become friends once more. Gekkou turned once more to the boards before arching an eyebrow. "Will Temari Sabaku and Tenten from team Gai please come down to the arena." As Tenten marched down she rolled her head from side to side. Her hands resting upon her scrolls as well as various weapons hidden upon herself. Her brown hair done up in two buns while wearing a light pink Chinese tunic and large black pants. She gasped, inwardly hoping for a good battle. Temari however was a different case. She leapt over the edge of the railing and landed before drawing a rather large battle fan from her kimono sash. She wore a white kimono with no shoulders. Her suna forehead protector was wrapped around her neck like a necklace. Just below that was a fishnet shirt reminiscent of Anko. Even so that her own cleavage had shown. More than that she looked prepared for a fight as he four ponytails on the back of her head seemed more like a desert cactus with how spiked they were. Her light bluish grey eyes gazed at Tenten with a glare showing that she held herself like a true kunoichi, just as Tenten had. Neither of them had heard them claim that the sand village Kunoichi would win. Though if they did, Tenten would have shot him a glare as sharp as many of her weapons and Temari may have blushed, though she would not have called it that. "Fifth Match of the Chunnin Preliminaries. Temari Sabaku versus Tenten. Begin."

Tenten was by no means unintelligent. Like Sakura she was the top kunoichi in her graduating class. It had shown while she was counting the tiles between Temari and herself. Even more so the way she was moving while throwing weapons, as if guiding her opponent into a specific spot. Temari moved with the litheness now shown before as she darted her way, allowing herself to be trapped near the center of the arena as Tenten smirked. Pulling out a single scroll she flung it open releasing a hail of sharp and dangerous weapons ranging from Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon, even massive flails. Opening her eyes Tenten gasped. Not a single one of them had struck and for the first time she had wondered what the heck had happened. She could even hear her sensei Gai gasp.

"Tenten never misses. What the heck happened." Gai stated. Even Neji was surprised as was Lee. Tenten merely shook it off as a first though she doubted that it would happen again.

"Your style will never beat mine. Tell you what I will give you till the third moon shows on my fan to defeat me. I won't even move from this spot." Temari stated as she revealed one crescent moon showing on her fan. Tenten took her time for a moment before pulling out both scrolls. Slamming them both down on the floor she glared towards Temari as the scrolls stood upright. Flashing through a set of hand seals she placed her hands upon the scrolls before unfurling them. Spinning them around herself as they unraveled, weapons flew like bullets from a gattling gun towards Temari before she tossed the scrolls up.

"Twin rising dragons." She yelled out was the scrolls began to smoke. Before long they appeared to turn into dragons before spiraling in a pillar around their mistress. Tenten leapt into the air in between them before touching each inked seal with her hands and feet. With deadly precission she rained weapons from every angle towards Temari. The sand Kunoichi just smirked before waving her fan causing bursts of air to stop each weapon short. Before long the ground was littered with the weapons. Tenten realized then that was how she had not hit. Swiftly falling she crossed her arms over as the weapons began to pick themselves up off the ground. Temari blinked before swinging her fan back behind her however she was too late as the weapons began to rain in random patterns. It didn't help that Tenten even went so far as to send her scrolls towards her opponent. The scrolls sending out waves of kunai and caltrops. Temari smirked before disappearing with her fan.

"Not bad, you managed to make me move. However its over for you. Wind Scythe Jutsu." Temari sang out as she swung her fan above the weapon mistress. A tornado of chakra and wind soon swept around Tenten, picking up her own weapons and flinging them at her own body. Tenten gasped as both chakra and her own weapons cut against her skin as she was funneled up. Before long the winds died down. Temari merely smirked as the direction that she was falling was covered in the weapon mistresses own arsenal of pointed and sharp objects. Guaranteed to kill her. With a bit of respect for a Kunoichi like her Temari caught her on the edge of her own fan, the paper supporting her before flinging her harshly to the ground just away from her weapons. "Get that trash out of my sight." She stated as Lee swiftly picked her up. She however nodded to Tenten who was slowly waking thanks to Lee's shaking of her shoulder signifying that she did respect the weapon mistress, despite her words. Tenten blinked before falling unconscious again. She knew she had loss, but in the end she couldn't hate Temari for it. After all she was alive, even knowing that she could have easily been impaled by her own weapons for it. Gai nodded to Temari who walked past him, as if thanking her for her actions in a weird way.

"Winner by knockout Temari Sabaku." Gekkou stated. He whistled to himself before picking up the fallen scrolls that carried so many weapons. After all it wouldn't due to begin the next fight if there were dozens of weapons in the field. Smiling at Tenten's genius he flushed a bit of chakra into the scrolls before watching as the weapons disappeared into puffs of smoke. Tossing the scrolls to Gai he looked towards the scoreboard before chuckling to himself. "Will Kin Tsuchi and Shikamaru Nara come down to the arena please?" He watched as Kin, the sound Kunoichi walked down to the arena after getting some last minute advice from her teammates about Shikamaru. Upon her face was an air of confidence, however to Gekkou's eyes he saw something else. Filing it away he waited for Shikamaru. After a minute he glanced towards Shikamaru before preparing to announce once more only to find someone else yelling.

"Shikamaru get your lazy ass down there or I will run you so ragged for the next five days you won't be able to lay around without aching." The voice of Yoshino Nara sounded. "Don't shush me Shikaku or your sleeping on the couch for the next year." Was then heard. While those outside of Konoha were confused, those who were from Konoha shuddered. It was well known that Yoshino was by no means nice when it came to both her husband and son's laziness. With a groan from Shikamaru about how troublesome his mother was he walked at a sedate pace towards the arena. As much as he didn't want to fight a woman, he was more scared of his mother who to him was worse than the Kyuubi who attacked Konoha. Kin meanwhile growled though it went unheard. She knew what was at stake and she knew that if she lost, there were even more dire circumstances. Orochimaru doesn't like losers, as such she had heard what happened to the last set of Sound genin who failed the exam in mist. Shivvering inwardly she couldn't get the sound of painful screams out of her head and thus when she heard the words begin she went all out. Throwing senbon swiftly at Shikamaru she had even gone so far as to prepare her next three moves.

"How pathetic. Those were so easy to dodge. I mean needles and bells. Next your going to mix in needles with both bells and without, making me concentrate on the ones with bells while I am struck by those without. It's a common trap but it won't work on me." Shikamaru stated while he formed the infamous shadow possession jutsu sign. Just as his shadow was about to make contact he heard the bells ring for a moment before a wave of nausea strike him. Ignoring the ringing he tried to concentrate but couldn't as the ringing got louder and louder. He went so far as to even cover his ears however that proved futile as the ringing kept going. His vision had started to blur and it was then he realized he was caught in an even more intricate trap.

"Nope, instead I figure I would mess with your mind a bit. You can't concentrate chakra at the moment because the bells give off a special effect. We in Sound don't use normal jutsu. Even you should know that. Now your at my mercy. For now your body is going to become sluggish and slow, before long your vision will blur and you will soon see double and before long you will be surrounded. I wonder how long you can last as we fill your leaf hide with needles." Kin stated as she began to toss wave after wave of senbon needles at Shikamaru. Many had found their way into his shoulders and legs, forcing him to go even slower. His mind however was working at a rate faster than others had really thought. It wasn't long before he was truly caught in the illusion as he saw dozens of her raining needles upon him. For a moment everyone believed that he would lose, however what surprised them was when she stopped in mid throw.

"Ahh much better. Shadow Possession Jutsu a success."

"H.. how? Your shadow didn't even move…" Kin stammered out before Shikamaru flexed his own shadow. At first the shadow under the thin strings began to waver before becoming large and imposing. She had realized that even at that distance from the ground, that those strings would never have given off any shadow. It was then she realized she was caught. Cursing herself for a moment she even let a wave of panic show upon her face. It went even further when she felt herself grab a pair of shuriken along with Shikamaru who poised to throw them. "If you throw those we both will be hit." She stammered out.

"So. I just wanna test out and see if you my shadow is as fast as I am or not." He stated with a smirk before tossing them. As the weapons passed by themselves she gasped as they made a direct path for both their heads. At the last moment she felt herself leaning back and it was then she felt a loud crash as her skull collided with the wall behind her. Shikamaru however had just ducked. "Should paid more attention to your surroundings he stated as she crumpled to the ground unconscious."

"Winner by knockout, Shikamaru Nara." Gekkou stated. Though he was slightly happier at the fact that no one was killed in that match. He glanced towards Kin who was being moved by medic nin out of the arena before noticing the sound jounin giving an almost perceptive killing intent towards Kin. It was when he saw the sound jounin's eye slit for a moment that he knew exactly who it was. Secretly signaling the Hokage who nodded about the intent and glare, Sarutobi whispered offhand under the pretence of relighting his pipe. No one witnessed the disappearance of two Anbu from the ceiling, even if they knew they were there. Turning back to the scoreboard he raised an eyebrow before blinking. The Hokage gave a knowing smile. Gekkou smirked for a moment glad to see an interesting match to say the least. "Will Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka please come to the Arena?" Kiba was the first one down in the arena and giving off a confident and arrogant smirk. The dog training shinobi had an almost feral look in his eye before he waited for Naruto to walk down the stairs. As soon as Naruto made it down there, everyone could see the blood splotches on his coat, as well as the soulless look upon his face. Many jounin knew that look, it was when a precious person had died, and to them it made them wonder if Naruto would be alright mentally for a battle. Kurenai however blinked for a moment before pondering the words that Shino had told her before about Naruto holding back. Gekkou brought most of the jounin and genin out of their reverie by stating. "Naruto Uzumaki versus Kiba Inuzuka. Seventh Match of the Chunnin Preliminaries, begin." With that Gekkou disappeared and appeared near the Hokage. He looked over the arena carefully as if preparing to stop the fight. He knew what happened to Mika, even he knew that the words Kiba had uttered which were caught on Camera were harsh. He had also read the reports on how riled up these two were. It wouldn't do if he couldn't stop one more death from occurring.

"Heh this will be easy huh Akamaru. We beat him once earlier, and we can easily do it again. Especially since he doesn't have that pathetic fox hanging around him. After all Naruto your too fucking weak to protect your so called precious people." He chided. He got the effect he wanted as Naruto froze up. "Your nothing but a dead last idiot who wishes he could become Hokage. Hell I wouldn't even be a shinobi of this village if you became Hokage. Who would follow someone as pathetic as yourself." Kiba taunted once more before going through a few seals. "Inuzuka arts. Beast Mimicry." He yelled out as he dropped down on all fours. His canine teeth grew longer as his hair became shaggier, even his finger and toe nails became claws as he rushed forward slamming his shoulder into Naruto's chest. "Better call the match ref. A weak fool like him won't be getting up." He stated as he watched Naruto collide with a wall leaving a small indention of the fox shinobi in it before he collapsed. Just as he began to walk away he heard some of the wall crumble along with the rustle of clothing.

"Kiba… I swore to a friend of mine that I would hold back against you before, I also promised him that should we fight in another fight that I wouldn't hold back anymore. If that's all you got, your gonna have to kill me cause I won't lose." Naruto stated as he wiped the blood away from his lip. He glanced up towards Shino who nodded and with that Naruto got into the stance he had practiced before casting away his gloves. "So go ahead and use whatever you got, I'm not going to back down and I will show you just how weak I am." He swiftly tightened his stance ignoring the gasp heard from Gai as well as Kakashi.

"That style. I wonder where he learned it." Gai commented only to have Kakashi stand beside him.

"I wonder that as well. If anything I will say Kiba is lucky Naruto tossed those gloves away." Kakashi stated. "Truthfully I've only seen him use that stance twice before. Once during the exercise I gave them and once against Zabuza Momochi during our C rank turned A rank mission." Kakashi stated before lifting his forehead protector.

"Gai-sensei what stance is that?" Lee asked as he furrowed his rather large eyebrows.

"That, Lee, is known as the Dancing Kitsune, or if you wish to call it Fox fist style. It's a style I have only basic knowledge of and relies on maneuverability, flexibility, and unpredictability. It is said that the last user of it had defeated Madara Uchiha hundreds of years ago."

"Madara Uchiha, who is he?"

"The only person from the Uchiha clan that had mastered a sharingan to such a degree that just looking at it caused death amongst allies and enemies alike. The Mangekyo Sharingan. Though how he obtained it was a clan forbidden secret. The only other person to use that would be Itatchi Uchiha, the slayer of the Uchiha Clan." Gai stated. Lee nodded before looking forward. It had now peaked Neji's interest, however he figured that it was nothing more than street brawling. He shrugged and walked away, feeling as if this match was of little consequence to him.

"Aww is poor little crybaby missing his little baby fox. Even going so far as to mimic a dead animal. Fine, you want me to go all out. I can do that, just don't whine in the afterlife." Kiba stated before rushing towards Naruto. Shikamaru sighed for a moment before turning away muttering about how Naruto should quit. Even he knew despite Naruto's strength, using street brawling was never going to work against Kiba who was second in Taijutsu strength. Sakura however smacked him on the backside of his after waking up and hearing that.

"One thing about Naruto, is that he thrives on being underestimated." Sakura stated. "Even more so Kiba shouldn't push him too far or Naruto will really tear him apart." She replied having seen just how pissed Naruto gets when people insult or hurt his precious people. She remembered the carnage in wave and it sent shivers down her spine.

Just as Kiba was about to strike Naruto with an air of confidence, he was surprised when Naruto merely tilted to the side, bringing his knuckled up against Kiba's elbow forcing it to bend reflexively towards him. He also was unprepared for the knee to his chin followed by the ball of Naruto's foot to his stomach from the same leg. He could feel himself flipping backwards and reached out with his other arm to push him back. Growling at how swiftly Naruto had counter attacked he rushed forward tossing Shuriken and Smoke pellets towards the blond fox shinobi. He watched in disbelief as Naruto began to strike the shuriken almost like backhanding them before watching as the said weapon's bent at bad angles showing the strength of the blows. The smoke pellets however were ignored for the most part causing the area around Naruto to be covered in thick black smoke. Smirking he got back into the fight relying on his sense of smell and the smell of blood on Naruto to attack him. Clawing his way towards the fox shinobi he couldn't find purchase against him as his claws and feet kept getting batted away by Naruto's knuckles, knees, elbows, and heels. He was even more surprised when after each attempt he felt a joint from the limb that blocked him strike at his shoulders, sternum, stomach, kidneys, and back of his knees. He could feel his tendons tighten up after every blow and thus he had to back away flexing his body to reduce the pain it was in. Smirking he jumped forward yelling out his next attack.

"Tsuuga." His voice rang clear and true as he began to spin like a drill. His teeth, claws on both hands and feet whirled around him, making him appear as if he were truly a drill bit. He was happy when he had found purchase against Naruto's stomach and even more when he knocked Naruto outside of the smoke, right into the waiting jaws of Akamaru who attacked. Naruto for the most part didn't know what hit him until he found his own arm sporting a new accessory in the form of a painful bracelet made of teeth and fur. He stumbled back into the smoke as Kiba leapt out glad at hearing the growls of Akamaru. As the smoke dissipated he was even more satisfied to see Naruto on the ground unconscious with Akamaru sitting proudly in between them. "Good job Akamaru, guess he was an even bigger idiot after all." He said reaching down to pet Akamaru, only to find the said dog latching onto his hand painfully. A poof of smoke later he saw Naruto biting viciously on his hand before leaping back. Kiba looked back towards the fallen Naruto before watching as the smoke dissipated. In its place stood another Naruto who held Akamaru up by his forepaws, an almost fox like smirk on his face.

"Not so tough without your dog are you Kiba. At least Akamaru has the brains compared to you." Naruto stated before glaring over at Kiba. His own eyes becoming colder by the second. Naruto began to lean down getting on all fours as he glared before tossing Akamaru back to Kiba. "Show me your best move you son of a bitch, granted I don't think your Mom is that." Naruto stated. Kiba growled before taking a food pill and tossing it to Akamaru, then digesting one himself. The reaction was immediate as Akamaru doubled in size and turned red. Even more so when the dog jumped onto Kiba's back.

"That's it your dead you diseased ridden unwanted piece of shit. No one talks about my mother like that. At least unlike you my mom wanted me. I bet yours was nothing more than some whore who left you in the village after giving birth to such a disgrace as you." Kiba yelled out. "Art of beast Mimicry, Man beast Clone." Kiba screamed while Akamaru barked. A poof of smoke later and there stood two very feral looking Kibas. It was then that they both leapt off together before a cry of "Gatsuuga." Was heard, what followed it was twin drills bearing down onto Naruto who screamed out in pain as they struck his stomach and legs. Cloth and skin were torn as Naruto barreled into the floor. His blood splashing against the tile yet amidst the twin whirling dervish of destruction continued around him, his shirt was mostly gone. Sakura could barely gasp as she watched as Naruto was being nailed over and over again. She gasped seeing an intricate seal forming on Naruto's naval, as did many in the room. The Hokage was nodding to Gekkou who was about to jump down and stop the match however they were shocked at what happened next. White chakra began to flow around Naruto before a primal scream of rage echoed throughout the arena. The two Kiba's ignoring the screams went to strike from the front and back soon felt themselves colliding with a wave of unrestrained chakra causing them to stop in mid air before crashing backwards as it passed over them. The third Hokage gasped as he watched five elemental signs form over the seal and wondered just what went wrong. It was then that he realized he had missed the extra two seals and cursed himself. At this rate Naruto was being flooded with so much pure chakra that it was going to destroy him, even as he prepared to jump down he was stopped by another wave of chakra. Naruto stood there, his bangs hanging down over his eyes as his forehead protector fell from his face before clattering to the ground. The wounds all over his body began to bleed black as Naruto looked towards Kiba who stood up. Kiba instinctively dodged to the side before bringing both feet upwards landing a square blow to the sternum of Naruto causing him to gasp and fly back into a wall. He swiftly went in with Akamaru going for another Gatsuuga before he dodged to the side avoiding a vicious strike to his face. He was surprised to say the least when Naruto's fist nearly missed him. He however was even more surprised when he heard Akamaru yelp before falling to the ground. Standing over Akamaru with a blackened bloody fist was Naruto. Kiba launched forward knocking Naruto off his feet before grabbing Akamaru. He was instinctively checking over Akamaru but was relieved when he felt Akamaru's fast heartbeat and steady breathing. Setting Akamaru off to the side he growled growing even angrier. Biting his fist he managed to calm himself down enough to at least think straight. After all Kurenai had beaten into his head that getting too angry led to his own downfall. He moved around avoiding a strike and continued to dodge thanking his nose for detecting the presence of blood.

"What's wrong mutt. Can't strike without Akamaru watching your back." Naruto bit out. His voice cold and harsh. Kiba lashed out tearing at Naruto's chest causing rivulets of black blood to appear. He leapt away avoiding a counterstrike again before smirking.

"Heh, I can smell your attacks a mile away. Now that your covered in blood, I wouldn't be surprised if you died just as that fox did." While he kept dodging and counterattacking he had missed the pinpoint glares he had received from many of Konoha's jounin. They remembered Naruto's mother. Even if none of the genin knew it, it was one thing spoken amongst all of them to never associate her with the word whore. However it didn't ever bode well when Anko heard the comments about how weak Mika was. To hear that her best friend aside from Kurenai and the fox that she had given Naruto were so callously talked down upon made her want to skin Kiba alive. Even Tsume was ready to pound her son's skull in. Shibi was clenching his fists as was Shino. Kurenai for as much as she loved her students found Kiba to be rather stupid and was half wishing he would get pummeled. She blinked for a moment sensing an even higher killing intent rolling off Hinata and for a moment that scared her. She had never known Hinata to get angry but to her it felt like a maelstrom. Unlike many jounin, she herself had an exceptional skill at detecting chakra as well as killing intent. It was what allowed her the ability to track down her targets. It was also what she was instilling into her squad.

To Hinata, she had never felt like this before, especially towards her team mates but to see Kiba viciously slandering her Naruto-kun. To hear his cries of anguish and of rage, and to see how he had treated Naruto. It was the first time she found herself disliking Kiba more and more. She knew that Kiba often flirted with her and desired her. Even going so far as to claim her and it didn't help her situation. She had been nice and telling him that she didn't think of him as anything more than a friend or brother like figure. Yet he still kept up at it. She wanted so badly to call down and tell Naruto to kick his ass more than anything but held off because of her own shyness. That was until what she heard next.

"You know what, Naruto. I don't understand why Hinata even loves you. Hell how could she fall for some dead last moron who can't even do a half decent jutsu. After I break you until your nothing, she will see nothing in you and will want to be with me, after all she would be great in bed." Kiba commented perversely. He never saw the glare that the Kunoichi sent that promised pain, nor did he hear the gasp from Hinata. All he saw and hear was the pained breaths from Naruto as he continued to counter attack. "Face it dumbass, as long as I can smell you, you will never beat me so just die already." Kiba yelled out.

"N.. Naruto-kun, kick his ass!" Hinata yelled out surprising those around. She was glaring intently at Kiba, half wanting to hide, and the other half wanting to kill the Inuzuka who spilled out her secret. She was so intent on it she had never witnessed the look of her father who was surprised amongst the jounin there. Nor did she see the glare that Neji had. She didn't hear the gasps coming from those that knew her. For that one moment, none of them mattered, save the two down in the arena. One the love of her life, and the other who she wanted so badly to maim.

Naruto was in pain. He had felt it, even more so when he had felt his chakra burning him. As if threatening to tear him apart along with Kiba's attacks. It cam to a complete surprise when he heard Hinata call out to him. At first he was confused when Kiba stated that Hinata loved him and to hear her call out to him. However he found himself growing even angrier when Kiba talked about Hinata as if she were a trophy. He had gotten tired of Kiba claiming that he was dodging Naruto's blows because he could smell them. It was then that he showed his confident smirk. Leaping away from Kiba he concentrated chakra that was burning his body. He knew it would hurt, but then he also knew now after figuring out why he couldn't do it before, how to beat him. It was then he used a jutsu that he figured would render Kiba useless for a moment and allow him to usher in his next attack. "CLONE JUTSU!!"

While many had known that Naruto was indeed a true master of the Shadow Clone jutsu. They were surprised when they heard him call out the often useless clone jutsu. However those who were familiar with how Naruto failed. Including many of the chunnin who read the after effects. They couldn't help but feel that for the first time, a jutsu that Naruto sucked at would work so well. The third almost let a chuckle escape despite how dire it was and with that he whispered to many of the Inuzuka members, who were Hana and Tsume to plug their noses. Even Kakashi who was exceptionally gifted with a good sense of smell knew to plug his nose. The reason being as the moment the clone showed up. Naruto struck it with a shuriken causing it to explode into a noxious smelling gas. Kiba for the most part blinked before the smell assaulted his already hypersensitive nose. He had felt his stomach began to lurch as pain began to wrack his body. He was convulsing for a moment before trying to blow the aweful stench that had invaded his nostrils from his nose. It was then that Naruto struck.

"You should be lucky Kiba, cause you get to see something I have been working on for awhile." With that Naruto formed his famous handseal causing eight other shadow clones to appear around him. "U." they all cried out as every single one of them send a powerful knee into Kiba' stomach forcing him airborne for a second. "ZU." They all cried again before spinning around and bringing their heels into his back. "MA." Four clones jumped on four others backs before leaping upwards, striking Kiba on the back of his knees, his hips, shoulders, wrists, elbows, and sternum with curled knuckles, forcing chakra to those very knuckles. "KI." They cried out before spinning and sending a knee into those limbs causing loud snaps to be heard. Kiba had felt each tendon and join in those areas tighten to the point that they locked in place. "NARUTO!" It was then that each clone leapt up slamming both knees and elbows into Kiba's gut, starting his hurtle towards the ground. "KITSUNE BARRAGE!" Naruto finally yelled before spinning and slamming the balls of both feet against Kiba's face before he hit ground. He skidded back for a moment landing beside his clones as each stood in the stances for the dance of the Kitsune fighting style. Kiba however had met creating a rather large crater in the floor. Blood leaking from his nose, ear, and mouth, while his body was locked in what appeared a living rigormortis. The only indication that he was still alive was the fact that he was breathing. Gekkou leapt down and checked Kiba's vitals, only to sigh and find that the boy was alive. To make sure that there wasn't any permanent damage he checked the boys joints before shaking his head. They were merely locked, which had actually softened the blow to a degree. Waving the medic squad over he looked over to Naruto nodding.

"Winner by Knockout, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto sighed for a moment before looking over his torn clothes. His chakra for the time being felt nonexistent and he looked ready to collapse. Naruto shakingly walked over to the stairs before telling the medics to take care of Kiba and keep him alive. The medics nodded smiling at Naruto who had shown that despite what Kiba had stated, that he wouldn't hold ill feelings.

"God it feels like I got hit with a lightning bolt." Naruto stated as he walked up the stairs towards his team. His blood now bleeding to red again, however he looked paler than before. "Hey Hinata. Um sorry I had to beat Kiba up so badly… but I couldn't help it."

"He deserved it Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered before slowly pressing a bottle into his hands. Even blushing as their fingertips met. She almost fainted for a moment until she felt herself falling forwards after a push. From who she couldn't tell, but what happened next caused her eyes to open wide. Once again her lips found Naruto's and unlike the last time it was by no means a dream. Her eyes widened a bit before her first Natural reaction came to be. She fainted.

"Eh… I guess what Kiba said was true. Granted that's the second time she's kissed me." Naruto stammered out as he caught her in his arms. Gently he set her off to the side before bowing to Kurenai. "Um again, sorry about beating Kiba up badly."

"Don't worry about it. I can't say he didn't deserve it, though it just means he is going to have to learn to control that mouth and think things a bit through huh. In any case Naruto you deserved to win." Kurenai stated though she couldn't really fault the boy. After all they had agreed as a team to never speak of Hinata's crush on Naruto to him and even Kiba betrayed that trust. Adding into the fact with what he said and how he said things. It came to no surprise that she wanted to tear him open. "Are you sure your gonna be okay?"

"Heh, I've had worse than this, though I do feel a bit tired but then again its been that way since that damned snake bastard hit me." He commented as he noticed that the seal was back. He decided to wait till after everyone was gone to talk to the Hokage about it. Sarutobi on the other hand was cursing himself. He had messed up and realized at the same time, that was one seal he couldn't break. It was why he had trained Jaraiya to take up the sealing arts. He wasn't surprised to say the least about Orochimaru's tenacity for creating seals, and even then leave it up to his ex pupil to create something like that. He had turned towards one of his most trustworthy and familiar Anbu whispering into the Anbu's ear. Said Anbu nodded before disappearing. His task being of great importance.

Hiashi was a man of few words, and rarely surprised, however even he had been surprised several times thus far. The first time being when he sensed killing intent rolling off his eldest daughter. The second when she even went so far as to tell her love interest to beat a team members ass. While he had barely used any of those words, he couldn't help but feel a sliver of pride show for his daughter. However what had surprised him next was when Hinata had kissed her crush. As a father he was outraged, but also proud. He had never witnessed the innocent push from Kurenai or Shino, however that wasn't the last surprise. It was what Naruto said afterwards about being the second kiss. Half of him wanted to strangle the boy right there, yet the other half wanted to congratulate the boy for defending his daughters honor and even being chivalrous for apologizing for how badly he beat the Inuzuka heir. He let out a loud chuckle for a moment, those near him at least heard him, which included the Inuzuka clan leader, Tsume, as well as Shibi, Sarutobi, a few of the council members of his clan from the branch family. He turned around and offered a rare smile to the branch leaders. "It would seem Hinata is finally growing into interesting person. Though still timid." He calmly replied.

"Lord Hyuga, what do you mean?" one of them asked.

"Eto, in your honest opinion, do you think any father would be truly harsh and calculative as I have towards my daughter?"

"I am afraid to answer that."

"I suppose you would say that. However I've of little choice. Even I have trouble sometimes." Hiashi stated. The third Hokage nodded knowing all too well. As did Eto. He was still new to the council but from the meetings he had gone to in the past week since the last one died during a meeting he felt he had understood that Hiashi was not as foreboding or hating of the branch house as he had heard. It confused him but as all Hyuga he had learned to look deeper into the matter to figure things out and what he had found out had scared him. Truthfully Hiashi too was a slave to the family. Those who made up the main branches council had pinned him and many other members into submission of their ways. At first he was confused as to why his predecessor had spoken highly of Hiashi but now he knew. Hiashi was a man who wanted the whole Hyuga clan to be both strong, but equal. It was the majority of the council who wished to keep to the old stagnant ways. It was also then that he had known that he pushed Hinata to become strong lest she be bullied the same way when she became heir. He only hoped as the current branch house leader that he could help Hiashi and Hinata to repair the rift, though for now he figured it would best to do in secret. While many of the branch house adored Hinata, many still bore resentment of when they lost Hizashi to the incident years ago. Even as the two fights that had happened, none of them had bothered to pay attention. They were rather busy in their musing, until they heard the pained screams of Rock Lee as his arm and leg got crushed. They each had felt the power that Lee had unleashed in the form of the gates and knew even at that speed they would have trouble fending from attacks like that yet the sand Genin before them had survived and lashed out just as much in anger and rage. They also felt the amount of inhuman and demonic energy from the said Sand Genin made them quiver. It was lucky for Lee that Gai had saved him when he had, as they were quite sure that the boy would be nothing more than a greasy splatter of gore and guts in the arena, which looked more like a war zone. It didn't help that before that match that an Akimichi was defeated in mere seconds either from what they heard, as Chouza wept to himself about his boy having lost to the sound mummy as he put it.

Gekkou sighed before giving the area a thorough look of the arena. Not only after Naruto's fight, but also Choji's and the fight between Gaara and Rock Lee. Thinking for a moment he looked up at the Hokage who nodded. "We will have an hour break while the arena is prepared for the last two fighters. Hinata Hyuga, versus Neji Hyuga." Gekkou sighed once more before calling over several chunnins. Each of the chunnins sighed for a moment before going about removing the rubble as well as placing down new tiles, while the rest of the genin were ushered out of the room. Halfway through the hour Hinata had awoke from her fainting spell to find Kurenai chuckling as well as Shino who had a rare smile on his face. It also didn't help when Ino and Sakura began to pester her about how it felt to kiss the love of her life. Nor did it help when Tenten teased her before wondering if Neji kissed that good. However the straw that broke the camels back was when Anko whispered Naruto exact sizes towards them causing the girls to gasp before looking at Hinata with Jealousy that caused her to wish she could cover herself and never be seen again, well aside from her Naruto-kun. Of course those thoughts led her into an even greater blush before she whispered to herself how bad she was. It didn't bode well for her though when she found out she had to fight her cousin. She was about to state that she forfeit when the hour was up and while pondering it had found herself standing before him after being ushered into the arena.

"Hinata-sama. You are weak, and do not deserve to be a shinobi. It is your fate to forever be the failure of the Hyuga and unless you wish to feel pain, I would suggest you leave here Immediately. I will not hold back against you." Neji proclaimed loud enough for the whole arena to hear. What was worse was that she had believed him. Even though her confidence had soared earlier, she knew that Neji was a faster and stronger fighter than her. Even despite how often she would try to communicate with him, he had roughly ignored or glared at her with hatred. She touched her fingers to her lips as she looked up towards Naruto before looking down. "Quit trying to hide, you touching your lips suggests how meek you are and proves it, looking up towards that buffoon only shows how dependent you are for someone to help you and looking down you know I could easily defeat you so just give up." He stated. Hinata stepped back for a moment and was prepared to admit that she was going to forfeit. Even Hiashi scowled for a moment at Hinata because he could see her reverting back into that timid shell. He also scowled at Neji but couldn't help it since if Neji who was flesh and blood to her could talk down to her, how would she react to the council who he knew were far worse.

"Hinata don't believe anything that emo stick up his ass says. I know your stronger than that. All you gotta do is show him so go KICK HIS ASS!" Naruto yelled out. Hinata gasped for a moment before looking up at Naruto. She could feel his eyes looking upon her, and even more the confidence that began to flow into her. He was watching her, cheering her, supporting her. It was then that she decided to go against what her team had told her. What herself had told her. She would fight. She knew she might lose, but there was a sliver of hope and a chance that she could win. Even more so if her Naruto-kun was watching her, she would do her best. It was the first real step she took since becoming a genin to show what she was made of.

"No Neji-ni-san. I won't give up so easily anymore. I won't back down, not anymore because that too is my Nindo." She stated out with a bit of confidence in her foice. It was then that she went through the rudimentary hand seals to activate her bloodline. While she knew people like Neji and her father, even Hanabi didn't use them anymore, she did, but even still she wouldn't ever back down. She would fight and continue fighting as long as there was a breath and she was going to prove it. Not only to Neji, or to her father, or to Naruto, but now to herself.

"Fine I will not be held accountable if you die."

"Final Match of the Chunnin Preliminaries, Hinata Hyuga, versus Neji Hyuga. Begin." With that Gekkou stood off to the side. Both Hyuga rushed forward. Their palms strike at each other with deadly accuracy only to be blocked, or tossed away, by each others moves. Ducking and bending at angles that would rival most contortionists they dodged blows that were laced with deadly chakra. Even while others asked questions as to what they were doing, they fought at what appeared and even level. Not a single one of them scoring a direct hit or glancing blow. Hinata opted to add more into it, as she bent down avoiding a strike to her throat, she brought her leg around in the hope of either tripping her cousin or pushing him off balance for a moment to continue in. He merely jumped over it, and continued into his own barrage. His fingers striking faster and harder than before. Neji himself was surprised. He was so sure that Hinata would back out, but then the blonde idiot had to ruin it. Either way he knew he would win. He was still surprised that Hinata would push him far enough though. He did have to hand it to her that she seemed more agile than he but he knew the style of Jyuken better than most of the Hyuga aside from the council and the head. So it came to no real surprise to him when Hinata manage to strike a blow to his chest. He had already prepared for that as his own palm struck hers. Granted it wasn't to her heart, but close enough, if the blood she began to spill from her mouth was any indication.

"H.. how?" Hinata stammered. She was pretty sure that she had struck his lung. Her palm was at the right spot, yet she was the only one coughing blood.

"Your feeble attacks, and weak Jyuken have no effect on me." Neji stated before rolling up her sleeve. Her eyes widened as she saw that the tenketsu in her arms had been sealed off. She tried to remember when they were but then realized. Everytime she was blocked, he had sealed them. It was as if he lead her into attacking him on purpose just so he could seal them. "You see, you are fated to be weak and loser. If you had accepted your fate and forfeited you would not be suffering." He stated before striking her chest again, this time on the other side of her heart causing her to tumble back. "Now just stay down and admit your defeat."

"N… Never." Hinata stammered out. Her mind telling her she was stronger than that. That she would fight until the bitter end if she must. She wasn't going to stand down. Rushing forward she struck again only to find herself being sent back from a strike to her heart. She could feel her strength leaving her. Her mind starting to slip into unconsciousness as her breathing became erratic. She could even hear Gekkou stating that she was losing but once again she had heard Naruto's voice stating that she was strong. That they shouldn't dismiss her because she still stood.

"Why do you fight your fate. You are just a pathetic wallflower who should have never become a Shinobi. You should quit a give into your fate. I know you suffer because of how weak you are." Neji taunted her.

"Y.. you are wrong Neji. I may be suffering but you more so than anyone. You are suffering because of the rift between our family and its tearing you apart." Hinata stated before coughing up more bloody. She knew she was beaten but she wouldn't allow herself to fall. She wanted to keep going. She had to. Her eyes widened as she felt a burst of killing intent before her. She knew then that Neji would kill her yet she would fight it. She wanted to save her cousin and her sister. She wanted to save the clan and to do so she would fight.

Neji was angry, she had continued to fight him, even though she was on deaths door. She said he was suffering. She was talking down to him as if he was the one who was running away. It was then that he wanted to show the rest of the clan that he was stronger than they were. It was then that she would have to die to even prove it and as much he rushed in. Yet he couldn't move. He then knew why as he felt a kunai at his throat, a hand grasping his wrist. His shoulders held by familiar hands, and a finger upon his fore head. He recognized the faces before him. His own Sensei, Gai. Kakashi Hatake, Gekkou Hayate, and Kurenai Hayate.

"More special treatment for the main branch?" he bit out. His anger palpable as he tried to move but found that he couldn't.

"No… merely saving you from an even worse death." Kakashi stated before gesturing to Gekkou to move. It was then Neji understood what he meant as Naruto stood. With his Byakugan active he could see the waves of chakra rolling off Naruto as the blonde shinobi glared. The boys face deadly calm, yet serious as his eyes, glowered with silent fury. He had seen those eyes before when the boy fought Kiba. He was surprised at the amount of chakra that he had in him before but even more surprised as he continued to push more out. Yet that alone wasn't what sent a shiver down his spine. It was how his once bright blue eyes turned colder than ice and the fact that he had a total look of rage. He could even see a small spiraling of chakra building in the boys hands as if he were going to drill into his body with his fists. For the first time Neji was scared but shook it off as the boy was merely enraged.

"H.. how could you do that to your own family." Naruto bit out. "How could you want to kill Hinata-chan as if she were someone who hurt you."

"It doesn't concern trash like you. If you have the time to glare at me, you should spend it tending to the trash behind you." Neji stated before sending a glare towards Kurenai. Kurenai replied the glare with a darker one before examining Hinata. She gasped before calling out for a medic team. Unbuttoning the girls jacket she could fell a very weak pulse as it fluttered uncontrollably.

"He was aiming to kill her. Her heart is already beating erratically." Kurenai bit out before helping the medic's lift Hinata into the stretcher. Naruto gasped before turning around and looking over at Hinata.

"Naruto-kun…. Do you think I changed… just a little bit." Hinata whispered though Naruto heard it.

"Yeah Hinata, you did good, now just rest and get better okay." Naruto whispered as he squeezed her hand. It was then that he turned and looked at her blood while the other jounin let Neji go, yet still intercepted his movements should he try and attack Hinata. Naruto on the other hand let out a cry of rage before rushing forward onto to have Kakashi and Asuma stop him.

"Look Naruto Calm DOWN!" Kakashi stated. "If you want to fight him so badly, wait until the finals. Doing so now will get you disqualified."

"Yeah Naruto, just calm down. I can understand it if you want to beat his pompous ass, but do it when it counts. I'm pretty sure Hinata would want you to continue through the finals." Asuma added before sending a very deep glare towards Neji who scoffed. They released Naruto when they felt him relax. He merely walked back to her blood before scooping it into his hands.

"Another thing loser, trash shouldn't cheer trash on. Its not professional." Neji taunted as he stared down at Naruto.

"Hyuga. I am going to beat you into the ground for what you did to Hinata. I vow, as a Shinobi of Konoha and on my dream that I will WIN!" Naruto stated before holding his fist, covered in blood out to Neji. Sakura gasped knowing that a promise made on blood as well as his dream had meant it. She nodded to Naruto knowing that he would keep it.

"Will the participants in the Chunnin Preliminary Finals please step forward and draw lots?" Gekkou stated before Anko stood with a box with a hole in it. Each of them all lined up before swiftly reaching in and pulling out a tag, before calling out their numbers. Kakashi was the last to draw for Sasuke seeing as his student was indisposed of for the moment. Afterwards they watched as their names were written on the tournament board. "Naruto Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha versus Gaara Sabaku, Shino Aburame versus Dosu Kinuta, with the winner fighting Kankuro Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara versus Temari Sabaku. The matches will be held in one months time. Use this time to refine your techniques or train to show new ones since everyone here now knows your current abilities. We will see you in one month. Dismissed." Gekkou stated before everyone disappeared aside from the Jounin and the Hokage. "Sir, I have a feeling that Orochimaru will do something before this month is up."

"I agree, I have already had the sound genin who lost moved to a suitable area to protect them."

"Excuse me lord Hokage, but the only one we managed to save and protect for the moment is Kin Tsuchi." An Anbu officer stated as he appeared beside the Hokage. "It would appear that the other one was taken out of the hospital by their jounin sensei.

"Damnit. Search for him and bring him back. Even if they assaulted Konoha shinobi, they are still kids and will not be used by Orochimaru for his own ends." Sarutobi stated before puffing upon his pipe. "Has anyone located Jaraiya?"

"Yes Lord Hokage. He is on his way here. He is most displeased at the change of events." Another Anbu stated.

"Good, Kakashi, despite how much it pains me to do this. I need you to teach Sasuke. We do not need him relying on that seal. As such when he gets out of the hospital you are to take him to a secluded area and train him to survive." Sarutobi stated.

"But what about Naruto or Sakura?"

"Anko do you think you can assist Sakura in her training. Granted she did not go onto the finals. It doesn't mean she should be considered weak."

"Bah its no problem. Besides she shows promise as a Kunoichi. I think that's the first time she's shown balls big enough to admit that she needs help becoming a Kunoichi. I can help her with poisons and whatnot. She looks more like a genjutsu type to me."

"She's also a Haruno which means she may have other talents. Plus she does have a drive to win. Perhaps I will check and see what she can do. Plus if her grades and chakra control are anything to go by. She would definitely be a good medic nin." A familiar voice rang out.

"What a surprise Tsunade to find you here."

"I heard the Chunnin exams were being held so I decided to stop by. Besides this gives me time to place a few bets. So who are you gonna have teach Naruto."

"I am not sure."

"Leave that up to me Lord Hokage. I might know someone who would be glad to help Naruto."

"Not a problem. So anyone wanna tell me if theres anything I can do to help around here?"

"Tsunade-sama. We need your help with some of the chunnin applicants. Some are near fatal condition." One of the medic nin who had taken Hinata to the hospital had stated after hearing who got back.

"Who?"

"Hinata Hyuga."

"WHAT!!" Hiashi yelled, causing most of the others who were not used to out bursts from him to stare at him. "Please Tsunade-sama. Please save my little girl." Hiashi bit out. It didn't take anyone by surprise to see that he had a hopeless look of sadness in his eye.

"Alright I'm on it. After this Hiashi, you and I are gonna have a long talk." Tsunade stated before turning to Shizune. "Shizune, I need you to keep up with whats going on. After this little meeting head over to Naruto's for me would ya." And with that Tsunade disappeared Shizune looked over the the jounins who looked scared for a moment.

"Whats going on?"

"Naruto is currently staying at my place. Apparently a little while ago some of the more unsavory chunnin and civilians had burned down his apartment." Shibi stated. "Do not worry, I can see your concern and will allow you to visit him along with others who feel the same way."

"Thanks Shibi. I hope there is something left of the Chunnins and civilians for Tsunade to find out."

"Unfortunately we are still working on that. The council apparently feels like those who did it should only get a fine."

"Oh really. Tsunade will not be happy."

"I don't think any of us are. Damned assholes feel useless with that council acting the way they are."

"Unfortunately I wish there was a way I could do something about it, however the only one who can would be a new Hokage." Sarutobi stated. "Even then some of them might stay on the council. But at least it might give Naruto and several others a good chance."

"Well no matter what Lord Hokage. You know you can count on us as you have." Hiashi stated. "However please do not inform any on my own council how I feel. It's hard enough dealing with the rest of the Hyuga elders." Hiashi stated before looking poignantly around the room. For another time around the room they were surprised at Hiashi.

"Well with this done we should prepare. I have a feeling this will not be good."

Authors Notes: Hello everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. Its taken me awhile, but I bring this new chapter to you in hopes you all will enjoy it. Yes I know some of the fights are the same and yes I skipped over Lee's and Gaara's fight. The main reason I skipped over certain ones were because I am sure many of you already know what happened. I didn't want to have to type out another two to three thousand words describing the fight and yes I know this chapter is my longest to date. Anyways as you can tell Sakura and Sasuke share the curse mark and I am pretty sure you are all upset with Mika dying. As I promised before I am starting to stray off the actual timeline of Naruto since it is after all an alternate Universe type. In the last two chapters you saw that team seven got new weapons and you have also seen in this chapter that they have begun to use them in their own style. I hope those of you who were upset with the way Kiba treated Naruto feel like he got what they deserved. Hell I had fun writing the severe ass whooping he got. As for the deaths of Misumi and his partner. I felt that they needed to die, as well as give Sasuke a little bit of spotlight. True I don't like him too much but still he is an impressive fighter. As for the next chapter. Your going to have to see what is going to happen and I will hope that your surprised. I'm not sure what I am going to do, whether or not to have the next chapter be just the month long training or to have half the chapter the training and the other half the final fights. As for anything else. Well lets say its going to be interesting in the least. Again I do like reviews and I look forward to them but I please ask that if you give reviews please no flames or the "I hate your fanfic." That's not constructive nor things like that since it tends to make me very defensive. As I said before I'm not the best author and I know my style of writing is a bit wordy. However if you disagree with what I am writing or agree with it please feel free to let me know and why. Well I am gonna crash. I stayed up eight hours overnight finishing this just so it can go out.


	7. Chapter 6

Kakashi sighed as he stood in the hospital lobby. He knew it was inevitable. Hell he was dreading it. The reason being was the fact that he wanted to train both Naruto and Sasuke, however he couldn't very well go against orders. He was rather surprised though when he had tried to find a jounin instructor who wasn't training one of the members for the up coming chunnin finals. Of course that limited him to those who weren't participating. Truthfully he didn't want to have Ebisu train Naruto because he knew for a fact Ebisu would only try and teach Naruto the basics. Truthfully, he knew Naruto had better control of the basics better than most jounin. After all Naruto's greatest skills were the basics if one thought about it. The Henge or transformation jutsu he had seen Naruto employ in his battles was pure genius. Add into the fact he had a natural knack for substituting himself with a shadow clone at the right time. True he couldn't do a regular clone to save his life, well that couldn't be said anymore if the indication of the stench that had knocked out Kiba Inuzuka had been anything. He even remembered telling Iruka that a clone like Naruto's clone was indeed a good tool to use at the right moment. It made Iruka think twice about whether or not he should have failed Naruto then, but then Iruka remembered if he hadn't, Naruto would never have learned the Shadow clone jutsu. Chuckling for a moment he decided to read his favorite series in the middle of the lobby, waiting for what he considered a genius student of his to show up. It would appear he didn't have to wait long.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. I was wondering if it were at all possible if you could…"

"Unfortunately I wish I could Naruto. However give the way Orochimaru attacked your team and the fact he has his eyes set on Sasuke, I've been ordered to take Sasuke away from the village to train him. I really wish I could, however I may have found a replacement to train you. However I am not letting you go without giving you something which I think will help." Kakashi stated before pulling out a brown scroll. The symbol for earth upon it. He smiled as he handed it to Naruto. "Earth Style, head hunter jutsu. It's what I used on Sasuke during our first training exercise and give at how well you tend to misdirect your opponents so much. I figured you would love it. Besides I know for a fact that you could probably alter that jutsu with a few notes I left in there for ya." Kakashi stated before patting the boy's shoulder. True he wouldn't be there to help Naruto along with his training but it didn't mean he couldn't let the boy go without something. "I will stop by from time to time to see how your doing." He stated before chuckling, waving his hand over his shoulder as he walked away. Naruto stood dumbfounded for a moment before shrugging and turning around and stepping forward, only to fall backwards. "Ebisu should be able to help you with something if you need it." Kakashi called out as he peeked his head back in, giving his usual eye smile only to disappear in a whirl of leaves.

Naruto looked upwards towards the one person he considered one of Konoha's biggest closet perverts; his disgust apparent on his face as he began to glare at the special jounin.

"Do not hate me Naruto. I don't mind helping you with your training. After all I am a special jounin and can help you with what you need most. From what I have heard and read. You have terrible chakra control." Ebisu stated as he adjusted his sunglasses. He was as lanky as Naruto remembered him.

"Hmph, as if a closet pervert like you could teach me anything, that I don't already know." Naruto chided before huffing and turning away.

"Tell you what Naruto, if you think you can perform three chakra control exercises perfectly for me, I will concede and find a better teacher for you." Ebisu calmly stated. Normally he wouldn't be so calm about being called a closet pervert, however no one aside from him and Naruto were around. Months ago, he would never have bothered to teach Naruto; however, he had seen how Konohamaru turned and got serious about his training after the fiasco. He was willing to give the blonde shinobi the benefit of the doubt, though he did still hate the Kyuubi. After all it had taken away his girlfriend, the only woman who had fallen for him.

"Alright you got a deal, so go ahead and tell me which ones already." Naruto stated as he arched his eyebrow. It didn't help that his temper was easily ready to flare, along with the fact that he was still very angry about what happened to his adopted sister. Add on top of that the fact that Hinata was hurt by her own protector. If he hadn't spent so much time in memory lane he would not have missed the glint that had shown in Ebisu's eye. Ebisu was known as one of the few male shinobi who had excellent chakra control. So much so that he was on par with many medics. He also knew just how much chakra was needed to do any particular jutsu, after studying it for so long. With a smirk he held out three fingers before counting them off.

"Kakashi told me you have mastered the tree climbing exercise. The following one is water walking. One that Chunnin's are taught to do next." He said emphasizing chunnin. "After that it's water rolling, a jounin exercise." He then smirked afterwards before calmly stating. "The last one is one that Anbu have trouble doing, that being the leaf balance." He calmly stated before snatching a leaf out of the air. "I will demonstrate." He swiftly handed the leaf to Naruto before gesturing he hold it out with one hand. With that he leapt up and stood upon the leaf with one toe. As if balancing and concentrating his chakra to stand perfectly still on it. Normally one witnessing this would say that it was a magic trick, or that Naruto was extremely strong. However Naruto knew otherwise. He couldn't feel any weight from Ebisu on his arm and add to the fact that his overactive mind was already figuring it out in one way or another. The simplest solution Naruto figured was that Ebisu was emitting a steady stream of chakra from his toe to the ground and figured the jounin was cheating. He smirked much like the prankster he was and tossed the leaf upwards. Ebisu countered his smirk by simply staying on the leaf as it floated up before following it slowly to the ground, the very same earth that Naruto's jaw was resting.

"What the fuck?"

"Not as simple as it looks huh. Well shall we begin?" Ebisu commented before a befuddled Naruto followed him. It didn't take them long to reach their destination. A hot springs, denoted of course by the willowing wisps of steam occasionally billowing up from behind the building's entrance. Ebisu smiled before walking out onto the steaming water. "Here is where we will begin the water walking. I will even sweeten the deal. If you can do this before the day is out, I will teach you one jutsu." He smiled inwardly. If it was one thing, Ebisu did his research the moment Kakashi asked him to teach Naruto. Promising a jutsu was a sure fire way to get Naruto to do anything. However he was about to find out that betting against Naruto, as Iruka has stated constantly was never wise.

"Hmm alright, cause I wanna learn the shunshin." Naruto calmly stated. With that he looked at the water for a moment, analyzing the depth, the ripples, and many other things before sitting down and setting his hand just above it. He patted it once before waving his hand clearing the scalding water away before thinking. Once finished he stood up and closed his eyes in deep thought.

"At this rate you won't…." his voice suddenly failed him as he watched Naruto go about concentrating chakra before leaping. The moment he touched the water he stood as if he were on land itself. Not even a ripple came from his steps before he turned and looked at Ebisu.

"Jutsu Please." Naruto calmly stated before walking around the water. He walked back up to the cobblestone path before lacing his fingers and putting them behind his head. Ebisu on the other hand nodded after a few moments before walking over to Naruto.

"You ever do this exercise before?" Ebisu asked.

"Practiced a bit when I was out, but never mastered it. Still a pain in the ass cause of this seal that snake bastard put on me."

"Snake bastard eh? Sounds like my old teammate Orochimaru is back." A voice came beside them. The two looked off to the side before witnessing a well recognized face in Konoha. Long white hair as unkempt as Naruto, red streaks running down his face, strange forehead protector bearing the kanji for oil, white, green, and red Kabuki outfit, and a stream of blood running from one of his nostrils. Both recognized who it was though they had different names to match up to the infamous face.

"Ero-sennin." Naruto yelled out while Ebisu merely shook his head. "So your back huh?"

"Couldn't stay away from this place when someone I know was participating. That and that bastard of a teammate goes about getting his jollies off of little kids." Jaraiya commented.

"You just came for the bathhouses you old pervert. So is Tsunade-Obachan around?" Naruto asked. Jaraiya merely chuckled before looking over at Ebisu.

"So is he your jounin instructor?" Jaraiya asked before pulling out one of his books, signing it with a brush and tossing it to the now overjoyed Ebisu, who for a second wanted to jump and skip around but did otherwise before tucking the said book into his weapons pouch.

"Nah, this closet pervert is the one who Kakashi-sensei dumped me onto cause he has to go train Ass Uke bastard." Naruto commented. "Though Kakashi-sensei gave me a scroll to learn a jutsu from. I wonder what is going through his head sometimes." Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you must remember that he is your jounin instructor and that you and your team were attacked by Orochimaru. Not to mention Orochimaru targeted Sasuke Uchiha for a reason. Sounds to me like the council is at it again. Damned idiots I tell you, favoring the last Uchiha will get them screwed in the end. So you still holding back a lot?"

"Always, turns out that it's a good idea especially if people underestimate me cause of it."

"Holding back?" Ebisu asked, he was surprised once more and now was trying to figure out why. "What do you mean holding back?"

"Easy. Naruto here, may act like the idiot, do things and idiot would do, and talk like an idiot, but is far from it. If you ask me and Tsunade both. This brat here is a lot stronger than most chunnin and a few jounin." Jaraiya commented. "Course that might help that me and Tsunade trained him in the basics of shinobi's for a long time. Considering we owed it to my previous student." Jaraiya softly said. Ebisu then turned his head towards Naruto before arching an eyebrow.

"So what Jutsu do you know that I should know about. After all I did state that if you could do the exercise before the day was out I would teach you Shunshin. I need to know what else before I offer another jutsu."

"Shadow clone, Shadow Kunai Clone, Transformation, Art of disappearing, genjutsu release, replacement, sexy jutsu, harem jutsu, basic summoning from scrolls, and knockout gas jutsu." Naruto chuckled as he said the last one.

"Knockout gas jutsu?" Ebisu and Jaraiya questioned for a moment before thinking onto what he meant.

"Can't do a regular clone, but I can make one that I switch places with that explodes a moment after making people sick from the smell. Worked good against that damned mutt Kiba." Naruto spat out the name venomously. Ebisu had a look of shock on his face. He would never have figured Naruto to be the type that could turn a useless jutsu into one that is effective against the right opponent. Jaraiya on the other hand gasped.

"You mean the brat that is currently even in worse shape when Tsunade found out what he said."

"Huh what happened?"

"Oh nothing other than the fact that Kiba is gonna be walking funny for the rest of the month and add the fact that he is wearing a dress, and a pink bow on his head."

"I'm missing something here. What would cause Tsunade to put him in a dress and a pink bow."

"Oh the dress and bow came from his sister. Tsunade just mystical palmed his groin. She's never done that to me, course the way he treated women and what he said in the match didn't help much either. Course that's after he gets out of the hospital. The medics were able to fix what Naruto did to him, though he went back in cause his mother literally broke the idiots ribs, legs, and arms. He even is wearing a cone around his head that is covered in flowers."

"What did he say that caused so much trouble with his family?"

"He kept on stating that Hinata' was his woman and how Mika…." Naruto grew silent for a moment. "Died cause I was too weak, though I can't blame him on that one…." Silence resumed as Naruto looked down. "Last thing he said was about my mother being a whore who had left me." At that Jaraiya suddenly bristled. It didn't help that he was radiating a very large amount of killer intent.

"Naruto listen to me, your mother was by no means a whore and never left you. Kushina would never have done that." He yelled out before gasping. Naruto looked up and stared hard into Jaraiya's eyes.

"I'm only going to ask this once Jaraiya. If you know who my mother was, who was my father?" Naruto's voice had an edge to it, as could be felt. "No lying either."

"Kushina… Kushina… wait you mean Kushina Uzumaki? Wasn't she married to the fourth Hokage?" Ebisu asked Jaraiya before blinking. "That means… Oh holy fuck." Ebisu looked over at Naruto who was staring very hard and very long at them both.

"Oh holy fuck is right. Naruto calm down. Not only is Sarutobi sensei gonna have my balls on a platter but Tsunade and Naruto as well. Thank you Ebisu, god Damnit." Jaraiya stated only to grab ahold of both Naruto and Ebisu before disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

Sarutobi, the third Hokage was not having a good day to begin with. He was having to first deal with several Kunoichi and other male Shinobi who were demanding that Kiba Inuzuka be given several punishments. What surprised him though was the fact that the said Kunoichi who pissed off were for Kiba's blatent disregard for women, most of all Naruto's mother. Many of them respected the boy's mother and father but also hated Naruto. Just as he was about to finally relax after telling them that Kiba has been dealt with by his family, and Tsunade they left only to feel three chakra's begin to converge near him. Recognizing all three of them he knew it was going to be bad as well but he couldn't figure out why.

Jaraiya for the most part was scared and upset at the same time. He was scared for three reasons. One was that he broke another law that was made by the Third Hokage, the second was that Naruto was really pissed off and usually a pissed off Naruto meant that he was in a world of pranking for himself, and lastly if Tsunade had found out that he had inadvertently gave away what she promised she would tell him later on, that she would kick his ass all the way to whirlpool village.

"Jaraiya, Naruto, Ebisu. What do I owe this unexpected surprise?"

"Old man you have some serious explaining to do. You knew who my parents were didn't you." Naruto yelled out. If one could look into Naruto's eyes you could see the look of pain and betrayal on his face.

"Ahh. I see. I take it you two have something to do with this?" Sarutobi looked from Naruto over at Jaraiya and Ebisu, who both gulped and nodded. "Yes Naruto, I know who both your mother and father were. If you could give me a moment, while I get Tsunade here as well. I trust you can find her right Ebisu?" Ebisu nodded before disappearing. Minutes later an extremely irate Tsunade appeared, if by the fact she was cracking her knuckles were proof of the matter.

"Now that Tsunade is here old man, start explaining."

"Jaraiya have you fixed his seal yet?"

"Not yet, but was does this have to do with that?" he asked.

"Simple, I feel that Kitsu should also be listening as well."

"Fine but this better be the last interruption or I am seriously gonna make everyone here pay." Naruto stated before removing his jacket and shirt, revealing the several seals on his stomach.

"Seven prong seal huh. Easy enough, though this is indeed an issue." With that Jaraiya rammed his palm into Naruto's stomach causing him to flinch but remain upright. Naruto grunted in pain before closing his eyes and listening inwardly. He felt Kitsu was asleep and decided a good wakeup call was in order. As such he imagined a rather large bucket of ice water above her and proceeded to empty it upon her.

"She's awake and pissed. So now tell me why you fucking lied to me about not knowing who my parents were." He growled out. He could even feel Kitsu halting her yelling and if he were to look at her at the moment, even she was scared. He inwardly frowned his eyebrow. "Is everyone I fucking know lying to me or something." He yelled out causing many to look at him. "First old man, you tell me you don't know who my parents were, then Kitsu tells me she doesn't, then Jaraiya and Tsunade don't. Ebisu even knows of my parents but no one fucking tells me anything."

"It was done for a reason Naruto. The fourth Hokage, had a lot of enemies and it was shortly after your father died that the council and I came to an agreement that if you made chunnin or were emotionally ready we could tell you."

"He is right Naruto. My student, the fourth Hokage had a lot of enemies. If any of them found out who you were, they would be either trying to kill you, or kidnap you and turn you into a weapon."

"Not like that has stopped it from happening." Naruto bit out causing many others to bow their head in shame. "You all didn't think I could handle knowing who my parents were so you all even lied to me. Didn't you think that I could be trustworthy enough to know? Even I know not to yell out information like that. I already knew that my father had a lot of enemies even before I left the orphanage. Everyone was talking about him. At least my parents were innocent in this. I can understand why he chose me to seal Kitsu into."

"So do you want us to do about it Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Stop lying to me about things like this. How can I trust you guys if you can't even trust me."

"Well I guess it should be announced then." Sarutobi stated before shaking his head. It wouldn't do well considering the fact that they were in the middle of the chunnin exams, as information could easily be leaked out by it. "So I take it you want to go by your fathers last name then?"

"Fuck no. I have a feeling that I was named this for a reason and I will never want to live in the shadow of my old man's name. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and it's gonna stay that way." Naruto stated. "Besides, I should've figured my bastard of a father would do this to me."

"Naruto Uzumaki, I will not have you belittle what your father did." Jaraiya stated. "He was a noble man who cared for this village."

"YOU FUCKING THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" Naruto yelled out, rage even more apparent on his face more so than his voice. "I look up to him, he is my idol, just as you are old man, but still, do you have any idea how much it hurts to know that even though his intentions were good, that it still hurt." He sighed before clenching and unclenching his hands. "Look, all I am going to ask from now on is that if there is anything that is important information to me, especially who my family is, then I deserve and should have the right to know. Don't just hide shit from me. If I can't handle it, then I will ask for help, but at least let me be the fucking judge of that. I've lived alone, raised myself mostly, but still I would do the same for everyone else who would have wanted to know who their parents were."

"Lord Hokage, perhaps it would be wise to allow Naruto know all about his family. After all Kushina was well liked amongst everyone here. In any case I believe it would be much better if Naruto were allowed at least access to everything about his family." Ebisu said as he adjusted his glasses. "Though in my honest opinion, withholding that information was wise at the time, I still feel that a family's history is important to another. He isn't like the Uchiha."

"Very well, I will have Hiashi bring all the information about your family to your new residence. Well there is little else I can do for you, your father didn't live in a large compound like most clans, but you do have the right to live in his house." Sarutobi said.

"I'll start living there AFTER the chunnin exams. At least that way the stupid idiots who think of me as Kitsu won't go and deface a chunnin's house." Naruto calmly stated.

"So do you intend on telling everyone?"

"As much fun as it would be to do that. It's rather stupid. Even I know I can't defend myself from a lot of people. Besides when I become Hokage, I will tell them then. Tell you all what. You keep the idiots of the council off my ass and we call all things square provided you don't lie to me again about my family." Naruto stated as he calmed down.

"Fair enough. So how goes your training?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well I was doing good till this came up. Oh and Tsunade-Obachan, how are Rock Lee and Hinata-chan doing?" Naruto asked, though if one were to look, Naruto had a small blush on his cheeks when he said Hinata's name.

"Lee will be fine, if I had been a few months too late it would have been a fifty fifty chance he would either have to give up being a shinobi or die during surgery. Hinata however, is lucky I was in town. Idiot medics were just going to release her thanks to the Hyuga Main council's orders while she was still near death. She's lucky to be alive after the first attack. Though she will need a lot of rest." Tsunade stated. "What was a bitch to heal was those injuries Naruto, but given what happened I wouldn't blame you."

"As much as I hate the bastard, I can't kill him even though I wanted to. Besides maybe wearing a dress and singing soprano will teach him."

"Naruto, why didn't you kill him?"

"Because Ebisu, that would give the council a reason to fuck me over some more. Imagine the head lines. Demon brat kills heir to the Inuzuka. I'm not stupid and I've still got too much blood on my hands as it is." Naruto stated. "Anyways, as much as I like hanging around with you old man, I need to get back to training. I have to beat Neji's ass for what he did. On top of which, the best way to help Hinata reach her dream of fixing her clan is to make them realize what a family is." He smirked. Sarutobi smiled warmly at this before nodding.

"Well if that's all, I'm going to go with you to keep these two perverts in check." Tsunade calmly stated. "Don't want you killing yourself you know." She chided causing Naruto to huff at her.

The following day seemed much better to Naruto. After going home that night using his new and possibly favorite jutsu he had a long talk with Kitsu. She was vehemently trying to get Naruto to accept the fox contract, however Naruto was having none of it. His own reasoning was several fold, one of which meant that he rather liked the toad summoning that Jaraiya had taught him after that. Course it was fun to see Ebisu, Tsunade, and Jaraiya's face when he actually summoned Gamabunta on the first try. Something that not even his father had done. Even more so when he clocked the giant toad on top of the head for calling him a shrimp and that he wasn't going to be told off by an overgrown tadpole. Needless to say the forest in which he summoned needed a lot of trees and quickly. It ended up fairly good with Gamabunta stating that Naruto was just like his mother in personality and like his father in his drive to work hard. Add onto the fact that unlike Jaraiya, Naruto wasn't a pervert. Kitsu however was not happy with it considering that Gamabunta, in their previous fight had felt her up as she stated. Naruto wondered how that was possible but shrugged it off. Kitsu on the other hand kept telling him that he should forget the toad contract and sign the fox, however Naruto merely shook his head.

"I can't sign the contract. As much as I want to see Mika, it isn't the same. Besides that, the toad contract is something precious to me in itself. It's something my father had signed, it's one thing I have aside from his house. Despite being a bastard and sealing you into me, I can't hate him and I do treasure things he has left for me inadvertently. In any case, I can hold onto the contract and deem someone else able to sign it right?" Naruto asked a rather perturbed Kitsu. Kitsu merely sighed, not really finding fault at her jailor and adoptive brother for his way of thinking. However she was rather surprised when Naruto requested that someone else be able to sign it. Raising one of her eyebrows as she crossed her arms across her chest she wondered who exactly.

"Do tell who do you think would sign the contract?" Kitsu bit out. After all to sign the demon fox contract one had to earn the respect of its current maker which ironically was sealed inside the young Naruto.

"Well I was thinking that maybe Hinata would. I can't really see any problem with Hyuga being able to do other Ninjutsu aside from their own clan styles. If anything stagnates a clan it's sticking to one style and one style only. Not adjusting or adding. Hell even I know if you use a technique against your opponents so many times, they will find a trick to beat it." Naruto calmly replied. "And since Hinata is an heiress she could change that for the better."

"Alright, I don't see why not, it will be interesting after all to see the faces of the elders of that idiot clan when she summons a tailed fox. Hell I already get the feeling they will like her." Kitsu replied. Though she was thinking of other things. More specifically what it could mean if Naruto gave her something like that. Inwardly she chuckled wondering if the clan kept up with some traditions. "I would suggest that you give it to her in a week. Make sure her father is there of course." She calmly stated before handing him the rather small scroll.

"Hmm anyways, I wonder what Ero-sennin will teach me tomorrow, not to mention what Jutsu I can get off the pervert tomorrow." He chuckled with glee as he stowed away the small summoning contract in his jacket.

"Idiot, you gotta read the scroll. You should know anything you get in here aside from Chakra and knowledge won't appear with you when you return outside. Those are instructions to make the contract." Kitsu stated before forcibly removing him from her presence. While outside she swiftly turned and walked towards the darker edge of her prison as it were. "Now to work on this." She said with a foxy smirk before peeling off the very shadows that covered a strange crystal that stood as tall as she was in human like form. The crystal itself was blue yet had strange markings running all over it. Prodding it with her claws she felt each marking as if deep in thought. "Minato, you have no idea what you have done have you? But then again you do don't you." She chuckled as she tapped the very crystal appreciatively.

Naruto sighed as he pulled out a blank scroll before beginning to scribble upon it. Recalling everything from his own mind after having read the scroll, not to mention the several seals that his father had in his private library. It was fairly easy given the instructions. Looking over the scripture he pondered for a moment why it wasn't holding the ink properly before smacking himself in the forehead.

"Damnit, of course. A summoning contract is written in blood." Sighing he swiftly nicked his fingertips, allowing his blood to dribble into a vial. Taking up a brush he began to swiftly and steadily rewrite the seals on the scroll before working on applying Kitsu's chakra into the seal. After a few hours he decided to stop for the night but left the contract on the table. Stripping himself down to his boxers, his clothes flying about in a flurry as was his way of doing such since he was little, he never noticed that his forehead protector knocking the vial over onto the contract, nor the fact that in doing so left his own signature in a way on the contract. Kitsu however just smirked as a copy of the contract appeared beside her. Smiling warmly she added her own touch to the scroll before sending it away, the two contracts, one in Naruto's mind and the other on the bench matched in either dimension.

Hinata sighed as she woke from yet a memory. A blush sported upon her cheeks as it was one of her favorites. The one time she had kissed her Naruto-kun, sighing to herself she was not expecting a visitor, let alone her own father who she was fearful of.

"H.. hello father." She whispered out, her eyes wide, and her heart feeling pain. Her mind telling her that she was perhaps going to get berated for being so weak.

"Hinata. Pleasant dreams I presume." Hiashi calmly stated as he stood sitting in a chair beside her hospital bed.

"I.. I'm sorry father…" she once again whispered as she bowed her head, trying to hide her shame.

"For what? Failure to defeat Neji, a branch member?" He asked. Inwardly Hiashi sighed as he looked around with his byakugan active. None of his guards were within range, nor did he see any memorization seals. Deactivating his bloodline he raised a hand and gently set it against Hinata's shoulder. "I can't be angry at you for that Hinata. After all he is one of the most promising Hyuga to ever come from our line. I am proud though that you stood up to him." He calmly stated, his eyes finally meeting her own surprised ones. "Guess I haven't been much of a father."

"W… what do you mean father?" she asked. Honestly she was surprised to say the least. Her own father saying she was proud of her for losing to her cousin. It disheartened her for a moment, thinking that her own father wanted Neji to win.

"Actually your wrong about that Hinata. I'm not proud that you lost, but proud that you stood up and fought him, knowing you very well could lose." He stated seeing where her own mind was heading. He could tell just from her posture what exactly she was thinking. He also noticed that her own mind thought faster after being surprised and skipped ahead. "I apologize for how I have treated you, however I need you to know that it isn't my choice at all. The elders. Old fools that they are, fear you more than anything. They fear the change that you could bring about and put them out of power." He calmly stated. "It has taken me some time to figure out what they were doing but by the time I had already figured it out. They wanted you to be weak. Even I have little power in the clan anymore when compared to the elders. They threatened to have your sister and you brandished with the seal and even myself if I were to allow what you felt to happen." He replied. "However even now as it stands there is little I can do. I wished to inform you that they are trying to give you away to the fire lord's son as a wife. I am trying to find a way around it, but as it stands unless I can find someone who is suitable to be engaged to you, I cannot help the situation."

"B.. but father… they can't do this… c.. can they?" Hinata frightfully screamed out. She knew of the fire lord's son. The boy was atrocious by far. She couldn't even stand the boy to begin with. He was cruel to everyone, demanded that everyone treat him with respect and to make it worse, was known to have several mistresses even while he had three wives. The boy was only sixteen but to do such to her scared her. She could only see one person she would give herself to and that was her Naruto-kun.

"I will try to save your happiness Hinata. After all your so very much like your mother. Anyways rest up. After all Naruto asked if he could see you tomorrow. He has after all made a blood promise for you." He stated over his shoulder before heading out of the room. Missing the awestruck look on Hinata's face. What she didn't see was the smile her father had at Hinata's reaction. "In any case, the marriage isn't set in stone, and as it is I can figure out some ways to ensure you will marry who you desire. Now if only Neji were to see just what his father left for him, I could fix some things." He sighed before walking out of her hospital room.

Naruto grumbled quite loudly, much to the annoyance of Jaraiya who showed his annoyance, mainly due to the fact that Naruto was keeping up with the Taijutsu spar. Though he was using the watered down version of the gentle fist, mainly due to the fact that he lacked the Byakugan and ability to see chakra points, but then again he had memorized them himself. After all one must learn where those points are after having them hit so many times for peeking on the fair skinned ladies of the Hyuga clan. What annoyed him so much, that despite his experience and speed in the fight, Naruto was swiftly learning how to dodge certain attacks, and even more so anticipate. Dodging from another counter attack to his own he swiftly brought his palm up to strike Naruto's chin, only to be met with Naruto's backhand to the throat. Coughing for a moment he held up his hand signaling a stop while Shizune came forward and inspected the strike.

"Damnit, you sure you aren't able to handle Neji, your kicking my ass as it is with that fox style." Jaraiya commented, after Shizune fixed his neck muscles. He took up a thinking pose while Naruto was steadily gasping for air.

"Neji is said to be the best Hyuga in their family in over a hundred years. I doubt he only has his Gentle fist style." Naruto stated after a minute. "Besides, I'm more than sure there are more to the fight than just Taijutsu. I do need some Ninjutsu."

"What about summoning?"

"Gamabunta won't fit in the stadium, you and I both know that."

"You are an idiot. You don't just have to summon Gamabunta, there are other toads."

"And if I remember correctly, a summon is primarily comprised of chakra. Neji can and is able to cut off a summon's chakra, therefore returning it home."

"Well then, tell me, how do you think the fight would go?"

"He would probably underestimate me, just like everyone else. Probably last a few minutes with my shadow clones confusing the fuck outta him, then I would probably get my chakra sealed off. Pop it open with Kitsu's chakra, and probably fight hand to hand and trick him at the end." Naruto stated. "But even then, he probably is thinking along the same lines. He's seen me use shadow clones, and I'm sure he's fast as hell to beat Fuzzy Brows.

"That you are right at Naruto. My nephew is indeed a lot faster than most deem probable. And he is the strongest Hyuga my clan has seen, however that doesn't mean, he is without a weakness. Besides, he isn't limited to just Taijutsu alone. He does have a few Ninjutsu." Hiashi stated as he appeared beside Shizune.

"Hey old man." Naruto exclaimed. "How's Hinata-chan doing?"

"It could have been worse, though her future at the moment is looking bleak." Hiashi stated before thinking. "If anything, the damned idiots on the council are making things tougher on both her and I. They want her to marry the Fire Lords son."

"Which one?" Jaraiya asked.

"God I hope it's not their youngest." Tsunade stated appearing beside Naruto.

"I'm afraid it is." Hiashi stated only to adjust himself accordingly as the ground shook from a recent quake. The said quake came from Tsunade, more specifically her heel as she began to grind it into the ground in anger. Almost reflexively Jaraiya and Hiashi clenched their posteriors tight. "It's something I detest though I am thinking that perhaps if Naruto signed this petition, it would stop the council." He stated as he held up a scroll. Faster than they realized Naruto was already opening the scroll, before biting his fingertip and signing his name before handing it over to Hiashi.

"There is no way in hell I am letting some pompous, fraternizing, degenerate, bastard marrying Hinata-chan." Naruto stated, a look of determination. "She should be able to marry who she wants." He huffed before glaring in the direction of the said person he was speaking of. Jaraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune gave a contemplating look at Hiashi, who twitched for a moment only to hand the contract over. Tsunade was the faster of the three and peeled open the scroll to read it before a twitch showed on her lips. After all it was rather hard to suppress the smirk she now had. Swiftly she showed the important details which Naruto never bothered to read to Jaraiya and Shizune who blinked before smirking. Hiashi blinked for a moment before shuddering, smirks were never good on two of the Sannin's faces from what he recalled.

"As Naruto's guardian's we agree to the contract." Jaraiya stated before whispering lower than Naruto could hear. "Boy is he gonna be in for a surprise."

"I'm just surprised he signed it, I would have thought I would have to argue with him about it."

"That's one thing Naruto-kun doesn't fail to do is surprise us. Besides, this makes up for all those pranks." Shizune stated. "In any case Tsunade what are you going to answer to the Hokage?"

"Not sure, granted Naruto would stand a better chance, but even then, I need to think on it."

"You four know you are keeping me from training right?" Naruto yelled over his shoulder.

"Alright brat, I think I may have just the technique for you, after all you need something that will help you after you get past Neji, besides, if I know Kakashi, he's gonna teach Sasuke a few Ninjutsu to keep from getting killed by Gaara." Jaraiya stated.

"Yeah, he did give me this scroll after all and it does make sense, however I'm sure there are more things that I can learn." Naruto replied as he held up the scroll. Jaraiya nodded before smirking. "As Shino said in his fight against Zaku, it's always good to have an ace or two in the ho…." He started only to find himself knocked over by someone. There stood over him, by his deduction a girl, probably his age, he opened his eyes seeing chocolate brown eyes looking about fearfully, only masked by long black hair. He could see the sweat glistening off her brow as well as a forehead protector. Looking at the metal band, he saw the sound note, that was all he needed to know as he swiftly crawled out from underneath the panting Kunoichi. "What the hell are you doing here? You bastards want to fight me too, just like that snake bastard?" he growled out.

"P… please. You gotta save me…." She stuttered out. Her head was moving about glancing around her. "He's gonna kill me, sensei is gonna kill me…" she stated.

"Who's your sensei?" Hiashi asked, seeing Tsunade narrow her eyes.

"Or… Orochimaru.." she replied as she began to look around.

"What the? Where the hell is that bastard?" Jaraiya stated, his face showing his rage.

"I… I don't know, he… he sent his elites… to… to stuff me in a coffin… the second…." She stated before she fainted. Naruto growled before tossing a Kunai in her direction, only for it to strike down another. Hiashi noticing the situation swiftly moved into the tree line before striking the hidden assailant down through the back of his skull. Tsunade on the other hand was examining the girl before sighing.

"She's exhausted, her concussion isn't helping, and the fact she is outta chakra, she's going to be out for a week." She replied before lifting up the girl.

"Isn't that Tsuchi Kin?" Shizune stated before fishing through her Yukata before pulling out a list of the visiting Genin. She examined the photo for a moment before nodding. "She recently received the concussion from the chunnin preliminaries."

"What the fuck is going on?" Naruto replied. "Why the hell is he killing his own student? It doesn't make any fucking sense." Naruto yelled out exasperatingly.

"Orochimaru was Tsunade, and my teammate, way back when before he escaped. I think he finished that Jutsu." Jaraiya stated. "Damnit, alright I need to talk to sensei, but I'm gonna show you what technique to use and once. From there on in, you have to figure out the next step. If your quick about it, you might learn the first or second stage before the preliminaries." Jaraiya stated before forming a raging ball of chakra in his hand.

"Watch carefully Naruto. This jutsu was made by the fourth Hokage, it's powerful and if nothing else, it earned him the name Arashi Kazama amongst other names." Hiashi stated. "Come by again and I can tell you more about him"

Naruto stood staring at the ball of chakra in deep thought, wondering what a small yet concentrated ball of chakra could do. Jaraiya just smirked before driving it into the tree and ultimately through half the trunk before letting it continue with its force, showing just how devastating it could be. In this case blowing the upper half of the tree backwards, spiraling into other trees, as well as the splinters of the said wood crashing deep into and through several trees and boulders alike. The spray and the damage which shown now to all present as a massive cone of destruction caused those who had never witnessed it before, Naruto, just what could be done.

"Well think you got it brat?" Jaraiya asked as he watched Naruto try to pick his jaw out of the ground.

"That was so FUCKING AWESOME!" he yelled before grabbing Jaraiya's hand and examining it, then the destruction. Jaraiya watched a look cross over Naruto's eyes before he smirked.

"I'm going to have this down in no time, believe it." Naruto stated as he began to subconsciously analyze how the ball of chakra was formed, while looking over at the stump of the tree. He could see a drill like spiral showing and thus he smirked. "So it drills, then detonates huh." Replaying the exact ball in his own mind he began to think more on the whole thing before smiling. "Ingenious." He stated before holding his hand up, at first a little chakra began to show, then finally a wobbly shaped ball began to form. Thinking about it for a moment he let the ball fade. Turning to face Jaraiya he swiftly caught a balloon filled with water in the face. Sputtering for a moment he growled out his disagreement with being struck with such a toy.

"For the first step you are going to be using those until you can get it to pop like this." Jaraiya stated as he held up another one, only to cause several bumps to show before exploding. "The first step is in popping this balloon." He stated before tossing another to Naruto. Naruto held it up for a moment before grinning. Forming the seals for one of is most used and favorite techniques he smirked as each clone appeared holding a water balloon just like the one he held in his hand. Each nodding to each other they began to concentrate as Jaraiya looked about with Tsunade wondering what was up with the large amount of clones. Shrugging for a moment they watched before heading towards various direction's only to hear a loud pop followed by water striking the ground around them. Turning back to face Naruto they were surprised to see bits of rubber and water soaking each of the clones hand's and the dirt before them. Jaraiya blinked before tossing a balloon back to Naruto, or one of his clones. "Show me."

"No problem Ero-sennin." Naruto replied before letting his clones dissipate in sets of ten every ten seconds. He simply held up one hand with the balloon in it causing it to start to bubble and ultimately explode causing water to fly out in every direction. Some of the wisps of chakra left over slashed and cut the outwards causing Naruto to smile even further. "At first I thought it was simply going to be one direction, but as I thought about it, looking back at how yours began to bubble before bursting, that that wasn't there was all to it. So I figured why not cause a few more rotations to go through, add in a bit more chakra, and then cause it to pulse on some spins in random intervals and boom the surging water and chakra caused it to explode." He stated as if he read it out of a book. Tsunade just shook her head before thinking, only to smile.

"Tell you what brat. If you manage to master this technique, I will personally give you this, and teach you something that you can use with it." She stated as she pulled out a strange green crystal pendant then walked up to Jaraiya and striking his neck.

"What the hell Tsunade, you trying to kill me?" Jaraiya lashed out seeing as his whole body locked up in place.

"That is for last night for you trying to peep while I was in the hot springs you pervert." She stated before handing the knocked out genin to Shizune and grabbed Jaraiya's collar. She fished around his side pocket for a moment before tossing Naruto a rubber ball.

"Damnit, how long?" Jaraiya mumbled. "Oh and Naruto, the first step was control, next is power. No water in that ball and its about twenty times harder."

"Doesn't matter how hard it is Ero-sennin. I'm going to master it." Naruto replied as his eyes gained the hardened look of total determination. Closing his eyes he began to concentrate, forcing as much charka as possible through his hand into the ball before applying the multiple rotations. Even more so when the rubber ball began to shake for a moment. It was then that Naruto opened up his eyes as his chakra began to become visible to the naked eye, flowing about him as if it were the wind. Tsunade and Jaraiya gasped for a minute as the very air around him began to swirl about Naruto before the ball exploded sending Naruto flying back a good distance, his elemental nature backfiring against him, yet at the same time solving the problem he had. All that remained in Naruto's place where he stood was a small crater, and even more so flecks of the black rubber balloon. He had mastered the second step and even added a twist, much to the astonished looks upon those there. Hiashi stood there shocked at just how much power the boy had, even Jaraiya who was paralyzed at the time could even tell that the boy was going to go even further than he expected. Tsunade however had a feeling that perhaps she shouldn't bet against Naruto, even though he always beat her before.

"Okay, it would seem we can pretty much take any assumptions of what it is going to take Naruto to do for a jutsu and throw them out the door at this point." Tsunade replied before unlocking the temporary paralysis. "Show him the next step you letch." Jaraiya complied after fetching Naruto who was stuck halfway through a tree. He was chuckling but then again who wouldn't when they see an orange clad shinobi with his torso and head sticking through the trunk of a tree cursing up a storm so much that sailors would blush. Jaraiya swiftly pulled out another empty water balloon before blowing it up.

"Alright brat, the last step is a combination of the two. It requires a lot more control." He stated before holding up both hands. In one hand a perfectly formed spiraling ball of chakra appeared, in the other hand, just the balloon. He watched however as Naruto stared at the ball and the balloon before thinking.

"The jutsu is inside the balloon isn't it?" Naruto asked to which Jaraiya replied with a simple nod. Naruto sighed before shaking his head at such an obvious answer. "Alright. Well no one is going to wait for me to do this so I better get started." He stated before a bag of balloons was set before him. Naruto swiftly blew one up before summoning forth a very large amount of shadow clones. "One question though. I know my affiliation is with the wind, is there anyway I can try and combine it.?" He asked only to find his visitors pulling themselves from the ground after face planting by the surprise question he asked.

"You idiot, that's what your father designed this jutsu for, but he couldn't seem to do it." Jaraiya stated only to see some leaves swirl nearby. "Kakashi, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on that idiot Uchiha?"

"Why does everyone think that I am favoring one student over another?" he asked exasperated before looking over at Naruto who was amongst his clones discussing how to add an extra spin to the jutsu. "Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Even more, apparently he is trying to add in his elemental manipulation while doing it. I will admit the kid is smarter than he let's on, but even I feel this is out of his scope." Jaraiya replied. "Give him almost four years and the proper training he could do it, but even then that is a big estimation." Kakashi nodded for a moment before pondering.

"How has he been doing on the jutsu I gave him?" Kakashi asked, not at all surprised. He has learned well enough that the more you expect the son of his teacher to do something, he is always one step if not more ahead.

"Surprisingly, he said he had the original down, and he is doing more to it. At the rate this brat is going, you would swear he was an Uchiha."

"Doesn't surprise me though Jaraiya, we did watch over him for quite some time. He just naturally soaks up anything you are willing to teach practical wise." Tsunade stated in which Jaraiya nodded. Kakashi sighed wondering how the academy never really noticed or actively thought about it. He was about to discuss the seal on Sasuke but was surprised when he heard a loud explosion and the groaning of a training dummy before the loud clatter of it exploding against a nearby tree. Turning around he saw a single Naruto dancing around. "HEY BRAT WHAT DID YOU DO?" Tsunade called out only to see Naruto run up and smirk.

"Simple, I completed the exercise, took a bit longer than I thought cause my control sucks, but then again when there are hundreds of me doing the same thing, one of us is bound to figure out a trick." Naruto replied.

"Show us please Naruto." Kakashi stated to which Naruto looked surprised before nodding. It swiftly he pulled his hand up, showing blistered and broken skin, mending before concentrating chakra into a large ball. Kakashi looked on in wonder as Naruto began to call forth even more chakra into the ball before taking his other hand and palming different sides of the ball. Everyone there had an intrigued look on their face for a moment before realizing that Naruto was using his other hand to stabilize the shell of the jutsu before holding his hand up showing a perfectly molded and strong spiraling ball of chakra.

"The R..R..Rasengan." Kakashi stuttered, still surprised to see Naruto holding a very dangerous jutsu in his hands.

"So that's what this is called huh. Alright, well pick a target." Naruto replied before Jaraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Hiashi pointed out a boulder. Naruto nodded before rushing towards it and slamming the perfectly made ball of chakra into it. The sound of grinding stone was heard only for a brief second before the boulder was upchucked and spinning off into the forest, it's shape swiftly deteriorating at a rate that was astonishing to those who witnessed it. "I hope by the end of the month I can at least add a bit of my wind into it, though I'm thinking that perhaps it would best be wise to build the Rasengan up using wind chakra to begin with." Naruto replied as he shrugged. Jaraiya got a thoughtful look on his face as did Kakashi.

"Brat have we ever told you how much an idiot and a genius you are?" Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jaraiya replied. Before Jaraiya went and decided to try the trick out. Kakashi however couldn't help but feel like all those that had tried before him, including his sensei should have looked outside the box like Naruto has. Grasping his wrist he began to channel his own Rasengan before letting it dissipate. Swiftly he began to work on calling forth his elemental affinity and was surprised to see a ball of lightning in his hand spiraling and spinning with a dangerous hum. He blinked for a moment before letting it die down before gasping.

"What was that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"That Naruto, is I guess you could call it a Lightning style: Rasengan." Kakashi nodded as he stated it. He then sighed. "Looks like even I need to do some intensive training to even be able to use it though. It uses up as much chakra as my Raikiri." He stated before figuring that's why he couldn't do it before, and more than likely why he his sensei couldn't. Though he was honest in thinking that perhaps there was more to it than meets the eye. Jaraiya on the other hand sighed.

"Looks like I can only do this in Hermit mode." He stated, but shrugged. "If I needed to call on that Rasengan to finish a tough battle, then I wouldn't be surprised. I bet earth country would love to see it though hehehe." Jaraiya stated before looking over at Naruto. "And this brat here could do it in less time than even me." He stated before sighing once more.

"Ah both of you guys quit your complaining. I thought men were supposed to be strong." Tsunade replied to which caused both Jaraiya and Kakashi to bemoan how unfair it was that strength was wasted on the young. Hiashi shook his head before walking away, with a dead sound nin in tow. Jaraiya left stating he had some planning to do, and Kakashi sighed before looking back towards the mountains.

"Well I better get back before Sasuke has a fit. I swear the village council spoils him to damn much." He stated showing that in truth he liked his genin, but then he had a limit of how much he liked them, including his oh so called favorite, though if you were to ask Kakashi instead, he would tell you that all of his genin were equally his favorites in his eyes. Tsunade shook her head for a moment before looking over at an expectant Naruto.

"Alright brat, I get the hint, however the jutsu I am going to teach you, requires more control than your Rasengan, on top of which requires knowing the nervous system intimately." Tsunade replied before pulling out a scroll and her pendant. She put it around Naruto's neck and gave a warm kiss after pulling off his forehead protector to his forehead. "So before I even begin to teach you it, you had better read that scroll and memorize it. The jutsu I just used on Jaraiya will be the one I'm going to teach you." She stated before walking away. "I will know if you don't read it brat."

Naruto just stood there, shocked but then shrugged. He turned the scroll over in his hands before sliding it into a pocket, before turning his face towards the Hokage monument. "You know dad, I think that there are a few people who actually do respect your wish for me to be seen as a hero I suppose, though I can't complain to much. I only hope you and mom are at least happy wherever you are." Naruto replied before walking towards the Hospital. His hand's were hurting like no bodies business as it was from concentrating so much chakra and so quickly, on top of which he wanted to visit his fellow genin. That and he was still trying to figure out his own emotions towards Hinata. In truth he liked the girl, though he felt he liked Sakura, it was something that was nagging in the back of his head. Every time he thought about Hinata, his stomach twisted and turned, yet with Sakura, he felt a different type of happiness. He couldn't ask anyone because he was both embarrassed, but also had the feeling they would laugh at him, or ignore him like others have done.

Kiba was not having a good month at all. True Akamaru kept replying it was what he deserved and Kiba knew it. As a human being and as an Inuzuka, companionship with their animal familiar came first and foremost. He knew saying those words were something he didn't mean to do, but then again, as a Shinobi, if you enemy was upset or angry, he made mistakes. He wanted to beat Naruto in front of Hinata, because he wanted Hinata to recognize his strength. Hell he was a guy and he had an ego that demanded that he had every beautiful girl fall for him. Though after the beating both his sister, his mother, the nurses, and Tsunade gave him. He swiftly wizened up enough to respect a woman. Another thing he learned was never disrespect an orphan's mother. He honestly had thought that Naruto was an orphan because his parent's left him there, of course he never realized that Naruto was born around when the Kyubi was attacking or that even remotely that Naruto's parents were killed fighting the Kyubi. That is what made him even more apologetic. Even now as several of the guys around Konoha laughed at him for wearing a pink dress, he understood that he went over the line with what he said to Naruto. Truthfully he began to respect Naruto even more so now. After all the idiot did quite brutally and efficiently kick his ass. His joints as it were, were still sore but he would manage. So now he found himself outside the village, hunting around. Sighing once more he sniffed the air before smiling gently. He would make it up to Naruto at least, his pride, and the fact that from one Animal trainer to another wouldn't let him let a debt go unpaid. The reason for the debt, at any point Naruto could have at most killed him, especially since he understood how he fought, hell he could have ended his shinobi career, or even killed Akamaru, but he didn't. Turning his head he caught Akamaru sitting before a rather small white ball of fur. Akamaru was yipping and barking towards the shivering ball of fur to which that very ball of fur lifted it's head up and looked at Akamaru before replying in it's own yips. Kiba chuckled before reaching tentatively forward and petting the white fox's head for a moment. He looked at the fox's leg before sighing. Something told him that he would tell his mother to at least ban fox hunting since at what he saw, it was rather cruel to begin with. Pulling gently, he removed the razor wire noose from the foxes right rear leg before bandaging it and pulling it close. The fox wanted to protest it looked like but Kiba sighed.

"Look little girl, I'm taking you to someone who would at least take care of you, or knows how to. I can't cause I have Akamaru, and well, you know what they say, dogs and foxes don't usually get along, so please stay calm and trust me, Naruto won't hurt you." He stated causing the fox to look up at Kiba in surprise, almost as if the fox could intimately tell who Naruto was.

Shino stood across from his father, both having a large amount of destruction bugs flowing out before watching as they each spun around attacking and defending from each other. They had just finished Shino's third hive implant and were smiling as Shino was having a greater success at controlling the new hives. It was almost customary between an Aburame father and son to spar, to help increase one's skills with it, though each person had to stand perfectly still while their insects were to mock attack each other much like two armies of shinobi would.

"That is enough Shino. You have grown rather well these past three weeks, however it would be prudent that you rest. Even Naruto-san would recommend it since after all, the finals are a week away and a well rested shinobi operates at his best." Shibi stated as he withdrew his insects. He signed for a moment before gesturing towards Shino to follow. "It would appear that your team member has decided to visit us." Shibi replied, though the undertone he carried, showed that he held the boy in bad standing after what happened.

Shino agreed, that three weeks ago Kiba was indeed an ass, and should he had had to fight Kiba, he would ensure Kiba would learn a lesson about opening his mouth and spouting the wrong things to say. Though he found the punishment as it were fit the crime, especially when he saw Kiba wearing a pink frilly dress. He silently laughed along with his father as Kiba stood there with a shamed look on his face.

"What brings you to my compound Inuzuka-san?" Shibi asked., though he was surprised to see Kiba holding a white fox, barely a few months old in his arms.

"Um is Naruto around?" Kiba asked. Having been around Aburame enough, since his clan compound was next to theirs he learned at an early age how to understand them. He could feel Shino as well as several Aburame laughing at him.

"He is currently at the hospital talking with several persons there, wishing them the best of health. Is there a reason you are searching for Naruto-san?" Shibi replied.

"Yeah, I uh wanted to apologize, as well as bring this little one to him. I know it isn't meant to replace Mika, however seeing as how he just isn't Naruto without having a fox at his side, I kinda wanted to make it up to him." Kiba honestly replied.

"Very well, though I think you should apologize for what you said about his mother as well. Many clan heads and shinobi alike respect Naruto-san's mother almost as much as we respect the fourth Hokage, though some of us are to blinded by idiocy to understand such." He started out stating it loudly, however towards the end of barely whispered about the idiots of Konoha. Kiba merely nodded.

"I know that now, and that's another thing I wanted to apologize about. So um, I will see you in the finals Shino." Kiba replied hastily before walking away. Shino sighed as his sister came out from behind the tree she was at before gazing over at Kiba.

"He looks cute in the dress." She stated before walking towards the house. It took every ounce of willpower in both Shibi and Shino to not break out and laugh at the entrance of their home.

Naruto sighed as he looked over at Lee, who was fidgeting. He could understand Lee's frustration at the moment. He was like him, dead last in his class, though for different reasons. Naruto chose it to ensure people would underestimate him. While Lee was that way simply because of his inability to mold chakra into seals, though Naruto felt that Lee is stronger than he lets on.

"Naruto-kun. I must ask you this, what do you call that style you used to defeat the most unyouthful Kiba Inuzuka-san?" Lee queried. He was honestly wondering because even his sensei said he knew very little about it.

"That Lee, was a style I taught myself. Since my family is dead, and couldn't pass their style onto me, I kinda had to make my own up and hope I can pass it on. Although, it requires skills that most can't or don't have." Naruto replied. Though he was honestly pondering just what to say about it.

"You are very youthful Naruto-kun. To have designed and built your own style and even more so defeated an Inuzuka in hand to hand combat with it, though if I may ask with no offence to you. What do you need to learn it?"

"That Lee, is what people lack, the basic instinct. It's almost like this, it's hard as hell to counter because it's based on fluidly moving with your opponent, almost become their shadow and secondly it requires flexibility. Insane flexibility. I think only a handful of people around here can truly learn it. You're one of them cause for you to do some of the moves you do I swear you have to be double jointed and because you are a Taijutsu only specialist, you have the instinct to begin with." Naruto nodded sagely. "Tell you what Fuzzy brows. If you can stay still, heal up quickly, and not train until your fully healed. I will teach my style to you. Besides, that and a few other things are what I am going to use against that asshole Neji for hurting Hinata-chan like that." Naruto replied. "Besides as you said, we genius of hard work have to still show those who get techniques handed to them on silver platters and act like assholes that they are idiots." Naruto replied before giving Lee the good guy thumb's up. Lee nodded warmly before returning to his thinking.

"Naruto-kun, I believe you will." He stated. "Yosh, as much as my body protests, I must relax and heal up so that I can learn Naruto's youthful style of Taijutsu, if I cannot do that then I will create my own style of Taijutsu to beat the Unyouthful Neji into the ground…" Lee stated only to get a needle into his neck from a rather annoyed nurse. Within seconds Lee was out cold from the tranquilizer.

Choji sighed, today was not a good day for him. The doctors were rather mean to begin with stating that he shouldn't eat anything for the rest of the day, granted he only had indigestion, but he himself couldn't help it. It was an all you can eat barbeque buffet. What was he supposed to do after all especially in a village where you are bound to have shinobi of all types with voracious appetites come across an all you can eat buffet. So now here he sat wondering why he couldn't have anymore food. That is until a knock came at his door.

"Yo Choji, I figured you wouldn't be getting any good food here so I figured I would bring you some." Naruto exclaimed before setting down a rather large container of Icharaku's finest ramen before Choji while he had one himself.

"Whoa Naruto, you are awesome man." Choji replied before digging in. After a few minutes they finished off their bowls of ramen and were sighing in content.

"Man nothing hit's the spot like a good bowl of Ramen, especially from Icharaku." Naruto replied to which Choji nodded.

"So Naruto, not that I am complaining but what made you decide to come here?"

"I'm relaxing for a week, Tsunade-oba-chan won't let me train the last week saying that if I did, I would only end up hurting myself before the match and end up late. So I figured I would visit everyone who isn't in the finals and is hopefully my friend. Besides I know the food sucks here. No flavor at all." Naruto replied knowingly. "Oh and I figured you would like this." Naruto replied before handing Choji a rather large book. "Since you like food and all, I figure you would like some of these, though be careful not to drool." Naruto replied as Choji opened up and found a shinobi recipe book. Choji smiled warmly before nodding towards Naruto.

"This is an awesome book Naruto. Now I won't have to go hungry during missions hehe." Choji replied as he found that each recipe was hand written along with excerpts on who wrote it and how to survive literally off the land. From the basic campfire fish to even herbs found out and around the elemental nations, Choji had indeed hit a gold mine. Naruto merely smiled before passing Shikamaru who was sweating profusely.

"What's up Shikamaru?" Naruto asked to which Shikamaru stated about terrifying sand shinobi and green spandex monsters. Naruto merely shook his head as he passed Gaara of the desert. Kitsu on the other hand looked at Gaara from behind the seal and sighed before making her presence known.

"Hey Naruto, tell that Sand Shinobi to tell his Tanuki buddy to shut the hell up." Kitsu stated before smirking.

"Yo, Suna Bastard. Tell your Tanuki buddy to shut the hell up." Naruto replied only to find himself encased in sand.

"Mother doesn't like you, she wants your blood." Gaara replied, as if he were barely holding what fragile psyche he had together. It didn't help that his hand was pressed against his temple, trying to will a voice away from his own mind.

"Go ahead." Naruto replied as he gazed at Gaara from behind, his red slitted eyes starring down Gaara as he exhumed his own bit of killing intent. Gaara merely looked towards his sand and saw another Naruto looking at him with anger in his eyes, before dispersing leaving a hollowed out sand pile. "Though if I were you, I would wait until the finals since I intend to do to you as you did to my fuzzy brows buddy." Naruto replied, an icy tone to his voice. Gaara for the most part shivered at the combined harshness of the voice, along with the killing intent which he had never felt before. "Oh and if that idiot Tanuki inside your head doesn't shut up, I'm gonna shut him up with my fist." Kitsu replied through Naruto's voice, which caused the said demon inside Gaara to cower.

"Who or what are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the same as you, but unlike you, I don't go about killing cause Kitsu tells me to." Naruto replied before walking off. "If I hear that you have killed anyone in Konoha, I will personally make what you considered a life before look like a picnic he stated before walking away. Gaara could only stand there with an arched eyebrow before smirking. In his mind, he found himself perhaps an even greater prey compared to the Uchiha he had met earlier.

Kitsu was explaining to Naruto about Shukaku as well as how life was usually for the vessel. To Naruto this made him even more intrigued and yet sad at the same time. So much so that he was thinking quite a bit about it before he found himself before Hinata who was walking with a now black eyed Kiba. Hinata gasped as she saw Naruto before sending her own version of the Hyuga glare at Kiba, to which the Inuzuka heir shuddered for a moment. Kiba for the most part knew he deserved the black eye from Hinata. After all he did assume a lot and he learned his place. Kiba looked at Naruto for a moment angry that the idiot had won Hinata's heart but then again he understood that he should count himself lucky as well. His previous thoughts turning up in his head.

"H.. hello Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered out to which Naruto was broken from his internal dialogue and blinked before blushing and smiling at Hinata. The blush was neither missed by Kitsu, Hinata, or Kiba. He then turned to Kiba and was surprised to see the boy with black eyes. Kiba shuddered for a moment before bowing to Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm not real good at apologizing so uh, well I just want to say sorry for saying all that about Mika, and your mom. I know you coulda killed me in that match or even made sure I wouldn't be a ninja anymore, I know when I'm beat. As an Inuzuka I know what it's like to lose a companion, since my mom drilled the responsibility of Akamaru into my head and all so I'm real sorry about that." Kiba stated, now prostrate at the ground. "I know Mika can't come back, but I also know what it's like to not have an animal companion with me so when I came across this little girl, I kinda figured you would take care of her." He stated before he stood up and placed a little white fox in Naruto's arms.

Naruto was surprised to say the least. He was one who was always good at surprising people, he made it his business to do so and he enjoyed it, but being surprised was one thing he was one rarely ever knowing what to do. Sure the villagers early on in his life would surprise him, but after the first or second time, he kind of expected it. However gifts were an even bigger surprise so for a moment he was shocked. Kiba had actually apologized. He knew how much it took to cause an Inuzuka to even begin to apologize and on top of that he was surprised that Kiba actually went out of his way to give Naruto a new friend. Granted one would think it would be to replace the surrogate sister he had, but to his immense surprise Kiba knew exactly what to say. He rarely ever held a grudge anyways, especially after the punishment was given out so he patted Kiba on the shoulder.

"No problem Kiba. I'm not like Sasuke, or that jerk Neji, or even half the village so I'm not going to hold a grudge against you. After all you were just being a shinobi right?" Naruto replied to which Kiba nodded. "As for this little one here, thank you, for both me and her. She won't replace Mika, but still I can't stand seeing an innocent being hurt cause of someone elses past." Naruto replied to which the fox snuggled into Naruto's chest. "She got a name at least?"

"Your not going to name her?" Kiba asked.

"You found her, not me, besides, I kinda suck with names hehe." Naruto replied.

"Ano… how about Yumi?" Hinata asked, glad that things were at least returning to some semblance of normalcy.

"That's an awesome name Hinata-chan." Both Kiba and Naruto replied.

"T… thank you Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun." Hinata replied as she blushed, her head bowing as if to hide how red her cheeks were as well as twiddling her fingers.

"Hmm, think you can make it to the match at least Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, though he noticed how weak she appeared. Inwardly he was rather thankful that he could survive a probably gentle fist strike to the heart. Kitsu on the other hand just shrugged and commented on how it felt more like gnats striking her fur before she went back to studying the strange crystal in the center of her cell.

"I.. I think so." Hinata whispered out. Naruto smiled for a moment rubbing the back of his head while Kiba just sighed and shook his head.

"Well I do hope that you will be there, that way I can at least have someone cheering for me." He stated quietly.

"Naruto, after the thrashing you gave me, I can honestly say Neji won't know what hit him. In any case, if it's alright with you, I can escort Hinata there and make sure she's okay. You just worry about pulling that stick out of Neji's ass by punching it out hehe." Kiba commented.

"Oh?" Naruto stated, giving Kiba a weary eye.

"It's not a date or anything. Besides a team mate has to help their team out every once in awhile. Though I will say this, you don't want to look bad and lose in front of Hinata will ya?" Kiba stated trying to draw the attention off him. Honestly he didn't want to suffer another ass kicking from either Hinata or Naruto at this point. "I just hope I don't have to wear this cone or dress anymore." He stated with a downcast expression.

"Well it's about time ya got some sense knocked into your head little brother. In any case, you don't have to wear the dress when your escorting Naruto's girlfriend to the competition. Though if I were you, I would be rather careful what you do." Hana stated as she opened the door. Her wolflike expression showing rather mischievously as she looked at the three of them. "I don't think Hinata here would go for a threesome though if the rumors are true about Naruto being able to mass produce shadow clones." She stated humorously as her chocolate brown eyes looked between Naruto and Hinata only for a split second. She began to shake her head as Hinata collapsed with a very red blush on her face from the innuendo as Naruto stood there wondering what happened. Inwardly Kitsu was having a ball at the implied innuendo and quite glad that her warden and adoptive little brother wasn't a pervert and picked up on that. Though honestly she couldn't wait till he hit puberty. She would definitely enjoy torturing him.

Kiba blinked for a moment at the comment before thinking it out then let a long belly laugh out. "Oh man, Naruto I'm gonna have to remember to try out your training schedule then. Out of all of us, you have some insane stamina, I could imagine what kind of reputation you would get with the ladies if you were to ma... owwww! What the hell sis?" he yelped after bringing up his hand to the back of his head. A rather large lump was beginning to form as he stood there glaring at his older sister.

"Oh shut up runt. He doesn't need that kind of crap and you know it. Besides you and I both know that with what you said you will be lucky if you can get a date. In any case didn't your forget that your already engaged to Shino-kun's sister?" Hana questioned.

Kiba gulped for a minute then nodded only to be smacked upside the head again by his sister. Naruto on the other hand chuckled before turning towards a simmering now awake Hinata. Kiba still fuming about being hit turned towards her before gulping as she walked forward and tapped his chest quite poignantly.

"K..Kiba-kun, you were engaged this whole time?" she stated out, her stutter losing it's strength as her ire was showing.

"Both he and I were Hinata-san." A voice interupted, somewhat stoicly. "I am engaged to Hana-san of the Inuzuka, and in turn he is engaged to my estranged sister." Shino stated as he appeared near them. "Naruto, father says that you recomended getting some rest giving that we have less than a week before the final tournament. This while logical is most peculiar since I know the way you train, you tend to go all the way till the day before. I must know why." he stated, more so a demand rather than a question.

"Tsunade-baa-chan and Ero-sennin said that unless I wanted to harm myself even more that I better rest. Though I think it is because they will hurt me if I don't. I haven't even mastered the jutsu the old hag taught me." he growled out.

"Well then I would suggest taking a few days to rest, After all you don't want to damage your rather thick chakra coils before a match with, how would you put it, stuck up bastard of a hyuga. No offence Hinata-san."

"Even if my chakra coils were stronger and healthy, it doesn't mean he couldn't hurt them either way." Naruto replied. "In any case, I know he's strong, but he's arrogant, and assumes that I'm gonna lose. I won't lose even if he doesn't underestimate me." He stated, his voice filled with such determination that it shocked Hana to her core.

"I suppose not. After all the amount of sparring we have done have helped you increase your speed, though I would suggest for you not getting too cocky either. Hinata-san, sorry to take your date away from you, but I am afraid I must insist that I take Naruto home." Shino stated before shivvering.

"Now Shino, you should let Naruto-chan take Hinata-chan home. Otherwise that would be rude on his and your part. In any case I feel I must discuss my future husbands lack of memory. After all, the best way to train a dog, is while they are still young, isn't that right Hana-san." A feminine voice spoke from nearby before showing up behind Kiba. Dressed in the standard Aburame coat, sunglasses and had braided long hair stood Shia Aburame, elder sister to Shino, though one of the more lighthearted and less stoic members of said clan, was still rather logical though more polite.

"Uh.. hello Shia-chan." Kiba stated before gulping rather loudly. On his list of women that as Shikamaru would put it, she ranked up there at the near top as very troublesome. "I thought you were still out on a mission."

"Oh Kiba did I forget to mention that she would be back from border patrol? It would seem that she wanted to come see her brother fight in the chunnin finals. Anyhow I gotta get home. Mome made cheeseburgers again and I want to get my fill of them before you and Akamaru decide to eat mine like you did last time." Hana said, enjoying the nervous tension that was showing on her brother. She smirked before walking over to Shino and giving him a loving and affectionate kiss before turning and walking away, sashaying her hips back and forth much like a woman strutting her stuff.

Shino just only wanted to climb into his coat, though he was blushing up a storm. A rather soft buzz was heard from him as his hives began to control his own pheremone levels.

"Shino I will see you at home. Naruto-chan, enjoy taking Hinata-chan home." Shia stated before grabbing Kiba by the collar of his coat and dragging him away leaving the two spectators standing there wondering what was going on. Though Hinata was beaming on the inside. Her nervousness was apparent before she glanced at Naruto from the corner of her eyes.

"Who said I had to take you home immediately eh Hinata-chan." he stated giving her a soft smile. It still had the full effect on his rather perverted and only fangirl though he didn't quite understand it all. At the back of his mind however he couldn't help but remember the kiss she incidentaly gave him and while that still confused him, he figured that she was only dreaming at the time and probably thought he was someone else. He couldn't deny however how warm and good it felt before he inwardly began to chant 'I'm not a pervert. I'm not a pervert.' The chant being so loud that it drowned out the sound of Kitsu who was laughing up a rather large storm.

The day of the finals eventually came around, and while Naruto did take a few days off, he managed to sneak away and practice the techniques he was taught. Even managing to lessen the amount of seals done for the earth style techniques to half signs. After all, he knew that Sasuke was there and while he was glad his friend awakened his Sharingan, he didn't want everything he worked so hard on stolen from him by his rival and friend. He was also still trying to figure out what Hinata truly meant to him as he once again received a rather big surprise. A very soft and warm hug from Hinata when she finally arrived at home, although it was almost an hour after sunset when he did. He was rather surprised when Shibi, Shia, and the rest of Shino's family decided to wake him up and escort both him and Shino to the arena. He was even more surprised when they all told him to do his best and that even if he didn't or did win, that they wouldn't think ill of him. Shino voiced his opinion that he looked forward to fighting Naruto in the finals and asked that he doesn't hold back on him because he wouldn't hold back even since they were such good friends. Naruto nodded and couldn't be happier. He even got to see Hinata who was dressed in a light blue jacket, and baggy jeans. Kiba however was sporting a few bruises, but then when he heard the story from Shia, she had decided that she wanted a strong husband who could remember the fine details so much that she spent a few hours knocking the sense into him as well as telling him off in typical Aburame fashion that he shouldn't refer to women that way, or talk about an orphan's mother unless he absolutely knew that she was as he called Kushina, a whore.

Naruto couldn't help but feel nervous. After all, he was in front of quite alot of people, and on top of that, he was still rather scared considering he knew that some of them there were to judge his fights to see if he had what it took to become chunnin. It didn't help that some of the said judges, he knew were biased based on the fact that he held the Kitsu. It also didn't help that in the back of his mind, he felt that something bad was going to happen, but he shrugged it off as being nervous.

(okay this is what I have gotten through the spellcheck and grammar check. As it is right now I only have to edit or change a little bit in the other chapters but for the most part this is what I have and to make matters slightly difficult is that I am unsure how well the story goes through here. Please review and inform me of what doesn't make sense and I will try to get it fixxed.)


End file.
